Skywalkers: Rule the Galaxy!
by joeyf3271
Summary: This is an AU where Anakin is the Emperor and Obi-Wan and the Emperor were killed back on Mustafar. Anakin was never injured or transformed into that monster in black, this is him trying to make peace with what he did and trying to move on as Emperor and a family man! (Credit goes to msciuto for the awesome cover image! Check out her page on Deviant Art or Tumblr: msciuto.)
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: This is an alternate universe where the Revenge of the Sith didn't quite happen the way we saw it happen. If you played the video game then you know the alternate ending, if you didn't or if you forgot, I'll tell you how it happened. (You may also YouTube search it, I can't put links here.) On Mustafar just as Obi-Wan had the high ground, or thought he did, Vader/Anakin jumped high enough and jumped over Kenobi's saber and stabbed him in the back, killing him. Anakin/Vader walked back towards Padme's ship and that was where he met with the Emperor and the Storm Troopers, before reaching Padme. Once there, Darth Sidious, the Emperor, gave Vader the new lightsaber, a Sith lightsaber, its red instead of the blue he had before. Vader ignited the saber and took the Emperor by surprise, killing him on the spot. This chapter is the conclusion of Episode III, and the beginning of the series, Skywalkers: Rule The Galaxy!**_

* * *

 **This is the conclusion of Episode III: Viewer discretion is advised...**

The Storm Troopers didn't know what to do, they were sworn to answer to the Emperor above all others, yet the Emperor was killed before them. That would make this new man, Darth Vader or Anakin Skywalker, whichever name he chooses to keep, their new Emperor. They lower their weapons and Anakin walks back towards Padme's ship, then begins to run to check on her after what he did to her earlier. He finds her lying down on the seat in the back of her ship and he tries to wake her up, his eyes turning blue.

"Padme, angel, wake up." He said. "Wake up!" He shouted as her eyes slowly opened.

"Anakin?" She muttered, he smiled.

"It's me, you're going to be okay. Just stay with me." He said as he closed the rear hatch with C-3PO onboard. "Artoo, Clone Troopers, follow me." Anakin said over the open radio frequency as he turned the ship on and quickly began to take off as he tried to think of where to go. Using the Force he tried to keep her alive as he set a course for Coruscant which wasn't that far away (considering the Emperor got their pretty quick when he detected "Vader" was in trouble), he plotted a course and jumped into hyperspace with the Clone Troopers and Artoo following behind.

With the course set and the ship on autopilot while in hyperspace, Anakin ran back to where Padme was lying and he kept her company as the memories of what he did came flushing to mind, he was alone with an unconscious woman and a droid, it was okay to cry and he did, mostly for the children he killed and for the loss of his Master Obi-Wan. He would have to handle these problems later but he needed to make sure Padme was okay and he needs to take control of the Empire, with the threat over, peace should come or else they'd have to deal with Anakin and he wasn't in a very good mood...

* * *

 **Coruscant**

The ship exited hyperspace with Artoo and the Clone Troopers behind and he flew closest to the medcenter and from there he ran with Padme in his arms. The medical droid saw him coming and called ahead for a medical team as they rushed Padme into a room where they tried to find out what was wrong with her and to deliver the baby. The medical team got to work and informed Anakin that Padme was pregnant with twins and that she was in serious condition due to an unknown injury, a strangulation, yet it left no mark nor evidence as to what caused it, but Anakin knew exactly what happened.

Anakin remained next to her as Threepio arrived in the room. "Threepio, I need you to get the Senate together, tell them the Emperor told them to be ready for a special session of congress, now."

"Right away, Master Anakin." Threepio replied as he ran away, or walked away as fast as he could.

The medical droid got to work and they stabilized Padme as she was once again conscious and Anakin held her hand and kept her company, she smiled as she saw he was okay. She didn't remember anything but she knew that it was time to deliver her baby, she screamed and pushed as she was instructed to by the droid a moment later the medical droid carried over their son, their first born.

"Let's name him... Luke." She whispered, still weak and Anakin smiled as he took the baby from the droid and held onto him tight, smiling and happy. At this moment, everything else faded away.

Grand Republic Medical Facility was the best hospital in Coruscant but it was no longer called that, it was now the Imperial Medical Facility, since everything was Imperialized including the name of the capital city which is now Imperial City but the name of the planet remained the same.

The second baby was born and the medical droid brought her over as well and Padme took custody of her daughter. "Let's name her, Leia." She said and Anakin nodded and smiled, he had no problem with that, he was just happy that his wife was alright as were their children.

"Sounds like they have their names." Anakin affirmed as he smiled, everything seemed to be going alright and Padme seemed fine, what about the dream? Was it fake? A possible future? Did he change the timeline? He didn't know. "We have many things to talk about. But for now I want you to rest, you were unconscious until you came here. The best medical staff is looking after you now, I need you to fight to stay here with me."

"I always will." She replied with a smile as Anakin took Leia and kissed Padme on the forehead as walked out of the room and Anakin encountered a few human medical personnel.

"Can we help you, Jedi Knight?" The Doctor asked obviously recognizing him.

"You haven't paid attention to the news, have you?" Anakin asked.

"Nope, too busy for that." He replied.

"Well, things have changed. I have to deliver a speech to the Senate, can you watch my babies and my wife? Let me know immediately if anything happens. I will be back, as soon as I am done." Anakin said as the Doctor nodded and Anakin passed his babies off to the nurses or other Doctors as the Clone Troopers lined the halls, and Artoo finally caught up.

"Is that why these guys are here?" The Doc asked referring to the Troopers.

"I am the Emperor, now. They are here to protect me and my family, even though no one could kill me. It is all apart of the job." Anakin replied as he walked away with Artoo in tow.

* * *

 **Senate Chambers**

Anakin stood in the pod that normally held the Supreme Chancellor but since earlier today it held the Emperor and he looked around, he so didn't like this. This is Padme's arena, he thought, I just need to handle it until she is able to handle them and keep them in line.

"Members of the Senate, as you know I am Anakin Skywalker, the former Jedi Knight. I have disturbing news to tell you and I need you to listen closely." Anakin said and the chambers were quiet.

"The Jedi Order is done, all of the Jedi are dead." Anakin said and silence continued. "Emperor Palpatine, is now dead as well." There was a lot of chatter after that. "I killed him myself." People were outraged after that comment. "Listen!" He shouted and everyone shut up. "The Emperor was a Sith Lord, Darth Sidious. He lured me to the Dark Side and used me so I would kill the Separatists, which I did and I killed the man who was behind all that has happened, he used me and made me do the unthinkable and I couldn't let him live knowing that, so I killed him. You see, the Emperor was behind everything. The Separatists took orders from the Emperor. The Clones Wars happened because of the Emperor. The Emergency Powers you granted him, that was his plan all along. The Emperor ordered me to go and kill the Separatists leaders which included Viceroy Gunray of the Trade Federation, and I did. As I was the Second-in-Command of the Empire, I am now the Emperor of the First Galactic Empire!" Anakin shouted and people were on the fence, they were absorbing all that was being said.

"If you side with me then we shall have peace, as we do starting now. If you side against me, remember I control the Clone Troopers or Storm Troopers as they're called now. I control the Imperial Military, the Storm Troopers, Coruscant, I am in charge of everything that was under the control of the Galactic Republic. If you work with me, then you'll remain in power just like you were during the Republic, the only things that'll change is the names which will change from Grand Republic to Imperial. You are all now Imperial Senators, and as for me, I am Emperor. I have absolute power over my Empire, and I will do whatever is necessary to keep my Empire in order. If you step out of line or can't resolve differences here, diplomatically and things get out of hand, I will take it upon myself and my Empress, Padme Amidala Skywalker, the Senator of Naboo." He let that sink in a moment before continuing.

"I was born without a father, my mother was a slave as was I, on Tatooine. I was discovered by a Jedi when I was 9 and was brought here to Coruscant where I began my training as a Jedi Pedawan. I am known as the Hero with No Fear, and that hasn't changed, I will continue to be so as long as you stay with me." Anakin let that sink in before continuing. "From the beginning everyone told me that I was the Chosen One, that I would bring balance to the Force and I was fathered by the midichlorians themselves which made me the Chosen One. I achieved that goal. The Jedi are all gone, as are the Sith, only I remain where I classify myself as neither Sith nor Jedi. The Jedi had too many restrictions and the Sith were manipulative and selfish, I wouldn't consider myself a Sith although some things I did, could be considered evil which aligns with the Sith. I just want everyone to know that everything I did in recent days was for the benefit of the galaxy, of the Empire. Join me and we will be a safe and secure Empire! Go against me and you will feel my wrath." Anakin said as his eyes turned yellow for a moment then back to blue. "For the time being, we are in a state of emergency but in the next short while, that will be lifted and life will return to normal. There will be military garrisons on certain planets especially those that are disorderly, I do not want my forces to invade and conquer planets but I will give the order if I must. If anyone wishes to speak with me concerning anything I said today, you may leave me a message in my office, Emperor Palpatine's last office. Thank you." He said and left it at that. That will be enough to suffice.

* * *

 **Imperial Medical Facility**

Anakin returned and more Storm Troopers (as they are now called) were there than before and it would be hard to walk down the hallway but as Anakin walked they all stood at attention clearing the path for him, apparently his influence or there need for a leader overcame them enough to make them side with him. He had a lot to do but that didn't matter right now, what mattered was Padme and the twins. Anakin checked in on Padme and she was sleeping, the Doctor came from behind and stood behind Anakin.

"She is going to be okay. Her vitals are good, her breathing has returned to normal, she is hanging in there. If she is okay tomorrow, then you can bring her and your kids home." The Doctor informed him and Anakin smiled.

"That's great news. Thank you, Doctor." Anakin said looking through the window at his wife. "How about the twins?"

"They are good as well, very healthy. They're sleeping now, but you could see them now, if you want too." The Doctor allowed and Anakin nodded and the Doctor lead the way to the nursery. "Are you and Senator Amidala, married?"

"Three years ago, we married on Naboo, secretly. With her being a Senator and me being a Jedi, we couldn't make it public but we also couldn't avoid each other, so we did it secretly. She only told me she was pregnant, just the other day, this happened way too fast. As you know I was busy in the Clone War being a Jedi General, it was hard to communicate between us while keeping this all a secret and we were only expecting one kid, now we'll need to get extra supplies for the second, but that won't be a problem." Anakin said and the Doctor knew it to be true.

"Of course, not. You're the Emperor now, you could do anything you wanted too." The Doctor said and Anakin wasn't sure of his tone.

"I could, yes. But Padme is the politician, if she wants to be my Empress, then she'll run the Empire. I am more of a man of action, so I will be at her side and we'll make sure the Empire runs peacefully and in order, but now, all that I care about is Padme and the twins." Anakin said reassuringly.

"Well, Your Imperial Majesty, I am honored to have you as my Emperor. You are the Hero with No Fear and a good man, and by the looks of it, you'll make a good father and husband." The Doctor replied with a smile.

"Thank you, Doctor. That means a lot to me, especially hearing it from you." Anakin said with a smile, he was the only one, so far, who said anything like that to him, ever. "No one besides Padme ever really compliment me for my accomplishments, Jedi don't really believe in that."

"Well, I mean it." The Doctor said as they reached the nursery and walked in. "Here are your twins, do you need anything else?"

"I am fine, Doctor." Anakin replied as he stood between them as they both slept in their nursery beds. "You may get back to doing what you need to do."

* * *

 **The Next Day...**

Anakin sat in the chair as the twins were brought into Padme's room and Padme was sleeping in her hospital bed, as were the twins. Anakin's life was complete, he had everything he needed and he was the Ruler of the Galaxy. What more could a guy ask for? A hot wife, two beautiful kids, unlimited money and power, what else is there? Oh right, a lightsaber. Anakin had both of his lightsaber's hooked on his belt, the Sith one and the Jedi one. He wore his robes, the same one he wore as a Sith, as Darth Vader and he had his Jedi clothes on underneath. The hood was down and his eyes were blue, he was 100% Anakin Skywalker, with some Darth Vader mixed in. He had an Empire to form and organize and he needed to know what was happening in the Galaxy and the Senate.

"Ani?" Padme said, she opened her eyes slowly. She saw the nursery hoverbeds and saw her twins.

"Padme!" Anakin said jumping up and grabbing her hand and pulling it close, "how are you feeling?"

"I'm... I'm... okay. I feel fine. I don't remember what happened before or after having the twins. How are they?" She asked and Anakin was relieved. He had to live with what he did, nearly killing her, he just hoped things could get back to normal and hopefully she'd never remember what he did.

"Great." He replied. "The twins are good, strong, healthy. The Doctor was more worried about you, he said you had some breathing problems but that seemed to clear up and your vitals are normal. He said that you could go home, we could go home, today."

"Home... where is home? Here or Naboo...?" She asked, confused.

"The galaxy is our home, now. Do you remember anything at all? From before you blacked out?" He asked not wanting to tell her everything.

"I remember the Jedi Temple was attacked, seeing you. I remember... Obi-Wan and oh no..." She remembered, a lot apparently. "You didn't?"

Anakin sighed, "I did and didn't. Darth Vader, did those things. Anakin Skywalker didn't. The Emperor is dead, the Jedi are mostly dead, the Sith are gone since the Emperor was a Sith as was I for a very short time... He was too powerful and saving you was more powerful. I did everything for you, then I realized what I did and I killed the Emperor. I also killed Obi-Wan, I didn't have a choice, it was me or him."

"Oh... Ani..." She said as she sat up and started to cry.

"I am here, now. I told you, I was losing myself. The dream of you dying, like the dream of my mother, I couldn't let it happen again. I needed you, alive. He said, only he could do it. It turned out that if I followed him, you would've died, most likely, since Sith don't believe in love, only pain, anger and hatred which was no doubt what was happening in my vision. We have our problems we have to sort out, but we're together. We can work through it, over time." Anakin tried to get through to her, he even started to tear up as well.

"Why did you kill all of the Jedi?" She asked.

"I didn't kill them all. The Storm Troopers... Clone Troopers, killed the most under the orders of Palpatine through Order 66. I was the one to balance the force, I had to start from scratch. The Jedi were a failure as evidenced by the war and failure to find out that Palpatine was the Chancellor and the Sith were too powerful, look at all the power the then Chancellor had... then as Emperor, he had everything and with the Jedi out of the picture, the galaxy was his." Anakin reminded her.

"We gave it to him." She said remembering the Trade Federation's embargo on her planet.

"This isn't your fault or even my fault. He planned this for decades before we were even born, that is what Sith do. But now we are in charge and we can shape the galaxy to our liking, we can change the galaxy for the better, we can bring real change. You said that the Republic was the evil we were trying to fight against, now the Republic is no more and the Empire is in charge. Now this Empire, is ours. The Senate is aware and I want you to rule with me. I am no politician, I am a man of action, we both have our own set of strengths and weaknesses and they compliment each other. We could do this. We could do it as a family." Anakin said as he sat down on her bed next to her. "We both know we wanted this. I know you wanted to be Supreme Chancellor and I wanted to be the Ruler of the Galaxy and now we are."

"I am just glad you're okay." She said as she lied back down. "I need to rest, I am still weak."

"Rest, my angel, we can discuss this later, We'll be here." Anakin said and she started to close her eyes going back to sleep.

* * *

 **That is a wrap! For the first chapter! How do you like it? My other stories will continue as well, all of them. Please review or PM me your thoughts and any ideas you may have! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**500 Republica, Coruscant**  
 **Home of the Skywalkers/Apartment of Empress Skywalker...**

Padme's life was starting to return to normal, she was cleared yesterday by her Doctor and doesn't require anything further, no medication and no further treatments. The twins have been cleared as well and are starting to get used to their large dark room, even though its only been a day. They are only three days old now and Anakin can already sense the Force within them both, they will definitely follow in Anakin's footsteps but until then, Anakin will be the only Sith or Jedi in the Galaxy, that he knows of.

Padme was more active, getting out of bed and walking around. Anakin felt her walking around and he went to meet her before starting his day.

"What the Force are you doing up? You should be lying down, there is no need to push yourself." Anakin said as he met her in the living room.

"I had twins, it's not like I had brain surgery or something." Padme rebutted and Anakin smiled and nodded, that was his Padme, as stubborn as ever.

"Right." Anakin said. "I should know better."

"Yes, you should, Anakin Skywalker." She said walking right past him into the kitchen.

"Are we going to talk or are you going to keep up this attitude with me?" Anakin asked as he walked behind her closely.

"What do you want me to say? I just gave birth, I found out that you Force choked me, nearly killing me. You killed your friend, Obi-Wan, you killed younglings. You expect me just to forget all of that?" She shouts, and Anakin sighed trying to control his anger which hasn't been easy with everything that just happened in the last few days and the war before that.

"Maybe, I expect my wife, of all people to trust me!" Anakin shouted. "You know me! I told you what happened and I didn't hold back. I said no more secrets and I held up my promise to you. I was born as a slave then I became a slave of the Jedi having to conform to their rules, their order then I was a slave for a short time to the Sith Lord. I had to fight for the Republic, but what about me! Who fought for me? No one did! Who fought for my mother who was abducted and murdered? No one. The Jedi and Obi-Wan told me to forget her and even when I was plagued with the nightmares they didn't care! They just said they would pass in time, when I knew something was wrong and said as much. This galaxy is a cluster fuck, Padme! And I, _WE_ are in a position to change it to our liking. You said just a few days ago that the Republic may be the one who we were fighting against! Guess what, you were right! We can change that. These younglings, they were Jedi. They weren't children, they didn't have parents, or at least didn't know them, they ceased to be children, they were JEDI! They were taken from their homes, they had to conform to Jedi beliefs and yes, I regret that I had to kill them but that was the only way I could save you, our children and the rest of this damn galaxy. They kept telling me about my prophesy and this was how it was supposed to be! It might not've been the best way, but the Emperor would've done worse. He was the Dark Lord of the Sith! He is built around anger and ruling with an iron fist, and I let him believe that I was under his control, well I was under his control... for a short time. Yet, here I am, with you and we are able to do as we please without others telling us how to live our lives or having to keep our love and children a secret." Anakin said as he stopped to take a breath, he said most of what he wanted to say, what he had to say. "I have to go. We can continue this later." Anakin said and walked out of the apartment with his eyes shining golden yellow, he didn't want to leave like that but he was losing control and needed to regain it.

Padme didn't know what to do. She just stood there and let her emotions overcome her as the twins began to cry, no doubt feeling the disturbance in the Force from their father. "Great." She muttered to herself as she went to go check on them.

* * *

Anakin arrived in his office, he looked out the window waiting for the Commander of the Storm Trooper Corps to arrive. He was furious with his conversation with Padme, trying to make him sound like the Emperor, like a Sith... and that is when Cody walked in.

"Cody." Anakin said as Cody held his helmet at his side.

"Your Majesty." Cody replied as Anakin waved him closer.

"I need for you to go Tatooine with a Battalion of your men. Blockade the world, then raid it." Anakin ordered, he needs to build some goodwill with the citizens of the galaxy and prove to them that he is in charge.

"What is our mission, Your Majesty?" Cody asked.

"I want you to go there and establish order. Free the slaves and arrest or kill the slave owners. I want the criminals of this galaxy, the criminal organizations to be no more, we are in charge, not them. You are the Commander of the Storm Troopers Corps and I know you can handle the task. Keep me informed, but I want Tatooine to be under our full control within the week and I want the Hutt's to realize that I am the one in charge, not them. If you encounter any Hutt's bring them into custody, you can stun them but ensure they are alive and bring them here." Anakin ordered. "However, I want this to be recorded and I only want you to focus on Tatooine, for now. The rest of the galaxy can wait, first Tatooine then the whole Hutt syndicate. This will be your first operation under the Empire, we operate under different rules. Do what you have to do, just keep collateral damage to the minimum."

"Will be done, Your Majesty." Cody said as he turned to leave Anakin's office.

"I know it will be, Cody." Anakin said fully knowing that Cody wasn't there. Anakin stood looking out the window, he always knew he'd be here he just never thought about what to do when he was actually the Emperor. He hated politics but he took the position from Palpatine and apparently the Force wanted him to rule. Well here he was and he overcame the vision, things were starting to look up.

* * *

Anakin meditated in his office which was empty until a knock came. He sat on the floor still meditating when he looked out the window facing away from the door, "enter." He said loud enough to be heard but not loud enough to be considered yelling and that was when he sensed who it was, it was Padme. "My Empress."

"Anakin." She said coldly as she entered the office alone. "We need to talk."

"Where are Luke and Leia?" He asked as the door closed and Padme acted like she ruled the office, Anakin didn't stop her, he found it pretty hot.

"I have my handmaidens watching them along with Artoo and Threepio." She said as she sat down on the desk as Anakin continued to sit on the floor.

"Okay, let's talk." Anakin said as he waited to be shouted at while continuing to meditate.

"Since when were we that couple?" She asked but didn't wait before continuing, "we were happy, we had everything then this happens to us."

"Not like I had a choice." Anakin muttered.

"Everyone has a choice." Padme rebutted.

"Well, life without you is not life at all. I am sorry if you don't understand that but I promised that I would save you and you may hate what I did but I did it for you and I don't regret it. I also did it for the twins and I did it for the galaxy, I ended the war, a war that shouldn't have been started in the first place and a war that Jedi should've had no part in." Anakin said as he closed his eyes and controlled his emotions, he was starting to get a hang of it.

"Well I feel the same way about you." Padme said releasing a sigh. "I can't say I would've done the same but the Chancellor did have us all fooled. I mean look at what he did to Naboo! He allowed the Trade Federation to invade just so I would call for a vote of no confidence and put him in the office of the Supreme Chancellor!" Padme stood and went for the window, it looked like she was going to turn into a Sith, Anakin thought it was hot, but then again she isn't Force sensitive, that didn't change how Anakin felt about the situation though.

"He did fool me. He was powerful enough to kill the Jedi that were sent to arrest him, he hid his presence and plans from the Jedi and he planned this since before the Battle of Naboo, I mean he planned this for a very long time and he was very good at it." Anakin said still meditating and calmed himself down to the point of where his eyes were blue. He didn't know what was happening but he felt himself slipping to the dark side, he did have to admit it did feel... right. Palpatine may have been right about him needing to study all aspects of the Force and not just the narrow dogmatic view of the Jedi, as he put it.

"Well, what are we going to do now?" Padme asked as she walked back to Anakin and sat across from him on the floor.

"The question is what are you going to do now? We obviously need to talk about everything in detail, but I was hoping you would be the Empress, my Empress. You would have the same powers and responsibilities as the Supreme Chancellor, well more considering this is our Empire but I know you and your democracy. The only difference will be we could do what we want without manipulation." Anakin said as he opened his eyes and looked at his beautiful wife.

"Appears we were both right. I just wish you didn't have to do what you did." She sighed. "I know you and I know it won't be easy for you to deal with."

"Me too. But I can't change anything now and Obi-Wan made it clear it was me or him. If I died then you would've too considering the Emperor would eventually track you down for the kids and if Obi-Wan killed me he may have been killed by the Emperor and you could've died right there. He was much stronger than me, I was fortunate he was distracted, I didn't have the power or knowledge yet to defeat him in a fair fight but what he did to me wasn't fair." Anakin replied and Padme looked like she felt bad for him, truth was Anakin didn't feel anything for losing Obi-Wan, he tried to kill him and his family, he couldn't allow that. Not to mention he always held him back as did the rest of the Jedi. They were afraid of him and they didn't hide their feelings, it didn't hurt him to eliminate them, it only hurt him that he had to kill the younglings.

"I know. I just didn't see it coming." Padme said as she moved to Anakin and sat on his lap, he placed his legs out straight and she sunk in between the legs and leaned back against him.

"I just wish every day was like this, just me and you and this." Anakin said as he lowered his head onto her shoulder enjoying the moment.

"Well, it could be." Padme said as she was relaxed, finally. "So, what is happening out there? In the galaxy at large?"

"Don't know, I don't like dealing with the vultures, that is your area." Anakin said with a smile referring to the Senate. "They're just lucky that I didn't use my lightsaber, I would've enjoyed it."

"How very diplomatic of you." Padme laughed. "Aggressive negotiations are a bit... exciting."

"Oh, yeah?" Anakin smiled. "Kinky..."

"Yeah, I don't think we'll go any further than that. I did just give birth and all..." Padme ended that train of thought smiling, she enjoyed just being here with the man she loved.

"I wasn't planning on it. But dirty talk, kinkiness at work, it is always oh so, hot." Anakin commented not able to hide the smile on his face. "So, how are you feeling up to controlling the Senate?"

"You must forget Emperor Skywalker, I ran the Senate." Padme said formally with a smile. "I may not have been the Supreme Chancellor but I held a lot of influence and still do and I pushed through many of our agenda's, both Jedi and Naboo alike."

"Oh, I remember, very clearly." Anakin said, how could he forget? "I sent Cody with the Storm Troopers, a battalion of them, to Tatooine."

"What for?" Padme asked as she tilted her head to look at Anakin with a quizzical look, she knew all about Tatooine and his childhood and the current status of the planet, she remembered how it was and it wasn't pleasant.

"To make an example." Anakin said then saw Padme's reaction and he continued before she thought the worse. "Don't worry he isn't going to destroy them as much as I would like him too. He is going to blockade the world and free the slaves, arrest the criminals and slave owners and we're making this planet an example. I also gave the order to end the Hutt's rule, following the freeing of Tatooine. I ordered that they restrain any and all Hutt's and bring them here where they will be charged and put on trial and executed, when they're found guilty."

"Well looks like some Jedi is left in there somewhere." Padme commented and Anakin shook his head.

"That part of me is dead and gone, Padme." Anakin replied. "I am more prone to anger and that is why I was meditating and left you earlier. I let the Dark Side get to me and it feels right, I can't ignore it. I just need to learn to control it and not let it control me. I killed the Emperor before learning the powers of the Dark Side, I couldn't risk losing you or our beautiful babies."

"If anyone could do it, you can." Padme said as she leaned in for a kiss and that caught Anakin off guard but he didn't let that stop him. He was worried that what they had was over, but it appears he was wrong, again. He was happy for that, he had no idea how she could forgive him this fast, or really at all after he Force choked her when she was only trying to help. But of course, at the moment he didn't know that, he just thought that she brought Obi-Wan there to kill him. But he didn't even have to ask, he knew she would never do that to him, regardless of what he did.

"I am just worried for who I may become." Anakin said as he pulled back, she wasn't helping right now. "I am becoming more prone to anger and I am becoming dangerous."

"Anakin, you can do it." Padme said as she stood and looked at him. "If you need to go out there to find yourself, then do it. I knew who you were before we were married, I know you are a man of action. You were a Jedi, you are the Chosen One and you did what you had to do. You needed to balance the Force, maybe you need to learn to control both sides, that sounds like balance to me. Palpatine may have been evil and a Sith, but that doesn't mean you are going to be like him. You can't tell me that all dark siders are like him and I am telling you that you are nothing like him."

"I wouldn't know." Anakin sighed. "The Jedi don't normally talk about it. They live by a strict code, a code which I violated time and time again. The Sith have a very different code, they just do what they want and live on their passion, their emotions. They want power, they're selfish, they control the Dark Side or the Dark Side controls them, usually it controls them. That is why they are evil, but the Jedi were just as evil. The Jedi forced their will on everyone in the galaxy. They kidnapped kids, lead the war with slave warriors of course I do now, but I didn't make them, they did. The Jedi and Sith were equally evil, just the Jedi used the Light Side of the Force and were seen as the good guys, that is because the galaxy didn't know what they really did."

"Well, there has to be a way to find out." Padme said as she thought about it. "What about the Jedi Temple? You didn't destroy it did you?"

"Of course not, but I doubt they kept records on the Dark Side. I guess it couldn't hurt to check it out, only the Masters had access to certain information but since I am the only Jedi alive, that I know of and I could go check it out." Anakin said with a smile. "Thanks for the idea."

"That is why we're a couple." Padme replied smiling back. "Wait before you go, what do you want me to do?"

"You're the Empress, we rule this galaxy." Anakin reminded her. "Do whatever the Force you want to do. Just don't give away our power, if you want to use the Senate like it was before, fine just make sure they don't become corrupt. But I am sure you can control them. You controlled them thus far, my Empress. I will rule the galaxy though and the military and you can handle the diplomacy, but aggressive negotiations are all mine." With that Anakin turned and left the office with a wink and headed to the Jedi Temple with his new Emperor's Royal Guard's dressed in the red suits and masks followed him.

* * *

 **Jedi Temple**

Anakin arrived in the Temple and felt like he was home. His belongings and room was still here afterall and the Temple was still standing just the air wasn't surrounded by the Light Side anymore. It was more neutral, it made Anakin smile. It felt like it was balanced to him.

"Admiral Tarkin." Anakin muttered as he encountered the man in his Imperial Navy uniform standing in Anakin's path.

"Your Majesty." Tarkin replied coldly.

"What do you want?" Anakin asked still holding a grudge on him for his actions during the Clones Wars, Snips was innocent yet he made her seem guilty without looking at the possibility that she was innocent, which of course she was.

"To inform you that not all of the Jedi were killed." Tarkin said and Anakin didn't show any emotions, he expected there to be some stragglers, they were spread across the galaxy and it was possible that not all Clones would be successful and not all Jedi were with Clones. "Master Yoda, escaped. There are other minor Jedi out there and I wanted to know what you wanted to do about them?"

"Nothing, we'll find them in time. They are of no concern to me." Anakin replied, they weren't high on his mind and he knew he'd find them eventually, he didn't know what he really wanted to do with them but if they messed with his Empire he would crush them.

"Well, what do you want to do about me then?" The Admiral asked curiously, he knew how Anakin felt towards him and Anakin was in charge whether he liked it or not.

"That depends." Anakin replied as he thought about what to do with him. It would feel nice to him to put a lightsaber through him but he didn't, not today. "Do you swear loyalty to me or are you one of the former Emperor's pawns looking for revenge."

"I admit, I liked the man. He knew how to control things and he was a very good leader." Tarkin admitted, Anakin felt uneasy by that but knew he was telling the truth. "However, I answer to the Government, the Republic before and now the Empire. You are the Emperor, therefore I take orders from you whether or not I agree with them doesn't matter."

"So you do." Anakin agreed. "You want to lead the search against them?"

"Not what I had in mind." Tarkin sighed. "I want to lead the Imperial Navy. I am the Admiral-"

"One of many, Admiral." Anakin cut in. He was an Admiral not THE Admiral.

"True." Tarkin smiled. "The Navy and the military in general isn't organized, they don't know what to do. They are looking for a leader. I want to lead them. I have the experience and they respect me-"

"Are you trying to say that they don't trust me or respect me?" Anakin asked knowing that wasn't true, his troops loved him like he was one of them and that was because he was. Anakin always fought on the front line and never backed down from a challenge no matter what the odds of winning were and he always came out on top.

"Some do. You were the Hero with No Fear." Tarkin said then looked down. "But now you are Emperor and you haven't done anything to lead your Empire. They don't know what to do or think. You need to show strength, you need to show your Empire that you are in charge, that you are in control."

"I admit, I wasn't expecting or planning this." Anakin admitted. "I wasn't expecting to be Emperor. Everything happened quickly. Empress Skywalker is taking control of the Senate and keeping them in line as she has done for years now and I am the Emperor and will lead the Empire. So sure, if you swear loyalty to me, then you may be promoted to Grand Admiral of the Imperial Navy. However if you let me down or I hear anything bad about me coming from you or the people under your direct command, then I won't fire you or remove you, I will kill you using my lightsaber, understand?"

"Understood." Tarkin said as he felt fear inside him as he saw Anakin's eyes turn gold, but he didn't display fear but Anakin could feel it and smiled on the inside.

"Then go and take command." Anakin ordered as he continued walking before stopping, "Tarkin, maintain peace and order within the Empire. I ordered Cody with a Battalion of Storm Troopers to secure order in Tatooine and to free the slaves, arrest slave owners and to arrest any and all Hutt's present. I need you to stay in the Core but ensure the Fleet maintains a presence in the Deep Core, Core, Colonies and Inner Rim sections of the galaxy. Once we fortify our position and ensure order then we can expand further. But I don't want to rush it and go too far too fast, also go and secure key locations, like Kuat and other planets that hold significance."

"Consider it done, your Majesty." Tarkin replied with a smile but Anakin couldn't see it and didn't care.

Anakin continued his walk to the Jedi Archives room while keeping his eyes shut the whole time. It brought up bad memories as this was where he was only a few days ago when he slaughtered the younglings, Padawans and the Jedi Knights.

They were his family but he felt abandoned, betrayed and he had no choice. His love for Padme and his unborn kid was too strong, he made a choice then made up for it and completed his prophesy. It hurt, but he didn't have a choice, he needed to save _her_. He couldn't fail again and he didn't. It was his destiny and he did what was necessary.

* * *

 **Imperial Senate**

Padme convened the Senate and took control of the Imperial Senate. Everyone was glad to see her yet they were surprised that she called herself the Empress. Everyone knew how much she loved and respected democracy but then when she delivered the news that this would be operated in almost the same way, they were happy. She told them that she and Anakin could do whatever they pleased when the Senate failed to make the right decision or failed to act on certain issues in a timely manner but she had faith that they wouldn't let her down like before and if they did well she could kick them out or have them executed by a firing squad if she wanted too.

She had to admit, it was bittersweet. She always wanted to be the Supreme Chancellor and deal with the corruption she saw when she was the Queen then Senator but now she was the Empress. She had more power than Palpatine did as Chancellor but she wouldn't abuse it, she trusted the system when Anakin didn't even though it let her down more than once.

The Republic failed but both would be damned if they let that happen to the Empire. They weren't going to be oppressive but they would make their presence known and felt throughout. She laid down the ground rules and told them that they would be heavily scrutinized and that corruption wasn't going to be tolerated.

She was happy to be where she was but still depressed about the fall of the Republic, but that couldn't be helped and she couldn't change that but she could shape the future and she would see to that.

She honestly worried about Anakin more than she did anyone else or anything else but she couldn't tell anyone that, especially not Anakin. She knew him well and knew that he was strong and if anyone could overcome the darkness it is him. She just had to give him room and in time her life will be complete just as it was before the downfall of the Republic.

* * *

 _ **That is a wrap for Chapter 2! How'd you like it?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Skywalkers rule the Galaxy, Chapter 3!**

 **Now I want to say thank you to all of the followers and those who favorited my story! It means a lot and I want to say thank you to the reviewers! I love reading reviews and feel free to criticize me, I like people being honest. I will reply to the reviews and then we'll hop right into Chapter 3!**

 _ **Nonjudgmental: I am glad you love it and don't worry, there won't be any in this chapter but we are just beginning! She did just give birth, so I will wait to at least next chapter or the one after but it will arrive.**_

 _ **Momo spock: I am glad you like it! There is still much more to come! I don't have the plot fully set out but I plan on making this long!**_

 _ **Phhsdj: Will do!**_

 _ **Brian: Me too! I always liked Anakin but after what he did and realizing what he is capable of and regardless of how he justifies it, it will always be with him. He is now on his journey to learn and control it and become the balance between light and dark.**_

 _ **Blackspiderman 4: Padme didn't change as you'll see in this story, she may be the Empress but democracy isn't going away except for there being an Emperor and Empress.**_

 _ **Rosiethehobbit17: Hope you like this chapter and I am glad you love it!**_

 _ **WeylandCorp4: I am glad you love it! There will be a rebellion later on but it won't be like the one in the movies or the animated series. This isn't going to be an oppressive government but the criminals and other certain elements won't exactly like it, that is all I will say about that, for now.**_

 **Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out, without further ado, here is Chapter 3!**

* * *

 **Imperial Palace (Former Jedi Temple)**

"Good morning everyone." Emperor Skywalker said with Empress Skywalker standing behind him to the right looking as elegant as ever, as he stood in front of his throne chair at the podium and the room was full of Storm Troopers, Emperor's and Empresses Royal Guards, Imperial Military Officers, Journalists and Dignitaries stood at the bottom of the stairs and the holocameras were focused on the Emperor. "It has been one week since the formation of the Galactic Empire and I have been informed by my Empress, friends and advisers that I need to make a public announcement. For those of you who know me would know that I was a Jedi, I was never a politician. I liked to fight, still do. Speaking to rooms like the one I am in, isn't comfortable for me. However, I am your Emperor and I need you to hear certain information from me and me alone. The whole Empire is still under a State of Emergency as we transition from the Galactic Republic into the Galactic Empire. I ask that you continue your lives as you would any other day, however just be advised that as we transition you may see more Imperial Troops than you are used too. Now let me talk about our agenda and some new changes in the Empire that you all need to be made aware of.

"First bit of news, is that Tatooine, my homeworld has been freed from the Hutt's. Last week, I ordered one of my former Jedi Clone Commander's, who is now the head of my Imperial Storm Trooper Corps, Commander Cody to take a battalion of Storm Troopers and to free the world from the Hutt's control, to free the slaves and to arrest or kill the slave owners, if they resisted arrest. Tatooine is to be used as an example, this is the pilot planet we're using to prove our point and show that we are serious about freedom, peace, justice and order. As you may know, I was a slave and my mother and I lived on Tatooine under the Hutt's rule, we lived under their oppression and Padme and I will not allow that to continue, no matter where you are in the galaxy." Anakin said and that seemed to get a good amount of applause from Imperial officials, visitors and journalists alike, Anakin smiled before continuing. "The Hutt's are being transported back here where they will face a public trial, I will be the judge in that case with a prosecutor being a member of the Senate. That trial will take place soon enough.

"We are still hunting down the Jedi, Grand Master Yoda is the last remaining one that we know of. However we do know that there are some more minor Jedi out there. You may ask that since I was a Jedi why I would want them hunted down and that is for a simple reason, they want me dead. They believe I turned on them and that isn't true, being the Chosen One and having everyone remind me of my destiny, isn't easy. I didn't ask for it yet the midichlorians fathered me and brought me into existence. The Chosen One was destined to bring balance to the Force and that is what I did, in my own way and in doing so I brought an end to the Clone Wars. The Jedi was a very strict and outdated order and they didn't even know that there was a Sith that was manipulating the Senate, the Jedi and the Galaxy at large. That shows how much they failed us and that is why I joined the Chancellor to put an end to the unnecessary war and then I put an end to him and decided that I would take my place as Emperor since I was the Second-in-Command. I couldn't allow the man who caused the chaos to capitalize on it and I didn't.

"Now, I am informing the minor Jedi that if they turn themselves in, they will be granted a pardon and allowed to live as long as they don't threaten peace and order in the Empire. To Yoda, if you are out there alive somewhere, just know that your days are numbered. If anyone has information on Yoda, there is a fifty million credit reward that you will be given for him, dead or alive. If you know of his whereabouts and don't want to approach him on your own, which would be the smart choice, you may notify the Imperial Military and allow them to do their job. If your tip leads to his capture or death you will still receive a fifty million credit reward.

"Any Force sensitives that are not Jedi or parents who have children that are Force sensitive are ordered to contact their Imperial Governor, Imperial Regional Governor or your Imperial Senator. All Force sensitives are hereby ordered to register as a Force sensitive, if you do not and you use your Force powers, whether it is light side or dark, you will be arrested and sent here to Imperial City to face charges. You do not have to join the new Imperial Knights Order but you are required to register with us, regardless. Whenever a child is born their midichlorian count is taken from their blood tests, so we'll know who you are and only those with a count of over seven thousand and higher will need to register. For the record, we do not live by the Jedi code nor do we live by the code of the Sith. For more information on this, you may check it out on the holonet and for those parents that are worried about this, don't be. If your child is a Force sensitive then you will be awarded with credits based on their midichlorian count and you will still be able to visit your child here in Imperial City, they will know their family as that is apart of the new order, we believe in attachments and we protect our families. Further more, they won't be required to stay with us forever, they will just learn a great deal about the Force and gain a basic education, the same they'd learn in any school except they'd be taught by the best of the best in education.

"Next item on the agenda is the Imperial Senate. The Imperial Senate will operate just as the Republic's Senate. However corruption will not be tolerated and any Senator found to be acting in their own interest and not in the interest of their planet or system will be arrested and charged with public corruption. If found guilty, they will be sentenced to public execution. Therefore, if you want to be a Senator, be aware of that and do it for the right reasons, being a Senator you are supposed to act in the best interest of your people, you represent them and their interests, not your own. The Imperial Senate is the law-making branch for the Empire and as such will be responsible for legislation on the galactic level not the planetary level. The Senate will also be tasked with working with the Empress who oversees the Senate and together they will set Imperial laws and policy. I will be overseeing the whole Empire and don't be surprised to see me out and about, I am a man of action not a behind the scenes kind of guy.

"Next, we have the problem of potential rebels. If you or someone you know is causing problems rebelling against our Empire, now or in the future, you or they will be arrested and charged accordingly. We are about peace and order, if you fight against that you are an enemy of the state and will be treated as such as you'll be charged with treason. If you have a problem speak with your Imperial Governor or your planetary government. If you have a problem with the Empire then send me a message or talk to your Imperial Senator, should you take action into your own hands, the only one you'll be hurting is yourself when the Storm Troopers or Imperial Agents come busting down your door. Treason is a serious crime that carries the punishment of lifetime imprisonment and even carries a death sentence, when appropriate.

"I am aware that not all planets would want to be apart of the Empire and for those that choose not too and are not of strategic importance, I will allow you to secede but if you do, you will lose all the benefits of being apart of the Empire. More to that, if you don't wish too be a part of the Empire yet oppress your people or act against us then you will be annexed and an Imperial Garrison will keep your planet in line. Now, if you don't wish to be apart of the Empire yet are of strategic importance like Kuat, then we will not give if you a choice. You won't have to stay there but you can not rebel or attack us. I am not trying to make enemies or give cause to people to start a rebellion, therefore if you don't want to be apart of the Empire then leave and go to a planet we designate as an independent world from the Empire, otherwise you must abide by our laws, whether or not you agree with them is irrelevant. If you wish to secede from the Empire you must petition the Imperial Senate and they will accept the request or deny it based on the criteria that the Senate, the Empress and I agree too. If you threaten to attack or do attack any Imperial ship or assets or soldiers then you will be punished severely, regardless of who or what you are.

"As of today, we are opening the Imperial Academy. We are opening our ranks to anyone in the Empire that wishes to serve in the Imperial Military, in the various branches. We are also allowing the Storm Troopers, which are also known as the Clone Troopers to leave their military service within the next ten years, once we have a powerful and experienced enough of a military force. As most of you know, the Storm Troopers are the Imperial Infantry, the most elite unit we have and that is also be opened to the general public. For more information on this you can use the holonet to look it up or speak to the Imperial Military recruiter on your planet.

"We are starting a new Imperial Security agency that will be named the Imperial Security Bureau. The ISB will be responsible for law enforcement and intelligence. If you wish to join as a spy, intelligence agent, counter-intelligence agent, or an Imperial agent then you may apply. We are also opening an Imperial Intelligence Branch that will solely deal with intelligence on all levels that will answer directly to me as will the ISB.

"We are in a new age and many things will continue to change as we see fit. I will make another announcement next month, until then any changes will be broadcasted on the holonet. Thank you." Anakin finished as he left the podium and stepped down the steps with his Empress holding hands. The twins stayed at home, they are only a week old and are way too young to be here, they haven't even been mentioned yet but the holonet knows and it was hard to keep them a secret but Anakin didn't wish to speak about them since they are just babies and he had a pre-written speech that Padme helped him with.

* * *

"Not bad for your first speech to the galaxy, Your Majesty." Empress Skywalker complimented him.

"Thank you, milady." Anakin said with a smile as they went arm and arm leaving the throne room as the troops cleared a hole and forced the journalists to the side as the holocameras followed them and the flashes almost blinded them. "I can do without these guys though, I mean seriously."

"It is the throne room, of course journalists are going to be here." Padme reminded him and Anakin sighed.

"Yeah, well I'd rather run my lightsaber through them rather than allow them to act like gundarks." Anakin said with a smile.

"I know you would." Padme said smiling.

"I got a lead on the Sith." Anakin said as they left the throne room. "A planet called Moraband, I'm going to go check it out, maybe learn their ways. I was never there before but from what I discovered there are many great Sith buried there and apparently a Sith archives. Of course, the Jedi knew about it but they kept the information locked up, apparently they chose to ignore it and stay away rather than approach a world that most likely has a Sith or many Sith on it. Sith holochrons are also of no importance to the Jedi and they would destroy them if they found any, so let's hope they didn't."

"Well, we'll be here. I think I can handle things around here while you're gone. Just keep in touch and take care of yourself." Padme said as she stood facing Anakin who had to lean in for a kiss before going their separate ways.

"I will but you always know how to reach me, Admiral Yularen is my Fleet Commander and if you can't reach me, you can contact him, he'll know how to contact me since certain locations can't receive long range communications, especially the temple, it'll be deep underground." Anakin said as he pulled away reluctantly and left with his Guardsmen, he didn't want to but he needed too.

* * *

 **Imperial Star Destroyer Resolute**

The small Fleet jumped into hyperspace as the Emperor reached the bridge and gave the order to go to Moraband. He knew that it was the home of the Sith, Ancient Sith but they were more powerful than the Sith of the modern age with the exception of Emperor Skywalker.

"It should take a few hours, your Majesty." Admiral Yularen said as Anakin nodded.

"Very good, Admiral." Anakin said as he looked around and noticed everyone seemed to respect him and some even admired him. It was strange, but he was used to it, the Resolute was Anakin's ship as a Jedi and everyone here knew him which was why he made it his flagship. "I will be in my quarters, if you need me."

Anakin left the bridge as his Royal Guards dressed in red walked on either side of him and in front and behind him, he'd have to get used to that but he didn't think he'd need them. He still has his lightsabers on him and the only good the Guards would do would be holding back the enemy army as Anakin helped and destroyed any of the leaders. Anakin wasn't worried about that though since the only one he had to worry about was Yoda and he didn't think Yoda would go after him, one Jedi even if it is Grand Master Yoda, is still only one Jedi and no one has heard nor seen him since he failed in his attempt to kill Sidious. If he was smart he would go into hiding and remain there for the remainder of his life, however long that is, Anakin didn't know but he did know that he was getting old and now his life as he knew it was over.

He was offered different quarters, larger ones but Anakin didn't need the extra room nor did he want it. He felt at home in his quarters he used as a Jedi and it was big enough to suit his needs. He didn't know what to expect at Moraband, it was home to the Ancient Sith, he didn't know what to look for or if anything was even there still. He figured he'd find something or he'd head home, he needed to at least check out the planet and see if the trip was worth it, either way, getting away from Coruscant will do him some good.

* * *

 **500 Republica, Coruscant/Imperial City**  
 **Home of the Skywalkers/Apartment of Empress Skywalker**

"Oh welcome back, Miss Padme." Threepio said as Empress Padme Skywalker exited her speeder and walked into her apartment via the veranda.

"Thank you, threepio, how are the twins?" She asked as the Royal Guards stood guard on the veranda and around the apartment on the inside and outside, she would never get used to that and definitely still got startled by them even though it has been a week.

"The twins are sleeping, Miss Padme." Threepio replied as he followed her to the twins room.

Padme smiled as she saw her little week old twins sleeping with a pink blanket covering baby Leia and a blue blanket covering baby Luke. Padme shed a tear as she realized she had everything she ever wanted without knowing she ever wanted it, she just assumed she would one day have a life and now she did. She never expected to have a family, she never really thought about herself. She always thought about her people since she was a Queen on Naboo and Senator for Naboo to the Galactic Republic. She was glad to be reunited with Anakin as she couldn't imagine her life any other way.

"Your Majesty, you have a guest." The Empress' Chief Imperial Royal Guard Kile Hannad said, not that she could tell them apart since they always wore the crimson robes and crimson armored mask/helmet but she did know the voice and he was usually the only one to talk to her. "It is your sister, would you like us to allow her in?"

Padme smiled and nodded, "she is here?" She asked definitely not expecting that, then it hit her that she didn't even tell her parents or sister about the marriage and twins, they had to find out from the holonet and that was no doubt why Sola appeared out of the blue, not that it was her fault that Padme buried herself in work and refused to contact home in quite some time.

"She is currently on the veranda." The Guard replied as Padme ran out of the twins room and went to greet her big sister.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she hugged her big sister as the Guard's retook their previous positions on either side of the veranda allowing the elder sister entry as one of them moved her speeder and parked it nearby in a secure location.

"Well, I was waiting for an invitation, but I never got one." Sola replied as she let her little sister go. "Where is Anakin?"

"He had to take a trip." Padme replied as she followed her big sister. "Where are Darred and the girls?"

"Back on Naboo, I wanted to come alone as to not overwhelm you with the family, you no doubt are under enough stress as it is." Sola said as she looked around the apartment having never seen it before. "This is nice, though I expected the Rulers of the Galaxy to have a huge home."

"This has been my home for years now, no point in moving, Anakin and I have lived her together and we have many great memories here." Padme said as she knew they could take the Chancellor's apartment which was on the top floor but then they'd have to deal with Palpatine's constant reminder, and they didn't want that, as Rulers of the Galaxy though they could easily afford any home they ever wanted anywhere in the galaxy but this was enough for now, for Padme. "I assume you came to not only see me but to also meet your niece and nephew." It wasn't a question.

"You do know that I have been waiting for years for this day. I never thought you'd settle down and have what I always loved, not that you exactly settled down, but you do have a family now..." Sola said as she followed Padme through the sitting area and past the kitchen to their right and down the hall to the twins room.

"They're sleeping now but you can see them." Padme said with a smile as she saw her sisters face light up as she laid her eyes on the sleeping twins. "I never thought I'd have a family either, until I encountered Anakin again and things were perfect."

"And now you are the Empress of the Galaxy." Sola said as she looked down at Leia with a huge smile.

"Yeah, I never wanted it, not the Empress part, but Anakin defeated the Sith Lord who was the Emperor and he never liked the Republic seeing as how ineffective its been over the course of the war. I was losing faith too, I never wanted the war, that was the sign of our downfall." Padme said as she walked next to her sister as she moved on to meet her nephew. "The Empire was established and the Senate loved it, it passed with an overwhelming majority. Anakin killed the Emperor and decided that we could do better, of course he left the Senate for me to deal with seeing as how it is my-"

"Your playhouse." Sola said finishing her sentence.

"Yeah. He doesn't have the politics gene but he does know what he wants for the Galaxy and we could do a lot of good. I am keeping the Senate and it will be just as it was with the Republic except, corruption won't be tolerated and neither will greed and of course there won't be a Chancellor, instead they will have me." Padme said with a smile, she felt bittersweet, definitely bittersweet about it but this was her life and she would get used to it. "How are mom and dad?"

"Angry." Sola simply said and that didn't surprise Padme.

"Yeah, you are too, no doubt." Padme said before hugging her sister again and tightening her hold. "I did miss you all. I just couldn't face them, they'd ask who the father was and I couldn't tell them. Anakin was a Jedi and I, a Senator. It could've gotten him kicked out of the order and I wouldn't allow that to happen, he didn't care he didn't want to hide anymore but I didn't want him to give up being a Jedi for me. He loved being a Jedi and he was good at it, I know that he would've given it up but I think he would've regretted it or he may have been miserable. It was my decision and he repeatedly said he would leave it for us..."

"Well, I understand that." Sola replied still in the vice grip. "You could've told me, though."

"Then the whole galaxy would've known." Padme said laughing and Sola couldn't hold back her laughter either.

"Most likely." Sola replied. "Are you happy though?"

"I am, Sola, I really really am." Padme replied releasing her hold. "I couldn't be any happier."

"Then I am happy and I forgive you for not telling me, little sister." Sola said as they left the twins room to catch up. "So let's talk about what's been happening over the last what... three or so years?"

* * *

 **Imperial Star Destroyer Resolute**

"Your Majesty, we have arrived." Admiral Yularen said over the comlink and Anakin nodded, not that he could see.

"Very good, prepare a shuttle and I want you and the Fleet to remain in orbit." Anakin said as he grabbed his cloak and swung it around him as he put it on and left his quarters.

Kir Kanos is the Chief of the Emperor's Imperial Royal Guard protection detail and is leading the way to the Emperor's shuttle bay. Anakin chose him personally (as he did Padme's Chief Guard) and before he joined he worked for Palpatine as one of his Guard's, Anakin didn't like that much but then again people he did choose to work for him were either pawns, but they were Sith or Senators or people like Viceroy Nute Gunray but people to protect him, they were the best of the best. He is relatively young but he reminds Anakin of himself with his drive except the man is older than Anakin and not Force sensitive.

"Kir, I will be flying and if we find what I am looking for, I need to go in there alone." Anakin said and he knew he wouldn't like it but the Emperor is the law and what he says goes.

"You know I wouldn't like that but us protecting you is a mere formality, everyone knows of your power and it'd be you protecting us, really. Emperor Palpatine, was a different story though." Kir replied with a smile, not that Anakin could see it though and Anakin wasn't expecting that, he was expecting he'd have to remind him of who he was and of his power.

"Good, then I won't need to make it an order. I have my lightsabers with me and I could definitely take care of myself as I did many times before." Anakin said even though he needn't explain. "Only Sith would be able to go there and I may not be a Sith, per se but I know that if the temple is there then I will be able to get in."

"Understood, sir." Kir replied and Anakin nodded, so far so good with his lead bodyguard.

* * *

Anakin flew around for a while until the Force told him where to land. He landed after looking at the landscape and loved what he was seeing. It was red and mountainous and beautiful. It had a warm relatively dry climate and Anakin knew where he had to go and descended near a Valley.

Valley of the Dark Lords, is what it was called and there were many monuments and ancient structures clearly visible but Anakin knew that there was more, Sith and Jedi alike hid their temples when they want to keep them hidden and they've both become good at it but the Force is always stronger there and the Force draws the Force-sensitives to those locations and only they can access them.

"Kir, have your men secure the area. I will go walking around on my own." Anakin said as he checked on his sabers before letting the Force guide him to wherever it was guiding him, he learned to let the Force guide him and sometimes it brings him the wrong way but usually it brings him to where he wants it to bring him.

"Yes, sir." Kir replied as he motioned his people to secure the area by pointing to certain guards and telling them where to go, some would remain in specific positions while others would patrol the area looking for any signs of hostile lifeforms whether they be wild animals or crazed sentients.

Anakin closed his eyes as let the Dark Side overwhelm him and his eyes turned Sithly yellow as he listened to the Dark Side and looked for the access point to the Sith temple and he followed the Force as it led him up some stone steps and over towards a mountain. He looked at it and it didn't look like anything special but he knew there was a hidden door, Sith and Jedi both use them to hide their secret temples. Anakin used the Force and placed his hands out in the direction of the door and he ordered it to open with the Force as the ground and mountain shook and the mountain rose up revealing an entry point with steps leading down the stairs.

Anakin smiled as he felt good about himself and Anakin Skywalker returned and Darth Vader disappeared as he walked down the long staircase for what appeared to be an eternity as it went in circles downwards, what would he find? He didn't know but he did know that there would be something interesting down there...

* * *

 _ **Hope you liked it! Please review and let me know, either way! There is more to come and I will do my best to get Chapter 4 to you earlier than it took this one but the next one, Padme will be bringing the twins home to Naboo and Anakin will be exploring the Sith temple and learning what he can about the Sith and the ways of the Dark Side. He wants to learn and control it before it controls him and he wants to learn to control it so he doesn't lose his temper and do something like he did before when he Force choked his beloved wife.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Skywalkers rule the Galaxy, Chapter 4!**

 ** _Note: I edited the last three chapters, mostly just polished them as I noticed some mistakes and such but I did make some minor adjustments, like I changed the timeline for the service of the Clones, I changed it from two to ten years before they could leave the military. I also made some other adjustments in the speech in Chapter 3 and I extended the chapters a bit. Please read them before reading this but even if you choose not too, you won't miss anything that is important to this chapter._ **

* * *

**500 Republica, Coruscant/Imperial City  
** **Home of the Skywalkers**

Padme and Sola caught up discussing the last few years when one of the twins began to cry and sure enough the other twin cried as well as the sisters left the couch to check on the twins.

"Looks like the little angels are awake." Padme said stating the obvious as she and Sola walked to the twins room, well Padme walked while Sola ran ecstatically, wanting to meet her little niece and nephew.

Sola went to greet Leia for the first time as she lifted her out of her bed and smiled brightly, she never really thought that her little sister would ever have a life that has made her so happy. Padme was always too caught up in her work to have a life outside of it, but she was happy she found Anakin and happy that her sister is the Empress of the Galaxy, not that she would admit to it, yet, she honestly wasn't sure how she felt about that but she knew that out of all people who could do, that it was her.

"She looks so much like you." Sola commented as Padme lifted Luke out of his crib. Leia had Padme's brown eyes and face and she was definitely a Naberrie.

"She does and Luke looks exactly like his father with those beautiful blue eyes and blond hair." Padme said with a smile as she herself never imagined this life, still even though it was all very real, it didn't feel real to her though, it felt like the dreams that she had when she was a little girl except this was better than even her best dream.

"They're both definitely going to be cuties." Sola replied as Leia stopped crying as Sola rocked her in her arms as she tried to calm her down, and it did, she is no doubt used to this since she has two girls of her own.

"Would you like to return home with me?" Padme asked as she already planned her trip back to Naboo and the trip would commence tonight, Kile, the Chief of the Empress Royal Imperial Guard was planning it. "I plan on surprising mom and dad."

"Definitely, I took a public transport shuttle here and I planned on asking you to leave with me to visit Naboo. The girls miss you more than anyone, even more than I did, believe it or not." Sola said laying the guilt on her little sister.

"They still remember me?" Padme asked surprised as she definitely hated herself for not going back sooner but she couldn't change the past but she could definitely change the present and future and not let herself be so caught up in work to forget her family, as a mother, she definitely wouldn't.

"Of course, you are their only aunt." Sola reminded her. "They haven't shut up about wanting to see you, they wanted to come and kept hounding me but I told them no."

"Good, well let's begin packing." Padme said as she left the twins room to find threepio and she did in the living room as she asked the protocol droid to begin packing her clothes.

* * *

 **Sith Temple, Moraband**

Anakin looked around as he reached the bottom of the steps when he realized the mountains either weren't natural or they were completely hollowed out with the Temple built within it. The inside was huge, so big infact that you could barely see the ceiling but of course it was also dimly lit except on the ground where the fire lanterns turned on by themselves detecting Anakin's presence.

Anakin looked around as he was looking for anything of importance but he knew that the important stuff would be hidden. Holocrons are what he mostly wanted in order to learn the ways of the Dark Side and how to control it instead of allowing it to control him, like it already has. He knew that the Jedi had their own and that they stored vital information and even archives of the past and history of the Jedi Order. He assumed the Sith did the same and he also knew that the Sith holocrons should be mostly untouched, only the Sith Lords knew of them and there weren't much of them in the past thousand or so years and for those of them there were, they never took the holocrons with them and they definitely didn't destroy them, doing so would be sacrilege.

The Temple was so large that he didn't know how long it would take to find the holocrons, if there were any there, he also didn't know if they were hidden or out in the open, the Temple was afterall hidden but Sith were mysterious and liked to keep their secrets hidden and he was only one man who didn't know much about the Sith and definitely didn't know their history.

* * *

 **Empress Skywalker's Royal Nubian Starship**

Anakin demanded Padme get a new ship, a Star Destroyer but she refused and said that she had many good memories in her ship and that she wouldn't get rid of it. And she didn't. Nope, she kept it but then Anakin caved in and said that if she wouldn't get a new one that she would have to have it both modified and bring a Fleet with her no matter where she goes. She agreed to those terms but still didn't like it but she had to remember that she was now the Empress and that is different than being a Queen of a single planet, even a planet as beautiful as Naboo and beyond that she was also a mother of twins and Anakin was being a good father when he insisted that the Fleet remain with her at all times, for safety and security purposes. There was no doubt that the twins were going to be extremely powerful one day and they were their only children, as heirs to the throne they needed to be protected not only from those trying to cause them harm but also from journalists and other vultures.

The ship had a couple of bedrooms and she converted one of them into the twins bedroom and the cribs were onboard and they were fast asleep as they left Coruscant and entered hyperspace heading to Naboo.

"I never realized how nice this ship was. You never really brought me out for a ride." Sola told her little sister as they sat in the cockpit making small talk as the pilot and a Royal Imperial Guard was sitting in the copilot seat.

"Well, it isn't exactly like you ever wanted too." Padme rebutted. "Not to mention this isn't used for cruising around, this is a Royal Nubian Starship which was to be used for official business until now..."

"Naboo may want their ship back..." Sola said and Padme shook her head.

"They'd have to kill me first." Padme said with a dead serious face that had Sola crack up. "I am still the Senator of Naboo, technically. They hadn't replaced me yet and as Empress, if they take it then I will still keep it and seize it as my own using my authority, for once."

"That won't last long, the Empress is a way better position than a Senator." Sola said and Padme couldn't agree more. "And much more powerful and has one hell of a family."

"True, but I don't use my power." Padme said sticking to her democratic values and beliefs. "At least not yet, the Senate hasn't done anything stupid yet that would cause me to take action but even if they did, I have a feeling that Anakin would use his powers instead of me, if not I will ask him too. That way, my democratic values and beliefs would stand untarnished and no one would call me a hypocrite."

"What is the point of having power if you aren't going to use it?" Sola asked curiously raising her eyebrows.

"Having the power to use when I need too, I was only Empress for a week now." Padme reminded her.

"Good point." Sola replied as they moved to Padme's bedroom and continued their conversation in private.

* * *

 **Sith Temple, Moraband**

Anakin searched for hours and almost got killed a couple of times by hidden traps that almost caught him off guard. He used the Force and overcame the obstacles and in time he found a false wall that was used to hide hundreds of holocrons and they were all in chronological order. Most of the Sith on the holocrons he didn't know but he did recognize Darth Plagueis and even Darth Bane. Darth Revan had some and Anakin began to learn a lot and realized that he succeeded where most of them failed except he had no intention in allowing the Sith to rule the Empire, nope Anakin and Padme Skywalker would, not the Sith and definitely not the Jedi. There was a new order in the galaxy and the galaxy would bow to it or eventually get swallowed up in the inevitable fate of being annexed.

The Imperial Knights Order would be way more powerful than the Sith and Jedi ever were and they would use both the Light Side and the Dark Side but not believe in all of the idiotic beliefs that had made them inherent enemies.

 _Wow,_ Anakin muttered as he removed the first holochron he saw and allowed the Dark Side to engulf him and he concentrated on unlocking the holochron, surprisingly enough it unlocked and it was a video recorded by Darth Bane about the Rule of Two and why it was so important, especially in his time due to the number of the Sith and the war that enraged because of their lust for power.

* * *

 **Naboo**

"Your Majesty, we will be exiting hyperspace momentarily." Kile said to Padme as he interrupted their conversation knowing she'd want to know. "Most of the Fleet has already arrived and the rest will be joining us after we arrive. The advance teams have already secured the starport and have secured passage to your parents house. We have transport ready on the ground and it should be a short drive."

"So much for the surprise." Padme said forgetting about the whole security issue and advance teams which were mandatory, per Anakin's mandate much to her dismay.

"Well, I am sure they were surprised when the Storm Troopers and Royal Guards stormed around the property to secure it, as well as the whole route there and back." Sola joked and Padme couldn't deny it, the look on her parents face, she only wished she could've seen it.

"Yeah, I could imagine what mom and dad were thinking were they showed up." Padme laughed as the blue streaks out the viewport and noticed the blackness of space, they couldn't see Naboo from their side of the ship.

"It would've been pretty funny to see." Sola agreed as the ship began to descend and land at its designated landing coordinates, the starport being secured already by the Royal Imperial Guards and Storm Troopers, it was the safest and most secure area on the planet, maybe the galaxy with thousands of troops present due to the size of the Fleet and the over-protectiveness of the Emperor.

"We shall see soon enough, let's go get the twins ready to go." Padme said as they stood and walked to the twins room to get them ready to go from the ship to the speeder that was waiting for their trip to the family home.

"Mistress Padme, how may I be of service?" Threepio asked after being turned back on by Padme as the ship touched down and the rear hatch lowered.

Padme instructed Threepio to help her get the twins belongings as she carried Leia and they were walking down the ramp when Padme stopped and froze at the sight in front of her.

"Kile, was this absolutely necessary?" She asked her Chief Royal Guard as she saw nothing but the Storm Troopers completely surrounding the ship and the whole starport, even a good chunk of Theed, it was nothing but a sea of white but beyond the endless rows she could see the Nubians hanging around trying to catch a glimpse of their former Queen, Senator and now their Empress, the second most powerful person in the galaxy, next to her husband.

"I am afraid so, milady." Kile said as he didn't want to tell her the truth but felt he had too. "We received intelligence that indicated you were to be targeted for an assassination attempt. The intelligence is reliable and the suspect is to believed to be here on Naboo, the best way to ensure that doesn't happen is to do this as a deterrent."

"Why wasn't I made aware of this sooner? If I'd known then I could've had my parents come to me instead of me coming out here with the twins." Padme reasoned as she didn't want to get assassinated especially not now that her life was exactly how she wanted it to be. She had her husband, she had her children, she had her family, she had her good health, she had her position as Empress, she was the richest woman in the galaxy, what more did she need? What more could she want?

"The Emperor didn't wish to concern you." Kile admitted, even though he wasn't supposed too but he felt it was necessary. "That is why we took these measures and that is why the Emperor and I wanted you to take a Star Destroyer instead of your Nubian Royal Starship. Your ship is an easy ship to target compared to a Star Destroyer and it also carries a large garrison onboard, your ship does not. Not to mention your ship could fit inside the hangar bay of a Star Destroyer."

"I see." Padme said angrily that she was kept in the dark with a threat against her life, but then again it isn't the first nor will it be the last time someone threatens or attempts to kill her but this time is different, she now has her kids to worry about and that isn't acceptable to her.

"Right this way, milady." Kile said as he lead the way to the waiting speeders that would make up her convoy while she is on Naboo. "Your parents are at home waiting for your arrival along with your sisters family and the Queen wishes to speak with you before we depart, she is next to the speeders."

"I am sure she does." Padme said knowing the Queen wanted to talk but not really sure what to say, what did she want? Did she want to talk about replacements for her Senate seat? Complain about the troops? Complain about the Empire? In all honesty, Padme didn't care much anymore, she was her own person and she answered to no one anymore, except to herself and her husband.

The group walked from the ship towards the convoy as they were surrounded by Storm Troopers to the sides and in front and behind were men in crimson armor and crimson masks who were the Royal Imperial Guards and they were armed with Force pikes.

Upon reaching the convoy, Padme saw the Queen and she didn't look particular happy, being the pacifists they were and the way they felt about the war, she probably wanted Padme gone ASAP... with her Fleet and troops.

"Your highness..." Padme said diplomatically noticing the neutral face of the Queen behind all of the makeup, Padme remembers those days well, except no Queen had to do what she had to do in fighting off the invaders of the Trade Federation which was only possible because of her husband who destroyed the Droid Control Ship which in turn destroyed the droids.

"Senator Amidala, welcome back." Queen Jamillia replied with a smile yet not showing her teeth, Padme knew it to be a fake smile, she saw it before.

"Thank you, how can I be of service?" Padme said while holding Leia, the Queen didn't recognize the baby, either ignoring the baby or just not liking children, Padme didn't care which it was, she never really liked this new Queen, she was no Padme Amidala.

"I want your troops out of here and I want Naboo to be an independent system, your husband said that planets may become independent from the Empire, I wish for Naboo to be so, at once." The Queen demanded, much to Padme's shock and dismay, not about the former but the latter and Padme did her best to keep the shock off her face.

"I see." Padme said diplomatically. "However, we are not going anywhere for a few days and if you wish for Naboo then you must appoint a new Senator and have him or her petition the Imperial Senate to do so, as my husband stated. Now if you'll excuse me."

"Padme!" The Queen shouted as Padme left her to walk to the awaiting speeder as she tried to approach Padme but was stopped short by two Royal Guards. "Do you know who I am? How dare you place your hands on me!" She shouted to the guards who were smiling behind their masks.

"What do you want?" Padme asked as she turned as Sola entered the speeder with Luke and took her seat, Padme halted just outside of it.

"You are still the Senator of Naboo and I am ordering you-"

"Sola," Padme said as she needn't say anymore, Sola took Leia from her arms and Padme walked back to the Queen cutting her short. "I am the Empress of the Galactic Empire and I do not take orders from you or anyone else, not even the Emperor, since we are married and he never ordered me to do anything since he knows very well that I am my own woman, my own person. Now I am departing to see my family, good day, your highness and if you try to do something again they will not hesitate to stun you with their Force pikes, and they do hurt."

* * *

The convoy arrived at the Naberrie home as Jobal and Ruwee stood outside and met the convoy as their daughters and grandchildren exited the speeder. Jobal and Ruwee went from angry to being overjoyed in a matter of seconds upon seeing the tiny babies they never knew existed until they heard from it on the holonet. Darred and the girls, Ryoo (9 years old) and Pooja (7 years old) left the house when they heard the commotion outside knowing who arrived.

The girls ran straight to their Aunt Padme and were going to jump into her arms until they saw her carrying their cousin, Luke. "Auntie Padme!" Luke didn't like their shouting as he woke up and started to cry as Jobal reached Padme with her hands out and Padme gladly passed Luke to her mom, this was their first meeting.

"Ryoo, Pooja! You two are getting big! Look at you!" Padme said laughing not believing how big they are. Of course the last time she saw them was three years ago just before the Clone Wars started, since then she was busy trying to stop it before the Republic was destroyed, but to no avail. "I've missed you girls so much!"

"We missed you too!" They said in unison.

"Where is Anakin?" Ryoo asked as the sisters have taken a liking to the man they met three years ago, they obviously remembered much to the surprise of Padme.

"Anakin had to go away on an important mission." Padme simply said, they wouldn't understand and it was still true, it was important and it was a mission.

"How long are you staying for?" Pooja asked in her little cute girly voice.

"At least a few days, maybe longer. We'll see how things go." Padme replied as they each grabbed her hand and led her inside where everyone else was heading.

The guards remained outside as they practically covered every square inch of the perimeter outside the house.

"Are they really necessary, sweetheart?" Ruwee asked his daughter as he pulled her into his arms as they entered the house.

"Unfortunately, that is Anakin's over-protectiveness and since the Empire is still in a heightened state of alert for the transition from the Republic." Padme replied as she sensed something was wrong with her parents, they seemed worried, she didn't need to be Force sensitive to know that, she could feel it.

"I am surprised that you are a willing participant in that." Jobal said as she stole her daughter away from her husband and pulled her into her embrace.

"It isn't like Anakin created the Empire, that was Palpatine who did that. Anakin just took it over." Padme said honestly and already began to not like where this was going but wasn't go to say anything just yet as they may sense that she was starting to get uneasy about this.

"Are you alright?" Jobal asked as she pulled away from her daughter and looked her in the eyes.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Padme simply replied as she looked around and saw Sola still carrying Leia and Darred holding Luke before turning her attention back to her parents.

"We're worried for your safety." Ruwee said as they moved to the dining room and took a seat with Padme on the end and her dad on one side and mom on the other.

"I think I am well protected as evidenced by the men outside." Padme said knowing that isn't what they meant but trying to change the direction of the conversation.

"You know that isn't what we're talking about." Jobal said then her husband spoke up before Padme could respond.

"You were a champion of Democracy and Liberty and now you are okay with an Empire with an Empress and Emperor in charge?" Ruwee asked. "What are you being mind controlled? We know that Anakin or Vader or whatever he is calling himself is capable of it."

"You're right, I did know what you were talking about and now you know why I never contacted you before now." Padme said standing up and clearly getting angry with her parents as she raised her voice. "I love Anakin and he is Anakin, everything he did was for me and our children and you may not agree with it and even I may not agree with everything he did but he isn't evil and we're not prisoners or brainwashed. Anakin saved this planet when he was nine and since then he saved numerous planets and thousands if not millions of people over the years and especially during the Clone Wars. He never asked for anything and this is how you treat him? Are you really mad at him or at me for not telling you about our relationship sooner?"

"Padme-"

"No! I am not done." Padme said cutting her father off. "I came back so you could meet your grandchildren and so we can be a family, a happy family like old times. I didn't come back to be interrogated and treated like this. You don't know Anakin and if you think you do, then you know nothing."

"He destroyed the Jedi Order! He killed his Former Master and even killed younglings!" Jobal said with tears in her eyes but that didn't deter Padme.

"Yes he did." Padme bluntly stated. "The Jedi Order was nothing like how they were portrayed and there were numerous Jedi Knights and even Masters that turned against the Order because they saw the downfall of the Order and the Republic. Anakin was temporarily brainwashed by Palpatine who was the Sith Lord, if Anakin didn't do it then he would've been killed and I would've been as well after I gave birth then Luke and Leia would've been raised by that monster that was the Dark Lord of the Sith. Would you rather that?"

"Sweetheart-" Jobal tried to cut in but was prevented from doing do as Padme continued.

"You don't know Anakin like I do and you never will. He is the Emperor of the Galaxy and if you paid attention to what he did already, then you would know he hasn't changed much. He may no longer be a Jedi but that doesn't make him a bad person, he isn't. He was the first person who really took my heart and I am his and he is mine. If you wish for me and your grandchildren to be apart of this family, then you will accept Anakin or you won't know any of us, at all."

Padme smiled as she think she made her point after she turned and walked away and into the living room where Darred, Sola, Ryoo, Pooja, Luke and Leia were hanging.

"That was quite a speech." Sola said with a smile.

"I am the Empress of the Galactic Empire, former Senator of Naboo to the Galactic Republic and former Queen of Naboo. Speeches and debates are my specialty." Padme said with a smile as she looked at her sleeping babies as Darred and Sola sat with them in their arms.

* * *

 **Now in Legends you may realize that my Sith Temple on Moraband is different than the versions in the Legends and that is because I don't read those books. Therefore I am making it up based on what I know and based on what I decided to use for the Temple. Some of it is based on cannon but most is made up although some is from wookieepedia. Not to mention in Legends Moraband is used for the Sith Academy but I am not using the Academy here, instead a Temple.**

 **Also at this point, everything we know about the Galactic Empire (in terms of organizations, agencies, departments and such) will remain the same as we knew it, except for the obvious. The Galactic Empire is now only over a week old, the Fleet at Kuat is being discovered with the new Imperial Star Destroyers. We have COMPNOR, Imperial Military (Navy & Army), Imperial Storm Troopers, Royal Imperial Guards (obviously, as mentioned numerous times before), Imperial Security Bureau, Imperial Intelligence, Imperial Galactic Bank, Imperial Knights Order (Jedi/Sith order) and much more boring agencies and organizations that may or may not be featured and are too boring to post about right now. I just wanted to give some background as we will be delving into that soon enough! **

**Anywho, please review! I am writing this on the go, therefore I don't have a distinct plot written out as I never really do for any of my series, therefore if you have any ideas or suggestions you'd like to see in the future chapters please let me know by review or PM me! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Skywalkers rule the Galaxy, Chapter 5!**

 _ **ParadoxxFoxx: Lol, I like it! Not the Kardashians, per se, but Keeping up with the Skywalkers! That is a tv show I would watch 24/7! It would be very entertaining!**_

* * *

 **Sith Temple, Moraband ( _two days later)_**

Anakin had what he needed as he learned a lot and barely got any sleep. He decided that he wanted to take the holochrons with him since he is the only one who needed them and wanted to ensure that no one could learn the ways of the Dark Side without being in the Imperial Knights Order. All holochrons from this point forth including artifacts and anything having to do with the Force, whether it be Sith or Jedi will be confiscated by the Galactic Empire and will be kept in a secure location that only the Knights would know about. Anakin issued that order when he got to the surface and created it as a royal decree, when he brought the first bag of holochrons to the shuttle.

All of the Jedi holochrons were already secured in the Imperial Palace, since that is the former Jedi Temple and it is currently under construction since it is huge and since it is no longer a sacred temple but an official government building where the most powerful people in the Empire would be working out of and since it was attacked and burned however it was put out quickly enough and saved. The only person allowed to go near the holochrons or even to know where they are however would be the Emperor, since no one else can even activate them unless they were Force sensitive and unless they were able to sneak by security and the Emperor, which is very unlikely, nevertheless it is possible which is why the room is being heavily reinforced without the construction workers and droids knowing what is being stored in the room.

Anakin left with the last bag of holochrons and headed back to the shuttle where it just touched down after transporting the last batch of Sith holochrons to the Resolute. Over the last two days, he got little sleep as he was too focused on looking around the Temple and seeing what else he could find. He went through a number of holochrons before deciding to just take them all and watch them when he had more time as it would take him months maybe even years to watch them all. He didn't exactly have years to waste staying down there to watch them all, therefore he decided it was easier to just take them and go through them and the Jedi holochrons at a later date, he missed his wife and children and wanted to go home and be with them.

"Is that all, Your Majesty?" Kir Kanos, the Chief Guard for the Emperor's Royal Guard asked as he put his hand out to retrieve the bag but Anakin waved him off, he didn't need to be waited on and it wasn't Kir's job to worry about that.

"You got it, this is it." Anakin said as he walked past the guard but knew he would be right on his tail. "Recall your men, we're getting out of here and returning home."

Kir nodded as he relayed the orders to his men over the comlink for those a little ways away and motioned with his hands for those within visual range.

Within minutes the shuttle took off with Anakin flying the shuttle, nobody could tell him no, not even the pilot and he didn't even try knowing that Anakin was the best pilot in the galaxy and on top of that he is the most Force sensitive user in the universe and that only added to his piloting skills. Everybody in the galaxy knows that Anakin is the best of the best, he was the most famous Jedi during the Clone Wars, the Hero with No Fear, the man that every woman wanted but couldn't have since he was secretly married, the best engineer and mechanic, the best pilot and the list goes on and on. There are many holonet sites dedicated to Anakin and there are countless sites across the galaxy that are named after him, after he became Emperor even more sites were dedicated to him but he didn't feel any different from when he was a Jedi even though he is the Emperor of the whole damn galaxy.

The Resolute was waiting for them and the Admiral greeted the Emperor as he departed the shuttle as did a formation of Storm Troopers and Imperial Officers, every visit by the Emperor, professional or not is like a state visit except the Resolute was more laid back since he was always there, it was his flagship with a crew that he knew for years. The only thing he was missing was his fighter which was destroyed just before he became Darth Vader when it was destroyed on the Invisible Hand during the rescue of the Chancellor. That was the only thing he regretted, he worked on that fighter for months and months and made numerous modifications to it and only wished he still had it, losing it was like losing his arm, his other arm.

"Your Majesty, welcome back." Admiral Yularen said with a salute, to which everyone else followed suit and saluted as well. Anakin not needing to return the salute, did anyways. These were his people, his crew and he wanted to show them the same respect they showed him. Just because he was the Emperor didn't mean he wanted to be a dick or act like he was better than everyone else.

"Thank you, Admiral." Anakin said passing the bag off to a Lieutenant, "Lieutenant, bring this bag to the storage locker with the others." The Lieutenant nodded and walked away to do as ordered. "Admiral, prepare the crew for hyperspace. I am going to go make contact with Padme, then we'll go home."

"Yes, sir." The Admiral replied as Anakin left the hangar bay and walked to his quarters and he pulled out his comlink to comm Padme to make sure she is on Coruscant, it has been a few days and he knows that she wanted to go home even though she didn't say she did. She has been too unlike herself, like she was giving Anakin space and he respected that but he couldn't continue doing this, she needed him and he needed her, they had twins together and he needed to be there to help out, they were his children. He couldn't expect her to raise them on her own, he got a second chance with her forgiveness and he wasn't going to ruin it but he was also going to try and forget about what he did to her, he is having no luck with that, he can't forget or forgive himself for doing the unforgivable, he was just glad that she survived and didn't leave him taking the twins with her. He wouldn't have blamed her if she did although he would've had them found and returned to him regardless.

* * *

 **Varykino, Naboo**

Padme took the twins and left her parents house and headed to the lake house. Darred, Sola and the girls went as well to keep her company. She missed Anakin but knew that he needed time to move on, she already did understanding what happened and knowing that it wasn't Anakin who did that, nope it was Darth Vader, the man who looks like Anakin but isn't and she couldn't hold Anakin responsible for Vader's actions. She of all people knew they weren't the same person and he needed to sort through that himself and she only hoped that he could learn to control it but in order for him to do so, she'll need to support him and love him and be there for him when he needed her, he may have Force choked her but she is fine and alive and she understood why he was so upset thinking that she brought Obi-Wan to kill him, she was disappointed he would jump to that but she knew Anakin wouldn't think that. Anakin is a smart logical man, Vader jumps to conclusions and is dangerous.

She knew she had to be careful with him but her feelings never changed for him, he was always under pressure and never allowed to live free or live as he pleased, he had to be scrutinized for everything he did and was never fully trusted by anyone except the one who manipulated him and of course herself. She knew the Jedi feared him and she knew that they were responsible for their own downfall, if they trusted and helped Anakin, none of that would've happened.

"You alright over there?"

Padme jumped when she was pulled from her thoughts when she looked over to see her sister. She smiled as if she was trying to hide her thoughts but knew she failed.

"I'm fine." She said knowing her sister would never believe her.

"Spill it." Sola said as she took a seat next to Padme on the sofa.

"I was just worrying about Anakin." She simply said, no way was she going to tell her everything that happened, she wouldn't like or trust Anakin after that and she wouldn't understand.

"I see." _Great_ , Padme said in her head, knowing that response.

"He was and is under a lot of stress. He got lured to the Dark Side and did things he obviously wasn't proud of, he was manipulated as were we all but Anakin did things that can't be undone whereas the Senate was ultimately responsible for allowing Palpatine to remain in office. The Jedi also failed him by not sensing that Palpatine was a Sith Lord, it was their job and duty to do just that and they failed. He's been living with what he did and will live with those memories for the rest of his life. It won't be easy for him to move on, we'll just have to take it easy." Padme said knowing everyone already knew he fell to the Dark Side and everyone already knew what he did to the Jedi order and to the younglings. But she didn't think any less of him, it wasn't the first time he killed younglings, he did kill the Tusken Raiders afterall but they did deserve it, maybe not the younglings but the rest of them knew the risks and she couldn't blame him afterall they kidnapped, tortured and killed his mother, who wouldn't be upset? He may have gone overboard but she was the only family that he had, the only person he truly loved before Padme and that was before they were married. _He is passionate and he gets attached but that is what happens when you grow up as a slave_ , Padme figured since she saw it before. As a slave Anakin had little and getting attached to people and certain items is to be expected, when you have a lot then it is easy to overlook that.

"I am sure being the Emperor doesn't exactly help." Sola said and Padme knew that to be true but he wanted it and he could deal with it, _if anyone can, he can_ , she thought to herself.

"He knew what he was doing and if he didn't then we would fall into this mess again, just without a Sith Lord being the Chancellor or Emperor or whatever form of government was created in its stead." Padme replied knowing that the downfall of the Jedi and the Republic wasn't totally because of Palpatine, the Senate was corrupt and they wanted war even though Padme tried and tried again to end it but they refused. "Its easy to blame Palpatine for everything that happened, then some will blame Anakin for the extinction of the Jedi Order but it wasn't fully their fault, at all. Palpatine may have manipulated everything but having a corrupt Senate and an evil ruler will do that to any government. Anakin and I will ensure that doesn't happen, not in the Galactic Empire."

"Easier said than done." _What is she getting at?_ Padme wandered, _is she in on it with mom and dad?_

"If anyone can do it, Anakin and I can." Padme said then decided to test her with a change in topic. "So, how have you and Darred been with the girls? We talked enough about me but not enough about you."

* * *

 **Imperial Star Destroyer Exactor**

In orbit above Naboo and serving as the main flagship for the safety and security of the Empress was the newly minted Imperial Ship, the Imperator-Class Star Destroyer, the Exactor. The Exactor is destined to be the flagship for the Emperor as it was meant to be for Darth Vader, Supreme Commander of the Imperial Military but since he assumed the role of the Emperor, it will become his, if he wants it or it will belong to his Empress.

"Captain!" The Sensors Officer shouted as he noticed something peculiar on his screen.

"What is it, Lieutenant?" The Captain asked as he walked to the Sensor's station and looked at the screen.

"We're picking up one small one man fighter, its current trajectory is on course for Varykino." The Sensors Officer said knowing that is where the Empress, Prince and Princess were along with the Empresses sibling's family.

"Can we intercept it?" The Captain asked looking around at the various Naval Officers.

"We can scramble a couple of TIE Fighters but they may not make it in time. We are too far away and if we fire on it using our weapons then we can miss and hit Varykino or any number or people or other houses in the area." The Weapons Officer said.

"Notify the Empresses Royal Guard immediately! Also notify the Storm Troopers! I still want those TIE's scrambled!" The Captain shouted knowing his men and women would get on the air and notify the appropriate personnel, they know what would happen if they failed and they couldn't.

* * *

 **Varykino, Naboo**

"So how much longer do you plan on staying here?" Sola asked as she decided to change topics, deflecting the discussion off herself.

"Not sure, I love it here but I should be getting word from Anakin, he is out of range now as he is deep underground checking something out but he should be contacting me at any moment." Padme replied as Kile walked in with a comlink in hand.

"Your Majesty, His Imperial Majesty, is on the comm for you." Kile said bowing and handing the comlink to Padme who accepted it with a smile, _right on que_ , she thought.

"Excuse me." Padme said excusing herself from the uncomfortable conversation from her sister knowing full well what she was attempting to do but refusing to bring it up first or mention it until she did. She entered her bedroom and sat on the bed. "Ani."

"Hey, Angel." Anakin said bringing a smile to both of their faces. "Sorry, I took so long. My search was a success but it took longer than I planned, how are you and the twins doing?"

"We're fine." Padme lied, knowing Anakin would pick it up even just over the audio, they had a weird connection that Padme and even Anakin didn't understand since she wasn't Force sensitive but it was there nonetheless.

Anakin didn't say anything knowing she would know that he is waiting for her to come clean and speak her mind.

Padme sighed knowing he was waiting for the truth, "it's my parents and even Sola. Surprisingly Darred and the girls are just fine, but mom and dad are questioning my being with you. Of course, they can't do anything to stop it with all of the Guards and Storm Troopers but they were driving me insane. I took the twins and went to Varykino, Sola and her family joined me."

"And what about Sola?" Anakin asked as he noted she didn't mention her problem but knew that she was always trying to tell her sister what to do, like she knew the answer. _She was never a Queen, never a Senator and didn't even know me!_

"She isn't as open as mom and dad but she is beating around the bush." Padme said sadly, knowing how it is making Anakin feel. _He made just one mistake, it didn't even last a day and he has to live with this, it isn't fair to any of us. Yet, he did make up for his mistake by killing the evil Sith Lord responsible for everything, doesn't that count for anything?_

"Well, I am done here and back on my ship." Anakin replied as he felt the anger flowing through him, _why can't anyone leave us the Sith alone!_ "Do you want me to come there or do you want to meet me at home?"

Just as Padme was about to answer, the door was thrown open and slammed against the wall as Kile rushed in and grabbed her pulling her out of the room and escorting her down the stairs quickly and Padme ended the comm call without knowing she did.

"Kile, what is it?" Padme demanded, she didn't know the man for long but never saw him like this and as she reached the bottom of the steps she saw the rest of her family being rushed out by her Guards and heard blaster fire outside, two Royal Guards had the twins and were out the door before she was.

"We're under attack, we have a manned one man fighter coming our way and it isn't a friendly. The Captain of one of the ships in orbit said it is heading here to Varykino, therefore we need to get you out and away from here as quickly as possible." Kile explained as he noticed she was getting fatigued. He held his Force pike in his left hand and threw her over his shoulder with his right arm over her legs holding her in place. "Sorry about this, Your Majesty but we really need to move." He wanted to bring her to the convoy but with a fighter, it can destroy the speeder, therefore it is imperative that they get away from the house and become invisible to the fighter.

* * *

 **Venator-Class, Imperial Star Destroyer Resolute**

Anakin tried and tried again to get a hold of Padme but the attempts have failed, he had no idea what was happening and he decided to contact the bridge.

"Admiral Yularen, here." Admiral Yularen said answering his personal comlink knowing only a few people have the frequency.

"Admiral, I need you to plot a course to Naboo. We need to get there like yesterday." Anakin said with his eyes returning to normal as anger wasn't in him anymore and neither was fear, instead he was just worried and even scared for his wife and children knowing the transmission is going through, she just isn't answering and she was cut off for some unknown reason.

"We should be there in six hours." The Admiral replied. "Anything else, Your Majesty?"

"Did you hear anything from Naboo, recently?" Anakin asked figuring if something was wrong that the first people to be notified should be him, his Chief Guard or the Admiral.

"We just received a message, as a matter of fact." The Admiral said then paused as he listened to the holocomm message. "There was a manned one man fighter that exited hyperspace and plotted a course to Varykino, there was no time to intercept. The information was relayed to the surface and Her Majesty's Royal Guard detail escorted her and the twins from the premises along with her sister and her family. The Storm Troopers were notified, they are waiting for word of confirmation of the safety of Her Majesty and the confirmation that the fighter was shot down."

Anakin only listened to half of that when he ran to the turbolift with his guards following him and he made his way to the bridge before the Admiral could even finish his message.

"We need to get there now!" Anakin ordered and the Imperial Naval Officers jumped startled to see him and they went right back to work with more urgency than ever having the Emperor himself in their presence. Just after Anakin finished he looked out the viewport as they made the jump into hyperspace as the blue hue surrounded them and the blackness of space was behind them. "Do we know who manned the fighter or what type it was?"

"I am sorry, Your Majesty." Admiral Yularen replied and looked down not knowing what to say. "I am sure that the Royal Guard Detail and the Storm Troopers will neutralize the threat, they are the best of the best and it is only one fighter..."

"Yeah, well I can't do anything here, I feel helpless. I want to be informed immediately when a new transmission comes through." Anakin ordered and went back to the turbolift to go back down to his quarters, he needed to relax since he couldn't do anything but the Dark Side was returning and whoever is responsible for this will pay, he vowed to himself.

* * *

 **Varykino, Naboo**

"Fire on the ship!" The Storm Trooper Commander ordered as his company of men fired on the small fighter as the red beams fired into the bright blue sky with the bright yellow sun shining down on them. The DC-15A blaster rifle was a very effective weapon and with one good hit it should definitely damage the fighter and with that it could destroy or at least down the fighter. The Storm Troopers didn't care what happened, either way as long as it didn't reach its intended target.

Hundreds of Storm Troopers were surrounding the compound, more were surrounding lake country, present on the beach, the field where Anakin and Padme had their picnic overlooking the waterfalls and they were all firing on the fighter, no doubt would they hit their target, the only problem was that it looked like the fighter was on a kamikaze run.

"He ejected!" One of the Troopers shouted as he got on the comm to relay the information to the closest Troopers to intercept and apprehend the attempted assassin. The fighter continued in but that didn't deter the Troopers from following orders, that is what they do best, unlike droids they don't run away when everything looks like it is about to hit the fan. Nope, they were soldiers and soldiers follow orders.

* * *

"How are the twins?" Padme asked Kile as she was still being escorted away from the house on the shoulder of Kile and she didn't mind, she felt even more thankful for the man.

"They are fine, Your Majesty. My men have them and they are awake but surprisingly not crying." Kile replied as he kept his eyes ahead and finally came to a stop letting Her Majesty down to which she ran over to check on her twins.

"Thank the maker, you're both okay!" She said as she kissed both of her twins on her head as she pulled them into her arms allowing the Guards to do their job and protect them instead of having to be babysitters.

"They were quite calm, Your Majesty." One of the Guards that was holding Luke said as he passed Luke to his mother.

"Just like their father, also calm under pressure." She admitted with a smile as she no doubt took her children and they were as calm as ever.

"Are you alright?" Sola asked Padme as they were reunited in the middle of the forest as the Guards were surrounding them along with a good number of Storm Troopers.

"Your Majesty," Kile said before she could answer her sister, "we just received word that the pilot ejected from the fighter. It appears that he set the fighter on a collision course with your lake house and it also appears that the attempted assassin has an escape plan. This was obviously planned, we have the Storm Troopers searching the woods, they are on the otherside of the lake now and are setting up a perimeter to ensure that the fugitive doesn't escape."

"What about the fighter?" Padme asked knowing she didn't hear an explosion and surely if it crashed into the house there would've been a large explosion and smoke and fire would be visible.

"It is still on a collision course, but we are hopeful the Storm Troopers will down it before it crashes." Kile replied with his comlink in hand listening to updates as they came in.

* * *

 **Imperial Star Destroyer Exactor**

"Captain, we just received word from the ground crews." The Communications Officer said listening to the communications from space, air and the ground. "The pilot ejected from the fighter and the fighter is on a collision course with the Empresses lake house. The Storm Troopers have yet to down it but they should be able too before it connects."

"Understood." The Captain said with a sigh. "And the Empress and her family?"

"They are a safe distance away, her Royal Guard detail has got her to a safe location along with a platoon of Storm Troopers.

"Good, that is good." The Captain sighed again, that news was relieving. Losing a house is nothing compared to losing the Empress and her family. "Let's get search teams to help look for the attempted assassin and I want the Empress brought onboard, get me her Chief Guard."

The Communications Officer nodded as he ordered the follows as he was given them.

* * *

 **Varykino, Naboo**

"Chief Guard Kile Hannad here, go ahead." The Chief Guard said answering the comlink call from an unknown source.

"Chief, this is the Captain of the Imperial Star Destroyer Exactor. I am sending down personnel to help in the search of the attempted assassin, I request you and the Empress and her family board a shuttle, I am sending down for you and come onboard my ship." The Captain requested as the Chief looked to Padme for confirmation, she nodded wanting to get out of the forest and to the safety the ship would offer.

"The request was approved by the Empress. Do you have our coordinates?" The Chief asked as he heard an explosion in the distance.

"Affirmative, we're sending a fighter escort as well. ETA is ten minutes. Exactor, out." The Captain said ending the transmission and looking to his Officers to relay the orders.

* * *

"I got the shot." The Trooper said as he aimed his blaster rifle at the fighter and took the shot and clipped the side as it started to smoke and was thrown off course as it took a nose dive before the lake and crashing in the woods.

The Storm Troopers celebrated the victory as the Storm Troopers closest to the fighter closed in on it to ensure that no one was onboard but they ran when a minor explosion happened followed by a large one that engulfed the fighter in flames and they spread to the nearby trees. Fortunately there were no people or houses nearby and therefore no one got injured or killed and no property was destroyed.

* * *

 **That will be it for Chapter 5! Next will be the reunion and the manhunt for the attempted assassin and the investigation into who is responsible for the attempt. One Sith in particular will not be very happy.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Skywalkers rule the Galaxy, Chapter 6!**

 _ **Ethanjames111111: Thank you! I truly appreciate that and I am glad you like it!**_

 _ **Michael: I am glad to hear that! I was looking for stories related to my own but didn't find any, some have him as Emperor but as Vader, but none like this even though it was an AU that was hinted in Episode 3 before the fight on Mustafar, I always wondered what it would be like had that happened and he won, this is how I think it would happen.**_

* * *

 **Imperial Star Destroyer Exactor**

The shuttle returned to the Exactor and the hangar was full with Imperial officials as the Empress and her family boarded the ship. The rear hatch lowered as they disembarked the shuttle and stepped foot on the Exactor and she was impressed. It was pretty big and she was even intimidated by the presence of the Storm Troopers and the Imperial Navy Officers, she even saw some Imperial Army Officers. She wasn't a stranger to the Storm Troopers, but they were Clone Troopers before and she wasn't normally on military warships like this one and usually she wasn't greeted by the big wigs, this is something else she will have to get used too.

"Welcome aboard the Exactor, Your Majesty." The Captain said with a bow as everyone else saluted the Empress, Prince and Princess. Sola and her family boarded as well but they weren't royalty, yet they would receive royal treatment knowing that is what the Empress would expect of them and they follow orders, that is what they do. There may not be a list yet of who's who in the Empire but they no doubt knew the Empresses family would be on that list as for the Emperor, he has no family besides his wife and kids, the Royal Imperial First Family.

"Thank you, Captain." Padme said not sure if that was his rank as she couldn't tell by the colored numbered coded rank insignia but she also didn't really care about the ranks. She was safe now and the attempt on her life failed, once again. "Are there any updates on the ground?"

"Not much, milady." The Captain replied as he started to escort the Empress out of the hangar bay. "The fighter was shot down and the fire crews are putting out the fire surrounding the fighter. The attempted assassin is being hunted by everyone on the ground and we have started our search from the air as well with our new TIE fighters and gunboats. The ground crews have set up a perimeter and are detaining anyone and everyone inside that perimeter and they will be interrogated until we find the one responsible for the attempt. Until then everyone inside the perimeter will remain in custody."

"Thank you, Captain." Padme said with a smile as she held her babies close. "Can you bring me somewhere secure where I could contact my husband? We got disconnected and I want to let him know we're alright."

"Of course, milady, follow me." The Captain said as the Empresses Royal Guard surrounded Padme and caused the Captain to feel uneasy, he was a new Captain and didn't expect the Empress to be onboard his ship. But of course, the Empire was new but that didn't remove the pressure that was on his shoulders, if anything did happen to her or the twins, he knew he'd be held responsible since this is his ship and he is responsible for everything and everyone in it.

* * *

 **Imperial Star Destroyer Resolute**

Only forty minutes have passed and Anakin was going crazy! The not knowing was harder than knowing and being over five hours away from his wife and kids where someone is trying to kill them, that is just not acceptable to him. He is the damn Emperor and he is powerless? He is the Absolute Ruler of the Galaxy! A lot of things would change from this incident but all he could do was wait for word from his wife or her Guard detail. He knew the Guard detail was charged with ensuring her protection and he chose her Chief Guard because he was good at his job and Anakin even told him that if something happened to Padme on his watch that he would forfeit his life and Kile said that if anything did happen to the Empress that he would take his own life instead of forcing Anakin to do it. Anakin respected the man for that and that gained his respect, he was obviously passionate and wasn't afraid to get his hands dirty to do what was necessary. Anakin didn't choose someone who plays by the rules, he chose someone who was good at what they did and would do whatever it took to get the job done. Kile was one of those people much like Anakin himself.

Anakin remained in his room but he wanted to go to the training room and take his rage out on the training droids but refrained as he didn't want to unleash the Dark Side in him, he needed to keep a clear mind and he needed to act rationally, that was something he knew Darth Vader couldn't do as evidenced by what he did to his beloved wife, Anakin would never do such a thing.

As Anakin was thinking everything over his holocomm chirped away and he quickly answered it, "Padme?"

"Ani," Padme said and Anakin was instantly relieved as she appeared as a blue hologram and appeared unharmed.

"It is great to hear your alright, I was going crazy!" Anakin said as he calmed down and took a seat on the bed. "What happened, do you know?"

"When we got disconnected it was because Kile, my Chief Guard, grabbed me and the twins and got us away from the house. There was a fighter that was hostile and set on a collision course with my family's lake house. The Storm Troopers fired on the fighter as my Guard detail rushed me into the woods away from the house. The twins and I are now onboard one of the Star Destroyers in orbit and on the ground the manhunt is underway. I was told that they set up a perimeter and are detaining everyone within the perimeter. The pilot of the fighter apparently ejected from the fighter and they believe this was planned but I don't know." Padme said not feeling right about that. No one knew she was coming here and the whole attempt wasn't very elaborate, it was only one fighter and there was plenty of warning, she didn't know what they were planning. "This wasn't the first time someone tried to kill me but they tried to take the life of the twins and that isn't alright."

"I don't want you to worry about that, I will when I get there." Anakin said trying to calm her down but he knew she wasn't that scared considering this wasn't the first time but it was the first time with the twins in the picture and as she said, it wasn't alright. "I am just over five hours away, but I want you to remain on that ship and remain where you are. I want to see you and the twins when I arrive there then I will oversee this investigation and we'll go from there."

"Of course, we're safe here as my whole Guard detail has secured the whole ship, pretty much." She wasn't kidding, the ship had a lot of men in red crimson suits onboard and wherever she and the twins were, there was a sea of red and they were more frightening than the Storm Troopers. The Storm Troopers were clones for now, but the Royal Guards were not, they were normal people and were highly skilled and trained warriors, they were the best of the best.

"Good, so you're happy with Kile?" Anakin asked hoping she would be able to deal with him, she needed someone tough and he was as tough as they come. He would kill anyone without thinking twice about it and Anakin was happy with that, he needed someone strong mentally and physically to ensure the safety of his wife and Kile was the best for the job. He needed someone who wouldn't second guess a decision before making it, he needed a true warrior and Kile fit the bill.

"I am, he impressed me." She admitted without hesitation. "I was slowing down because we ran fast and I was getting tired and he lifted me over his shoulder and ran like I was nothing more than a youngling. Two Royal Guards held Luke and Leia and they were also very professional and great. The kids didn't even cry during the whole ordeal even though the blaster fire was erupting from the Storm Troopers trying to shoot down the fighter. It was amazing."

"I guess they get that from you." Anakin said even though he knew they both carried that trait, but Padme was fearless just as he was and that was another reason he loved her. She wasn't afraid of anything.

"Funny, I said they got that from you." Padme replied with a smile.

"Well you're right, I couldn't communicate with you so I sent them calming motions through the Force. Our Force connection is very strong, I never had such a strong connection with another Force sensitive, I guess since they have such a high midichlorian count like me, we're more closely connected especially since we share DNA." Anakin said not knowing if that was completely true but it sounded right, he was more connected to them than he was Obi-Wan and they were together for thirteen years.

"I figured as much, it was either that or they are going to be a lot like you." Padme said with a smile, although she knew if they were, they'd be in trouble, big trouble.

"Don't scare me like that!" Anakin rebutted with a horrified look on his face. "I'd rather they take after you than me, if they're anything like me then we'll have our hands full."

They laughed together knowing that to be true, Anakin was always active and still is. Padme on the otherhand is the opposite, they both share a lot in common but they are usually on opposing sides.

"Angel, I got no sleep really while I was here and I know once I see you that I won't get much sleep either. I am going to take a nap, stay safe and I'll see you in a few hours." Anakin said not wanting to end the call but knowing he has too, he couldn't stay awake and be focused enough to conduct this investigation.

"I love you, Ani." Padme said with a look on his face that he knew well, it was her _I miss you_ face, he saw it often during the Clone Wars when they sent each other secure holomessages.

"I love you, too. Don't you ever forget that." Anakin replied as he connected with her through the Force and made sure she knew.

"Sweet dreams." Padme said with a smile and ended the comm, Anakin left his holocomm on the table next to his bed as he laid back to take a much needed rest.

* * *

 **Naboo**

"You failed! How could you fail! You said that you would succeed without a problem!" The woman said over the comlink. "Or did I overestimate your value?"

"We didn't fail, the plan was to get them off the planet, there were way too many security officials on the ground. It was impossible to take them out there. But don't worry, we're in phase two and we will succeed. Stop worrying." The man said trying to calm down the woman who paid him to take out the target. "Just make sure you eliminate the pilot, like you said you would."

"You better, I am not going down for this and I will eliminate the thug!" The woman said and ended the call.

* * *

"Captain Obrim, nice to meet you sir." Captain Typho said as he greeted the ISB Agent at the Theed Starport.

"Thank you, Captain." Captain Jaller Obrim said in response. "Do you have an update for me?"

"The Imperial Forces on the ground are closing the perimeter and they have detained fifteen people so far. They should be fully done within the hour." Captain Typho said as he led the investigation for the Royal Naboo Security Forces.

"Good, I want you to take me to the downed fighter. I want to start my investigation and have something to tell the Emperor when he arrives." The Captain said as they walked to a nearby shuttle where they would take it closer to the scene where they could then take a speeder and walk the rest of the way. Taking a speeder from the starport would take a couple of hours at least, to get to the scene.

"Of course, Queen Jamillia has ordered me to help you anyway I can." Captain Typho said and Captain Obrim didn't like that. This was an Imperial matter not a Nubian matter and he won't let the locals mess with his case, this case could make him or it could destroy him.

"That is fine, so long as your people don't mess with my crime scene or take any evidence. This was an attempt on the Royal Imperial First Family and as such this is an Imperial Security Bureau matter and I have the authority to arrest anyone who gets in my way and I will not hesitate to do so. Make sure you tell the Queen that because she is not above reproach, the Emperor will want answers and I will be sure to get them even if I have to force them out of people." Captain Obrim stated as a matter-of-fact.

* * *

"Sir! Look!" The Storm Trooper shouted as he saw a man ahead with ripped clothes and visible cuts and scratches, he appeared to be the man who ejected from the fighter before it was shot down. There was no way to know for sure but the looks seemed to show that since it appeared he got in a scuffle with tree branches as he fell to the ground from the ejected fighter.

"After him!" The Lieutenant said as they started to run and the suspect saw as he turned the other way and took off as fast as he could. "We need him alive! Set your blasters to stun!"

The Troopers did as ordered and started to shoot at the man, one of the shots hit him and he got knocked to the ground.

"Nice work, men!" The Lieutenant said as they surrounded him and placed binders on him as they searched him and found a comlink, a blaster and Imperial Credits, which were Republic Credits but was renamed like everything else. The Lieutenant relayed the information to everyone as they announced they had the suspect in custody. "Alright we are ordered to take him back to the rendezvous point, however they are going to continue to sweep the area and we are ordered to return after we hand him off to the ISB."

* * *

 **Imperial Star Destroyer Exactor**

Padme and the twins were escorted to a private room where they could rest until Anakin arrived. There weren't any beds for the twins to lie down in, therefore she had to use the regular bed which meant she had to keep a close eye on them to ensure they don't fall off and hurt themselves.

The twins were resting peacefully as Padme began to doze off as well, she didn't want too but she did but was later awoken when she smelled something peculiar, she didn't know what it was, she stood and ran to the door.

"Kile, can you come in here?" She asked to make sure she wasn't crazy.

"Yes, milady?" He asked as he stepped into the room and the doors closed behind him as he looked at the twins resting and the room appeared to be safe, as he knew it was, the whole floor was under virtual lockdown.

"Do you smell that?" She asked and he removed his mask, something they don't normally do but he had too since he couldn't smell while wearing the mask. The mask has a built in breathing filtration unit and smelling anything while wearing the helmet is next to impossible unless it is your own breath.

"I do." He said trying to pinpoint the source when he noticed it was coming from the vent. "Guards!" He shouted as he ran to the twins and scooped them into his arms as he left his helmet on the bed and ran out of the room with Padme in tow as the Guards grabbed her and they ran down the corridor. Everyone was knocked to the ground as an explosion shook the whole ship and a huge fireball came out of the room the twins and the Empress was assigned too as the door smashed against the wall of the corridor and the fireball spread their way. "Your Majesty! Are you alright?" He asked while checking on the twins which started to cry as he was knocked to the ground, they didn't appreciate being woken up from their peaceful sleep.

"I'm fine! The twins?" She asked hearing them cry and checking on them as they were safely in Kile's arms.

"They're alright, they didn't hit the ground hard." He said handing them to the Empress as he looked around and saw numerous Guards down, multiple injured and some not moving at all. The alarms sounded and the lights flashed as medical people, medical droids and Imperial Naval Officers came running to them. "Everyone stay back! Guards, no one gets near the Empress or her family, no one here can be trusted! I want this ship locked down! No one gets on or off unless I say otherwise!" He ordered as the Guards did as ordered and held their Force pikes out ready to stun or knock out anyone that interferes in their duties. Some of the guards pulled out blasters that were no different from the ones the Storm Troopers carry

"Kile, we need to get somewhere safe. I'm not safe on Naboo and I'm not safe here!" Padme shouted as she tried to calm down her babies.

"The Resolute should be here soon, once Your Majesty, the Emperor arrives, you will be safe on his flagship with the crew he trusts. Once you are all safe, I will help find out who did and I will find them and kill them." Kile promised and surprisingly Padme wasn't taken back by it, she seemed pleased with him.

"Well, I know Anakin will be with you." Padme said with a smile, she is really starting to like this man. She felt safe with him since he did save her life two times in the matter of just a few hours. He was no Anakin, but as far as a protector goes, he would do, _Anakin chose well_ , she thought.

* * *

 **Imperial Star Destroyer Resolute**

Anakin was sleeping peacefully when he felt a strong disturbance in the force and knew it to be his twins and he then felt Padme's stress. He jumped up and looked at the chrono and he was still more than two hours away from Naboo. He got up and got dressed again and wore the black cloak over his clothes as he left his room and headed to the bridge.

"Admiral, report." He said startling the Admiral as he and everyone else sat up straight looking as if they were in a battle instead of a boring hyperspace jump without much to do on the bridge.

"Your Majesty, I am sorry that there is nothing to report." Admiral Yularen reported, or really it was the lack thereof.

"I see." Anakin said mad that they got no update, it was three hours, surely there had to be news. "Something else happened."

"Oh?" The Admiral said as more of a please continue because I have nothing.

"I felt something happen in the Force. My twins are distressed as is my wife, something else happened. I do not know what happened, but something did. When we arrive I want them to be brought aboard here and I want you to move to the otherside of the system, the Nubian Star System, that is." Anakin explained, he didn't know what happened, the Force could only tell you so much.

"You think something happened to them on the Star Destroyer Exactor?" The Admiral asked surprised, it was brand new and just put in service, it was the newest ship in the fleet and is supposed to be the first of a new class. A new Empire, a new Navy, a new class of ship.

"No, I know something happened to them. They are safe but they were startled and I don't know what happened. I don't know who did what, or what did what." Anakin was losing his mind. He had to leave his family to clear his head and of course that is when they need him the most. "I am tired of this Admiral!"

"Yes, Your Majesty." Was all he could muster, he couldn't make the ship go any faster, if he could, he would.

"How is it that the Emperor of the whole damn Galactic Empire is so powerless? How is it that I have all of these resources and people under my command and a very large protection detail covering my family, yet have this to deal with. I don't get it. We were only in charge for thirteen days? That isn't enough time to put a deathmark on someone then have it executed like this. No one knew she was going to Naboo, I didn't know she was going. This has to be personal." Anakin said voicing his thoughts aloud, it is known to help some people.

"This wouldn't be the first time someone tried to kill her." The Admiral stated as a matter-of-fact, trying to hint that she is a fighter and she'll be fine but also hinting at those who have failed before may have tried again.

"I am well aware of that, however those who did try to kill her in the past are now dead. I killed them before I became Emperor. It was always connected to Sidious, the Separatists and the Trade Federation." Anakin knew not everyone agreed with her political views but surely they would rescind a deathmark once she became Empress and once it was known that she was married to him. "Whatever the price was, it had to be a lot. Enough to take the risk."

"They obviously had an escape plan." The Admiral said as he tried to help the Emperor piece the puzzle pieces together. "Maybe they have someone inside the Nubian government that was going to help them escape if they got caught or they were a pawn and were to be eliminated. Maybe they weren't expecting there to be so many protective personnel. There are a lot of different hypothetical scenarios."

"You are on to something Admiral, I thought of that as well." Anakin admitted, the whole one one manned fighter didn't make sense, it seemed as a if it was a pawn, surely they saw the Storm Troopers and Royal Guards. "It does seem like a diversion, doesn't it?"

"My thinking exactly, the person flying the fighter either had a way out or was a pawn that knew nothing." The Admiral removed his cap and put his hand through his sweaty grey hair, having the Emperor onboard wasn't exactly an easy task. "You think the real assassination attempt was to take place on the ship? That is what you felt? If so, who had access to the ship and who knew that she would be brought onboard it?"

"Well, that is the trillion credit question." Anakin said uneasily. "Who stands to gain if she died and what is their motive? They won't gain anything, motive could be revenge or jealousy, perhaps? There are too many questions and unknown variables, I will just have to wait until I get there and find out all of the facts, then I will unleash Darth Vader and people will learn what happens when they mess with my family."

Anakin left after that, anger was simmering in his bones, his blood, his midichlorians. He couldn't control it and he didn't try to, Darth Vader needed to handle this situation.

* * *

Two hours later, the Resolute exited hyperspace and joined the dozen other Imperial Naval Ships in orbit above Naboo. The Resolute wasn't the largest but it was the most important since it contained the Emperor and the Emperor is always the most important as far as the Empire is concerned. Although Anakin believes Padme and the twins to be more important than himself, he could handle anything thrown his way, Padme and his babies though can't.

Anakin took out his comlink and typed in the frequency to reach Kile, he needed his people to take Padme, Luke and Leia to him.

"Chief Guard Kile Hannad here, go ahead." Kile said answering his comlink knowing it could be anyone but seeing as how the Resolute exited hyperspace, he was sure it was the Emperor.

"Kile, it's Anakin. I need you to get my family on a shuttle and escort them to my ship immediately." Anakin ordered the man, normally he wouldn't say it's Anakin but Kile knew his name and knew it was him.

"Understood, Your Majesty. We are on our way now." Kile replied as he ended the call and carried out his orders, he may be responsible for the Empress and he may answer to her but the Emperor overrules everyone even the Empress.

* * *

 **Imperial Star Destroyer Exactor**

"Your Majesty, His Majesty, the Emperor has arrived and has ordered me to bring you and your family on a shuttle to fly over to the Resolute." Kile informed Padme and she nodded and smiled, she was relieved that her husband was finally here. She always felt safer in his presence.

"After you." She said as she held her sleeping twins tightly in her arms as she followed Kile and the other Royal Guards to the hangar bay. She didn't know where it was as she never really knew her way around any starship except her own, but the Exactor was new and really really big.

The guards were on high alert as they held their Force pikes in their hands as they leaned against their shoulders while others held blaster rifles. There were enough guards to clear the whole path to the hangar bay and no one, not even the Captain was allowed to get in the way. The Royal Guards don't care about ranks, they aren't a part of the Navy or Army, they are their own independent branch that answers directly to the Emperor, they may all be military officers or soldiers but they do not have to answer to any General's or Admiral's and while they're performing their official duties, they are above the law and Imperial protocol.

Within just a few minutes, the Empress, twins and Sola and her family were onboard the shuttle that was inspected by a Royal Guard and kept under close watch to ensure it wasn't tampered with. There were enough attempts on her life and the life of the twins, enough for one day and well enough for a lifetime really.

* * *

 **Imperial Star Destroyer Resolute**

Anakin waited in the empty hangar bay for the Empress and his children as he saw the shuttle approach. He was happy to see it and even happier when it safely touched down and he ran into arms. Well he didn't run into her arms, technically he wrapped his arms around her and the twins since she was still holding them and she let her tears flow. She was safe now and in the arms of her husband, there was no safer place to be, no matter the situation they always came out on top.

"You're safe now, Angel." Anakin said feeling relieved as he let the anger flow back into the Force. He was only angry because he couldn't be there for Padme and the twins when they needed him, but he wasn't going to allow that to happen again. "Kile, job well done."

"I know, I am." Padme said as she herself calmed down and relieved to be with her husband. She knew he'd want to go look for those who tried to harm them but that wasn't his job anymore, he wasn't a Jedi, he may be a husband and father but he had a more important role and he'd be more of a hindrance than help and she'd remind of that when he brought it up.

"Thank you, sir." Kile said with a nod, Anakin wasn't sure which one was him until he spoke but identified him immediately when he answered. All of the Royal Guards uniforms are the same, unlike the Storm Troopers where they wear different colors and insignia for Commander's and such. "With your permission, I would like to hunt down the ones responsible for the attempts on your family. This is personal for me, sir. They targeted the Empress of whom I was assigned to protect, then they killed my men and injured many more."

"I need for you-"

"Anakin, let him do this." Padme said cutting him off, she was the only one in the galaxy allowed to do that. "You are the Emperor now, not a Jedi Knight, you may be my husband and father to our children but you are the Emperor, you may have to protect us but we are safe now, together. You are too big to be doing this, this is where you have to trust your people. You chose Kile for a reason, let him do this. Let him do his job."

Anakin let out a sigh, he knew he needed to trust his people but his trust was gone, the only one he truly trusted was his wife and children. "You're right, like usual." He eventually let out. "Kile, don't hold back and do what you have to do. I am sure someone is already in charge of the investigation from the ISB, meet up with him or her and investigate. If he or she isn't competent or if you feel something off about them, let me know and I will dismiss them from this investigation. Go do what you have to do and keep me updated."

"Yes, sir." Kile said with a bow as he removed his helmet to reveal his face. He was sweaty, which was no surprise, the ships were relatively warm and with the adrenaline flowing through them from the attempts and the running earlier, it was to be expected. "You have my word, Your Majesties, I will find those responsible and bring them to you. Do you want them dead or alive?"

"I prefer alive to make a public example of what happens to those who mess with my family. But if you can't do that, then dead will be acceptable." Anakin replied and Padme didn't speak up, that surprised Anakin, maybe she was beginning to agree with his methods? They were sometimes acceptable apparently even to her.

"Understood." Kile said as chose two of his men and bowed to the Royal Imperial First Family before disembarking on the same shuttle he took from the Exactor.

Anakin escorted his wife and children out of the hangar with Sola and her family behind them.

"How are you four doing?" Anakin asked as he focused on Sola so he could read her mind and know what she really thinks of him instead of the lies she'd tell him.

"We are really shaken up." Darred said and Anakin sensed that he really was.

"I never felt like that." Sola said and her face showed that she was telling the truth, she looked horrified.

"Unfortunately, Padme and I are used to it. That is how we really got together, I was protecting her from an assassination attempt and believe it or not, she dealt with the stress as if she was hunted all her life, she was like a true Gundark. These animals tried to kill us on Geonosis as that was our method of execution and she took the chains and whipped the Nexu like it made fun of her mother, she didn't hold back even after the thing clawed at her back, she really is a fighter which surprised me since she was a Senator. Most Senator's aren't as brave as my Empress." Anakin said with a smile as he put his left arm over Padme's shoulder as she handed him Luke who was in her right arm and Anakin scooped up Luke into his right arm and kept his left arm around Padme.

"True, we are used to this but this time it was different." Padme said painfully, it wasn't just her anymore, she had her family. She still worried about Anakin but worried more for her children who weren't even two weeks old yet, how could they defend themselves? They couldn't. "This time they weren't just going after me, they were going after my babies and of course you Sola and your family, but I believe that was just a diversion."

"My thinking as well, what happened on the ship? I felt the disturbance in the Force from you and the twins but I was never briefed on what occurred." Anakin said forgetting completely what occurred earlier, once he saw his family his thoughts drifted away.

"I was sleeping with the twins when I woke up to an odd smell. I asked Kile to come in and smell it as well and once he did, he determined it came from the vent and he grabbed the twins and rushed us out of the room. Just a few seconds later there was an explosion and a large fireball almost hit us. Many... many... guards died and many more were injured." The tears rushed out again as she relived that moment, as her thoughts drifted away when she saw Anakin as well. "Oh, Ani, who would do this?"

"You're safe with me, Angel and I don't know who did it but I know Kile will find out and make them pay. I read his service record and I saw what he could do, if anyone can determine the culprit, he can. He is a great protector, obviously but he is also a great warrior and that is why I chose him to protect you. He reminds me of myself, except he is a bit older than me but not that much older." Anakin said as he wished he was out there looking but this was where he was supposed to be and she needed him as did the twins and he wouldn't leave them again, not so long as he could help it.

"I just hope that no more innocent people are injured." She let out as she controlled her tears and lived in the moment. "I think we should also hold a memorial service for the Royal Guards that were killed while protecting me and the twins."

"Of course, we'll have a service at Imperial Palace. We still have a lot to do, I think it will soon be time to go back and take full control of our Empire and show who is in power. We are and we won't be intimidated or cornered, we will face any threat and overcome it like we did before. We overcame the impossible and look at where we are, we could do anything we set our minds too." Anakin assured her knowing it to be true, she knew it was as well.

"We should go rest." Anakin agreed with her but he couldn't. Padme however needed it.

"You go ahead, I need to handle a few things while I am here. I need to assess the situation and decide what to do about it." Anakin said like he was a General again, but this time he wasn't. Nope, he was the Emperor and what he says goes without any Council telling him otherwise.

"See me to the room, at least?" She asked and he couldn't say no to her face or the voice she used to ask it. He could never say no to his Angel.

Anakin simply nodded with a smile as he escorted his lady to her quarters, his own wouldn't be suitable but the VIP suite would be.

* * *

 **Naboo**

Kile landed the shuttle in the empty field where Anakin and Padme once had a picnic over three years prior and Storm Troopers surrounded it until they realized who it was even though they were informed beforehand, they like everyone else were still on high alert.

Kile shut the shuttle down and disembarked with his two best men as they boarded a speeder to take them to the scene of the downed fighter where the ISB Agent would meet them, he was already told he would be conducting this investigation with the Royal Guard and he couldn't complain.

The drive wasn't long as he stopped and disembarked and walked towards the scene. The Storm Troopers were everywhere but they weren't within twenty meters of the wreckage. ISB Agents were and they were processing the scene and gathering the necessary evidence and trying to retrieve whatever data they could, the fighter may be severely damaged but that doesn't mean all data was destroyed or corrupted.

"Captain Obrim?" Kile asked aloud as he still wore his crimson Royal Guard uniform except he had his helmet removed, his men didn't however.

"You must be Chief Guard Hannad?" The Captain assumed as he knew the uniform and knew who to expect although he didn't know him personally.

"Correct, mind bringing me up to speed?" Kile asked and the Captain nodded as they moved closer to the fighter.

"We now have 23 people detained that were within the perimeter but there was one in particular that had scratches and ripped clothing as if they were torn apart by the branches on his way out of the fighter after he ejected from the fighter. They are all nearby and we can begin interrogating them once we're done here. We determined this fighter was stolen, it was an old Republic Navy fighter, like one used in the Clone Wars, which isn't old but these were used in the beginning of the war. We are processing it looking for any DNA or fingerprints that are still intact and we are trying to retrieve any data that may still be intact, but that will take time. Other than that, we don't have much yet. We know that this attempt was fruitless considering they were never going to get through with just one fighter but we believe this was a diversion." The Captain explained.

"A diversion in order to get us on the ship where there would be an explosion that would appear to be accidental and close the investigation, not like that would ever happen. I lost over eight men, ten more are critically wounded from that explosion. This is personal and I received orders from the Emperor to do what I need to do to find those responsible and bring them to justice." Kile said with the look of vengeance in his eyes. "I will not rest until we find these bastards and arrest or kill them. I would like to interrogate these prisoners now."

"Of course, my Agents will continue to process the scene and will inform us when they find something." The Captain said as they walked back to their respective speeders and Kile followed the Captain to where the prisoners were being held for questioning.

* * *

 **Imperial Star Destroyer Resolute**

"Admiral, I want all command staff to report here immediately. I want them to be searched and escorted to the conference room where I will learn all I can from the events that transpired today. I also want an update from the ISB Captain leading the investigation, I have Kile assisting but he won't know much yet." Anakin said without waiting for a response as he left the bridge and walked to his office where he would see what he could find on his own.

* * *

 **Please review! Also let me know if there is anything you want to see in future chapters! Nothing is really off limits and we never see much of the Royal Guard so I wanted to include them since they will be important to this story considering the Skywalkers are the Rulers of the Galaxy...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Skywalkers rule the Galaxy, Chapter 7!**

* * *

 **Imperial Star Destroyer Resolute**

"Your Majesty, all of the Command Staff for all of the ships in orbit are awaiting your arrival in the conference room." Admiral Yularen reported over the comlink.

"Understood, I'll be there shortly." Anakin replied as he ended the transmission and sat up to get dressed. The twins were asleep as well as Padme. Anakin had their beds brought up from Padme's ship which was currently in one of the hangar bays and he kissed her on the forehead as he left her to sleep, she needed it as she was crying for quite awhile over the whole ordeal. It only angered Anakin further but he released the anger knowing it wouldn't help Padme's situation.

"Your Majesty," Kir, the Chief of the Emperor's Royal Guard said as he led the way to the conference room. "I received an update from Kile, they are currently interrogating those detained, there is one good suspect who had injuries that were consistent with parachuting from the ejected fighter. They are letting him sweat as they interrogate the other detainees."

"Did they find anything on him that could tie him to any co-conspirators?" Anakin asked impressed that they have a lead so fast. He knew these types of investigations took time but it seems that they got a lucky break.

"Not that they reported at this time, but they are trying to retrieve data from the fighter, most is corrupted but there are still some navigational data that was able to be retrieved. The fighter was also a Republic fighter that was reported as being destroyed in our database but it obviously wasn't, well until now." Kir replied as he stood next to Anakin on the way to the main conference room on the command deck.

"I see." Anakin said as he took in the information. "Anything else?"

"Captain Obrim of the ISB is leading the investigation for ISB, I have his personnel record for you to view, at your convenience." Kir said as he pulled out his datapad from under his robes and handed it to Anakin who skimmed the main points. "Captain Typho of the Royal Naboo Security Forces was ordered by Queen Jamillia to assist in the investigation."

"He is a good man, but I don't want the Nubians to investigate this. This is an Imperial matter not a Nubian one." Anakin insisted and Kir nodded.

"Understood, I will make sure Captain Obrim and Kile are informed but I do know that Kile won't let anyone get in his way from getting the answers he seeks." Anakin agreed, that is why he let him investigate.

"I agree, that is why I chose him and that is why I chose you. You and him are very much alike, almost like me except not Force sensitive which would help but I won't hold that against you." Anakin said with a smile as they reached the conference room.

"I would see how that would help, you could feel emotions and read the minds of people among all of your Force abilities, I wouldn't know how to deal with such power." Kir admitted, most people didn't believe in the Force, but that wasn't surprising since most people weren't Force sensitive.

"That is what made the Jedi so good, except when it came to the Sith. The Dark Side is powerful but the Sith, they are not. Anger, pain, hatred, they don't help which is why the Sith are the way they are. That is why the Jedi were the way they were, they were calm, they tried to keep emotions out of them so as to not cloud their judgement. I was never good at that, as well as not having attachments. I was always attached to my mom then to Padme, I couldn't let them go like the Jedi told me too repeatedly, moreso my mother than Padme, they never knew of her." Anakin said with a sigh, he didn't like to think about the Jedi or his mother, they were the reason why she died, they wouldn't let him check in with her, they told him to cut all ties with her, to forget her. But he couldn't and he was too late. It was all Obi-Wan's fault another reason why Anakin didn't regret killing the man. He decided that it was time and he entered the conference room.

* * *

 **Tatooine**

It has been just under a week since the planet was claimed and the Imperial Garrison was at full staff. Cody remained there to oversee operations as he fortified their position and brought freedom to the planet for the first time. They arrested hundreds of people and four Hutt's. Everyone arrested was a criminal with warrants for their arrest by worlds that were in the Empire and the Republic had warrants of their own which became Imperial warrants, smugglers with illegal or stolen goods, slavers who were arrested for being a slave owner and many others were arrested or detained while being investigated for various reasons. This was an Imperial Military matter and the planet was under Imperial law, the first time real law was brought to the planet in ages, if ever.

Tatooine was sentimental to Anakin as that was where he was raised, he wasn't born there but he lived there as a child and his mother is buried there. He hasn't visited her grave, it would only hurt him and he didn't want the reminder that he failed her, he failed to keep his promise which was to return and free her. She may have been freed and married someone but he felt he let her down and then there is the constant reminder of her dying in his arms. He knew if he went back then it wouldn't be him, it would be Darth Vader and the rest of the Tusken Raiders would die like they did before except the whole species would be extinct. However, he knew he'd have to return eventually.

"Commander, we have the Hutt's locked away as per your order." One of the Storm Troopers reported to Cody. "Our base is also now fully operational and so is the prison. All of those we arrested are now being transferred there until we receive further orders on what to do with them. The Hutt's are locked away in the isolation cells."

"Nice work, Lieutenant." Cody said to his Lieutenant as he sat in his office going over the various reports. "I never thought I'd miss the Clone Wars."

"Well, the Emperor obviously thinks highly of you if he assigned you this mission." The Lieutenant said, both men worked with Anakin before even though Cody worked more with Obi-Wan than he did Anakin, he still knew him.

"The Emperor is a good man and a great warrior. I was just surprised that Appo didn't get this assignment considering he works directly for the Emperor." Cody replied honestly.

The Lieutenant didn't have a response, he just stood there waiting to be dismissed as he left the datapad on the Commander's desk.

"You are free to go, Lieutenant." The Commander allowed and the Lieutenant saluted and left the office. The Commander then sent the updates to the Emperor's terminal for his viewing.

* * *

 **Imperial Star Destroyer Resolute**

Anakin entered the conference room and everyone stood as Anakin walked to the head of the table and took a seat as he motioned for everyone else to do the same.

"Good evening, everyone." Anakin said as he looked around the table, he recognized a few people but didn't know all of them or all of their names. Everyone said good evening back to the Emperor as he was clearly upset and didn't hide it.

"Who is the Captain of the Exactor?" Anakin asked as he looked around noticing quite a few Captains and he wanted to remind them all of who was in charge.

"I am, Your Majesty." The Captain said raising his hand. "Captain Vince Orden."

"Captain, I saw in the logs that it was you who contacted Kile, my wife's Chief Guard and asked for them to board your ship." Anakin stated as a matter-of-fact.

"Correct, sir." The Captain replied not liking where this was going.

"I see." Anakin said controlling his anger, "why did you do that?"

"I believed that she would be safer on my ship rather than down there." The Captain said and Anakin believed it to be true, well his statement, she obviously wasn't safer.

"You believed wrong." Anakin bluntly stated before continuing, "did you determine the cause of the explosion?"

"Not definitively but we found a coolant leak. It became ignited, we're not sure how, yet." The Captain said uneasily. "The coolant is usually temperature controlled, it is possible it became too warm or hot and sparked the explosion."

"Do you really believe that?" Anakin asked unimpressed, it was no accident, he was sure of that. "I do not. The only thing I do not know is if you are connected to this conspiracy."

"Your Majesty..." He was stopped by Anakin raising his hand to cut him off.

"I don't want excuses or you trying to convince me you didn't know about it." Anakin said knowing he could get information from him involuntarily but he didn't want to do that. He wanted to shake some trees and hope that if anyone here was involved then they would contact someone and they could trace the source and nab the would be assassins and the person who hired them. "If you didn't do it then I want you to prove it. I want results not excuses or probabilities. We know this wasn't an accident, if it was then I will have some words with Kuat Drive Yards but I believe we all know better. My wife and children were targeted not once but twice and if someone messes with my family, they will die painfully and an example will be made to show the galaxy. Unfortunately for me, I can't just kill them. I have to prove their guilt then execute them publicly after they are found guilty to which I will be the Judge and Executioner. Are there any updates that I need to be made apprised of?"

"Negative, Your Majesty." Another Captain said.

"Very well, until further notice I do not want any ships on or off Naboo. This planet is being blockaded and if any ship tries to land or take off, you are hereby ordered to stop them and use your tractor beams and detain them. If you can't then destroy them if they fail to adhere to your warnings. If a ship tries to land, advise them of the blockade, if they ignore your warnings stop them or destroy them. I don't want there to be a chance for any would be assassin to leave this planet and until further notice everyone down there is a suspect." Anakin ordered and his orders were final and law.

"Understood, Your Majesty." The group said in unison.

"Report back to your ships and spread out, I want us to cover the whole planet and be able to respond quickly if anyone breaks the blockade. Who is the ground field commander?" Anakin asked.

"We don't have a ground field commander." One Captain said after a moments silence of looking at each other.

"I see." Anakin said disappointed, he expected more. "Do I need to micromanage everything?"

"No, Your Majesty. I could send someone down to oversee Command on the ground." Admiral Yularen offered.

"Admiral, you of all people, currently present, have an excuse. You were with me. Send Captain Appo down to take command, at least I can trust him to do something right." Anakin ordered fully trusting the Captain of his personal battalion of Storm Troopers, formerly Clone Troopers during the Clone Wars. Anakin couldn't believe how incompetent these Captain's were, he knew he'd need to do a lot before he didn't have to worry as much about his Empire.

"Will do so immediately, Your Majesty." The Admiral replied with a smile.

"Very well, I want to make this clear. Admiral Yularen is now in charge of space operations here. If you have a report, I want you to report to the Admiral, if you have any requests, ask the Admiral. The Admiral will report to me." Anakin said as he stood and looked around. "Dismissed." He said then left the room to speak with Kir and he pulled him aside. "I want everyone in there to be under watch except for Admiral Yularen. All communications I want to be intercepted and read, I want to know their backgrounds, who they're connected too and well... everything. I don't know if any Imperial's are in on this, but I want to be sure of that. I will not put my family at risk, again."

"I will see to it myself, Your Majesty." Kir said with a bow, "do you have any one in particular in mind?"

"I want to say the Captain of the Exactor. But that could be what the real would be assassin wants us to think. Nevertheless, keep him under watch and pull the files on everyone in the Exactor. I have a feeling someone there knows something." Anakin said realizing the Captain probably isn't in on it. Why would he call for the Empress and their family to be brought to his ship if he knew that was going to happen? He would be a likely suspect just for that, as he is responsible for the ship and the crew, as well as look even more guilty since he requested they come aboard.

"I see where you're going with this. He is being used as a scapegoat, I will look into it." Kir said catching on and dismissed himself as he got to work.

"Oh, and Kir." Anakin said as Kir paused and turned to look at Anakin. "Change into an Imperial Navy uniform, the red is a little conspicuous."

"Will do." He said then turned back around again and left.

* * *

 **Naboo**

"Here we are." Captain Obrim stated as they began their interrogations. They interrogated the people together already knowing who the likely suspect was.

Hours went by as they let the suspect sweat while they waited for more evidence and that is when the comlink for Captain Obrim chimed to life.

"Captain Obrim, here." The Captain stated as he stepped away from the group.

"Captain, we have recovered a good amount of DNA. We have a match in the system, it is a fugitive who is currently wanted for murder, he was involved in the slaying of over twenty people. He is a hit man, his name is Kesi Pellis. I am transferring his information to your datapad now." The ISB Investigator said as she transferred the DNA match, the mugshot and everything they have on the fugitive.

"Nice job, keep up the good work." The Captain said as he walked back to Kile and showed him the datapad as they looked at the picture and sure enough it matched the suspected pilot. "We have him."

"Then let's begin, shall we?" Kile asked with a smile as they approached the suspect who was sitting in a holding cell in a Nubian prison that was being used by the Imperial's for the moment. "Troopers, we need to have a few words with our friend here. You two are dismissed."

The Troopers nodded and left the area as the Captain and Kile walked into the cell leaving the force field down, he could try and run but wouldn't get far.

"What is your name?" Kile asked the suspect as he looked up at him and faced away. "I said what is your name?"

"None of your concern." The man replied.

"Okay, then I will call you Kesi." Kile said as that got a look from the man. "Oh, yes. We know who you are. Now we know what you did or tried to do but you failed as evidenced by the downed fighter and you being in custody. However we know you are a pawn. Tell us who hired you and we could help you."

"You can't help me." Kesi said sadly, as if he was sad that he got caught not sad about the crimes he committed.

"Why not? The Emperor wants to know who tried to kill his family, he wants those who hired you, he doesn't care about you." Kile said trying to get the man to trust him.

"What are you talking about? The Emperor's family? The target was a Senator." Kesi stated as the Captain and Kile were finally getting somewhere.

"Well she was a Senator but for the past two weeks, she has been the Empress, the wife of the Emperor." Kile corrected the man. "You do know what the Emperor is capable of, don't you?"

"I think everyone does. He almost single-handedly brought down the Jedi Order." The man said impressed, it was hard just to kill one never mind the entire order, even though that wasn't true, he did kill a lot though.

"Well, he did what he had to do. But, that isn't what this is about, this is about who tried to kill his family. We want names and we want them now!" Captain Obrim said angrily changing the topic back to the reason why they were here interrogating the perp.

"I didn't deal with any names. I was hired by a bounty hunter who was hired by someone else. I was told the target was Senator Padme Amidala and I was told that they would contact me when she was at the lake house where she was to be targeted. I was told to fly the fighter into the house but to eject beforehand, like I needed to be told that..." The man said as he started to cry knowing his life was over, he was in too deep. "Anyways, I was contacted two days ago and told she'd be here for a few days. They never told me about her being the Empress or how heavy security would be."

"What is the name of the bounty hunter?" Kile asked pleased with how easy the interrogation was, he didn't even have to use his fist or Force pike yet.

"I don't know his name. We don't ask in our line of work but I did my own research and know that he frequently hangs at a cantina on Tatooine. That is where we met, a cantina in Mos Eisley." He volunteered knowing that was his only chance of survival.

"What does he look like?" Kile asked needing to know more, there are a lot of bounty hunters that hang in Tatooine plus they need to know who to look for, they can't stop everyone.

"He is a human male, tanned like he visits Tatooine quite often. He has a sister or wife that he is commonly with, they look similar so I believe they are brother and sister. They bragged about one time capturing Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi when they were Jedi. Maybe the Emperor will know their identities. That is all I know about them." Kile sensed that he was telling the truth, he wasn't Force sensitive but he didn't need to be to read him.

"So you don't know who they worked for or who hired them?" Kile asked hoping to gather more intelligence. "Did you have an escape plan in place? Seeing the Troopers you shouldn't have gone through with it unless you had a way out."

"It isn't that simple." He said as he put his hands up to his face as if he was thinking about revealing more but wasn't sure about it. "What the Sith! I might as well tell you everything, they're probably dead anyways. My mother is elderly, still capable of taking care of herself but she was watching my daughter. I hid them away but somehow, they were found. The bounty hunter forced me to do this and once successful, they would be released. But obviously the planned to screw me over the whole time. I was assured that I would escape, that someone on the inside would free me if I was captured. But with all of you here, chance of that is slim."

"I understand, do you know where they were being held or do you want to tell us where you hid them?" Captain Obrim asked as he knew there was the chance of capturing the bounty hunter there or at least finding their DNA still in the house.

"I hid them away in the lower level of Coruscant under a false identity. Could I see your datapad? I'll tell you the address." He asked and Kile nodded as he handed him his datapad and watched as an address was typed in. "I last saw them over a month ago but I spoke to them a few days ago. They weren't home. I didn't recognize the background but I know they were being held in a dark room, it was too dark without any windows or anything visible."

"Is there anything else you know or remember? The more we know the more likely we are to help." Kile said knowing that he wasn't going anywhere but they didn't mention the murders yet, but he likely knows that they know.

"Someone within the Nubian government was involved, I don't know who though. It was a female, I caught them meet here. I don't like being used as a pawn. I caught them in a meeting outside Theed, in the forest. She wore red robes and had her face covered, she was short maybe a little over five feet tall, light skinned, dark hair. That is all I know." Kesi said as he sighed knowing his life was over.

"Thank you, this was helpful. These people tried to kill the Empress and her family on one of our ships in orbit, several of my men were killed and many more injured, I would've tortured you had you not been so helpful." Kile said and backed out of the room with the Captain and waved the Troopers back over.

"Are you going to release me now?" The man asked and Kile and the Captain laughed so hard that their faces started to turn red.

"Why would we do that?" Kile asked. "You are wanted for over twenty deaths. You are going to prison, but you won't be here."

"Troopers, escort this man to an Imperial shuttle and have him transferred to a ship in orbit. He is extremely dangerous, shoot him if he resists." Captain Obrim stated as they left the Nubian prison wing and headed out to report their findings to the Emperor.

* * *

 **Imperial Star Destroyer Resolute**

Anakin was on his way back to see Padme and the twins, it was a short meeting and they were probably still sleeping but it pleased him to see them sleep peacefully. They needed it, he knew and that is when his comlink came to life.

"Skywalker." He said as he answered his comlink, many people knew the frequency, he didn't exactly have time to update it or get one that was fit for an Emperor but a comlink was a comlink, he reasoned.

"Your Majesty, we have the pilot in custody, he confessed to everything." Kile reported much to the surprise of Anakin.

"Really?" Anakin asked knowing he'd be in for a full report.

"Yes, sir." He replied. "He was being forced to do so. They had his mother and daughter as hostages and still do. He had someone one the inside that was to release him if he got caught, he thought he was targeting the Senator of Naboo, not the Empress of the Galactic Empire. However, he is a hitman, a contract killer. He is wanted for the death of twenty people, on many worlds, he has warrants for his arrest. He is a likely target for this type of incident because of his background they figured we wouldn't believe him."

"True, we normally wouldn't." Anakin agreed. "So, why do we?"

"His story seemed plausible." Kile thought. "He told us that he was forced to do it by this bounty hunter, he never divulged his name and since he held his family as hostages, he didn't push. But he did his research and this bounty hunter is known to frequently visit a cantina in Mos Eisley in Tatooine. He is also known to work with a woman who he believes to be his sister, the thing is you know them."

"I know them?" Anakin asked, not exactly surprised but he sounded it. "I know a lot of people, most of them are scum."

"Yes, sir." Kile simply said. "The prisoner said that they bragged about once capturing you and Obi-Wan Kenobi. He didn't say when this took place, but I couldn't imagine you to be captured that much."

"Oh, you'd be surprised. I was captured... quite a few times." Anakin remembered, many times just in the last few years. "I believe I know who you are talking about. A man and a woman both being bounty hunters does ring a bell, especially with them being brother and sister. I have to go back to my office and look something up, I will contact you when I get their names. I want you to send that prisoner up to my ship, I want to speak with him... personally."

"Understood, milord." Kile said and ended the transmission as they followed the Troopers to the shuttle where he'd now be escorted to the Resolute.

Anakin turned and headed for the bridge where his office was. He has more than one office but the one on the bridge is the most secure and has the best equipment available. He made sure of that the day after he became Emperor and had it upgraded for his own use.

"Who is in charge of my detail now?" Anakin asked as he looked around at his Guards.

"That would be, Your Majesty." One of them said stepping out of his place and taking his place next to Anakin. "Myn Kyneugh, at your service.

"Alright, Myn, Padme's sister and her family is onboard right?" Anakin asked rhetorically, he saw them and spoke to them but knew there was more his sister in law wanted to say to him or at least thought of saying to him.

"Correct, Your Majesty." Myn replied in a low deep voice. Anakin knew they were all men, as no woman has yet to serve this position, apparently Palpatine felt better with men, but Anakin doesn't care at all since if they made it here they'd be able to handle the position and all it entails.

"I want her brought to my office on the bridge. Don't tell her she is meeting with me, just escort her there." Anakin ordered and he bowed and went to carry out his orders.

* * *

Anakin sat at his desk in his office as he browsed through his super computer. Jedi missions were classified by the Jedi Order, mostly the Jedi Council but they were never put in any database. There was no way to access them since there were no files to speak of, but there were holovideos but he didn't have time to browse through those and they didn't record every meeting. Instead he browsed through looking up the files on bounty hunters, they didn't need to register in the days of the Republic and so far they don't need to register with the Empire, yet. However they did need to use their identities to collect the bounty with any planetary government and Anakin had access to them all within the Empire. Most bounty hunters also had to register with the Bounty Hunter's Guild, especially if they were any good and he could look them up using their database. The planetary governments on the Outer Rim however were not there since it was mostly run by pirates, criminals and others doing illegal activities like smuggling and had no real government.

He was browsing through photos as he tried to recall those who captured him before but it happened a while ago and he had no time frame other than he was with Obi-Wan, it could've happened during the Clone Wars but Anakin was sure it happened before since he would've had Ahsoka with him and she wasn't mentioned. That meant he was most likely an Apprentice and not yet a Knight which narrowed the list but he didn't entirely remember who they were and then his doorbell chimed.

"Enter." He shouted as the door opened and the Royal Guard he assumed to be Myn entered with Sola.

"Your Majesty, as you ordered." Myn said confirming his suspicions.

"Very good, thank you." Anakin said dismissing the Guard as he closed the door and Anakin held out a hand telling Sola to sit without saying it.

"Anakin." Sola said as she sat down.

"Is it Anakin? Or is it Vader?" He asked jumping the bush and getting right to it.

"Excuse me?" Sola asked, but she knew what he was talking about, Anakin saw it in her mind.

"You do know that I could read minds. Some are hard to read, but those that are are because of mental barriers that make it harder to read. You however don't have any mental barriers or walls preventing it." Anakin stated as a matter-of-fact. "You do realize what you did to your sister, don't you?"

"I don't get where your going with this." She said testing Anakin's patience but he wouldn't give in, that is what she wanted.

"Let me make this simple. Your sister told me everything and she told me about you. Walking the line and crossing it are practically the same and where your parents crossed it and where you decided to walk it, that doesn't make you any better. It makes you more cowardly, yes but better no." Anakin said pushing back, he didn't like Sola, clearly. "So drop the pretending to be a good sister routine and speak your mind because once you leave this office you are going back down to the surface and will be escorted home. You will not speak to Padme or see the twins unless she allows it. You will not contact any of us until she allows it. If you don't think I will carry through with what I just said, then try me. Everyone else knows that I am not one who doesn't go through with his promises."

"You know what you did." She said, five simple words then silence.

"Do I?" He asked and she just nodded. "Oh, please enlighten me. Tell me what I did."

"You destroyed everything you held dear. You killed your friends, your former master! You killed younglings! You're a monster and if you think I will allow you to control her then you're wrong!" Sola shouted as she stood and looked down at Anakin, he couldn't help but smile.

"Oh, so you know nothing." Anakin replied. "I didn't hold the Jedi Order as you put it. I was simply freed from slavery then given a new Master where I had to conform to new rules and do as my new Master's said. I changed one owner to many who controlled everything I did and thought. I couldn't even love, or feel it without the Master's telling me that that isn't the Jedi way. I couldn't care for my mother because that is an attachment and Jedi do not have attachments. Let me ask you, if someone took you from your family and prevented you from contacting them ever again, they prevented you from even thinking about them, what would you call that?"

Sola didn't respond, therefore Anakin continued.

"The Jedi Order is held in high esteem, they appear to be the good guys and the Sith the bad guys, but they are both guilty, they are both evil." Anakin stated as a matter-of-fact. "The Republic made a law for the Jedi where they could forcefully take any children from their parents with a midichlorian count of seven thousand and higher, so what if Ryoo or Pooja had a midichlorian count of that much? Would you allow them to take her from you?"

Sola shook her head, that is what Anakin knew to be true.

"Well, they would take her forcefully." Anakin bluntly stated, it happened many times before. "They followed the law, or rather used the law to suit them, does that make them right? Does that make them the good guys, just following the law?"

"No, it doesn't." Sola said with a sigh.

"Didn't think so." Anakin replied.

"Why didn't they take you? You have the highest count on record, don't you?" Sola asked.

"Because I was born in the Outer Rim and born into slavery. The Republic doesn't operate in the Outer Rim and there are no hospitals that test your midichlorian count." Anakin stated, but knew the Empire doesn't operate that way. "The Republic was corrupt and Palpatine used that to create his Empire and he ordered me to go and help him end the war. Now tell me what was the Clone War about?"

"The Clone War was the Separatists verse the Republic. The Separatists didn't feel they were being treated fairly and were being overtaxed and left the Republic to join the Confederacy of Independent Systems or remained neutral or independent. The Republic didn't want them to break away believing it would cause a civil war, which it did. The Corporations and Guilds were working with the Separatists because they were being overtaxed and they didn't really care who they did business with as long as they kept making money-" Anakin couldn't take it anymore and stopped her there.

"That is wrong." He bluntly stated. "The war started because of Palpatine, his plan all along was to start this war to gain the power of the Republic and to overthrow it by making his Empire. This war was Sith vs Jedi. It wasn't Republic vs Separatists. Count Dooku was the public face of the CIS and was believed to be the Dark Lord of the Sith, that was how good and strong Darth Sidious or Chancellor Palpatine was, he used him as a pawn. He manipulated and controlled both sides so he could eliminate both and take what he wanted, he wanted the Empire and he wanted the Jedi gone. The Jedi want the Sith dead and the Sith want the Jedi dead, that is how it works or how it did work before I helped eliminate both sides as was my destiny, my prophesy as the Chosen One. I was the one who would eliminate the Sith and bring balance to the Force but it wouldn't be balanced if there was only the Jedi. There are multiple ways to use the Force and you don't have to be a Jedi or Sith, it isn't a requirement but the Jedi controlled everything to keep their power except for the handful of Sith that existed over the last thousand years. You may not agree with what I did but that is because you don't understand the Jedi or Sith, you don't understand the ways of the Force, but how could you? You aren't a Force user, you are just someone who listened to the propaganda on the holonet news which was controlled by Palpatine."

Anakin explained and Sola just sat there in silence, she looked shocked, surprised. Anakin decided to continue, again.

"Now don't get me wrong, what I did was... questionable, maybe bad or evil, perhaps. But the Youngling's were already corrupted, they were already Jedi and if they lived the war would've continued. In a single day, I ended this war and I brought peace to this galaxy for the first time in a long time. You may not like what I did but it doesn't matter, whats done is done and believe it or not I did it to save Padme and our twins and she knows that."

"I see." She said and Anakin knew what that meant, Padme told him what it meant. "So you aren't abusing or controlling Padme?"

"Do you know your sister?" Anakin asked seriously. "She is the strongest woman that I ever met, besides my own mother. She is her own person, she does what she wants, when she wants because that is who she is. She is used to having her way and she still does. She was a Queen, a Senator and now my Empress. If she didn't want to be with me, she wouldn't be but she is. Therefore, I will leave you with this before I have to get back to work, if you love your sister then stop trying to control her and tell her what you want her to do or think she should do. Doing so will only ensure she doesn't speak with you again, possibly ever. I think you know how stubborn she is. And one more thing, I hope you realize how lucky you are. I have no family, my mother was killed in my very arms, I have no family besides Padme and my twins, they are my family and I would do anything for them and that includes keeping you and your parents away if you don't take my hint." Anakin pressed the button on his desk and the door slid open, "Myn, please escort Sola back to her room and have her and her family escorted back home, safely."

"At once, Your Majesty." Myn said as Sola silently left the room, no doubt she had some thinking to do and with that Anakin returned to work.

* * *

 **Coruscant, Lower Levels**

"Captain Obrim, Chief Guard Hannad, we are in position." The ISB Storm Trooper Commander said as he hand his team were geared up and in place to storm the address of the mother and child of the pilot of the downed fighter.

"You have a go, Commander." ISB Captain Obrim stated as they waited for word back.

"You heard him, let's take it down." The Commander said and the door was kicked down, it was a lower level apartment that was very poor like everything else and it didn't even have a secure lock, just a small deadbolt that was broken once the Storm Trooper kicked it in.

The twenty Storm Troopers stormed the apartment which only had one bedroom, a kitchen, a living room and a bathroom. They couldn't even fit in the house, only ten of them really could. It was clear and looked like it hasn't been occupied in weeks.

"It's all clear, sir. No one is here, we'll let the ISB Investigators take over to process the scene now." The ISB Storm Trooper Commander said over the comlink.

"Understood, thank you, Commander. Captain Obrim out." The Captain said ending the transmission.

"Alright Troopers, clear out." The Commander said as they cleared out of the apartment and left it to the ISB Officers assigned to ISB Investigations to take over. "It is all your, Officer."

"Thank you, Commander." ISB Officer Mar Barezz said as he and his team of Investigators moved in to process the scene to see if the hostage takers left anything behind to confirm the Pilot's story or to destroy it. "Let's go through everything, I want you to scour every inch of this shanty apartment, we're looking for DNA that is male and belonging to a Bounty Hunter, we don't have a name yet but he may have left a fingerprint, piece of hair, or some sort of DNA behind. Let's hope he isn't as good at kidnapping as he is at coercing people to commit high treason."

* * *

 **That is all for Chapter 7! Please review! Chapter 8 is already under way and will be coming out shortly, it will be continuing the investigation and Anakin will have a pleasant talk with the pilot.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Skywalkers rule the Galaxy, Chapter 8!**

 **Phhsdj: Thank you! I will say that you'll probably be surprised at who did it, and they will be captured soon. But then again you may not be that surprised...**

* * *

 **Imperial Star Destroyer Resolute**

Padme awoke in silence, the room she was assigned too was empty and she was startled. She was used to waking up with the sound of her babies crying, it has only been two weeks but still it felt like a lifetime with them. She already forgot what a good night of sleep felt like. She decided to take advantage of the silence as she threw the covers off herself and walked to the refresher to take a nice warm shower and wake up. She started the shower, using the water based shower instead of the sonic shower or turbo shower, she didn't like either of those. The normal shower worked best and did the job.

She didn't spend long in there as she dried herself off and dried off her hair as she stepped out of the refresher and walked to her bag and found some clothes to wear. She usually wore dresses or gowns but not today, she just wore simple white pants and a short sleeveless white shirt. She was on an Imperial Naval ship not a luxury passenger ship and she wasn't going to give the boys a show, as much as they may like it.

Once she was dressed and let her hair flow freely down her back, she left the quarters and turned to her Royal Guards, "do you know where my husband and kids are?" She asked as the Guards nodded and led the way, she followed the lead Guards as she walked in the middle, that was where she belonged, she also noticed her Guard detail wasn't as large as it usually was. That was a good sign, she thought as she looked around as she remembered this ship well. She has been on it quite a few times, throughout the Clone Wars.

* * *

Anakin sat in his office on the bridge with the twins deciding to let Padme sleep as the twins slept peacefully in their beds. They had an eventful morning but using his Force connection with them they were able to relax and enjoy their walk around the ship in harmony. They got the full tour as Anakin carried them and told them what everything was, they couldn't understand or respond but that didn't stop him from telling them, just because they couldn't talk back doesn't mean he has to be quiet and not say a word, they can't learn to talk if they don't know what talking is.

This was his first real time with the twins as he didn't really trust himself before being alone with them but he seemed to get a better grasp on his anger as he learned to release it through the Force. He saw what the Dark Side inside of him did, what the anger and fear could do and he didn't want to act like that again but he still wanted to learn of the Dark Side, he wanted to learn their powers. He wanted to be all he could be and being the Chosen One he may be the only one who could harbor both sides of the Force without letting them control him, especially the Dark Side since the Light Side works with you while the Dark Side tries to corrupt you as it did everyone else making them want more and more like an addictive drug. But they weren't the Chosen One, he told himself and he didn't want to become a Sith, he just wanted to learn some of their powers, was that so bad? He didn't seem to think so but that'll have to wait since the holochrons are locked up and he has other things to do, at the moment.

He brought them back to his office as he continued his search for the bounty hunters when he was contacted by Kile. Kile gave him two names, Dane and Floria, their DNA was found back at the address in the lower levels of Coruscant confirming the story of the prisoner. Anakin didn't understand it since he and Obi-Wan during the Clone Wars helped them free their names of an assassination attempt yet they do this now? It didn't make sense but he knew that Kile would get the answers and would find them. Anakin wanted to cause them both harm since they played a role in trying to harm his children and his beloved wife but he decided it was best that they face the Justice System and then he can execute them as he sees fit as well as the pilot. He didn't want to run things like Palpatine, he didn't want to rule with an iron fist when it came to everything, somethings maybe but not everything. He had to create a government and to create a government people needed to trust him and he needed to trust them but that isn't easy to do with his past, everyone betrayed him except for three people. Padme, Luke and Leia, they were the only ones that never lied to him or betrayed him, he trusted them with every midichlorian in his body and he would never let Vader get the best of him again, especially not when they are around. Of course, he could rely on certain other people, like Admiral Yularen, Kile, Kir, Captain Appo and his Troopers but he didn't trust them wholeheartedly.

Vader was a monster he didn't want to unleash on anyone, but he knew that he may need to unleash him at one time or another in the future, he is the Emperor, he can't be Anakin Skywalker all the time. Sometimes he'll need to be tough and sometimes Anakin Skywalker won't be enough, Darth Vader may need to be unleashed to instill fear but he doesn't want to do that unless it comes down to drastic times. The saying goes, drastic times call for drastic measures and if it comes to that then so be it. You can't always be benevolent, sometimes the Emperor needs to be tough and show everyone who is in charge, it is hard always being the good guy when you're the Emperor of the Galaxy.

"There you are."

Anakin looked up as he saw Padme in the doorway, he smiled and backed his chair away from his desk as he walked over to greet her.

"Here I am." He said as he walked closer to her and pulled her into his arms. "How are you doing this morning?"

"Great." She said with a smile as their lips met, it has been awhile, a few days since before they took their trips and it felt right, it felt good. "I haven't slept like that in quite some time."

"Glad to hear it." Anakin said with a smile as he sat on his desk and pulled his wife over to him as they met eye to eye. "The kids and I decided to go for a tour of the ship. I showed them around and we had a good walk."

"This is how it is meant to be, Ani." Padme said as she embraced in his presence. "This is what I always wanted, what we always wanted without even knowing it. No more Senator or Jedi, no more secrets, just you, me and the twins. I couldn't want anything more."

"This was the plan, it didn't go according to plan exactly but in the end everything worked out." Anakin said with a smile, he was just happy that he did what he did and killed the Emperor when he had the chance or he knew his life would be very different. "I always wanted you to be by my side, no matter what."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She assured him. "I am just happy that you didn't suffer any permanent injuries, mentally or physically."

"Don't let my looks fool you, I relive that day every day, but it has only been two weeks and I am learning to live with it. I know I can't change the past and if I could I would change that one awful action." He said leaving out what directly happened between them. They didn't need to talk about it, they already did in their own way, there was no need to reopen closed wounds. "I am thinking of having us return home to Coruscant. I was also thinking of us getting a new house. We can't raise our younglings in our apartment, it's pretty dangerous especially when they start walking with your veranda as high and as open as it is and the Imperial Palace isn't exactly somewhere to raise our younglings either. That is why I bought us a new house."

"You bought us a new house?" Padme asked surprised, not so much that he wanted one but surprised that he already did.

"I sure did, it is near Imperial Center but away from the people and traffic that plagues 500 Republica. I am also having an underground tunnel dug between the Palace and our house so we could easily travel between the two without having to deal with the people and traffic and I am having them dig underground to add extra security and amenities to the house. It is a mansion, three stories tall, beautiful yard surrounding the house, huge pool in the backyard, the front is like a garden. It is a rich neighborhood which I don't exactly like, they are snobs but we don't have to deal with them or attend any of their ridiculous parties as I know you're used to doing as you were a Senator. We'll have to attend enough of them as Emperor and Empress though and those are enough." Anakin said reluctantly, he hated lavish parties but as Emperor he could appear and leave as he pleased.

"Is it on your computer?" She asked as she wanted to get a look at their new home, it sounded wonderful but she wanted to see it with her own eyes. She knew Anakin enough to know it had to be nice especially since this was his first house that he ever bought and since he is now the richest man in the galaxy but she couldn't help but want to see it. She also knew with his over-protectiveness, that it was no doubt safe and secure.

"Sure is, take a look." Anakin said as he led her to the computer and pulled up the real estate site and pulled up the house he bought a few days ago, just before his trip but wanted to have it furnished and have some work done before he told Padme and moved in with his family.

She moved with Anakin and took a seat in the chair as she looked at the house and it was huge. The photos were gorgeous and showed the beautiful garden in the front yard along the house, the flowers were all different and she didn't even know what kind they were. The front yard had a curved U-shape driveway with one being the entrance and the other clearly being the exit, it had enough room for up to forty speeders and had a garage on the right side of the mansion. The backyard was just as big as the front yard and had a large pool that took up at least thirty percent of the backyard as it had a diving board, a slide and other accessories around and in the pool. The yard has a sprinkler system that keeps the grass and garden fresh and clean. The backyard also had a landing pad for a shuttle, work was being done to allow for two shuttles, the landing pad is supposed to open allowing one to go into an underground hangar and the other to lay on top.

Inside the home, it had ten bedrooms, twelve refreshers, two kitchens (one large and one small), a large dining room, a large family room with large open windows allowing the sun to brightly shine through during the day and to see the stars at night. There wasn't any furniture shown as the house was empty but Padme didn't know that it was already furnished or is being furnished with the latest in advanced technology and the best furniture that money can buy, for there is only the best for the Royal Imperial First Family.

On top of that, there was a game room, gymnasium, training room, safe room, armory, security control room, holocommunication room, private offices for Anakin and Padme, play room for the twins and some other rooms. In total there are 40 rooms. Then there is the basement which is under renovation and is being expanded to allow passage to the Imperial Palace and it is being expanded deep underground to allow for more space and rooms. It may already be big but Anakin wanted there to be more room in case he wanted to add to it and this way he can.

"Wow, I love it. Although it does look a little... naked." She said referring to the empty rooms.

"It doesn't look like that anymore." Anakin assured her. "It is being furnished now and should be done by the time we get home. And as I said there is still some construction taking place but that won't bother us since they'll only work when we aren't home. I want the twins to have something I never had, peace, comfort and a loving family. I had a loving family but I only had my mom, Luke and Leia have each other and us, it is going to be perfect just as it is now."

"It was perfect before but it is better now. Credit doesn't buy you everything but when you already have everything, I guess it could help." Padme reasoned, the saying is credits can't buy love or happiness but they already have love and happiness, but credits can buy a beautiful home and it did. "When are we leaving?"

"I wanted to check with you, do you want to go back? I am ready to go." Anakin said giving her the look to say the word.

"Let's do it." She said and received a kiss from Anakin, he loved Naboo but this was not the time to be here especially not with what her family was doing.

"Very well, we'll leave shortly. I just need to wait for Grand Admiral Tarkin to arrive to continue the blockade here, Admiral Yularen is in charge and I don't trust any of the Captain's here. I already had to put them in their place, it seems they don't know how to conduct their jobs properly. They had no organization on the ground, I get that their Captain's of a Navy ship but they should know how to organize a ground field command, which they didn't do." Anakin said then decided to change the topic. "Oh, and I sent Sola and her family home."

"Why'd you do that?" Padme asked as she turned to face him as he was sitting on the other desk behind her, the desk just held datapads and holopics and other items.

"We had a talk, I was polite but blunt and I think I made my point to her and for her to relay the point to your parents. I don't think anyone should be telling you what to do, hell even I can't tell you what to do and we're married. You are your own person and you never acted rash or irrationally, you were a Queen and a Senator, you are more than capable of making up your own mind and your own decisions." Anakin stated as a matter-of-fact. "You are my Empress and I'll be damned if I allow anyone to talk to you like they did. I don't care what they say about me but telling you what to do, is unacceptable."

Padme didn't say anything, she just stood and wrapped her arms around Anakin's neck and held him tight. She missed this and while she had it, she was going to take advantage of it. She pulled back from the hug and leaned in for the kiss that she missed for a while, until recently she hasn't seen much of Anakin from the Clone Wars to the pregnancy to birth to the aftermath of that and him needing to get away for some alone time and now they were back together and she wasn't going to allow anyone to interfere with that, not even her sister or parents.

"I love you." Padme said finally but Anakin already knew that, everyone already knew that but it did make him happy hearing her say it, it always did and always will.

"And you know I love you, my Angel, always did and always will." Anakin replied as he attacked Padme's mouth with his own, he missed this as much as she did and he was also going to take advantage of their time together with the kids asleep. The tongues fought for control of dominance as the lips explored the others and then it was disrupted by the twins crying. "They must've felt my excitement. Traitors."

Padme couldn't help but laugh at Anakin's comment as she walked over to the beds and scooped up Luke as Anakin scooped up Leia. "Let's go for a walk." Padme said as Anakin followed behind as they were again surrounded by the men in red as they walked to nowhere in particular.

* * *

 **Imperial Venator-Class Star Destroyer Dauntless**

"Admiral Tarkin, we will be exiting hyperspace momentarily." The navigation officer said.

"Very good, once we exit, hail the Resolute. Admiral Yularen and the Emperor are on board and I will need to speak with them, send it through to my office." The Admiral ordered looking around since those orders were to more than one person, from the navigation officer and the communications officer.

He didn't wait for a response as he left the bridge and entered his office, just off the bridge and took a seat behind his desk as he looked at his computer.

"We just exited hyperspace, Admiral." The Communications Officer said. "Patching through the comm to you now."

"Grand Admiral Tarkin, I see you arrived safely." Admiral Yularen said pleased to finally see him so he could leave this system.

"It is good to see you, Admiral Yularen." Tarkin said trying to be a good Grand Admiral even though he wasn't friends with the man, he also wasn't his enemy, they just operate differently. "What is the situation?"

"We are currently blockading the planet, we haven't had any problems as of yet and on the surface, Captain Appo is currently leading the ground operation." Admiral Yularen said briefing the Admiral on the basics.

"Understood, but what exactly is the ground operation?" The Grand Admiral asked not really sure what they were doing, he wasn't briefed on that. He was just told to report here to take over the blockade operation.

"The Emperor ordered Naboo to be blockaded and we have reason to believe that there are co-conspirators on the ground that have yet to be captured relating to the attempt on the Empress, Prince and Princess. Until they're captured or until the Emperor says otherwise, the troops on the ground are ordered to continue their investigation on the attempted assassination and to await further orders." Admiral Yularen said not really knowing what they're doing on the ground either, but knew that there were thousands of Storm Troopers on the surface that have yet to be recalled and that wasn't his responsibility, it was Captain Appo's.

"Understood, are you leaving to go to Imperial City now?" Admiral Tarkin asked eager to take command and get the Emperor out of his hair, he and the Emperor saw eye to eye on some things but on other things they were on totally opposite sides.

"Once the Emperor gives the order, we are." Admiral Yularen replied as he wasn't sure when they were leaving, but knew it would be soon. He knew the Emperor wanted to leave immediately and was just waiting for Tarkin before leaving Naboo behind.

"Very well, is there anything else?" Admiral Tarkin asked as he was readily briefed on the situation and ready to take over command.

"Negative, Yularen out." The Admiral said as the channel was closed and he went to brief the Emperor on his arrival.

* * *

 **Imperial Star Destroyer Resolute**

As Anakin and Padme walked around, the Admiral followed the red guards and they allowed him entry into the square to speak with the Imperial Majesties.

"Admiral, what have you to report?" Anakin asked as he and Padme stopped with the babies in their arms.

"Grand Admiral Tarkin has arrived and I briefed him on what has happened thus far. He was readily briefed and is ready to assume command of the blockade." Admiral Yularen said nervously, he thought it was funny since he had no problem talking to General Skywalker but he wasn't General Skywalker anymore, nope he is the Emperor and the man who could ruin his career, that made him nervous even though he shouldn't be.

"Very good, you informed him to keep the blockade in effect until further notice and to keep the ground forces on the ground until I say otherwise? Right? If there is someone else down there, I want them to stay there until we capture them. We know there is at least one Nubian official that was conspiring, we need her in custody before we do anything." The Emperor said making sure his orders were clear, apparently his officers needed clear orders, very much to his dismay.

"I told him to keep the blockade in effect until further notice and I did tell him that Captain Appo is leading the ground forces and that they are working on the investigation and are to remain there until further notice, yes sir." The Admiral said basically reaffirming what the Emperor said.

"Very good, give the order to jump into hyperspace. We are returning to Imperial City." The Emperor ordered and the Admiral nodded, bowed and was dismissed as he turned around to relay the orders. "Wait, the prisoner?"

"He is safely locked away in the brig." The Admiral replied and the Emperor nodded and turned around as the Admiral did the same to carry out his orders.

* * *

The Resolute exited hyperspace ten or so hours later and the Royal Imperial First Family took the Royal Nubian Starship down to the surface and landed on a landing platform at the Imperial Palace. It was heavily secured by the men in red suits and the Storm Troopers secured the outer perimeter as they didn't allow anyone near the ship with the threat still high as they haven't yet captured the would be assassins and those who hired them.

The Imperial Palace is heavily secure and the perfect location for them to be without having to worry about any threats. No one is allowed inside without being searched thoroughly and no one is allowed inside without an official reason to be there. With the Empire still being in a state of emergency, the security is even tighter with the Imperial City Security Forces (Coruscant Security Forces), ISB, Imperial Army, Storm Troopers Corps and the Royal Guard all securing the Palace. The Royal Guards are the primary law enforcement and intelligence agency responsible for the safety and security of the Palace since it is the workplace of the Emperor and the capital building of the Empire.

"Milady." Anakin said as he offered her his arm and she obliged him by looping her left arm through his right arm as they walked off the ship each carrying one of their younglings. They made their way right through the doors and were whisked away down the turbolift.

"Where are we going?" Padme asked as she didn't exactly want to go to work and was hoping Anakin didn't want too either.

"I have some stuff to deal with, it won't take long." Anakin lied as they exited the turbolift and stepped into the speeder and were whisked away by a Royal Guard.

"You aren't a very good liar, Anakin." Padme said knowing full well what they were doing but wasn't going to ruin what is supposed to be a surprise.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Anakin rebutted turning to look straight ahead of him as to not allow her to see the lie in his eyes like she always does. The eyes don't lie.

* * *

 **Naboo**

The Naval and Ground Forces remained on and around Naboo and the planet was virtually locked down in a state of martial law. No one is allowed near Theed's spaceport and anyone trying to approach is turned away or detained. The Queen has already voiced her outrage against it and even broadcasted a message about it on the holonet news, however that transmission didn't go through since communications are being jammed and no one outside of Naboo could see or hear anything. That didn't stop the conspirators though.

"How long is this blockade going to continue for?" The woman asked, clearly distressed.

"As long as is required." The man quickly replied over the comlink, the transmission was relayed through numerous sources to cover his tracks and to throw suspicion off of himself but he knew he'd be caught eventually, if all didn't go as planned. "The plan failed and the pilot is now back in Imperial City where the Emperor will personally be questioning him, are you sure he doesn't know anything?"

"No, the only person he should know is the bounty hunter that hired him. He knows what will happen to his mother and daughter if he does talk but maybe we should have them disposed of, just in case. He is a hitman and he isn't ever going to get out of prison, that is unless he is executed, in either case the hostages don't matter." The woman replied, making a good point, tie up any loose ends to ensure that nothing gets out about a conspiracy.

"I will pass along the word. In the meantime, until the Emperor lifts the blockade, stay low." The man suggested and knew that if she was caught, she'd rat him out in a heartbeat, probably faster. "All will go according to plan and we will rule this galaxy, just wait this out and everything should go as planned."

"I hope you're right, you know I am not going to prison. I will drag everyone down with me if I'm caught." She warned and he already knew she would, why did he even work with her in the first place? He was regretting it now and then he began to think of alternative plans, what if she just died? But then she may have evidence hidden away, but she isn't bright and no way would she do that, it could be found and used against her, right? Finally a plan was formulating.

"Stop worrying, we have more than just two plans to carry through with plus the whole family is together now." The man assured her, she bought it, he believed like the gullible idiotic girl she was.

"Okay, I'll contact you soon." She said and ended the transmission.

* * *

"Kir here." The Emperor's Chief Royal Guard said answering his comlink as he was dressed in an Imperial Naval Officer uniform trying to blend in and so far it was working.

"Sir, we intercepted a scrambled transmission from a comlink onboard one of ours ships and down to the surface, it came from the Nubian Royal Palace. The transmission from the ship came from the Exactor." The Intelligence Officer said as he listened into the communication channels and was listening to every transmission made and received.

"Did they sound familiar?" Kir asked as he needed to eliminate suspects and shorten the suspect list.

"Negative, whoever made the call disguised the voices. However, I could say that the transmission was sent to many different comm relays, the transmission may not have been made from the Exactor, it could just be made to look that way. I could also tell that the person onboard the ship is male and the person in the Nubian Palace is female." The Intelligence Officer replied as he tried to unscramble the transmission and decipher where it came from and where it went too, exactly. But doing so could take a long time, it depended on how good the person was at covering their tracks.

"Understood, try and unscramble the transmission but keep the personnel on this limited, as I said we need to use as few personnel as possible. We don't know who is involved but now we know for sure that there is an Imperial up here working with someone on the surface, as we suspected." Kir replied as he knew he had to contact Kile on the ground to narrow down his search to those in the Palace.

"Will do, sir. I will let you know when we have something." The Intel Officer said before disconnecting the transmission.

Kir typed in Kile's frequency and waited for him to answer.

"Kile Hannad here." Kile said answering the comm call.

"Kile, it's Kir." Kir said before continuing. "I have a lead for you. We intercepted a transmission from one of our ships in orbit and we traced the comm call to the Nubian Palace, I suggest you narrow down your search to there and see if anyone matches your description of the woman, maybe they'll have the comlink on them that could connect them to the call. We confirmed that the person on the comlink was female, but the voice was disguised. Search, detain and question them all, if you have too. The Emperor gave us the authority to do so and even if we have to detain and question the Queen, so be it."

"We'll get right on it. I'll keep you updated, you do the same." Kile replied and looked to Captain Obrim. "Hannad out."

* * *

Kile informed the ISB Officer of the lead and they began to make their way to the Palace, it was only a few minutes away, Appo was also notified and the Palace was being surrounded and no one was being allowed in or out.

The men waited as the Storm Troopers took their place surrounding the Palace and in less than fifteen minutes, it was completely surrounded and some maintained the perimeter as others rushed in and started to secure the Palace but it was big and there were a lot of people. Most of the Nubian's were startled and Royal Naboo Security Forces Officers began to resist against the Troopers by aiming their weapons at them and not allowing them to proceed further towards the Queen. The Troopers held their position as other Troopers continued to secure the Palace, the only place they weren't being allowed near was the Queen's office where she must've been.

It didn't take long for her to exit her office, make up and all and start a hissy fit against the Troopers, "what the Sith do you think you're doing? This is the Royal Palace, you can't just barge in here and do as you please!" She shouted, the Troopers didn't say a word but Kile arrived with Captain Obrim and they handled the situation as the Nubian Security Force liaison stood behind them.

"Your highness, we have reason to believe that someone here is involved in the conspiracy against the Emperor's family and we have every right to do as we please. The Emperor gave us the authority, he even told us to detain you if you interfered. So step aside or these Troopers will detain you and escort you to the prison we commandeered to detain anyone who prevents us from doing our job." Captain Obrim insisted, but he did want the girl Queen to be detained, it would be worth it.

"Well, when you put it like that..." She replied sarcastically as she motioned her Royal Nubian Security Forces to stand down and the Troopers took their weapons and detained them at blaster point as they secured the Queen's office and the adjoining rooms.

"Are you involved in this conspiracy, Your highness?" Kile asked seriously as she gave him a surprised then dirty look.

"Do I look like I was involved?" She asked in a higher pitched voice, that caught their attention. "Why would I want her and her younglings dead?"

"Interesting choice of words, you can't even say her name or acknowledge her as a person." Captain Obrim noted. "Trooper, search and detain the Queen. Keep her here though, place her in a room and remain with her."

"Yes, sir." The Trooper replied as he did as ordered, he searched the Queen or tried to when she resisted, he used his strength to overpower her and placed her in binders, behind her back he then continued his search and threw the Captain a comlink.

"Interesting." The Captain said as he noticed the advanced comlink, it isn't surprising, she is the Queen of Naboo but it has built in encryption and looks to be modified, she definitely moved up on the suspect list.

"Not really surprising, Queen Amidala was a great beloved Queen and they wanted her to remain in office, they even wanted to amend the constitution to allow it. Now Queen Jamillia is living in the shadow of greatness and she wants Empress Skywalker out of the way. It could be jealousy or revenge or both." Kile said but dismissed it, he knew he was missing something and knew she wouldn't be stupid enough to target them for this, especially not when she is Empress.

"We'll have this sent to one of the ships, they should be able to decrypt this and see who she was in contact with or at least allow us to hear the voices." Captain Obrim replied as he handed it off to a Trooper, "bring this to the Dauntless and hand it to a man named Kir, he'll meet you in the hangar bay. Do not tell anyone what you are delivering, I will make sure you have the proper clearances."

The Trooper nodded taking the comlink and went to carry out his orders.

* * *

 **Imperial Venator-Class Star Destroyer Dauntless**

Kir was notified and waited for the Shuttle as it touched down and the Trooper disembarked and verified that Kir was who he said he was before he handed him the comlink and embarked the shuttle as he went back down to the surface.

"Lieutenant." Grand Admiral Tarkin said as he entered the hangar bay as the Shuttle rose and took off out of the hangar bay.

"Grand Admiral Tarkin, sir." The Lieutenant said with a salute trying to act like a Naval Officer, something he never was nor wanted to be.

"What did the Trooper give you?" The Admiral asked as Kir tried to come up with a lie but decided it was best he told him, maybe he was the traitor he was looking for and if so he'd find out and be able to move on.

"Possible evidence connected to the assassination attempt. It was a comlink found, Captain Obrim of the ISB requested that I personally bring it to Engineering to be decrypted and analyzed to see if there is any evidence on it connecting it to the assassination attempt, sir." Kir replied leaving certain information out, no one else knew yet that the Queen was detained as that was being kept under wraps.

"Very well, see to it then and let me know what you find. I am in charge of the operation up here now." The Grand Admiral informed him, although he already knew.

"Will do, sir." Kir said with a salute as he left the hangar bay and made his way to Engineering where one of the Intelligence Officers would meet him with an engineering team to decrypt and analyze the comlink.

* * *

 **Imperial City**

Anakin gave Padme and the twins a full tour of the house as he was giving himself a tour as well, he was never here as he bought it on the holonet. He spoke with the realtor and the former home owners though and was told what needed to be done and all of the construction was done before the Skywalker's even arrived home. Anakin was impressed, but he was the Emperor and once he says to do something, you do it with no questions asked unless you want to become unemployed.

He was updated by Kile on the investigation and informed about the Queen possibly being connected, he didn't tell Padme, he didn't want to tell her anything until it was clear and the evidence was damning. Until then he decided to keep the information to himself and enjoyed the time with his family.

"Excuse me, Your Majesty." Myn said as he approached Anakin from behind and Anakin looked at him and motioned him closer.

"What is it, Myn?" Anakin asked politely as Myn stepped closer to whisper in his ear. "What she's here now?"

"Yes, she is in the Imperial Palace and is requesting you. She said you would know her by that nickname." Myn replied and Anakin stood up to follow him as Padme looked at him to see what that was about.

"I have to go, Angel. I will be back, shortly." He said as she nodded and allowed him to go, she didn't hear a word of what they were saying as they spoke quietly to each other, like usual, she learned.

Anakin turned and left the room with his Guards as they made their way back to the Palace.

* * *

 **What do you think of that? The Queen may be involved... An Imperial is involved, his identity still remaining unknown... and a mystery guest, a blast from the past.**

 **Who do you think it is?**

 **Episode 9 will be up within the next few days, maybe even sooner...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Skywalkers rule the Galaxy, Chapter 9!**

 **Zanondalf1992: Lol, first guess and you were right. I always liked Ahsoka Tano and that was another nail in the coffin for the Jedi for expelling her from the Order because of how ineffective their Force powers were compared to the Dark Side.**

 **Guest and RC are spot on as well and yes Snips will be a leading member of the Imperial Knights since there aren't many Jedi left, especially none that Anakin like.**

 **Also if you like this story, you should check out the Boy who would be Emperor on my page. It is rated M and therefore doesn't show up on the search unless you filter it in. It is first person suit-less Darth Vader with a twist that I love. I write these at the same time and they are the same length except it is more graphic and gory than this, obviously...**

* * *

 **Imperial Palace**

Anakin arrived in his large office which was the former Jedi Council room and was completely renovated and done over to ensure no trace of the Jedi was left. The rest of the Palace was also renovated to get rid of the Jedi presence and all of it was destroyed. Anakin sat behind his desk and logged into his computer terminal as he waited for his special guest to arrive, the Royal Guards were escorting her up the turbolift, no one just shows up to meet with the Emperor without being ordered or receiving an invitation, but she was granted an exception only because the Guards passed the request up the chain of command and it was approved.

The Emperor's doors opened and she stepped in and she looked just as he remembered, just a bit taller and with longer hair. The white designs on her face, the hair shaped much like cat ears, the clear blue eyes, those gloves she usually wore as a Jedi and the sleeveless shirt and skirt. Now that Anakin thought about it, she hasn't changed that much, at all.

"Hey Skyguy, it's been awhile." She greeted the Emperor and most wouldn't be able to say another word but she is an exception.

Anakin smiled as he stood up from behind his desk and walked over to meet her in the middle of his office. "Snips, it definitely has been a long time. I feared the worse."

"Oh, you know me. I was trained by you, afterall." She said with a smile, Anakin laughed, yep she hasn't changed that much, at all.

"Indeed, you had a good teacher." Anakin replied sarcastically. "What have you been doing all this time?"

"I bounced around, after the Jedi expelled me and I refused to come back, I went out searching for a new purpose in life." She said sadly, Anakin could see it in her eyes.

"How'd that turn out?" He asked while already knowing the answer, Snips was never good at maintaining her emotions, much like her Master and still was no good at blocking her thoughts, at least from Anakin.

"I think you know, I am here afterall." Anakin wasn't sure what she met by that but ignored it, he did know it didn't turn out successful but he couldn't ignore it.

"What do you mean by that? You are here, afterall..." Anakin said starting the sentence and waited for her to complete it.

"I just meant that I wasn't successful, I thought the Jedi were my friends and family but everyone turned on me." Not everyone, Anakin thought but before he could say it, she did. "Except for you."

"You were my Padawan and you learned a lot from me, I knew you better than you knew yourself." Anakin said as he guided her over to the desk and motioned for her to sit as he sat behind his desk in his large oversized comfortable chair. "I was betrayed as well, although I don't know what story you heard. There are many different stories out there."

"I didn't listen to any of them, you were my Master. I think I knew you better than a lot of people, especially the idiotic holonet news reporters that never reported the truth." She replied and Anakin believed it.

"Yeah well, let's leave the past in the past, shall we?" Anakin said, not wanting to dwell on that. "Have you heard of my new Order? The Imperial Knights Order? It is basically the Sith merged with the Jedi except different. The IKO will use the light side and the dark side but won't believe in the wacky philosophies either of them have. This galaxy is mine, I don't need to conquer it which was the Sith's plans. The Jedi keep the peace, yet we were General's leading the war, doesn't sound like peacekeeping to me. Some people are called to the Dark Side while others are called to the Light Side. Not all Dark Side powers will be used but those that are would be Force choke, Force lightning, Force push and some others, the rest will be Light Side powers. I want you to become a Master and train our new recruits on the Light Side, you'd be great at it."

"I have heard of it." She admitted, no doubt that is why she is here, Anakin knew. "I was also planning on asking you if I could join which is why I asked to see you. I would love to do it."

"Great. I am having a new building constructed since I took over the Jedi Temple." I said waving my hand around, it was clear that I altered the Jedi Temple and made it my Imperial Palace, it is a beautiful building and huge, he couldn't let it go to waste. "The Jedi are no more and they lost their wit, long ago. We need to start anew and this is how I want to do it. As Emperor, I will oversee it but I won't control it. The Knights though, I want to be the peace keepers of the Empire, they will act like how the Jedi were supposed to act except the Knights are allowed to be violent, when they need to be. Emotions help, suppressing them does not. The Knights also won't have any power over the military, they are independent only answering to me. The Knights must swear loyalty to the Emperor, and the Empire."

"I think that is how it should be done." Ahsoka agreed. "Peace keeping is what we were supposed to do and well, we failed. I don't think we'll allow the Knights to fail. Not with you and I being in charge."

"Exactly." Anakin said and left his desk after logging off his computer and he guided Ahsoka with him to the turbolift and to his Palace, it may not be a real Palace but close enough. Anakin thought, it was his Palace. "I want you to come with me to my house, I know Padme will want to see you and I want you to meet our twins."

"Twins?" Ahsoka stopped stunned, Anakin was surprised she didn't know. "I thought that was only gossip."

"Nope, they are very much real and powerful Force sensitives, already..." Anakin said rolling his eyes as they went down the turbolift and boarded the speeder to the mansion.

* * *

 **Naboo**

The Queen's office was torn apart and nothing was uncovered, her comlink was still be torn apart as well but so far there was nothing found. The encryption was even more encrypted than they originally thought but it would only be a matter of time and they had time, plenty of it.

Captain Obrim and Kile decided it was long enough and they went to question the Queen, the Troopers were dismissed and they closed the door behind them in the conference room. The security holocams were deactivated and the men sat across from the detained Queen and they sat their just staring at her.

"You'll both lose your jobs for this." The Queen muttered angrily. "Do you know who I am? How powerful I am?"

"No." Kile simply replied. She wasn't powerful and she is a nobody. "Let me enlighten you, I am Kile Hannad, the Chief Guard for the Empresses Royal Guard detail."

"Oh, so this is her doing? She ordered you to arrest me?" She asked and laughed. "How pathetic! Just because we got into an argument?"

"I was there and the only pathetic person there was you." Kile replied remembering that event clearly. Padme made her look foolish and put her in her place. "Empress Skywalker was a real Queen, you are nothing."

"Whatever, bodyguard." She said with the smile being wiped right off her face.

"Is that why you tried to have her killed?" Captain Obrim asked, joining the conversation.

"I did no such thing." Was the response, they weren't surprised.

"Says every would be assassin, ever." Kile muttered under his breath. "Who were you talking to before we barged in?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." The Queen said rolling her eyes, avoiding eye contact.

"Right." Kile said sarcastically. "If you won't cooperate, I will gladly force you too. My men were killed and many more injured!" Kile said standing and slamming his hands down on the table looking the Queen in the eye with anger written all over his face, he then picked up his Force pike and walked next to her and sat on the table and looked down upon her. "This is a pleasant weapon and one that is very effective in interrogations. I got the green light to do whatever it takes to find those responsible and bring them to justice and I will even if it means torturing the answers out of you."

"You wouldn't dare!" The Queen shouted back with her eyes opening wide in shock and horror.

"Yes, he would." Captain Obrim said not knowing the man but knowing he was assigned for a reason and by the Emperor. "He is a Royal Guard and they don't take it too kindly to attacks against those who they are sworn to protect. They are trained to kill and protect their protectees at any and all costs. You trying to kill the Empress and her innocent younglings, Kile would enjoy torturing you and I wouldn't stop him. ISB has their own interrogators, I imagine Kile is at least like them and they are not very pleasant."

"I can't help you, I want a lawyer." The Queen said invoking her right to counsel, however that doesn't matter.

"Then I can't help you." Kile said as he stood and took his pike and brought it to the binders as he touched the end of the pike and pushed it against the binders and the Queen screamed in agony as she shook and fell to the floor on her left side. "I want to know who is working with you and what their comm frequency is, if you don't tell me, I will continue doing this except I will raise the stun setting. It has many higher voltage levels."

"Go to hell." The Queen replied while still shaking a bit, she was clearly angry and Kile enjoyed it that much more.

"Only when I'm dead. In the meantime, I will continue doing as I please and that is torturing the information out of you. We could always just bring you outside and let the holonet news reporters film your arrest as we bring you to our ship and to Imperial City where the Emperor could interrogate you personally. I am sure he could take the information from you without even asking you any questions. Although that may be a little unpleasant..." Kile said then stunned her again with his Force pike.

"Anakin Skywalker doesn't scare me." The Queen said with a laugh, she was rewarded with another jolt of electricity, and Kile enjoyed listening to her screams, he set it on the highest setting.

"We'll see about that. Captain, would you excuse us, this won't be pretty." Kile said without taking his eyes off the girl Queen, but he wouldn't comment on that since Empress Skywalker was only fourteen when she was Queen.

* * *

 **Skywalker's Estate, Imperial City**

Anakin welcomed Ahsoka into his home and saying that Padme was stunned by seeing her, well that would be an understatement. Padme actually cried in joy at seeing Ahsoka, she like Anakin believed her to be dead from the Jedi purges, although it happened for a short time and is technically still ongoing until each of them surrenders or dies. Anakin doesn't want any of them to rebel against the Empire, it may not exactly be very former Jedi-like but he was betrayed and lied too all his life and this is what happens under Anakin's rule.

"Wow!" Ahsoka said looking at the twins, "they are 100% carbon copies of the both of you!"

"We know, we're going to be in trouble. Big trouble. But don't worry Snips, they will be your problem soon enough when they come to you for training to learn about the Force." Anakin commented with a smile.

"Full circle? You train me and now I train mini-you." Ahsoka replied with a smile, "I am sure Luke and Leia will like to hear of our adventures."

"I'm sure." Padme agreed. "Just don't tell them any compromising stories. The last thing we need is why can't we do this? You and daddy did!" Padme teased knowing she did it as a child and every child uses that excuse. They think their parents are boring and not cool until they hear what they did when they were younger or without the child's knowledge and then they see their parents in a whole new light. That was how Padme felt when she realized how her father was as a politician, he was cutthroat and ruthless taking down anyone who got in his way until he met Jobal and changed his ways.

"Oh, don't you worry. I have plenty of stories to tell." Ahsoka said deviously.

"Okay, well I guess we can scratch Ahsoka off the list of possible babysitters." Anakin said clearing his throat.

* * *

 **In orbit above Naboo**

The man was getting nervous as he hasn't heard from his co-conspirator and knew that the Palace has been locked down and a comlink found, he wasn't sure if the comlink was from his co-conspirator but he knew it did look like the one he gave her. It was a modified model that was used to keep transmissions encrypted and to distort the voices to keep them from being uncovered, they were mostly used by those performing criminal acts that didn't want to be caught by transmitting their messages using comlinks and holocomms.

He paced back and forth in his office, he wanted an update from the people on the ground as well as those trying to decrypt the comlink but he knew if he did, then he'd be making himself a suspect, if he wasn't one already. He knew he had to bide his time, his plan wasn't viable yet, it was too soon. This plan was relatively short notice since he wasn't expecting Palpatine to die, all he wanted was power then eventually Emperor down the line but he didn't like nor respect the kid Emperor, who has no idea how to run an Empire, hell he couldn't even protect his family! Of course, that part wasn't his fault and the people protecting his family were very good at their job, but that just made things harder. He would now have to rely on the bounty hunters again, that is if their identities haven't been uncovered yet.

He pulled out his comlink and commed the brother bounty hunter, "go ahead." He simply said knowing who it was as this was a special comlink that was meant only for this specific mission.

"Both attempts have failed. Kill the family and set course for Imperial City. They are there, we need to improvise."

"Gladly." The bounty hunter replied and the comm was disconnected.

* * *

 **Naboo**

Kile was having fun with his interrogation. The Queen didn't look the same as she had quite the number of injuries but surprisingly she didn't divulge anything but Kile knew that she was the suspect from the Palace, she matched the description and even had a modified comlink on her and with her attitude and demeanor, she was so sure that she would get away with what she attempted to do.

But it wasn't go to work.

Kile kept electrocuting her with his Force pike, giving her a minute then electrocuted her again.

And again.

And again.

She had welts all over her body and her clothes were torn to shreds.

Her make up was even in disarray as she was sweating and crying and that was ruining her make up.

Kile enjoyed this part of his job and found it more satisfying than simply being a protector, he liked running investigations and performing tasks. He didn't regret his job, he rather enjoyed it and the people he works with and for but he loved solving mysteries and this one in particular was personal, he lost many men in this mission and that was simply unacceptable to him.

Defiling the Queen, was gratifying especially since she shouldn't be the Queen, he could understand why she would be jealous, she is no Amidala but she knew what she was doing when she decided to run and she failed miserably, compared to Queen Amidala. Stooping down to this level though, that was low and she will pay... with her life. Eventually.

* * *

 **Aralia**

Out in the Outer Rims is a tropical planet that is inhabited by both humans and the Ranat which are really just bipedal rats that are about a meter tall. Their major import is spice which is illegal under the Republic and Empire, alike. As it is an Outer Rim planet, they never really had to worry about the Republic as they were in the Outer Rim and the Republic didn't have much influence, if any, over them. The Empire is making them nervous since they already colonized Tatooine but Tatooine was a ways from Aralia and it is well known that Tatooine is the home world to the Emperor.

This world is frequented by smugglers trafficking weapons, drugs like spice and other illegal items into and out of Empire space. They didn't really care for the Empire, just profits and they weren't going to allow no Empire to tell them what to do, but they don't have a real government, like Tatooine it is run by criminals but not by an organized crime group.

It is here that the mother and daughter of the pilot were being held and the moment that the bounty hunters received word to kill them and report to Imperial City to complete their duty, they did with two simple blaster shots to the head of the mother and the daughter.

They left the bodies in the woods away from the towns and cities but even if people see them, they'd walk right by since people being killed on any Outer Rim planet isn't uncommon. People just do as they please and take care of themselves and these victims won't have an impact on that, even though they were completely innocent.

The bounty hunters boarded their transport ship and set their course for Imperial City or Coruscant as it is still called, since that is technically the planet name and the city on the planet which is a planet-wide city is called Imperial City though it doesn't really matter, so long as you know they are the same locations.

* * *

 **Imperial Star Destroyer Dauntless**

"Sir, we had another transmission." The Intelligence Officer reported over the comlink to Kir, who is still undercover onboard the Flagship of Grand Admiral Tarkin.

"Tell me you have something." Kir replied as he waited with the Engineering team still trying to decipher the comlinks encryption.

"We have narrowed down our search, we can now say for sure that the Imperial is onboard this ship." The Intel Officer replied. "The comlink is encrypted and still has the voice distorter, it seems to match the one you presently have."

"Well that is something, is there a way you can decrypt those transmissions? You obviously recorded them right? We know it is a male but you have to be able to get more information from it." Kir pleaded, he couldn't fail and he didn't want to wait for another attempt before closing in on the suspects, by then it may be too late. Time was of the essence.

"I am trying, sir." The Intel Officer replied frustratingly. "These modifications are very complex and our systems aren't the best for decrypting these transmissions. You would be better off trying to search everyone onboard this ship looking for the twin comlink."

Kir let out a sigh, he agreed but knew he couldn't do that. He wants too but if he did then he'd be confirming that they know about the transmissions and he wanted to keep them a secret as a nail in the proverbial coffin. Something to use that definitively proves their guilt. He could beat the information out of them, but even then he wouldn't be guaranteed to get the information out of them.

"We can't do that, not yet. Do me a favor and bug the comlinks for the commanding officers onboard this ship. If you listen in to their comlinks you should be able to tell me whose comlink the transmission is coming from, right?" Kir asked not even sure if that was possible but the Intel Officer would know.

"Negative, I could do that but the comlink being used isn't Imperial issued. If it was, then I'd already have the transmission decoded but it is a private comlink and a heavily modified one at that." The Intel Officer replied already having thought of that but dismissed it for the reason he just explained. The decoders work for all different sorts of communication networks but some prefer their privacy for illegal purposes and those are modified and illegal. Just having that alone could get you time in prison because it is assumed that you are conducting illegal business and if you have it then you most likely are.

"Understood, keep me updated if you find anything else or intercept any more transmissions." Kir ordered as he frustratingly ended the transmission and commed the Emperor.

* * *

 **Skywalker's Estate, Imperial City**

Hours have passed as Ahsoka spent time catching up with the Skywalker's while the twins have stayed up with their parents and babbled away but were mostly calm. Anakin could feel their Force presences strongly and wondered if that was how he felt to others. He knew he had the highest count ever recorded and he felt Yoda's presence and it was strong but not as strong as his twins and it impressed him, he was just glad that they weren't Force choking anyone yet without knowing what they were doing. But it was something he'd have to keep his eye on, closely as would Padme.

As he was sitting next to Padme with Luke on his lap, his comlink beeped away and he answered it and turned the volume down so it didn't disturb everyone, he already knew what it was about. "Skywalker."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Kir said as he was ready to brief his boss. "We have a couple of updates. Kile and Captain Obrim have detained the Queen and are questioning her in aggressive negotiations and we have an update on the comlink we received from her. We still didn't decrypt it but we did confirm that the transmission came from the Dauntless, Tarkin's ship. I spoke with an Intel Officer here and he said that he isn't getting anywhere breaking the encryption but he said the other comlink would be the same as the one we retrieved from the Queen. He suggested that we search the Imperials onboard here to discover who the Imperial was. I, however don't want to do that unless we have too. I am hoping that the engineer's here can decrypt this comlink and then we can find the comm frequency and track it down to its source."

Anakin sighed knowing he could do it, if anyone can, he can. "Stay onboard the Dauntless and keep your cover intact. I want you to send a Storm Trooper here and bring the comlink to me. I can decrypt it here, I am very good at it."

"I will do that immediately, it should be to you within ten hours." Kir replied and the comm transmission was ended.

"Looks like I will have to get back to work soon." Anakin sighed, he did like this but knew what he got himself into and realized that he wasn't really acting like an Emperor, he has been acting more like he was unemployed. He didn't want to work himself to death like Padme and he were doing before the birth of their twins but he also didn't like sitting around the house all day, even though it was only one day.

* * *

 **Imperial Star Destroyer Dauntless**

The man discovered the two comlink transmissions and uncovered that one of them was a short transmission between someone from one of the ships in orbit to somewhere on Naboo and the other was a short comm transmission between someone onboard one of the ships to Coruscant. He wasn't sure who it was but did have a few suspects in mind and this could cause him a problem. Was there a mole onboard that he didn't know about? Was this the bounty hunters and the Queen trying to stab him in the back? Both possibilities were very possible and he didn't like it. He would have to be careful but he would also have to find this person before they found him, regardless of who it was or who they worked for, they were a problem that had to be eliminated before they eliminated him through killing him or worse arresting him. He couldn't take the embarrassment of failure or having his reputation he worked so hard for to be tarnished over his attempted coup d'etat. He also discovered that his transmissions were recorded and that someone has authorized a shuttle transport to Coruscant transporting an unknown item. He had a feeling he knew what it was but he couldn't poke around as much as he wanted too doing so could blow everything he worked for over the last two months, something he wasn't planning to put in place for over a decade at least but everything was changed with the unexpected outcome between the two Sith, oh yes he knew all about that.

* * *

 **The next chapter will be the end of attempted coup d'etat and then a time jump after that, not a long jump, rather it'll be a bit short. Who do you think is the male Imperial that wants to become Emperor? I almost slipped up and gave it away but I found it before publishing this, so since my last hint of Snips was too easy, who do you the one pulling the strings behind the assassination attempt really is?**

 **This is going to be a long series! Hope you like it!**

 **If you have any ideas or suggestions for future plots, please let me know! I don't know what I'll come up with as I just write what comes to me and let everything fall together...**

 **Please review! Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Skywalkers rule the Galaxy, Chapter 10!**

 **It seems as if I have to get better at my mysteries and I will in the future. Truth is, I wasn't planning on making it a big conspiracy but it turned out to be one even though only a few people are involved, the fewer the better.**

 **I am glad you find it exciting Michael! It will be getting better, you haven't seen anything yet.**

 **Julie, I don't like Tarkin either, never did and never will. There is no need to thank me for the update, this will come out frequently, between my other stories but I've been updating each of them on at least a weekly basis sometimes sooner!**

* * *

 _ **The next day...**_

* * *

 **Coruscant, Imperial City**

The shuttle was authorized to enter the atmosphere and it landed in its cleared spaceport landing site and the bounty hunters disembarked their vessel. What they didn't know was that they were already identified and were being tracked by the ISB and the Emperor's and Empresses Royal Guard. The Emperor knew that the attempt on his family was bigger than it appeared and knew from the beginning that it was a conspiracy and not the act of a deranged serial killer or hitman. If it was then he would've done better than trying to use a fighter and giving plenty of notice to the Navy, Royal Guards and Storm Troopers. Nope, he knew it had to do with him being the Emperor and knew it had to do with the assassination of the Emperor, someone wanted what Anakin took and would go after his family to get to him. They failed as their attempts had been thwarted twice. The conspirators have counted on that and their final plan has been put in motion, it may be improvised but that was only because they didn't know where the Emperor and his family would go but that became clear over the days prior and they were right where he and his sister wanted them.

They would be rewarded big time as long as they are successful and they would've made a clean getaway with enough money to do as they please as they retired on a beautiful tropical planet without a care in the universe but that was only if their final attempt was successful and the chances weren't in their favor with all of the Guards, Law Enforcement and Military personnel hanging around.

* * *

 **Imperial Palace**

In the Imperial Palace, Anakin was hard at work at tearing the comlink apart. He had to start from scratch since the normal decryption programs weren't working. He was hard at work working with Artoo as he and the astromech droid worked together to create the program to begin decrypting the comlink and downloading the transmissions that were sent and received as well as the frequencies dialed and received and last but not least it would also give him the final piece he needed to nab the failed assassins and end their existences once and for all.

As Anakin was doing his work his comlink beeped away, "Skywalker."

"Your Majesty, it is Commander Cody." Commander Cody said as he began his report on Tatooine. "Tatooine has been garrisoned and everyone arrested has been placed in confinement until trial. We have four Hutt's in custody and I would like further orders."

"Well done, Cody." Anakin said complimenting the clone. "You can send the Hutt's here for trial, as for everyone else they could wait until I have a magistrate go out there to decide their fates. Therefore keep them locked up and maintain order over the planet. I want a sizable fleet escorting the Hutt's here since their family may try to break them out using their mercenaries or bounty hunters, therefore use extreme caution."

"Understood, sir." Cody replied. "You should know that there was a man here that wanted me to pass a message along to you."

Anakin raised his eyebrows, could it be who he thought it was? "Who was it?"

"He said his name was Lars, Cliegg Lars, he said he was married to your mother." Cody informed him and Anakin's suspicions were confirmed.

"What was the message?" Anakin asked, he didn't really care for the man and did hold him responsible for the death of his mother. If she was in trouble he could've let the Jedi know or tried to track down Anakin, instead he was injured and then assumed she was dead only for her to suffer for a month and then die in his arms. In the end it wasn't his fault she was kidnapped or tortured but he could've tried and reached out and he never said that he attempted to do just that, therefore Anakin assumed he didn't try.

"He recorded a holomessage, should I send it to you?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, go ahead." Anakin said as he looked at his computer and saw the new holomessage appear on his desktop. He had too much to do and couldn't be bothered by that, at the moment. He pushed it aside and continued his work. "Anything else, Commander?"

"No, sir." Cody replied and Anakin immediately ended the call, now disturbed by the message. It brought back too many memories he didn't want to think about, he couldn't change the past and only wished he could, if only to bring his mother back to life. Unfortunately no Force power has the ability to change the past or to time travel, if there was a way then Anakin would do it but he was satisfied with what he had and instead looked to the future instead of the past, he had everything he wanted now and he knows his mother is with him and is proud of what he accomplished.

* * *

 **Skywalker's Estate**

Padme was home with the twins as they were sleeping and she decided to go for a walk around the house. The house was mostly empty only with the Royal Guards on the inside and outside looking like statues as they wore their crimson helmets and uniforms and were hard at work, _standing still is hard_ , she thought. She felt safe with them there and knew they'd die before letting anyone in the yard and especially the house.

Padme's comlink beeped and she answered it as she went outside by the pool, "go for Padme."

"Padme," a familiar voice said happily, she immediately recognized the voice.

"Bail," she said just as happily, "how are you?"

"I am well, how about you?" He asked as she knew no one would believe her but maybe Bail was different...?

"I am very well, what can I do for you?" She asked knowing he probably has some agenda on his mind.

"I was hoping you'd have time to get together with Mon and I?" He asked fully knowing how busy she is and what she has to deal with but then again she is the Empress.

"I am at my estate, do you know where it is?" She asked not expecting them too but apparently news travels fast especially when the Royal Guards are all over the property in their uniforms and carrying Force pikes, that surely gives it away.

"I think everyone does. It was plastered all over the holonet news." He replied and Padme wasn't surprised to hear that, once any journalist hears a story they run with it. However this community is different, you need to live here or be invited by someone who lives here in order to get passed the guards at the gate. Now the guards at the gate are Emperor's Royal Guards and you need to pass background checks in order to get in unless you already live there. The crime rate dropped drastically in the whole area as there were burglaries and thefts but not anymore. Not everyone is happy about it but none of them have complained to Anakin or Padme yet.

"Well, then you and Mon could come over. I'll be here all day, I prefer you come sooner rather than later, though." Padme replied as she was happy she'd be able to see her friends again but not happy because she had a feeling about what they were going to talk about. It'll be about democracy and how she turned her back on it and how she went from a leading member of the Delegation of 2000 to the Empress literally overnight. Truth was she didn't turn her back on democracy, it was failing and the democracy was ended and the Empire was formed, then the same day the leadership changed. Everyone knew that Palpatine didn't like democracy after all the power he usurped and he stayed in office longer than he was supposed too and as it turned out that was his plan all along, what did they think would happen?

"Very well, we'll be there soon." Bail replied as Padme ended the comm call and ended the transmission and decided taking a swim right now, would help for the coming lecture and most likely the loss of two friends because if they weren't coming for that reason, it would be about Anakin and what he did.

* * *

 **Imperial Star Destroyer Dauntless**

Kir ordered Kile and Captain Obrim to transport the prisoner onboard the ship. Kir knew that if he brought her up here and if the traitor was onboard that he would most likely ask questions about her and that could help capture him and put an end to this assassination attempt. Kir's undercover identity was still intact and he made his way to Kile and Captain Obrim but kept his identity a secret to the man.

"Lieutenant," Kile said recognizing him but keeping his identity on a need to know basis, "can you watch this room and make sure no one enters unless it is Captain Obrim or myself?"

"Of course, sir." Kir replied like a regular Naval Officer as he leaned against the wall with his hands behind his back as he stood next to the door that held the Queen.

"Captain, what do you think we should do with her?" Kile asked while they stood a few feet away from Kir, close enough for him to hear.

"Well, we know that someone onboard the Dauntless is a traitor." Captain Obrim said stating a fact. "What if we spread the word that she worked out a deal with the Emperor to divulge everything she knew for a deal. I believe people would believe it especially if the Emperor is clued in."

Kile looked towards Kir as he nodded approving the idea as Kile made it look like he was thinking about it, then he nodded. "Very well, I'll contact him now."

* * *

 **Imperial Palace**

Anakin and Artoo were breaking down the walls of the comlink, metaphorically speaking and they were getting close to breaking the encryption. "We're making progress, Artoo." He said and smiled as Artoo chirped and beeped away in affirmation. Artoo enjoyed doing this, he was made to do stuff like this and working with Anakin, he loved doing that just like the days in the Clone Wars. Artoo isn't just another droid to Anakin, he was with him in battle all the time and helped him when he needed it. Without Artoo, Anakin may very well not be alive today and Anakin knew it.

"Alright Artoo, we are getting there." Anakin said as he continued to type away and filled in the blanks with Artoo as they had to make the new program from scratch and that wasn't easy especially not for this level of encryption. The normal decryption programs didn't work which means someone had to create the new encryption software and that person was good but Anakin was confident that he was better than this slicer. Only slicers know how best to create encryption programs and to secure computers and other hardware since they are the ones who break the encryptions and steal the classified or private information.

Anakin knew he could've become a wealthy man if he wasn't a Jedi then Emperor, he could've been an engineer, mechanic, a slicer or all three. He could've had a mansion with the money he would've made and wouldn't have a worry in the world and although that may be fun, he would never be satisfied with a life like that. It would be boring, even with the adrenaline buzz of trying to crack the uncrackable, it was nothing like being a pilot or dueling with a lightsaber.

Nope, he was satisfied doing what he was doing but doing this with Artoo, well that was fun. This wasn't his first time doing this with Artoo but he did hope it would be the last where needing to crack this would be the difference between life and death for his wife and family.

The comlink beeped away and he flipped it open and answered as he continued to write the program, "Skywalker."

"Your Majesty, it's Kile." Kile Hannad said, like he always does even though Anakin knows his voice know just from the last few days. "I have the traitor from the Palace onboard the Dauntless and we know that the traitor is here. The Captain and I devised a plan that needs your approval."

"You have my attention." Anakin muttered as he continued to type away but kept his ears open as he was nearing closer and closer to breaking the encryption.

"We know that the Queen is working with someone onboard and since we have an undercover operative onboard, we were planning on leaking intelligence that the Queen has negotiated a deal with you to tell you everything in return for a deal, whether it be immunity or not is irrelevant since there is no deal." Kile said pausing for a moment before continuing. "The Queen wasn't quite forthcoming yet, I believe she thinks that there is an escape plan for her or she enjoys pain, either way until the comlink is decrypted, we figured we'd try another angle."

"I am almost done with it, I should be done within the hour." Anakin replied as he thought about the plan, he liked it and it was risky but it was their lives that were on the line and it was their plan. Anakin knew all about risky plans and they were usually the best, more exciting. "You have a go, when this is all set and done it won't matter anyways. They will all be executed and examples will be made out of them for those who would dare try to harm my family."

"Understood, sir." Kile replied with a smile about the plan being approved and with the fact that he was close to decrypting something that the best in the Navy couldn't decrypt, the Emperor is a man of many talents, Kile knew that now. "We will begin with our plan and we will be snooping around, the leak is here we just need to shake things up a bit."

"Get to it, keep me updated. I will inform you the second I have this decrypted and when I do, I expect that you, Kir and Captain Obrim will eliminate the Imperial. I don't need him alive but I do need the proof and the proof I have will be enough. After that, I will want you and Kir to report back here with the Dauntless. Make sure the blockade and the men on the ground remain there though." Anakin said and ended the transmission confident that Kile could carry out his orders.

"Alright, Artoo." Anakin said as he took a sip of caf and noticed that parts of the transmissions were decrypted and he may be able to get the voices out of it but he didn't want that, he wanted the whole message or at least a large chunk of it.

* * *

 **Imperial Star Destroyer Dauntless**

"Plan was approved, Captain go to the mess hall and spread the word to the Imperial's there. I will go for a walk around and see what I could find." Kile ordered, this may be a joint investigation but everyone knows who runs things and since this was an attack against mostly the Empress, it fell to her detail to investigate but the ISB also had jurisdiction which would mean they'd work together or the Emperor would make it clear who was in charge, in this case it was Kile and Kir but the Captain didn't know about Kir.

"Very well, I'll go do that now." Captain Jaller Obrim said as he was dressed in his black ISB uniform, it was very much like the Imperial Navy uniform except that is grey and it stood out. Everyone knew what the uniform meant and everyone knew why he was onboard, surely some people would ask questions and he would gladly answer, they may be lies but that is what the ISB does. Intelligence and counter-intelligence is important and the main aspect of the ISB.

Captain Obrim wasn't sure where the mess hall was, he asked around and was directed to the room and it took him ten minutes just to find it and he was hungry and he was thirsty. The Navy is known not to have the best food but he was hungry and just wanted something edible and military rations were fine for him.

He looked at the food and chose what he liked as he saw the steam coming off the bantha steak and the freshness of the fruits and vegetables, the food didn't look that bad to him and he filled his plate and got some coffee and walked over to an empty table and took a seat as he placed his datapad next to him and browsed through the holonet news. He didn't care about any of the news as he knew the news was never news, it was gossip and mostly lies and uninteresting as far as he was concerned but he needed a reason to take his time with his food and coffee and it didn't take long for someone to join him.

"Do you mind if I join you?" A young female Naval Officer asked. Jaller was surprised, there weren't many of them, the military was mostly full of men, he nodded and motioned with his hand that it was okay.

"Of course, I am just here enjoying my break as I get some much needed rest... and food." Jaller lied partially as he took a bite of the steak and took his time eating. "What is your name and position?"

"I am Kyla Tillie, I work in Engineering." She replied as he looked at her and knew immediately he never saw her before. "You work for the ISB." It wasn't a question.

"That, I do." He replied, he was relatively new at it, before he joined he worked with the Coruscant Security Forces as a Detective until the ISB was created and he was accepted immediately and put through a crash course to bring him up to speed with Imperial regulations and protocols which were way different than the CSF. "I am working on this case, I am sure I don't need to tell which case that is."

"Nope, of course not." She replied as she took a sip of coffee and Jaller decided that she was okay, for a Sailor, he didn't like the military that much but that was mostly for their attitude, she didn't fit the normal attitude of a Naval Officer. "How is it going?"

That would make her suspicious as most suspects like to be kept up to date on the investigation, especially one of this scale but he knew it was a male onboard and not her, but if it was her then he could set her up for the trap. "It's going.' He cryptically replied before continuing, "we got a confession from two of those involved, we're still looking for more but the one we just nabbed down in the Palace worked out a deal with the Emperor. She'll only tell him who the co-conspirators are and therefore we're waiting on word of what to do with her. Until then, I'll just have to wait and see before hearing back from the Emperor with the gameplan." Hook, line and sinker, Jaller thought to himself as the Admiral walked in with other high ranking staff as they definitely overheard the investigation, Jaller didn't whisper it.

"That's great!" Kyla replied with a smile as she continued to eat. "I think its despicable, the poor woman has enough to deal with and now she has to deal with more assassination attempts, I think that has to be record."

"I think you might be right." Jaller replied with a smile as the Admiral walked towards them. "She is a strong woman though and wouldn't let no lowlifes bring her down."

"I agree, she was very influential in the Senate and strong, she could pull through it." Kyla agreed as she stood at attention and saluted the Admiral.

"At ease, Lieutenant." He said as he motioned her to sit as he looked to Captain Jaller Obrim. "I couldn't help but overhear, congratulations on a job well done."

"Well, it isn't over yet." Jaller said knowing this man has something to do with it or at least is aware of something involving this, it was no secret he was power hungry and wouldn't mind killing people to get his way. "We still have some investigating to do and more arrests to make. We don't know how many people are involved, but we know that there are more than two people. Both of them said as much and we have proof that is being decrypted as we speak that will shed some light on the rest of the suspects. Now if you'll excuse me." Jaller said excusing himself and throwing his plate away and finishing his caf before discarding it as well.

* * *

 **Coruscant, Imperial City**

The brother and sister bounty hunters made their way to the lower levels where they could buy almost anything on the black market and they already purchased their products and had them left in a discreet location. They reached an alley and ducked in, it had no lights and no one hung around except the homeless but there weren't any present. They took the uniforms and put them on along with the helmets as they now appeared to be Royal Guards, they took the Force pikes and they made their way for the exit to put the next phase into motion which was sneaking into the new Skywalker's Estate which was easier than sneaking into the Imperial Palace. They were ordered to kill the whole family but Anakin Skywalker was the main target since he was the Emperor but the Empress was the other primary target since the power would fall to her and she would retaliate if Anakin was killed.

* * *

The Royal Guard in plain clothes snapped the holopics of the would be assassins as they are the ones who planted the uniforms when they heard that two people were looking for two Royal Guard uniforms. They had an idea of who it was and that was confirmed when the Guard saw the two bounty hunters matched the ones on the APB list. They weren't to be apprehended but the Guard or Officer was told to report their whereabouts and to keep an eye on them without being seen, observe and report was the order. The Guard took out his comlink and reported to his superiors that the plan was in motion and just like that all of the pieces would fall into place and the Imperial Royal First Family would be safe, once again.

* * *

 **Skywalker's Estate**

Bail and Mon have been granted clearance to enter the Estate grounds and were escorted into the backyard where Padme was sitting at one of the tables as she was informed of their arrival. She had a bottle of Blossom Wine which was made on Naboo and has been a favorite of the Nabooans for some time and Padme enjoyed the drink and knew that Mon and Bail did as well.

"Padme!" Bail said as he approached her from behind and Padme jumped up and greeted Bail and Mon with hugs and pleasantries as she invited them to join her at the circular glass table as they looked around at the house and pool but they mostly looked at the two dozen or so guards surrounding the inner perimeter of the yard.

"Nice house, definitely bigger than your apartment was." Mon observed but Padme didn't believe her for a second, it was the underlying message, what wasn't said instead of what was said.

"Why don't you tell me why you're both here?" Padme said deciding to skip the small talk knowing they always had their own agenda's and believed they ran the Senate before and Padme was right with them but she wasn't well liked because she was the opposition to the war, as was Bail and Mon but Padme didn't know how to keep quiet, they did.

Bail and Mon looked at each other stunned by what she said but dismissed it as Mon sighed before speaking, "we're worried about you. This," Mon said emphasizing the house and the guards, "isn't you."

"We're worried that the Emperor has you under a Force spell or something, whatever they call it." Bail said looking at Padme as if he was concerned but Padme didn't need it, she had enough of people telling her what she should and shouldn't do, what she should and shouldn't feel like, what she is and isn't like.

"First, the Emperor is my husband. Second, I am under no Force spell and I don't care if you believe it or not. Third, I don't need you to pretend to worry about me, we know that the only reason you're here is because you want your democracy back, something that was destroyed, not by Anakin but by the Senate. The Senate destroyed itself, it eroded from within and when I was the voice of reason, no one listened, I was dismissed and called a traitor, a Separatist. Now Anakin and I are in charge and there has already been change, but if you want to oppose the Empire, feel free but when Anakin decides to take action or the Senate takes action against you, I won't stop them. The Empire is going no where but you two are." Padme said waving her hand as the Guards came forth and stood by for orders, "escort the Senators off my property and off the grounds of this secure community."

The Royal Guards said nothing but stood behind Bail and Mon as they looked at each other confused, then the Guards stood them up and forced them to walk back to their speeders and escorted them off the Estate grounds and out of the secure community that was home to less than a thousand yet they had more wealth than most planetary systems, excluding the Imperial Royal First Family.

* * *

 **Imperial Palace**

"That should do it!" Anakin said happily as he finished his fifth cup of caf working with Artoo as they finished their last line of codes that should decode it and they established a connection with the comlink as Anakin started the decryption process and the download bar started moving faster and faster as it made its way to one hundred percent and Anakin recorded all of the comlink frequencies and then played the audio transmissions, they were smart enough not use holocommunication as their appearance could be discovered and that would be a risk no criminal or attempted assassin would want to take.

He played the recordings and couldn't believe what he was hearing, well who was he kidding, he knew the Queen was involved and he knew that the Admiral was always power hungry, everyone knew that and he didn't even hide it when he asked to become THE Grand Admiral of the Imperial Navy. Anakin wasn't sure what to make of him as sometimes they worked together but they disagreed quite a bit but that wasn't strange or abnormal. Anakin also knew he wanted more especially when he said that he was respected and trusted by those in the military upon their first meeting in the Jedi Temple but he didn't think he'd try to kill him just so he could take over.

He tracked down the other comlinks and the frequencies and knew they were connected to the comlink he had and breaking the encryption he could easily track down the locations of where they were. He found the location of the bounty hunters and the Admiral. Satisfied that he had what he needed and with the messages saying what they said, that was more than enough to convict and execute all of the involved including the pilot although his comlink was different since they didn't want anyone to know that he was connected to them, he was a pawn and wasn't in on it.

He got on the comm and with the APB's in effect he ordered his Guards to secure Padme and the twins and to take down the bounty hunters who have taken the two Royal Guard uniforms falling into their trap, they were under watch and now that they had their evidence they could be apprehended.

He then got on the comm to order Kile, Kir and Jaller to move in and take down the Admiral while they have the element of surprise. It would be an end to an awfully plotted coup, why trust an idiotic Queen? Why use the pilot to fly to Varykino and divert them to a Star Destroyer? Why not just try and plant a bomb or a well striked attack on her starship, or why not bide your time and wait for security to die down before taking action? None of it made sense but with Tarkin pulling the strings, it made sense. He tried to make the Captain of the Exactor look responsible but Padme detected the odor and was removed with the twins just seconds prior to the explosion, that must've been the real attempt, it was smart and we still didn't know who did that but it could've been the Admiral or the Bounty Hunters and Anakin was sure it was one of them or another pawn who didn't know why they were really doing it.

Anakin wasn't worried about that one though, he knew the coup leader was Tarkin and the Queen was a pawn in his plans as he would've no doubt killed her unless they were secret lovers, which is sick on many levels but Anakin didn't want to think of that. It didn't matter, all that did matter was capturing them and executing them and sending the universe a message not to mess with the Skywalker's unless you want to get executed in front of everyone and on the holonet news as it would be broadcasted live on every channel for the whole galaxy to get the message.

* * *

 **Skywalker's Estate**

Padme went back inside as she listened to the baby monitor and heard the twins crying, like usual one of them cried then the second one. As she was walking inside and walked up the stairs the Royal Guards surrounded her and without warning grabbed her off her feet and escorted her downstairs as two more Guards had the twins and were right behind her. They escorted her to the turbolift and they went down and were brisked away by more Guards as the corridor was full of them and some were breathing hard and obviously on edge.

The three of them were escorted into the safe room and two Guards locked themselves in there with her and pulled out their blasters and aimed them at the door as they activated the safe room and it was locked down as the green light lit up and confirmed it was safe.

"What's going on?" Padme asked as the Guards handed over the twins and retook their positions at the door leveling their blasters at it but knowing that no one could come in unless they unlock it from the inside.

"The Emperor ordered us to secure you." One of the Guards said. "He decrypted the comlink and got all of the evidence he needed, we have an operation underway to apprehend the conspirators and until then we need for you to remain here with us. We have eye witness reports from one of our own Guards that places two of the bounty hunters involved in the plot here in Royal Guard uniforms and they are being taken down as we speak. That is all we know, at the moment."

"I see." Padme said digesting the update. "Well, that is good. We can move on with our lives after this."

* * *

 **Coruscant, Imperial City**

Anakin was on the comlink informing the Royal Guards of the whereabouts of the two bounty hunters and all law enforcement and military personnel were closing in on the suspects, taking down two of them would be easy enough and they weren't as highly trained as everyone else was that was tracking them down and they didn't even know.

Anakin fed the transmission to the ISB who was keeping everyone in the field updated and coordinating their search. Anakin had Myn, his Second-in-Command of the Emperor's Royal Guard take the lead in the field and he was closing in and almost there with only about two hundred others with him closing in around the bounty hunters. The thing that gave them away was the fact they didn't have Force pikes instead blaster rifles were left except the blaster rifles didn't work, they were dead blasters.

"Your Majesty, we're closing in now. I have them in my sights." Myn said over the comlink to the Emperor and kept it open as he motioned for his men to take them down. There were snipers on the roofs, low altitude assault transports hovering in and lowering themselves to the surface as Storm Troopers were fast-roping down, Royal Guards, ISB Officers and various other military and law enforcement personnel surrounding them in the streets and sidewalks. The bounty hunters were stunned, they didn't know what to do and they kept their blasters aimed at the ground.

"He set us up." Dane said to his sister as he dropped his blaster. "It's over, Floria."

"Either he set us up or his plot failed and they tracked us down through him." Floria replied as she lowered her blaster and dropped it and raised her hands in surrender.

"Remove your helmets!" Myn shouted as he approached them with his Force pike raised ready to stun them to oblivion if they didn't comply.

They complied and their identities were confirmed, there weren't any women in the Royal Guard and they matched the holopics that were sent to them by the Emperor.

"Your Majesty, both bounty hunters are in custody." Myn reported. "Would you like us to apprehend them or to neutralize them?"

"Arrest them and bring them to the detention center. I want them interrogated, even if you have to beat the information from them, I don't need it but I want them to suffer." Anakin replied as he smiled as three fourths of the conspirators were captured, that left the Admiral.

* * *

 **Imperial Star Destroyer Dauntless**

"We'll do it now, Your Majesty." Kir replied as he ended the comlink transmission and met up with Kile and Jaller as they went to eliminate the Admiral.

"Captain Jaller Obrim, I am Kir Kanos." Kir said as he introduced himself to the Captain who recognized him from earlier in the day. "I am the Chief Guard of the Emperor's Royal Guard detail."

"I would've never guessed, it is nice to meet you." The Captain replied impressed at his ability to fit in. "Nice disguise."

"Thanks, it was the Emperor's idea." Kir said as he focused on the mission as hand.

No one knew what the trio were doing and the Queen wasn't even onboard the ship, she was still locked up in the same room in the Palace, instead they brought a look alike with them and left her in the room but she was an ISB Officer and she had a blaster, in case she needed it. They left her unattended and the door was locked from the inside and she was ordered to remain there.

Anakin transmitted the location of the Admiral and he was still in the mess hall and they all knew where they were going now and made their way there in short order. They spotted the Admiral and secured the room. No one was allowed in or out as they removed their blaster pistols and approached the Admiral.

"Admiral Tarkin, for high treason against the throne and by orders of the Emperor, we are here to sentence you to death. You were found guilty by His Imperial Majesty, Emperor Anakin Skywalker after the Queen's comlink was decrypted and the transmissions between you and her and between you and the bounty hunters were uncovered. You are also being charged with the death of the mother and daughter of the pilot and among other charges, the attempted assassination of Her Imperial Majesty, the Empress Padme Amidala Skywalker and His Royal Highness, Prince Luke Skywalker and Her Royal Highness, Princess Leia Skywalker. We are your executioners and you are hereby relieved of duty." Kir finished saying as the Admiral looked on in shock as Kir raised his pistol to the Admiral's head and pulled the trigger. The green energy bolt sprang from the blaster and the Admiral's blood and brain matter splattered all over the room and all over Kir.

"There is nothing to see here, carry on folks." Captain Obrim ordered as he allowed everyone to go as he continued to record it with his holocamera. "This is what happens when you try to pull a coup, so don't try it."

"So, anyone hungry?" Kile asked with a smile as he looked to Kir and Jaller as he made his way to the food trays and salivated as he was starving and relieved that this case was closed and now he could return to Imperial City to resume his task of protecting the Empress.

* * *

 **It wasn't my greatest but I wanted to end that plot line. It went longer than I had planned, anywho the next chapter will be back to normal as the aftermath comes into effect and Anakin listens to the holomessage from Tatooine.**

 **Please review! Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Skywalkers rule the Galaxy, Chapter 11!**

 **Starting from this chapter onwards, Anakin and Padme will start acting their roles within the Imperial Government. Giving orders to the Military and Royal Guards isn't really being an Emperor, he needs to lead the Empire and we'll start doing that towards the middle to the end of this chapter then in every future chapters! They will also start acting like a real family, now that the assassination attempt is behind them and since they'll be relatively close to home since they work in Imperial City (Coruscant) and with Anakin back in control of himself he can be the husband and father he wants to be.**

 **Thank you Julie! I am glad you like it!**

 **Zanondalf1992: I am glad you liked it as well!**

 **Thanks Michael! I am not totally against it, some people deserve it like Tarkin but this is what happens when you try to kill a Skywalker, so don't try it! I am also glad you like it!**

 **This chapter is also pretty emotional as you will see...**

* * *

 **Imperial Palace**

"Nice work, Kir." Anakin said as he spoke with Kir on the comlink as the holovid was transmitted of the assassination of the Admiral. "I want you to go to Naboo now with Kile and Captain Obrim and take the Queen out in binders. Take her to the Dauntless and bring her here for trial. We can lift the blockade now but I want Storm Troopers to remain on Naboo for the time being until we get an election for a new Queen. You can also lift the jamming of the communication systems and I will send orders to the other ships in orbit, I will keep one or two of them there though."

"Thank you, sir and I will get right on it." Kir said as he waited to be dismissed or hung up on before carrying out the orders.

"Make sure you bring the Queen out the front of the Palace and say nothing to the press. I'll have a press conference here to speak about what happened and we'll figure things out from here. I want the Queen to get her fifteen seconds of shame and be disgraced like she should be." Anakin said angrily, he knew she was odd but he didn't think she'd work with Tarkin.

"Understood, Your Majesty." Kir replied and Anakin ended the transmission

"I like that man." Anakin decided as he looked around his office and then at Artoo as he was chirping and beeping away. "No, I wasn't talking to you, I was just voicing my thoughts out loud, Artoo."

Artoo continued to beep away but Anakin ignored him and left for the door and waved Artoo to follow him as he decided to go meet his wife and twins and tell them the news.

* * *

 **Imperial Star Destroyer Dauntless**

"Clean up this mess." Kir ordered one of the Imperial Naval Officers as he left the mess hall with Kile and Captain Obrim who were listening in on the call and they left for the shuttle to carry out their orders. "This should be fun." Kir decided.

"Indeed, the holonet news reporters will love it and this will be all over the news for days." Kile agreed as he held his Force pike at his side and played catch with it, it was turned off so he didn't accidentally shock himself. "She may get sympathy for the injuries she sustained in... resisting arrest..."

"Is that what we call it nowadays?" Kir asked sarcastically as he looked to Kile with his eyebrows raised, "I thought it was called aggressive negotiations?"

"Nope, that term had to do with the Jedi and was banned by the Emperor. Everything having to do with them was banned, you didn't see the memo?" Captain Obrim asked looking at Kir.

"I did not, I only read the memos pertinent to me, the Emperor and the Emperor's Royal Guard." Kir admitted and looked between them as if they should've known. "You should know that by now Kile."

"That, I do." Kile admitted with a nod as they reached the hangar bay and boarded a shuttle and took off without even asking for permission as they had their orders and were in charge of the ship until they return to Coruscant.

"The Queen was a tough woman, wasn't she?" Jaller asked as he sat in the cockpit with the Royal Guards.

"She is, I think it was all for show though, if I pushed her enough then I would've cracked her open but I didn't want to kill her and she is so small and fragile, I had to take it easy." Kile said with a tone as if he was disappointed. "I am used to handling hardened criminals, big guys, not people like her."

"Right, that is what they all say." Kir said with a smile as he touched down just outside the Palace. He didn't care about landing in the Theed Spaceport like people are supposed too, he had his orders and those orders gave him Imperial Authority at the highest level and he used that to land wherever he wanted to land.

"Are we allowed to park here?" Captain Jaller Obrim asked as he was used to following the laws and protocols like a good ISB Officer.

"I am." Kir said as he lowered the rear hatch and walked out of the shuttle without an another word as he was still dressed in his Imperial Naval Officer uniform but Kile and Jaller knew who was in charge regardless of appearances.

"Of course, you are." Jaller said under his breath as he followed behind as the holonet news reporters were surrounding them and bombarding them with questions as the flashes of the holocameras were blinding them.

Kir removed the blaster from his holster and started to shoot at the holocameras in his way and some of the reporters weren't very happy with that decision and were already squawking about it but he ignored them as he usually did as a Royal Guard. "Damn journalists, always getting in the way." He muttered as he paid them no mind and stepped into the Palace and they walked straight to the holding room where the Queen was.

"I am sorry, Lieutenant but no one but the Royal Guards and ISB is allowed in here." One of the Storm Troopers said.

"Trooper, out of the way now." Kir warned him. "I am Kir Kanos, the Chief Guard of the Emperor's Royal Guard and as you can see Kile Hannad of the Empresses Royal Guard and Captain Jaller Obrim of the ISB are with me. Move aside or you'll lose your life."

The warning worked as he stepped to the side and allowed them entry and without wasting time they uncuffed the Queen from the table and Kir and Kile escorted her out of the room and back out the front as they took their time as the holonet news reporters shouted out questions but the Royal Guards and the ISB Officer paid them no mind as they slowly walked to the shuttle and flew back to the Dauntless.

They landed without challenge as the Dauntless crew knew it was them as the IFF of the shuttle matched the same shuttle they had and they escorted her to the brig. Kir then ordered the bridge crew to set course for Coruscant and they did without questioning the order.

* * *

 **Skywalker's Estate**

Anakin exited the speeder and walked to the safe room which was surrounded by the Royal Guards and they cleared a hole for the Emperor as he waved to the camera outside the safe room and the door opened and he saw his wife and twins and smiled as he pulled them into his arms.

"It's over, Angel." Anakin said as he inhaled the smell of Padme's perfume and enjoyed her presence in his arms. The twins were awake and Anakin took Leia from Padme's grasp and he put his arm around Padme as they left the safe room.

"You caught the assassins?" Padme asked surprised, it wasn't much longer than an hour since she was locked in the room. She thought it was pretty quick.

"Sure did, I knew of their identities then had you locked away for safety reasons." Anakin said as he smiled at Leia, she was so small but looked at him with her big brown eyes and raised her hand to his face. "Admiral Tarkin was the mastermind, two bounty hunters were here but were set up by my people before getting anywhere close to you and the last would be assassin was Queen Jamilia. All have been arrested, except for the Admiral who I had eliminated. I had to make an example out of him and since he was the mastermind and had some supporters out there, I had to send them a message. As for the rest of them, they are being brought here and will face trial where they'll be found guilty and then executed publicly. The whole universe will get the message, mess with a Skywalker and you will die."

"Good, at least its over. I hated having to worry about the twins, I know that people won't like us but attempting to kill us because of it?" Padme said as she started to cry and Anakin stopped and pulled her close to him and kissed the top of her head.

"Padme, nobody will ever hurt you or the twins." Anakin assured her as he cupped her face and made her look him in the eyes. "Nobody will ever hurt you or the twins. Ever. Not only will they have to get through you guards, which as you know isn't easy to do but then they'd have to get through me and we have that connection where I know what your feeling no matter where you are. If you ever need me and we're apart you know you can reach out with our connection and no one will be able to stop me from getting to you."

"I love you, Anakin." Padme said as she lightly kissed Anakin on the lips then they continued to the turbolift and went back to the main level.

"I sense that something else is bothering you." It wasn't a question, he knew her well and felt the vibe that something was wrong, something was bothering her.

"I had a meeting with Mon and Bail." Padme said with a sigh as the door to the turbolift opened and they exited on the main level of the estate and walked to the living room.

"I take it that didn't go very well," Anakin guessed already knowing the problem. "What was is it about, you being Empress or me? Or both?"

Padme just looked at him sadly and he nodded and looked to his babies.

"What'd you tell them?" Anakin asked after a few moments of silence.

"I gave them a lecture before having the Royal Guards throw them out, the look on their faces were priceless." Padme said with a smile, a small smile, she was upset about it and her family and it felt like it was the galaxy against them both.

"Well, we have each other and our beautiful twins." Anakin said as he decided to avert the attention from their lousy friends and Padme's family and brought the attention to their own. "We don't need them, we're the Emperor and Empress and we rule the galaxy. We'll do as we please and never look back."

"I guess it is about that time, isn't it?" Padme asked as she started to feed Luke, he was fed by a bottle as she didn't want to breastfeed them and especially with twins, it would be a pain.

"Yes, we have a galaxy to run and we can't expect it to run by itself." Anakin agreed as they realized they hadn't really been the Empress and Emperor, they did some things but nothing an Emperor and Empress should do besides free Tatooine. "We have a lot of work to do, a lot of damage was done and we need to strengthen the Empire before we lose it."

"Yes, we do." Padme agreed as they stood and walked upstairs to put the twins to bed.

"Skywalkers, Rule the Galaxy." Anakin said as he looked down at his little princess then to his little prince as he kissed them on their foreheads and together they exited the twins room as they turned the light off and closed the door. "You got the Senate and I'll take the Imperial's." Anakin said referring to everything else, the Senate needs to be handled with care for now and the rest of the Empire needs a strong leader to function properly and it needs strong leaders to lead it, Anakin and Padme can't do it on their own. Unfortunately they need to rely on those that were appointed under the Republic and those appointed by Palpatine under his very short lived administration.

"The galaxy couldn't be in better hands." Padme said as she agreed with her husband as they walked back down the stairs and back into the foyer. "Do you want any legislation or policies passed?"

"Well we need to find out who is loyal to us and who isn't. I don't want to deprive certain planets of their democracy but we can't have people speaking against us in a galactic setting like the holonet news. If we need to appoint people to lead a government under Imperial Rule for a time being, we'll do it. We need the people to want to be apart of the Empire regardless of how their government feels and in order to do that, we need to garner support. We need to bring peace to the galaxy and with me ending the Clone Wars, almost single handedly, I need to use that intimidation to make my point." Anakin reasoned, he needed to rule his Empire and if he had to use an iron fist, time and again then so be it.

"Normally, I am all for liberty and democracy but when I did that as Senator, I was called a traitor and a Separatist and I lost a lot of influence. The Senate was being controlled by the Sith Lord but really they gave him that power, I tried to fight against it, but they disagreed with me and I was ruled against. Therefore, I am all for it so long as it avoids war. But the Droid Army is out of the way and the Separatists have no military now, the Separatists leaders are dead, so we need to act before it is too late and I will make sure the Senate agrees. Otherwise you'll take Imperial action and that is alright too, you are the Emperor and you have absolute power, if you need to use it, I will support you." Padme said and as much as she hated to say it but it didn't win her any support when she wanted freedom and wanted the Senate to have power, but they overruled her and now they were in charge. "We're in this together and we have to make an Empire that our children will be safe and secure in and proud of. Let's do this."

Anakin was surprised but happily surprised as he smiled and quickly pulled her to him and clamped down hard on her mouth with his own as he finally got her for himself without the twins, he didn't even care about the Guards, they just stood there and mind their own business, they're as discreet as... well as discreet as Royal Guards. No one in the galaxy is more discreet than them, not even doctors.

"I missed this." Anakin said gently while lifting Padme up into his arms and carrying her upstairs to their Master Bedroom.

"So didn't I, it's been a while." Padme whispered into his ear then moved down to kiss his neck as he used the Force to guide him up the stairs, it wasn't easy but quite worth it. Neither of them were used to the layout of the house and this would be their first time doing this in the new house and in their new bed.

"It sure has, before we get back to our official duties, we have to relieve some... stress." Anakin said with a smile as he reached the top of the stairs and turned to the left as he walked straight on to the last door and opened it with the Force as he walked her over to the bed and laid her down as he kissed her roughly, it's been too long.

"I love you, Ani." Padme said softly as they started to slowly undress each other as they wanted to enjoy their time together without any interruptions.

Anakin looked at Padme with his half smile that she loved so much, "well, Angel, I love you more than anything and that will never change. Never." Anakin promised as he truly couldn't imagine his life without her.

* * *

"That was... wow." Padme said with a smile as she tried to catch her breath and looked at Anakin as he was doing the same.

"It was pretty incredible." Anakin agreed with a smile of his own as he brushed the sweat from his face and cupped Padme's face as he leaned over and kissed her on the lips. "Now I am a happy man, well happier man."

"Ready to take on the galaxy?" Padme asked with a smile as she sat up and looked to Anakin as he faked a smile and she knew something was on his mind, "what's wrong?"

Anakin sighed and figured he'd tell her, "I got a message from Tatooine."

"Commander Cody?" Padme asked not really sure what could be bothering him from Tatooine, from the report she got it said that Tatooine was fully under Imperial control.

"He sent me a holomessage from my mothers husband..." Anakin said trailing off as Padme saw a tear slide down his face, she wiped it away and made him look at her.

"What did he say?" She asked curiously, she knew he hadn't gone back to Tatooine, well he did at the beginning of the Clone Wars for the rescue of Jabba's baby but he didn't go visit the Lars or see his mother's grave, she knew that much.

"I didn't watch it, I was too busy decrypting the comlink." Anakin said as he wanted to leave that behind him but knew he couldn't escape his past, no matter how hard he tried. "I don't want to watch it."

"Do you want me too?" Padme offered as she knew how delicate he was when it came to talking about his mother, she saw how hurt he was, how broken he was when he brought her back wrapped up in the blanket. Even when he told her what he did after his mother died, she didn't love him any less, it was normal for anyone to be angry in such a situation but he did go a little overboard but it was understandable. The Tusken Raiders were dangerous and they violently kidnapped and tortured his mother, the only family he had, of course he would react like that, who wouldn't? Padme didn't know what she would do, but she isn't trained or as skilled as Anakin but she would defend herself and if she had to kill someone to defend herself, so be it.

Anakin didn't have an answer, instead he stood up and started to get dressed in a new set of clothes as he decided it was time to start acting like the Emperor. "I'll see you later?" He asked as he looked for the clothes he wanted to wear and started to get dressed.

"Anakin, you can't just ignore it." She said as she stood and started to get dressed as well, she may be home but she can't exactly walk around naked, well she can but would feel uncomfortable with the Royal Guards around the house.

"Ignore what?" He asked with a sigh as he wanted to think about anything over that, he never really knew the guy and he was a constant reminder of why his mother died. Every time he thought about them, it only made him angry.

"You know what." She simply replied looking at him knowing he'll try to ignore it, he tries to ignore everything having to do with Tatooine, it only reminds him of what his life used to be like and it wasn't pleasant, she knew that.

"What do you want me to say?" Anakin asked as he finished getting dressed and grabbed his cloak, he never felt right without it. "He could've done something to save my mother, but he did nothing. He may have tried to do something, or so he said but he brought my mother out there and he was responsible for her safety, he was the husband it was his job to protect her and he failed. He may have married my mother but that doesn't make him my father or my family, he is nobody to me and I don't have time to listen to the message."

"Then you won't mind if I look at the holomessage and if it is something you should listen to, I will tell you. If it isn't important or if I don't think you'll want to see it, then I won't bring it up again." She offered and knew Anakin would compromise, he always did.

Anakin heavily sighed and knew he had no choice, "if you want to then go for it."

"Anakin, don't be like that." Padme said as she went from her dresser to him as she stood in front of him and looked him in the eye, "we don't do this anymore. I know you don't want to hear it because you'll be forced to relive that day and I know how awful it was for you, your worst day ever but we are a family and we have to trust and talk to each other about anything and everything. You have to talk about it, I am not saying you have to talk now but you can't just forget about it and blame others for what happened. It wasn't his fault, it was the Tusken Raiders who did what they did and it is Tatooine, it's not exactly easy to make contact with Coruscant from there, they weren't a part of the Republic. He may be easy to blame, but it wasn't his fault and it wasn't your fault either. There are just some things that are out of your control, even now. You aren't the Maker, you may be Anakin Skywalker, the Emperor of the Galactic Empire and the strongest Force user in the galaxy, maybe the universe but there are still things that you can't control."

Padme got through to him as he sat on the bed and started crying, he missed his mother terribly and wished she was alive and here to see what we accomplished, to meet her grandchildren, to be here with him. But she couldn't be and he did feel responsible, he left her behind and even though she wanted him too and even insisted upon it and he did follow his dreams, he still felt responsible. She was his only family, his only real family before Padme and the twins.

"I... miss her... Padme." Anakin muttered as he leaned against her shoulder and was letting the tears flow, he held them in too long and he missed her every day and the last memory he had of her was her dying his arms. She said she was proud of him and loved him and died, she was tortured, starved, dehydrated and the Raiders got off with a quick and easy death. They knew what they were doing and they did it all the time, they deserved to die in Anakin's eyes and still do, if he unleashed Darth Vader they'd be extinct but he didn't want to be him anymore, he scared Anakin and he couldn't feed him, he needed to starve and eliminate him from himself.

"I know you do, Anakin." Padme replied as she was even crying and felt helpless, she never felt this kind of loss before. She still had her family and parents and couldn't imagine losing any of them, but Anakin always had it hard and the only person he could count on was his mother and to matters worse they were slaves. They weren't even seen as humans or sentient beings, they were just two things, no better than droids in the eyes of their owners and it made them both sick which was why Anakin ordered the Imperial Storm Troopers to free Tatooine and to put an end to the tyranny under the Hutt's rule and Padme was proud of him for that and she expected her Anakin to do just that.

"Why'd she have to die?" Anakin asked out loud, there was no answer, he knew but he always asked himself. "She never hurt a soul, she did nothing wrong in her life and she had to die like that. Why, Padme? It's not fair, she was all I had. She was my only family. She was all I had and the only one who ever treated me like a person, like I mattered. Now she'll never get to meet her grandchildren or see what we've accomplished, she'll never know real freedom. It... isn't fair."

Padme still had no answer, there was no answer. She died horrifically and for what? She died for nothing, she died for doing nothing wrong. There was no answer for what happened, it was a senseless murder and the Raiders deserved worse than what they got, Padme would never wish that on anyone but seeing what they did to Anakin now, she was torn apart. "I don't know, Anakin. There is no answer but I know that she may not be here physically but she is here. She is always with you and she'll always be in your heart and memory. You have to remember the good times and try and forget the last time you saw her. Remember her when she raised you as a little boy, that is how you have to remember her."

"I can't, whenever I think of her... it just pops into my head." Anakin replied as he started to regain his composure. "I can't just forget and now with this message, it's just too much for me to deal with right now. You can watch it but I don't want to talk about it, not yet. It is still to soon for me to deal with. The Jedi don't believe in mourning or any real feelings, they never felt attachments, all they told me is to rejoice for those who have passed onto the living force, but I can't let go, I just can't do it."

"I am not the Jedi, there is a reason why they are no more and it has nothing to do with you either." Padme said knowing he'd be thinking about them now and she didn't want to touch that, not now. "I am a human, I am your wife, we can always talk freely and I won't judge you but you do have to talk about how you feel. You can't bottle your feelings inside, you need to talk about them and being married, that is our job to each other. I don't want you to be anyone but you. I know you and I know how hard your life was, but now we have the chance to make it so people don't have to live like you did. You have the power to change peoples lives, for the better or worse but we both know you'd never make people live like you did which was why you ordered Commander Cody to free Tatooine the very first week in office. You are the Emperor of the Galactic Empire and together we can do anything we set our minds too. We don't have to discuss the message now but you already took the first step in dealing with your loss." Padme cupped Anakin's face and looked Anakin in the eye as he controlled his crying and was returning to his hardened self. "Maybe you... we should go to Tatooine. You need to deal with this before you're really able to move on. You need to visit her grave."

Anakin didn't know what to say. She was right of course, like always but he couldn't help but feel as though he failed his mother, she was calling out for him and he couldn't do anything until it was too late. "She was calling for me, Padme. My nightmares, I knew she was in trouble, I could've left the Jedi and disregarded their orders like I did time and time again but I..."

Padme stopped him by pulling him for a kiss to shut him up and he didn't resist, he got lost in what he was saying as he was lost in her beauty, her taste, her smell, her everything. "It wasn't your fault. You can't change the past, just remember her and make her proud, like you're doing now. That is all you can do and know that she was always and always will be proud of you, she told you as much when we left Tatooine when you were nine, remember?"

Anakin cried again as he remembered that moment, after he won the podrace and she told him that she was proud of him, that he brought hope to those who had none, he smiled as he was crying and hugged Padme tightly, she truly was an Angel, he thought, well he truly believed. "Are you an Angel?" He asked as he held her tight and was starting to feel better.

"I am your Angel." She replied remembering when he asked her that when they first met, of course she wasn't going to replay that conversation but she smiled as she remembered it like it was yesterday.

"You definitely are the most beautiful creature that I have ever seen and you are definitely good and kind and so pretty that you make even the most hardened spice pirate cry." Anakin whispered as she laughed and cried tears of joy, she remembered it clearly and knew that he was special but she didn't know her feelings for him until she saw him again at a more reasonable age.

"Oh, Ani." Was all she could muster as she didn't let him go, if anything she squeezed tighter.

"I think its time that we return to Tatooine." He said as he pulled back and held her hands in his own and looked down at her hands. "You're right, like always."

"With that in mind, does that mean you want to see the message or just plan the trip and go?" She asked as she wanted him to watch it, he had to reach out for some reason and he clearly knew what Anakin thought of him.

"Why not." He said reluctantly, "I just wish she was still alive."

"Me too." Padme replied as they stood and walked to the office where Anakin logged in and pulled up the holovideo and played it.

"Let's see what it says." He said as it loaded and Cliegg appeared.

 _"Anakin, this message is for you, I just hope it finds you well." Cliegg started, "I know you probably want nothing to do with me and I don't blame you. I failed you and I failed Shmi and I miss her every day. I shouldn't have let her go out in the morning, I knew how dangerous it was but she was always an early riser and liked to keep busy, looking back now I wish I had done something. But unfortunately, I can't change the past, I only wish I could. But I did know Shmi enough to know how proud of you she would be and how proud of you she always was. She was happy the day you left this desert planet and began your free life as a Jedi and she would always talk about you, every day. You were her life and the most important person to her and she would be very proud of what you did here and what you accomplished given the hard lives you both had. If she was here today..." Cliegg was clearly crying as he tried to choke back the tears but was failing. "I miss her too and I just wanted to reach out and thank you for what you're doing for Tatooine. Your mother would be proud and I know she is, she may not be with us anymore but she will always be in us, in our heart and soul. She had that impact on everyone she met and she was best woman that I ever knew, I truly wish she could be with us today. I won't take up any more of your time, I know you must be busy. I just wanted to say thank you, Anakin. I also want you to know that you are always welcome here, but that is up to you. Goodbye."_

Anakin ended the holovid and looked at it in silence, he didn't know what to say but he could see the pain and sorrow in his eyes and in his body language. He felt responsible just like Anakin did and yet what did Anakin really expect the old man to do? He was easy to blame but he did know his mother and knew that she was very much like Padme, she was stubborn and always wanted to keep busy.

Padme placed her hand on Anakin's shoulder and tried to comfort him as best she could but she knew that after everything he did, he had to grieve and especially with his mother, he wasn't able to mourn her loss. How could he after what he saw? After the way she died in his arms after being kept prisoner for a month, she had no answers for any of this and was only able to support him. Everyone dealt with loss in their own way and she had to let him deal with this his way, she was just glad that he finally opened up to her about it, today was a good day for more reasons than just this.

"We have some stuff we have to do here but we'll plan our trip to Tatooine." Anakin finally said after taking his eye off the holovid. "We have the Hutt's on their way here to face trial for their crimes and we have the Queen on her way here, as well. The bounty hunters are already here in custody in the detention center as well as the pilot who flew the fighter. We need to ensure a functioning Empire while we're here before we make our trip to Tatooine or anywhere else, for that matter."

"Spoken like a true Emperor." Padme said with a smile as she sat on the desk looking at her husband.

"It is time that I start acting like it." Anakin admitted knowing he wasn't a true Emperor, well he was but he wasn't really acting like it, yet. "Kile and Kir are on their way here with the Dauntless which was Tarkin's ship. I don't know what to do with that ship yet but Kile and Kir will be returning to duty as our Chief Guards after they transport the Queen to lock up. I assume you want to have a talk with her before she gets killed by a firing squad after her trial and after she is found guilty for high treason and a whole host of other charges including attempted assassinations and being the worse Queen in the history of Naboo. I mean did she really expect people to like her the way the people loved you? She was no Queen Amidala, not by a long shot."

"She let her jealousy and lust for power get the better of her, she didn't seem like that when she asked me to be Senator but looking back at it, she probably asked me to because it would make her look better." Padme thought, it made sense to her and Anakin.

"Most Queen's wouldn't do what you did." Anakin knew since he saw his fair share of them in the Clone Wars and they didn't have the tenacity or will that Padme had. Padme dealt with her crisis like a real ruler should, she tried the diplomatic route, she then tried to ask the Senate to intervene, when they wouldn't she fought against the invaders and won. Of course, she had the help of the Jedi and Anakin but she did lead the fight and it was her plan that won the battle and for a fourteen year old Queen, that is pretty impressive, very impressive, Anakin thought and he knew he played a large role in that but it was her victory.

"Most Queen's and leaders should do what I did for my people but unfortunately there are corrupt and weak individuals out there. It is our duty to weed them out and ensure the leaders are doing what they're supposed to do. We have to hold them accountable." Padme replied as she remembered all of the corrupt leaders in the Senate and the corrupt leaders in charge of their planets, there were a lot of them. "I will have my work cut out for me in the Senate, as will you in the Empire overall but together we can handle this, we handled worse, afterall."

"I wish I could agree with that but I think this is worse than being in a lightsaber duel or a dogfight. I liked those days and I'll keep my lightsaber with me everyday as a reminder of that and you never know, I may need it eventually." Anakin explained. "I know I have my work cut out for me and this is what I wanted and I know you can handle the Senate. I am sure you already have a list of Senators that you want to oust. Once you do, hand the list off to the ISB and they will arrest the Senators and charge them with Public Corruption among other charges which I am sure will be plenty and they will be executed as I told them or maybe another fitting sentence depending on the scope of their crimes. I know you are against executions but we need to make an example and make people think twice and just by sentencing them to time in prison, that isn't enough."

"I agree, sentencing them to prison isn't enough for their crimes." Padme said hesitantly. "I am against executions yes, but if they are found guilty and there is enough evidence, then so be it. The Republic had the death penalty, afterall but we also never really charged anyone with public corruption yet we knew all about those corrupt politicians."

"Well you deal with the Senate and Senators, as you see fit." Anakin said as he placed his hand on her thigh as she continued to sit on the desk right next to him, "dismiss Senators, have them arrested or killed, I will leave that up to you unless one of them interfere in my duties, then I will handle them personally. I also want to talk about a number of things, but for now I think we need to go and make sure they know we're in charge and in control. We need to shake things up and pick people we trust to run things and create a reliable and trustworthy bureaucracy. So, my Empress, lets say we get to work?"

"After you, my Emperor." Padme said with a smile as Anakin stood and held out his hand and she took it and walked out with him as they prepared to shake things up and ensure the Empire knows who are in charge.

* * *

 **Man, I cried during the scene with Anakin and Padme about Shmi, I had tears flowing down my face much like Anakin. It was much needed though.**

 **The next chapter will be Padme and Anakin taking full control of their Empire and they will do so by storm, the trials will also be soon and a much more is still to come! I don't even know what'll happen yet and I am just as excited as you!**

 **Also if you like the romance side of things check out my new series on my author page, The Senator and the Guard. Anakin and Padme are joined together to fight for Naboo's freedom. Anakin was rejected from the Jedi Order as he was too old to join and has attachments. He instead moved to Naboo on Padme's insistence and became a part of the Naberrie family. Anakin now leads her guard detail as she is a Senator and they are together without the need for secrecy. This is rated M for sexual scenes.**

 **Please review! Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**tl34lt12: Starkiller as in Galen Marek, you will see him eventually. He is the same age as the twins and you will see him as an Imperial Knight, most likely... when we get there but he won't be Starkiller or maybe he will...**

 **The Imperial Knight's here will be closely related to the Knights of the Fel Empire in philosophy and different than my other Knight's in Emperor Vader Rules the Galaxy.**

 **Michael: As always I am glad that you liked it! There is still much more to come!**

 **Leia Sith: I am glad you like it, as well! And ask and you shall receive, it came out later than planned but here it is, nonetheless.**

 **Skywalkers rule the Galaxy, Chapter 12!**

* * *

 **Imperial Palace**

Anakin logged onto his computer as he looked up his roster of Imperial leaders. Most of the leaders during the Republic's time remained the same since they were mostly appointed by the Supreme Chancellor, then Emperor Palpatine. Some changed but he hadn't really had the time to really shake things up and that is something that Anakin was looking forward to doing, if he senses any Tarkin or Palpatine supporters, that is.

He called for a meeting to take place next door throughout the week, starting today. The first meeting would be the Ministers and Directors of the major Ministries and Agencies of the Empire. The next meeting would be with the top leaders of the Imperial Military, he needed to ensure they wouldn't pull a Tarkin and try to kill him or his family, they need to learn their place and not be too ambitious. He then had a press conference scheduled for tonight to speak of the events that happened on Naboo and the attempted attacks against his family, he needs to put everyone on notice and that will be tonight.

"Your Majesty, the former Vice Chair Mas Amedda is here as you ordered." Anakin's secretary said, she happened to be one of Padme's handmaidens but commonly worked with her in her office in an administrative role and Anakin reassigned her to his office.

"Very good, send him in." Anakin ordered as he continued to work on his computer and pulled up the personnel records on Mas Amedda and the various reports on him. It is well known he conspired with Palpatine and that wasn't necessarily a crime but there were a number of crimes he did commit which include public corruption and lying to the Galactic Senate for their nefarious purposes and Anakin was going to get the truth out of him, not that he needed it since he already had enough but it would be satisfying either way.

"Your Majesty." The blue Chagrian said as he bowed and stood there waiting to be acknowledged but Anakin decided to wait, he wanted to ensure he knew what was in charge and wanted to see what was on his mind.

"Take a seat." Anakin said not looking up from his computer as he continued to look at the various reports from all over the Empire. "I see you have been working with the former Chancellor for well over a decade."

"I have, your Majesty." Mas confirmed and Anakin was browsing his mind unnoticed and sensed his loyalty to the dead man and discovered that he did in fact know of his plans and was willingly helping him see it through to fruition.

"Well, I have no place for you in my Empire." Anakin flatly informed him, he needed those loyal to him not to a dead man. "I need people I can count on and not those that would pull a Tarkin or become corrupt and do what they aren't supposed to do, like you have."

"Excuse me, Your Majesty?" Mas asked, caught off guard. "I am not corrupt."

"Oh, yes you are." Anakin said bursting out in laughter, _how could he say such a thing?_ "You knew what Palpatine planned all along and you ensured that his plans would succeed." Anakin said looking at his various reports and was able to count numerous times where this was true from over the Clone Wars and leading up to it and then the formation of the Empire but he knew all about it before they happened. "The thing is, you were a pawn. The Chancellor couldn't just say all of these things and he used you to do it for him and you did. But once his Empire was formed, he would have no place for you since he doesn't like aliens, most Sith don't. I don't mind them myself, but there are some I don't like and you are one of them."

"Your Majesty-"

"Shut it." Anakin ordered and pressed a button on his desk and two ISB Officers walked in dressed in their black uniforms which look just like the grey Imperial Navy uniforms, except they're a different color.

"Your Majesty." They both said in unison as they stood in attention at the center of the office behind Mas.

"Officers, can you take Mas and formally charge him with the charges we already spoke of earlier. I also want his residence, office and any other property he has searched for any and all evidence. Collect everything and search for everything related to the Late Emperor. Charge him accordingly with the major charge being Public Corruption." Anakin ordered looking between the two large ISB Officers who wore their pristine uniforms perfectly.

"Yes, Your Majesty." They said as they stood Mas up and escorted him out of the office as Anakin's assistant entered the room again.

"Ready for the next one?" She asked and Anakin nodded, this would be a long day but well worth it as he lays down the law and ensures that everyone knows who is in charge.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Was his response.

* * *

 **Imperial Senate**

Padme prepared for the day and was ready for her first session in the Imperial Senate as the Empress. She already made out her list for those who she knew to be corrupt and the ISB investigated each person and with enough evidence they would be charged accordingly. Everyone was called to the Senate Chambers for the first meeting where they were told it was mandatory for all Senators and she would ensure that everyone knew that she was in charge.

She stood in the pod and pressed the button as the pod rose from the ground of her office, the former Chancellor's office and the roof retracted as the pod rose through the floor of the Senate Chamber and she looked around, this was her third time doing this and she wasn't used to it, she was used to sitting in the pod on the side with everyone else, not being the center of attention.

The Senate was abuzz with chatter as that came to a halt as her presence was felt and she looked around amazed, she wasn't use to this and she wasn't sure if she ever would be. She looked around and saw plenty of her Royal Guards hanging around with blaster rifles and she also saw the Storm Troopers who would be assisting the ISB Officers with the arrest of the corrupt Senators.

"Thank you all for coming, Senators." Padme began as she smiled and looked around ready to shake things up. "Before we get down to business, I have something I need to do here. Before becoming Empress and before the formation of the Galactic Empire, I was a Senator just like you, as you all know. During my time, I saw plenty of corruption and as my husband, the Emperor said, corruption will not be tolerated." Padme looked behind her to Kile and nodded as he gave the go ahead on his comlink and the Chambers became full of black uniforms, white armored Storm Troopers and even Royal Guards as they approached the various pods which were anchored in place and numerous Senators were arrested and forcibly removed as the holocams caught it all on tape.

"The ISB has been working in conjunction with my office to track down and investigate all Senators who have put themselves and their selfish interests in front of their planet or system. All of you who are being arrested are being charged with everything the ISB has found on you, directly. Those of you who aren't being arrested have either been smarter than those being arrested or are not corrupt and if that is the case, I thank you. If however you just haven't been caught yet, then just know that you will make a mistake and when you do the ISB will show up at your door with a warrant or order for your arrest."

Padme said with a smile as she looked around at the hundreds of men and women in uniform as they took the corrupt politicians and the holocameras caught it all and it would be a major story on the holonet news later today. If this doesn't garner support for the Empire, she doesn't know what will.

"Now, let's get down to business." She said happily as just over forty percent of the Senators were charged with something, most of them being charged with Public Corruption, it was sickening.

* * *

 **Imperial Palace**

"Ministers, Directors." Anakin said as he entered the conference room after he had some fun having various high ranking officials arrested for their crimes. He took a seat at the end of the table and decided this would be a short meeting since he wants people he knows he can trust and not people selected by the corrupt Late Emperor.

The Ministers and Directors looked to him and greeted him as he ignored them all as he didn't know what he wanted to do with them yet, not all were bad or corrupt but the person who chose them to serve their positions was.

"This will be brief." He said and cleared his throat. "You are all under ISB investigation as is every other high ranking Imperial official. Thousands of Imperial's were arrested today all across the galaxy and they were charged with various crimes as they will not be tolerated, corruption will not be tolerated. With that in mind, you may resume your duties as I am waiting for reports on each of you before deciding whether or not to keep you in your position. I don't know any of you and I know you were all appointed by former Emperor Palpatine for one reason or another. If you want to leave with dignity, you may resign by the end of the day and leave Imperial City, if you don't and we uncover your hidden or not so hidden crimes then you will be arrested any time by the ISB whether it is today, tomorrow or next week. If however, you are not corrupt and you would like to keep your position in _MY Galactic Empire_ then you may, as long as you have no problem serving at my pleasure."

Anakin stood with a smile as he was satisfied that he was getting his message across to everyone, he hated politicians and bureaucrats and especially those that are corrupt and only do it for money or power. "Being a politician, Minister or Director means serving to represent your peoples best interests, not your own and if you can't do that then resign. If you are a Minister or Director, you not only represent your Ministry or Agency but you also represent the Empire which includes myself and my family as we rule said Empire. If you are clean and good at what you do then I will schedule a one on one meeting with you within the next week, if you resign or know you'll be arrested then promote your second-in-command, your Deputy Minister or Deputy Director. I have to go now, I have more meetings. Good day to you all."

Anakin left the room with a wide smile on his face and decided he liked being Emperor but he hated having these damn meetings.

* * *

It was now time for the meeting with his Military Officers and he entered another conference room and the Officers dressed in the Imperial Navy uniforms, Storm Trooper uniforms and Imperial Army uniforms stood in attention.

"Please sit," Anakin said as he sat at the head of the table and looked around. "Before we begin, I want to say a few things. The military chain of command will be changing, I am the Emperor now and I will appoint people in leadership positions that I know I can rely on whether it was because I served with them or because of their record. I know some of you personally but some of you, I don't know. Grand Admiral Tarkin has forced my hand and that leaves that position open. For now it will remain vacant until I find a suitable replacement.

"I also want to secure a few worlds of importance which are mostly the capital worlds to the major guilds and corporations that were involved with the Separatists." Anakin added. "I want a full scale invasion on these worlds and I want them under our full control as soon as possible. These worlds are of great importance to the Empire as a whole and as such need to be under our authority.

"I also want to let you know that you are all under ISB investigation to ensure that you can be trusted and not serve for any nefarious purpose. If you are corrupt or do something to undermine myself or the Empire then you will be executed just like Tarkin was. I will send my Royal Guards or ISB for you and you will be executed just like he was as you are military and the military law is different than Imperial law for regular citizens but so long as you work for the Empire, you follow a more strict code and are held to a higher standard."

Anakin said all that he needed to say for now since he needed to keep his plans to himself and Padme for now until he had people he could trust help him run his Empire, he decided to continue the meeting though and got the full reports of his High Command and he dismissed them as he decided that enough was enough and he didn't need a full detailed report, he already knew enough about the Republic Military and since it is only just over a month past the end of that and the birth of the Empire, the structure, numbers and organization didn't change much at all.

Anakin being a Jedi General, he knew better than most what the status of the Republic Military was, or lack thereof which is why he decided to increase it dramatically, there were more Clones on the way and with the ranks of the Stormtroopers being open to regular people, the numbers should increase dramatically, or so he hopes. He is also giving the planets the rights to govern themselves independently, without the Empire telling them how to run it, so long as they follow Imperial Law and don't cause any trouble for the Empire, otherwise they could look forward to there being an Imperial Military garrison on their planet and a puppet leader.

The Empire isn't the enemy, it is a Galactic Empire that is here to secure peace and order across the galaxy, or so Anakin tells himself. He had enough war for a lifetime and he doesn't want to see another one especially when it wasn't needed and when he is in charge.

* * *

 **Skywalker's Estate**

Anakin met Padme at home for a late afternoon lunch as they both had busy days securing their Empire and placing the bureaucrats in their place. Corruption ran rampart and in order to make a secure Empire, they needed to root out the corruption and to do that, they needed ISB and the law enforcement and intelligence agencies to do their jobs and apprehend them.

Most of the corrupt officials however were known by those in those in the Republic and now in the Empire, the Republic allowed the corruption whereas the Empire doesn't, not under the Skywalker's anyways.

Anakin found Padme in the kitchen as he used his Jedi stealth powers to sneak up on her and he wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her tightly and kissed her on the cheek, "hey Angel."

"I didn't even hear you come in." She commented with a smile as she finished making her sandwich, "want one?" She asked.

"No thanks, I am hungry enough to eat a rancor." He said as he released his Angel and walked over to the table and sat on it in the middle of the kitchen, "I called ahead for food, it should be here momentarily."

"Perks of being the Emperor." She said as she finished preparing her sandwich and cleaned up as she took her plate and joined Anakin at the table, it wasn't meant for eating on but they were sitting for most of the day and standing sounded good. "How'd the meetings go?"

"Perfect, I delivered my messages and had many corrupt officials locked up, it was gratifying." Anakin admitted with a smile as he watched her eat her sandwich and only got more hungry, "how was your day?"

"I did the same as you, I had forty percent of the Senate arrested and the other sixty percent was put on watch and advised that they're all under investigation and if they are corrupt, I told them their days were numbered." It was true, the ISB launched a full scale operation using all of their Officers and resources to root out the corrupt officials, of course they weren't the only ones investigating but they took the lead.

"Your Majesty," the server droid said as it entered the room and served my food on the table as it laid the tray down on the table and dismissed itself.

"Wow, forty percent?" Anakin asked and shook his head, he knew they were corrupt but FORTY PERCENT! "That's crazy. I guess the prisons will be a little crowded until they receive their sentence."

"Yes, nearly half of the Senate chambers became empty, it was disconcerting but this is what we signed up to do and now these planets and systems can pick new Senator's that will represent their interests instead of their own selfish interests." Padme replied with a smile. "That is the thing that I didn't like about the Republic or the Jedi. They knew about the corruption but the Senate controlled the Republic and with all of that power in the hands of all of those people, it does become hard to control and serve the interests of everyone. We need to rule the galaxy, but planets need to rule themselves and if they need assistance, they can ask otherwise as long as they follow the law, they should be fine. We need to focus on the larger issues, the galactic issues."

"I agree." _We can't focus on single planets, we need to focus on the Empire, the galaxy, not just single planets,_ Anakin agreed as he started to eat _._ "We have to solidify our control over the Empire and then do things the Empire is supposed to do and that is take care of the Empire and the citizens within."

"That is where the Republic failed over the past few years, I wanted to take care of the people affected by war but the Senate wanted to create more Clones, I know you are doing the same but we must take care of the people. We aren't at war anymore and we need to rebuild all that was lost." Padme passionately said, Anakin agreed completely and he was taking that into account.

"We'll do it together." Anakin said as he took a bite out of the bantha steak and looked at her, "you do your part in the Senate and I'll do my part in the Empire. Let's let the Senate correct their mistakes and the Empire will send the support needed to the worlds that were destroyed during the Clone Wars, a war that never should've happened but the Jedi were blind and they left the galaxy to suffer because of it." Another nail in their proverbial coffin...

"That is what I never understood, the Jedi never mentioned the real reason behind the war, they kept that to themselves." Padme said angrily, her opinion on the Order has changed dramatically, she used to think highly of them but she was just as blinded as they were. "They never mentioned that a Sith controlled it, they never mentioned it was a war between the Sith and the Jedi, they decided to wage the war and lead it without telling the Senate. The Jedi are supposed to answer to the Senate but they clearly decided to leave out a lot of convenient facts."

"That is another reason they had to eliminated, the Jedi and Sith alike." Anakin said, not feeling bad or remorseful for his actions, they were needed and he was and is the Chosen One, he was destined to bring balance to the Force and he did. "That was my destiny, bringing balance to the Force. The Force is balanced and ready for a new chapter, a chapter that I will oversee in development, I just don't know what that is exactly."

"Well, you aren't alone. Ahsoka is there and eventually you'll have two new members there one day and there are many Force sensitives throughout the galaxy." Padme said as she looked upstairs and as if on queue, the twins started to cry.

"I guess they heard you talking about them." Anakin reasoned as he cleaned up his mess and threw it away as he joined Padme and walked up the stairs and walked to the twins room.

"Must be the Force." Padme teased knowing that the three of them are extremely Force sensitive and can feel their emotions and can even sense each others thoughts, Padme felt left out but she could read her husband and she will learn to read her children as they grow up.

"The Force works in mysterious ways." Anakin admitted as he walked over to Luke and moved his blue blanket as he lifted him out of the bassinet and held him in his arms as he smiled as he saw himself in his son, the blue eyes and blond hair, he was a spitting image of him.

"That it does." Padme agreed as she knew the Force had a mind of its own, it was like a super intelligence that knew what it wanted and manipulated events to make sure it happened, that is what caused Anakin to turn to the Dark Side and then return after he did what the Force wanted him to do, or so she thought it did, surely it was capable, she reasoned.

"We're definitely going to have our hands full with them, if you thought that I was a handful..." Anakin joked as he looked to Padme as she held Leia and she couldn't help but agree.

"You times three." She agreed aloud. "Good thing we have help, I am sure Ahsoka will love to watch them."

"I am sure she will, I had to watch her and now this will be my payback." Anakin laughed at the thought of that, Ahsoka was a handful and definitely pushed him to his breaking point and he was sure the twins would do that to her.

* * *

 **Imperial Palace**

Anakin stood with Padme later on as they prepared for the press conference, it was important for Padme to be there to show that she won't be deterred by any attempts on her life or that of her family and because she was the former Queen and former Senator of Naboo and this had to with Naboo.

Anakin was just dressed as royalty, but of course all of the clothes were dark mostly black but there was some dark blue in there as well. He had his lightsaber hooked onto his belt and he wore a black cloak over his clothes, he never cared to show off and he wasn't going to start now.

Padme dressed as she always did, as the true Angel and Empress she always was.

She wore a red dress that was extraordinary and immediately drew attention to herself. It was made on Naboo, as all of her clothes were and it went all the way down to her ankles where she wore her red high heel shoes to match her dress. The dress had a high collar with some ornate golden designs and wore her japor snippet necklace that was clearly visible for all to see. She then wore a maroon cloak over the dress as the dress was sleeveless and the temperature wasn't exactly comfortable for long.

"You ready?" Anakin asked as he offered his right arm to his lady and she looked to him and nodded with a smile as she accepted the offer and cuffed her left arm into his right.

"This is my arena, I am always ready." She replied and he nodded with a half smirk, it was her arena.

"That it is, I am just getting a hang of it but I knew that this came with the job." Anakin said as they exited the Palace and walked outside to where the podium was set up and the holocameras were already blinding them as they blue lights kept flashing, it was seven at night and it was getting dark but the sun was still hanging in there and together they stepped up to the podium. "I will deliver the news on the assassination attempts and I will allow you to deliver the news on the situation on Naboo in regards to elections for a new Queen." Padme squeezed his arm thanking him since she didn't want to kiss him in front of everyone and she smiled as they turned their attention to the reporters.

The holonet reporters were shouting out questions as they held their datapads and had their holocameras trained on the Emperor and Empress as the Royal Guards stood guard flanking them and Troopers from the 501st Legion were on the sides along the perimeter. Counter Sniper Teams were set up on the roofs and in windows overlooking the press conference and there were a few K9 Troopers as well with their K9's (Massiff's).

"Good evening everyone, my Empress and I are here to talk about the recent attempts against my Empress and children." Anakin said calmly but was clearly upset about the situation and didn't hide his emotions. "The attempts have failed, obviously and those who tried to kill the Imperial Royal Family have been apprehended and one was killed. What we do know is that following the death of Emperor Palpatine, Admiral Tarkin decided that he was best suited to run the Empire. He was promoted to Grand Admiral, by me and I didn't know that he was that ambitious at the time. But nevertheless, he would've proceeded with his plan either way. He was killed by the Emperor's Royal Guards onboard his flagship the Dauntless. I ordered the execution as it is a capital crime to attempt to overthrow the throne, if you fail, you will die without a trial. He was the mastermind and we have transmissions of him speaking with two bounty hunters and the Queen of Naboo, Queen Jamilia. Upon cracking the encrypted comlinks which I did personally, I ordered their arrests and the execution of the Admiral as that was all the evidence I needed. We arrested the Queen of Naboo, the bounty hunters who purchased two Royal Guard uniforms as part of an undercover sting operation as no one could buy any Royal Guard uniforms as they are strictly monitored and under heavy guard.

"The bounty hunters were tracked and taken down by my orders by one of my Royal Guards who led the operation, in total over two hundred military, intelligence and law enforcement officers took part in just that one little operation. They along with the Queen and the pilot that flew the in the original plot on Naboo are all here in Imperial City and are being charged with multiple charges each but the most severe is high treason for their attempted coup and for the attempted assassinations on my wife and children. They will receive a fair trial and the Magistrate will sentence them to death as that is the punishment for high treason.

"The ISB will have a press conference of their own tomorrow and the briefing will be more detailed and they will provide copies of the comlink transmissions I decrypted. For now, I will turn the stage over to my Empress and she will speak about what will happen on Naboo." Anakin concluded as he took a step back and allowed Padme to take the podium as she commanded authority stepping up, she knew how to draw attention to herself, something that Anakin also did whenever he stepped into a room or wherever he went.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Padme said with a smile looking at Anakin as she turned her attention back to the holonet reporters. "Good evening, as the former Queen and former Senator of Naboo, I will say that I am highly disappointed by the actions of Queen Jamilia. She brought shame to herself, her family but most importantly to the Monarchy of Naboo. I am happy to announce that there is now a vacancy for the throne for Naboo as the Queen has been stripped of her crown and the perks that come with it. The Emperor and I are happy to announce that we are opening up elections for the Queen of Naboo and we are allowing the people of Naboo to elect their new Queen or King. We will leave that responsibility up to the government on Naboo as it falls to them.

"As the Empress, my duty is to the Empire." Padme continued. "The same with the Emperor and we are allowing the official governments that are a part of the Empire to continue governing their governments as they did under the Republic with no interference from the Empire so long as they abide by Imperial Law and are able to govern their planet. If any governments need assistance they may file a request with their Imperial Senator who will bring their request to the Imperial Senate.

"As for the Imperial Senate and for the Empire as a whole, today we launched a major operation and thousands of Imperial's and Imperial Senator's were arrested for many different charges, the most prominent being public corruption stemming from the Republic and which continued into the days of the Empire. The Republic refused to act but we are not the Republic and we are not afraid to do our jobs. The Empire holds people accountable for their actions which include our own Imperial officials and we hold them to a higher standard as they represent the Empire which represent us.

"We do not play games and we do not refuse to take action that needs to be taken. We will maintain peace and order and will do whatever it takes to ensure that. Thank you." Empress Skywalker concluded as she looked to Anakin and together they left the podium and reentered the Palace and they couldn't move any faster than they did.

* * *

 **That is all for Chapter 12! Next chapter will be a time jump, I want to bring Leia and Luke into it without being tiny infants, we'll jump up to the First Empire Day, I am not sure how it'll go yet, it may be a two parter...**

 **This is the longest story that I wrote on Fanfiction thus far and is my favorite to write which is why I continue to write it especially since the Skywalkers are my favorite family and I was never okay with the tragedy that is the canon of Star Wars, this is how I see it happening had they had a chance to live as a family without anyone else pulling the strings.**

 **If you have any ideas or anything you want to see don't be afraid to tell me! You can leave it as a review or PM me!**

 **Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13

**This is a time jump to the days before the First Empire Day and Empire Day itself which is also the same day as the Twins birthday! In canon their birthday is two days later but here their birthday is on Empire Day since that is how I made it in the first chapter!**

 **Also note that they haven't gone to Tatooine yet, so we didn't skip that trip.**

 **Guest: Sorry but Skywalker is Skywalker in this story, I believe that if he didn't sustain his injuries on Mustafar and had his family that he'd be how I portray him to be here. You may like Emperor Vader Rules the Galaxy more since he is more Sith there or even the Boy who would be Emperor, he is completely Sith but no one is as evil as Palpatine...**

 **Yuki F. Karasu: I am glad you like it! Thanks for the review!**

 **Dark Lord of the X-Men: I will definitely keep this story going, no need to worry there! I won't touch base on the review here since we communicated via PM but I will say that your ideas and suggestions will be taken into account and used down the road since it is too early for most of your ideas but they will come to fruition. However Captain Rex will be reintroduced here but won't really become involved until the next chapter and chapters to follow and we will start seeing more of the Storm Troopers in battle!**

 **tl34lt12: Exactly my thinking! Don't worry the Rebels will still happen with Bail and Mon leading it but I don't know how it'll work yet since the Empire isn't really evil but they like their democracy and believe that Padme is brainwashed but they can't do anything to her as kidnapping her is impossible based on her security, no Rebel team can ever penetrate her security detail, the Royal Guard don't mess around and don't normally take prisoners. But we do know the criminal organizations won't like the Empire since they won't get away with things like they did in the corrupt Republic, desperate times call for desperate measures not that I would think they would work together though... but they may work to accomplish the same thing. There could also be another attempt at a Separatist movement to bring democracy back? The Jedi are still out there as well and they don't exactly like Anakin since they consider him a traitor or a Sith since he did turn to the Dark Side... there will be confrontations and manhunts for them, there is still a lot to come and I have no intention of ending this anytime soon!**

 **Skywalkers rule the Galaxy, Chapter 13!**

* * *

 **Skywalker's Estate, three days before Empire Day**

Anakin and Padme sat on the sofa in the spacious luxurious living room as they watched the twins playing with their toys and mumble away. Luke and Leia are both talking but aren't saying much yet other than Dada, Mama, Leia which sounds like Aya, Luke which sounds like Uke and a few other words that aren't really intelligible.

"I can't believe our babies are going to be one in three days..." Padme said with a smile as she rested her head against Anakin's chest as they enjoyed watching the twins play together yet by themselves.

"I only wish their birthday wasn't on Empire Day, we're expected to be here, we'll just have to celebrate their birthday here at the Estate." Anakin said sadly, he wanted to go to Naboo or anywhere away from the capital but the Imperial Royal First Family would be expected here to celebrate the largest holiday in the Empire, the first birthday of the Empire, their Empire.

"It might not be ideal but we could always just celebrate Empire Day here and then go away for a mini vacation to..." Padme didn't finish her sentence, Anakin did it for her by handing her a square box wrapped in wrapping paper.

"Open it." He told her as she smiled and nodded as she sat up and ripped the wrapping paper off and opened the lid of the box and found a small silver circular device she pulled it out knowing it'll contain a hologram. She hit the button on the front and a blue hologram appeared above the device and it was a house, a nice one, no surprise there. "You bought a new house?"

"I did, not the first one I bought but this one is where I plan to spend with you and the twins alone after Empire Day." Anakin cryptically replied as Padme looked at him trying to read him then looked to the hologram.

"Where is this?" She finally asked after a moment and Anakin smiled.

"Naboo, it is close to your family's lake house, I figured it was the perfect place-" Anakin couldn't finish the sentence as Padme crashed down on his lips with her own and Anakin knew she liked it, _yes this was a good gift,_ he decided as he knew it would be. "I am sad that your family has yet to contact you but this way, we could go there without having to see them. If they want to be stubborn, so could we." _Why wouldn't they make contact? I would kill to be able to speak to my mother again yet they won't because of... me?_ It made no sense to him.

Padme was saddened by it as well and even cried about it but she wouldn't give in, they hurt her and tried to make her leave and divorce the only man she ever loved, the father of her children and she had no reason too. They were in the wrong, not her. "Me too, but this will definitely help. How big is it?"

"I don't know, actually." Anakin admitted, he never saw it in person but he did have his people check it out and furnish it already like they did this Estate. "I do know it is fit for a vacation home for the Imperial Royal First Family, as we're called and like this house, it was renovated and expanded to allow us to oversee the Empire from there. I also know that it's just as large as the Varykino Lake House above ground but below ground, it is easily three to four times larger."

"I love it!" Padme admitted, Anakin already knew she did based on her initial reactions and she has been talking about going to Naboo, now they can without having to see her family and they can go whenever they felt like going.

"I knew you would, I do as well." Naboo was a magical place for the both of them, it's where they got married and it's also where the twins were conceived. "This is a little ways from your family's Lake House and relatively secluded, no one knows about it on Naboo unless they saw the Emperor's Royal Guards but I told them to become inconspicuous."

Padme looked at Anakin with an amused look, "you told your Royal Guards to become inconspicuous?" She then bursted out in laughter, "when have you ever known the Royal Guards to be inconspicuous? It is their job to blend in at times, but they are a deterrent and Kir isn't exactly the most inconspicuous person in the Royal Guard."

"Maybe not, but they aren't in uniform." Anakin agreed, they aren't inconspicuous, he doesn't want them to be. "I also have a detachment from the 501st there as well, in uniform but people shouldn't even be anywhere close to the Lake House, unless they're on the lake on a gondola or something."

"Anyone ever tell you how overprotective you are?" She asked as she looked at the twins as they sat on their behinds with Luke drooling on his shirt while trying to eat his action figure and Leia playing with some blocks as she tried to build them up higher and higher until they came tumbling down.

"Well, this is the first year of the Empire and two attempts were made against you and the twins." Anakin reminded her, he was always protective of those he loved and had to be, they were all he had and without them he knew he'd go back to the Dark Side, he'd have nothing to lose. "I'd rather be overprotective and have nothing happen rather than be underprotective and have something happen."

"I just ask that you allow the twins to have the childhood that we never had due to our unique backgrounds." Padme asked looking up at him as she lied on his thighs but she did see his point and clearly remembered the unfortunate events that have unfolded in the past year.

"They'll have a security detail with them always, until they can protect themselves with the Force and carry their lightsabers with them everywhere they go regardless of what profession they choose to have." Anakin informed her, he couldn't risk their safety and they're very strong in the Force and will need to learn the ways of the Force. "The security detail won't be that big but it will be comprised of the scariest Guards I find. Especially for Leia, we need them to scare away all the boys."

Padme laughed, of course he'd be more protective of his little Angel than he would Luke. "Daddy's little girl."

"And the whole universe will know it, you don't mess with her." Anakin replied with his sideways smirk that Padme always loved. "So, Empire Day will be busy, I need to go and make sure the festivities will go according to plan. Since the Senate is on leave for the next two weeks, I assume you'll stay here with the twins?"

"That I will, go do what you have to do." She allowed knowing that he had work to do and now she knew that they were going on vacation to Naboo, she's okay with him being busy for a few days. "Just don't work too much, I would like to see you before the twins birthday and Empire Day."

"Don't worry, I won't be long." Anakin promised as he leaned over and kissed Padme on the lips enjoying the taste and sweetness of her lips, they always made him melt. "I just have to make sure that the planners have everything well in hand and meet with Homeworld Security Command and make sure that the security will be airtight."

"I don't think anyone would be foolish enough to attack us on Empire Day." Padme said eyeing Anakin as he stood up and took his cloak off the chair next to the sofa, he didn't go anywhere without it.

"You could never be too safe, but if you are going to attack, it would be on Empire Day." Anakin thought, it made sense since it is the first anniversary and not everyone likes the Empire. "There are still Jedi out there who would like nothing more than to kill me and the Empire, Empire Day would be the perfect platform to strike."

"I forgot about them." Padme really did, she never brought them up with Anakin knowing it was a sore spot with him, mostly the youngling's but he has had a hard time getting past that day, Padme had an easier time. "How many are still out there? You have to have some intelligence on them."

"Well, about twenty turned themselves in and are being monitored by ISB per their agreement and if they go off the grid, they forfeit their lives." Anakin replied coldly, he didn't want to think about them, they held him back and treated him like a child all the time like he couldn't be trusted, he proved them right when he tried to save Padme and he succeeded. "Yoda and a couple of other Master's are still unaccounted for but I know Yoda won't do anything, the other Jedi which are Jedi Knights and Padawans may but they won't succeed in anything serious. If they were smart, they'd stay off the grid but I created an ISB Task Force to find them, I have a couple of Companies of the 501st assigned to the Task Force as well. They'll be found eventually."

"Do you really think that any Jedi would really commit a terrorist act just to undermine you or try to kill you?" Padme seriously asked, she had to admit that she didn't know as much about the Jedi until after their demise and she and Anakin went through the Jedi archives and found out a lot about their history, history that never left the Temple.

"Did you ever really think that the Jedi would lead clones into a war under false pretenses?" Anakin rebutted, Padme shook her head and Anakin threw his cloak over him and left the hood down. "Me either, yet I was the poster boy for it and I don't regret it, it was fun but I didn't agree to become a Jedi to lead slaves into war."

"Slaves?" Padme asked then realized he was talking about the Clones, bred to be warriors without being asked what they'd like to do. "I see your point, it reminded you of your childhood. I don't agree with it either and that is why we abolished slavery and why you allowed them to leave after ten years of service which is only because we need to defend the Empire and we can't do that if we release all of the Storm Troopers from service today."

"Exactly, yet the Republic was okay with it and the Jedi ordered them, or at least one Jedi ordered them then the Republic Senate ordered more after the first order." Anakin sighed as he looked down at Luke and Leia and knelt down between the both of them. "I'll see you guys later, don't give mama a hard time." He told them with a smile knowing they won't understand but he kissed them on the forehead and stood up and walked to the turbolift. "I'll be back soon, comm me if you need me."

* * *

 **Imperial Palace**

Anakin entered his Palace through the secret tunnels that he had constructed from his Estate to the Palace and entered his office as he waited for the Generals in charge of Homeworld Security Command and the planners for the Empire Day celebrations to arrive.

"Your Majesty, they are ready for you next door." Anakin's assistant told him and he nodded as he stood up from his seat and walked out the door and took a right and entered the first door on the right and everyone stood.

"Be seated," he said with a wave of his hand as he moved to the head of the table. "Let's begin, let's talk about the event planning first."

"Your Majesty, everything we planned from the military parades, civilian parades, concerts and the numerous festivities that will occur throughout the whole twenty four standard hour day will happen as scheduled." The main planner said proudly.

"What is the day looking like? I don't want to be stuck going to events all day, not only is it the first anniversary of the Empire but it is also the first birthday of my twins. I won't be stuck dealing with sycophants and politicians, I will kill them before I pretend to enjoy their company." The Emperor warned and most of the men smiled, there were no women in the room.

"Your Majesty, you are the Emperor, you don't have to show up at all except to give the speech at five in the evening." The planner said with a smile.

"Good, now don't get me wrong, I will watch the military parade with my wife and children but I won't be stuck bouncing from place to place just to appease the people of my Empire. I am the Emperor and what I say goes, the Senate may have power to make laws and make certain decisions but I have the power to do as I please without giving the Senate a second thought, or a first thought for that matter." _The Emperor does as the Emperor wishes_ , is Anakin's motto. He didn't work as hard as he did over the past year just for other people to tell him what to do, he isn't a slave, he is the boss, the Emperor and he'll do as he damn well pleases.

"The parade will begin at noon and end two hours later here at the Imperial Palace. You should watch it from the balcony just outside your office, it is the best protected location to watch from and you will have a great view. The concert will take place outside the Palace and festivities will occur all around the galaxy and all around Imperial Center, the first festivity is just after midnight on Empire Day." The planner continued. "The last festivity will be just before midnight concluding Empire Day. In total, there are over three hundred festivities planned, some by us and some by other organizations and even neighborhood parties. Around the galaxy there are millions of celebrations planned and many of them are in your honor, as well as the honor of Her Imperial Majesty, the Empress Padme Amidala Skywalker."

"Good to know." Anakin never liked celebrations, he wasn't much of a party goer but he was a Jedi and Jedi don't know how to have fun, Anakin was an exception, he just never really got to attend functions and of those he did attend were political balls and they weren't fun. "Commander Thire, how is our security situation?"

"Your Majesty," the Imperial Shock Trooper Commander dressed in normal Storm Trooper uniform except with red markings said. "Homeworld Security Command is on high alert, we received no credible threats but since this is a major event, we pulled in extra Riot Storm Troopers and Storm Troopers from the Sector. We have Rapid Response Teams on standby and they will respond to any calls for reinforcements. We are ready for anything and if that wasn't enough we also spoke with Marshal Commander Appo and he already volunteered the 501st Legion's help."

"Looks like we didn't even need to have this meeting." Anakin said happily, he was expecting there to be problems but then again they knew this day was coming for a long time. "Keep me updated and if anything goes wrong, tell me. I don't want to be kept in the dark, Empire Day is an important day for more reasons than just the formation of the Empire."

The order was acknowledged and Anakin left the conference room and headed back to his office next door.

* * *

 **Skywalker's Estate**

Padme lied down on the sofa watching the twins continue to play when Leia stood up and started to walk, she was the first one to successfully take her first few steps yet she is still clumsy but she is only almost one and that is to be expected. Luke however is content in crawling and doesn't yet care for walking but he did take a couple of steps before falling on his behind and once on his face.

Padme enjoyed watching them play together, Luke would take a block from Leia and Leia would take an action figure from Luke in revenge for taking the block but they haven't fought yet or threw anything at each other. That was a plus.

"Mama." Leia said as she held a block in her hand and held it out to Padme who smiled and sat up as she made her way over to Leia who made her way back to the blocks that were knocked over.

"Leia, would you like some help?" Padme asked as she joined Luke and Leia and sat down as she helped Leia build up the blocks and even Luke joined and placed a block on top of the other three blocks in a vertical formation.

Out of all of the toys that Anakin bought them, Padme found it funny that they liked to play with the cheapest, the blocks and the action figures. They couldn't really control the remote control cars or remote control starship yet but Anakin bought it anyway and would normally play with it himself as Luke and Leia watched fascinated and even tried to chase and reach for the car or starship as they passed by.

Anakin would also steal their toys and force them to stand and chase him, it always worked with Leia but Luke took the easy way out and always crawled and crawling for Luke was faster than Leia's walking, it seemed he knew the game and knew that crawling was faster than walking.

The more Luke grew the more Anakin saw of himself at that age, though he had no holograms of himself from that age, Luke was a spitting image of himself. The blond hair, the blue eyes, the face, it was Anakin then Leia was a spitting image of her mother with the dark brown hair, the brown eyes, the face and chin. It even seemed like Luke was more like Anakin, he was the adventurer, the dare devil. Leia didn't share that trait with her brother, she was always trying to grow up too fast, tried to walk younger than she should've at seven months, to talking at eight months, though it didn't make any sense she was still babbling away.

Anakin and Padme knew for a while that they'd be in trouble and it seemed that they were right. Luke was definitely going to be a handful while Leia would try to grow up too fast and rebel against her parents or think herself grown up when she would only be eight years old.

Anakin and Padme also didn't have conventional childhoods, Anakin being a slave and Padme being in the best schools and programs which led to her being Queen at only fourteen. Anakin was a Jedi, he was a little old to become one and had attachments, again not very conventional and they probably shouldn't gave in but of course they did and it eventually led to their demise, again not Anakin's fault but their own for being out of touch with the Force and not being able to see what was under their noses all along and fighting an illegal war without informing the Senate or at least the Supreme Chancellor who was the Commander-in-Chief, being a Sith wasn't illegal and they didn't know until it was too late.

The Force was also growing stronger in the twins but fortunately for Anakin and Padme they haven't been able to use it yet, they most likely didn't even know about it but they had to sense something, Anakin did. They may not be able to use telekinesis or any other simple Force powers but they should be able to have Force senses and feel the connections, but Anakin and Padme weren't sure of their capabilities yet, they couldn't talk much and they wouldn't understand.

* * *

 **Imperial Palace**

Anakin had more meetings and was briefed on the events that would unfold and their time-frames, all in all they were boring yet necessary meetings and just as Anakin was about to finish for the day he had a special guest, well two special guests.

"Ahsoka... Rex?" Anakin said as he noticed the Clone next to Ahsoka and sure enough it was him, even though it was hard to tell with them all looking the same and with Rex not being in uniform but he worked with the man for three years in the Clone Wars and he could tell him apart from the other Clones.

"Your Majesty!" Rex said with a crisp military salute, he was obviously updated on the change in governance.

"It's nice to see you again!" Anakin said with a smile as he stood up and walked to greet them both, "how'd you get here?"

"I was talking to Ahsoka and she filled me in on what's been happening. I was laying low and paid no attention to the holonet news, I didn't feel right with Order 66 and with the inhibitor chip removed because of Five's, I fled." Rex replied hesitantly.

"I understand, everything changed on that day but it was inevitable." Anakin replied, it wasn't really inevitable but by the time everyone knew the truth, it was inevitable, it was too late to change the events that were being carried out. "So, how can I help you?"

"Rex wanted back in." Ahsoka said after a moment and that didn't surprise Anakin, Rex was always a fighter, always the first Clone in, Anakin of course never allowed anyone in before him.

"I see, well Commander Appo is now Marshal Commander Appo, the Commanding Officer of the 501st Legion." Anakin said as he was thinking of open positions in the Imperial Military that would fit the former Captain, he was a resource he wanted to have working with him. "What would you like to do? Are you still the type to be the first one in or do you want a more leadership role? You know, I would like for you to lead the Special Operations Division. The Imperial Storm Troopers Special Operations Division, it was the former Special Operations Brigade from the Grand Army of the Republic but I changed it around and reorganized it. I would like for you to be the Division Commander, as such you can join the fight with your troopers when you wish too. Otherwise you'll be working from the Imperial Military HQ here on Imperial Center, how does that sound?"

"Sounds like the perfect job for me, sir!" Rex replied and Anakin smiled, _yes it would be the perfect job for you._

"Good, I am done here for the day." Anakin said as he left his office with Ahsoka and Rex in tow, "Ahsoka will take you to your new command and I want you get acquainted quickly. Empire Day is only three days away and it will be busy. You will also serve on the High Command of Homeworld Security Command, make sure to meet with Commander Thire and he'll fill you in on what you need to know."

Anakin left them with that as he made his way to the turbolift to go home, he was happy to see Rex but he wanted to go home and he knows he'll see him again. He didn't even ask Ahsoka if she needed anything, she was never one to hold back and if she did need something she surely would've told him whether or not he wanted to hear it was another story. He took the turbolift down to the basement to begin his ride home in his secret underground tunnel whose access was restricted and considered top secret.

* * *

 **Skywalker's Estate**

Anakin arrived back at his estate quietly as he leaned against the wall watching Padme play with the twins, it was a hologram worthy moment but he didn't have a holocamera and he wasn't in it, he wanted to remember these moments and holograms were always a way to do it. It's like freezing time.

Anakin watched as Luke placed another block on the vertical tower of blocks and the tower was about to fall when Anakin caught it and corrected with his hands at his sides as the twins were startled and Padme looked between them before looking around and she smiled when she saw her husband. She thought it was the twins and she didn't know what she'd do if the twins were already manipulating actions with the Force, she knew it would come eventually but not this early.

"How long were you standing there?" She finally asked as the twins noticed him too and smiled and waved to their father.

"Daddy." Leia said happily with a smile as Anakin loved seeing her smile and her growing teeth, she only had a few bigger teeth and many smaller teeth while Luke only had one tooth so far but the rest were coming in.

"I wasn't here long." Anakin replied as he walked over to join his family as he sat down next to Padme and looked at Luke and Leia. "Hey my little angel's, want some help?" He asked as he took a block and piled it on top of the others, eight blocks high.

Leia mumbled something unintelligible, her words still being formed, Anakin just looked at her with an amused smile.

He could already tell that she'll be very much like her mother and he would be gratified if she was, there aren't many women like Padme in the galaxy. Padme leaned her head against Anakin's arm as they sat with their children as Luke and Leia continued to play together, they both knew it wouldn't be like this forever though, there would be the sibling rivalry. _The mommy! Daddy! He/She stole my toy!_ Anakin actually couldn't wait for that, the days that he could actually talk to his children and have father/son moments, father/daughter moments and of course family moments when they're alone and able to talk and hang out and live as a normal family. He also knew though that they weren't a normal family and they never would've been, not before he became Emperor and definitely not now, he and Padme were anything but normal.

At the end of the day both he and Padme know that they are making the galaxy a better place and that their children will take their place one day as the Skywalkers will be the most famous and popular name in galactic history. Anakin was bore into this world by the midichlorians, they chose him to be the most powerful Force sensitive user and they helped him take over the Empire and they kept him in charge, he believed that to be the case. Why else have him go through everything he went through? Why have him be born to a slave? Why make him live the childhood he lived? Why make him a Jedi? Why put him in the circumstances he found himself in? Why the premonitions and turn to the Dark Side? Why give him the push to kill the Dark Lord in the moment he killed him? He believed it was the Force and he believed it was the will of the Force to make him who he was and who he is. Master Qui-Gon always said, _it is the will of the Force_. He was starting to believe it just as he did.

* * *

The rest of the day went by without any problems. The twins were put to sleep, they wanted to give Anakin and Padme a problem with lying down at twenty hundred hours but a simple sleep suggestion from Anakin had them sleeping within seconds, Anakin smiled as he closed the door and walked to the master bedroom where Padme was already lying down in the King size mattress.

"A simple sleep suggestion always does the trick." Anakin said with a smile as he began to undress and threw his shirt and pants on the chair in the corner as he walked to the closet to get his sleep pants and he walked to the door of the refresher. "I'm going to take a shower, if you care to join me... you are always welcome."

Anakin smiled as he opened the door and walked in as he reached in the shower and started it up as he turned it up as high as it went to make sure it was nice and hot for when he was ready. He left his sleep pants and clean pair of underwear next to the sink and took off his underwear and threw it in the hamper as he walked back to the shower and turned the temperature down to warm, it was steaming hot now.

It didn't take long for Padme to join him and he smiled as he she walked in naked, it was always a pleasant sight to see.

"How are the preparations going?" She asked first getting business out of the way even though Anakin had other things on his mind, he could never focus on work when he was with Padme and especially not alone with them both being naked in the shower.

"Everything is ready, everything will be set up in the next couple of days and midnight on the Twin's birthday, the festivities will begin." Anakin said as he leaned over and held Padme close as the water hit him in the back of his head and back as he softly massaged Padme's neck with his lips, it always made her weak and it had just as much of an effect on her as it did him when they were together.

"Anything else happen?" She asked before continuing on and enjoying their time together, it was rare nowadays to be alone together without someone interrupting them both.

"Captain Rex returned," Anakin said quietly against her neck as he was having too much fun. "I assigned him to command the Imperial Storm Troopers Special Operations Division, no clone has more experience than he in special operations. He joined me in enough special operations for me to have full confidence in his abilities and leadership. He is more than a clone to me, they all are."

"That's great!" Padme said with a smile, she liked Rex too. Rex was always with Anakin, even more than she was during the Clone Wars even though she got abducted enough times to have Anakin come rescue her or they got paired up on the same assignment with Anakin and Ahsoka being her protector, but all of the other times, Anakin was with Rex and the 501st. "He'd be perfect for the position and I know how much you care about them, you like them more than you like most people in the galaxy."

Anakin merely smiled as he brought his lips to Padme's lips, he had enough talking about work and he just wanted her. If she wanted to use her mouth, she would have to use it against his. She had no problem with that, she needed him as much as he needed her, running an Empire was a stressful job, afterall.

But Anakin wanted more and he lifted Padme into her arms as the shower was still on and hitting them and he carried her out of the shower, out of the refresher and into the bedroom and he lied her down in the bed as he assaulted her lips with his own. His wet body was on top of hers and the water was dripping from his hair but that didn't slow him down as he worked his lips from her lips to her neck and down her body.

Padme and Anakin both have missed this, being the parents of twins and being the Empress and Emperor of the Galactic Empire didn't leave them much time to be together, alone. In recent months, it has been easier since the Empire was reorganized and literally gutted inside out, and remolded into what Padme and Anakin envisioned. Ever since they had a bureaucracy and didn't need to micromanage everything to their liking, their lives have become easier and more manageable. It became easier to have a work life and a family life, just what they both wanted which is why Anakin was able to come home early and why they were able to perform some recreational activities without be distracted by work or the twins.

Anakin worked his lips around Padme's body and Padme enjoyed it and couldn't hide or silence her enjoyment as she moaned and that only made Anakin work even slower, he knew it was tantalizing and he wasn't in a rush and the walls were soundproof which meant that they could make all of the noise they wanted without waking the twins and Padme was pretty loud.

Anakin eventually gave Padme what she wanted as he worked his way into her, gently massaging her as he brought his lips back to hers and she moaned some more as Anakin's tongue forced its way into Padme's mouth and she wasn't putting up a fight.

The water was drying and evaporating away only to be replaced by sweat and the blankets were already soaked but they would have to be changed anyways and they had a closet full of blankets and pillows to replace the current soaking blankets with but that didn't even enter their minds. They were too caught up in each other, just as they were during the Clone Wars and rarely being able to see each other as the Senate took up Padme's time and being a Jedi General took up Anakin's.

Anakin and Padme's time together was priceless and they couldn't get enough of that time together and they weren't going to waste it by sleeping, it would happen but it was still early and when you are the Ruler's of the Galaxy, you get to decide when work happens.

Padme had two weeks off but she had to be at the Senate when there was a meeting since she was the Empress in charge of the Senate, she had to be there when the other Senators had to be there just like the Supreme Chancellor did during the Galactic Senate meetings.

Anakin as the Emperor led the Imperial's, which is what everyone that works for the Galactic Empire is called. He is in charge of all of the Ministries, Agencies, Organizations and everything else besides the Senate. He had a bureaucracy that dealt with the little stuff but he was always informed and updated of events and certain activities that happened and how they were dealt with. For example, Hondo the Pirate liked to attack one specific Imperial planet and that planet being a member of the Galactic Empire falls under the protection of the Imperial Military. Anakin sent a military garrison to secure the planet and since then Hondo hasn't attacked and the citizens of that planet were happy.

Anakin was the most important person in the Empire, he had the last say on everything and what he said goes regardless of how anyone feels about it. Although he rarely made a major decision without consulting Padme but the decision as Emperor was always his to make regardless of how she felt about it but he learned long ago that she was a master politician and that he could never beat her in an argument and he rarely tried even with him being the Emperor.

Anakin kept exerting himself knowing that this was the best kind of exercise that he could ever do, it was the best exercise that anyone could do and Padme enjoyed it too as she screamed in Anakin's ear and Anakin smiled as he continued his favorite recreational activity.

After an hour, he decided it was time to slow down and pull out. He was sweating and just as drenched in sweat as he was by the water in the beginning and the bed was just as soaked but for they didn't care as Anakin rolled next to Padme and lied on his back as they took deep breaths and tried to regain their composure as they looked up at the ceiling.

"Wow!" Padme said with a smile as she looked at Anakin who returned the smile, like he always did.

"I don't think I will ever get tired of this." Anakin replied, "I like it better than piloting and even fighting. I don't say that lightly."

Padme just laughed in response, she wasn't a pilot and she wasn't a real fighter like he was but she had her fair share of fights but they usually involved a blaster pistol and not a lightsaber or her hands.

"I think we should change our blankets and pillows and get ready for bed," Padme finally said. "I am... exhausted."

"You and me, both." Anakin agreed as he sat up and walked to the refresher to turn off the shower and to get dressed as Padme was still naked but decided to change the bedding before getting dressed in her sleep gown.

Anakin returned in the master bedroom wearing his sleep pants as he helped Padme reset the bed and he couldn't get his eyes off of her perfect naked body, _"are you an Angel?"_ Always popped into his head when he saw her but when he saw her naked, he definitely knew that she was an Angel. She was a perfect being and he was just happy that she married him and stayed with him after everything they went through, he knew that this was the Force's work, the Force wanted him to be happy after everything it put him through over the last twenty two years.

The bed was set and Anakin and Padme was clothed as they lied down next to each other under the covers and Anakin turned the lights off with the Force as he leaned over and kissed Padme on the lips and they both got weak, it always happened, they just had that effect on each other.

"Good night, Angel." Anakin whispered against her lips as he went back to lying down and pulled Padme against him as he wrapped his arm around her and closed his eyes.

"Good night, Ani." Padme replied as she snuggled against her Emperor and fell asleep with ease in his strong arms.

* * *

 **That's a wrap for Chapter 13! It was about time that Padme and Anakin had some alone time...**

 **I hope you liked it and next chapter will be Empire Day and the Twin's Birthday with the next chapter after that being their vacation to Naboo but there will be more in both of those chapters as well!**

 **Please review and let me know what you think! Also if you have idea's let me know! I have no intention of ending this anytime soon and I need all of the idea's you can come with to merge into future chapters! The more I get the faster I could update this story!**

 **Please let me know what you'd like to see more of! If you want to see certain characters in the future let me know! If you want to see more action let me know! Action will come soon but the next chapter being Empire Day, it'll be more of a family and friends chapter. You will also see what the Empire did over the last eleven months since that is how much time has passed since the last chapter!**

 **Another question, what do you think the new Force order should be called? I use Imperial Knights for Emperor Vader Rules the Galaxy and I don't want to confuse the two since we won't use the Dark Side here except for Anakin. So what do you think the Order should be called? I don't want it to be the Imperial Knights and I don't want the word Jedi in there since Anakin destroyed them and they could get confused by the good Jedi and the old Jedi. It should be Imperial something, but I don't have any names in mind yet, what do you think?**

 **Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks to the reviewers and to those who PM'ed their suggestions on the new Force Order name which I wrote about at the end of this chapter, and I am glad you guys and gals liked the last chapter! This chapter should be a good one as well!**

 **It's Empire Day!**

 **Skywalkers rule the Galaxy, Chapter 14!**

* * *

 **Midnight, Empire Day  
Imperial Military HQ, Homeworld Security Command**

Homeworld Security Command wasn't as packed as it usually was since most of the Troopers assigned to it are out on the streets and at the various parties and festivities happening around the planet to ensure everything goes off without a hitch.

Marshal Commander Appo, Commander Thire and Captain Rex however are in the Command Center at Homeworld Security Command as are quite a few Troopers and technicians as they watch over the live holotransmissions on the huge rectangular viewscreen. The transmissions were from all over the planet at various parties and in the most populated areas to ensure they had eyes in the sky. There were hundreds maybe even thousands of probes flying around the planet-wide city along with the standard police probes that are always flying around as they're looking for any signs of Jedi, wanted criminals or any suspicious activity, the lower levels were being paid attention to as well even though it was mostly cleaned out of the thugs and criminals over the past year.

"Now the party begins." Captain Rex stated as he stood between Appo and Thire with all of them wearing the same uniform with different colors and markings. Rex wore black markings that signify his role in the Special Operations Division, Appo had the blue markings he always wore since he and Rex were both in the 501st together and Thire wore the red markings that all Shock Troopers wore on Imperial Center as Imperial Guard Troopers.

"It will be a busy twenty four hours," Thire replied as he was usually busy dealing with the trillion denizens that inhabited Imperial Center except today blew that out of the water, it was populated by even more people than usual and there were numerous parties that would take place all over the city.

"Agreed, my Troopers could handle anything that is thrown there way, though." Appo stated as they continued to watch the holotransmissions and Rex looked at him and agreed, but Thire is used to protecting the planet, it is his job.

"My Shock Troopers could handle that as well, Appo." He replied. "We know this city better than anyone but we have to be prepared for anything which is why I asked for your support. We only need the extra support because the normal trillion people here will be partying and there will be plenty of more people that'll come just to hear the Emperor speak tonight."

"Don't worry, Commander." Appo replied and placed his hand on the Commander's shoulder. "I am not trying to take over your command and I am not belittling your men's ability. We all know it will be tough and we need the extra manpower to ensure peace and order."

"Right, I know." Thire said with releasing a sigh. "I am just wound up, this is my first real major operation in the Galactic Empire and I don't want to fail. I have to prove to the Emperor and to myself that I could handle this and in order to do that, I have to make sure nothing serious happens."

"Don't worry Commander, we were all there before and we all served with the Emperor in the field." Rex said reassuringly. "You'll do fine, if anything does happen, we'll have enough people to respond quickly and secure the scene and people involved. We just have to make sure that the Emperor's Estate, Imperial Palace and the Imperial Senate Building are heavily guarded, moreso than usual and we'll be fine."

"The Emperor's and Empresses Royal Guard, Shadow Guard and Imperial Sovereign Protectors are securing the Imperial Royal First Family and the Emperor's Estate as well as the Imperial Palace Residence and Emperor's Office. The Imperial Guard and Riot Storm Troopers are securing the Imperial Palace as well as the Emperor's Estate." Commander Thire replied. "They're also securing the Imperial Senate Building."

"With shoot to kill orders." The men heard a voice said from behind as they knew the voice and turned and stood at attention, everyone in the room did. "At ease, as you were." The Emperor said as he entered the room and joined the trio watching the holotransmissions.

"Your Majesty!" Commander Thire said, surprised that the Emperor was in his command center. "I wasn't expecting you sir!"

"It's alright, Thire." Anakin said as he folded his arms and looked over the technicians shoulders watching how they operate. He was impressed, the room was pretty large and nice. You had Clones and technicians sitting at their various consoles with headsets on as they watch their specific grids, there were droids also watching specific grids, the room was full of various viewscreens going almost all the way around the room. Anakin walked around and looked at each one as the screens were divided into small square grids showing the various live feeds. "You have a nice set up here."

"Yes, sir!" Thire replied as he approached the Emperor nervously, Anakin could sense how scared the clone was. "It is a state of the art facility, it is only four years old now and was upgraded recently, thanks to you."

"Always glad to help, security is important." Anakin replied as he looked to Marshall Commander Appo and Captain Rex. "Rex, it is weird seeing you in black."

"Yes, sir!" Rex replied with a smile as none of them were wearing their helmets, they left them at the door. "It is weird wearing black, sir." He admitted.

"How are you doing with your Division?" Anakin asked the man with his arms still folded across his chest. "Are you settling in?"

"I am, sir!" Rex said with another smile. "It feels like home, I have different men under my command but they are all quite experienced and well trained. I am proud to be their leader."

Anakin nodded and smiled, "good, I am glad to hear it. I knew you could handle the job, we've dealt with some pretty hostile situations and we always made it out alive, you as well, Appo."

"Yes, sir!" Appo agreed, Anakin was tired of hearing the _Sir!_ But he also missed it, he enjoyed going into battle with these men, he wished he could do it again but he is the Emperor now and unfortunately it isn't his place anymore.

"Appo, how are you liking be the Commander of the 501st? It is quite an honor to be serving as the Personal Batallion for the Emperor." Anakin stated the obvious, the 501st was the best Legion in the Imperial Storm Troopers Corps, and maybe the best military unit in the whole Imperial Military.

"It is, sir!" Appo agreed again, it is hard not to agree with the man when he has absolute power and is right. "I couldn't ask for a better assignment."

Anakin half smiled as he heard an alarm sound at one of the consoles and he turned his attention to the clone who was on his headset dispatching units to whatever is going on. He didn't know and didn't want to bother the clone while doing his job but when he stopped talking into his headset and the alarm went off and the red light stopped blinking, Anakin asked him.

"What's going on, Trooper?" Anakin asked not knowing the man's rank or unit but knew he was a Clone.

"Just a fight, sir." The clone replied as he looked to the Emperor who just nodded.

"I see, you may carry on." Anakin informed him as he liked how the situation was handled, it may have only been a fight but he handled the situation with ease and Anakin continued to watch the screen as he saw the Storm Troopers in the red markings, which were Commander Thire's people, the Imperial Guard and six of them responded and easily broke up the fight. The fight only involved four humans, two males and two females but the Storm Troopers arrived and forcefully apprehended the four and solved the situation. The clone then continued his duty as he continued to monitor more probes.

"Well, it looks like everything is in good hands here, I will be taking my leave and attending different functions for the night." Anakin informed the trio as he walked to the door. "I'll have my detail with me, keep eyes on me though just in case something happens and we need backup. Knowing me though, I should have the situation contained, should any situation arise." Just as Anakin was walking out the door he stopped and looked to Rex, "Captain, your with me."

The Captain joined the Emperor as he walked to the door and grabbed his black and white helmet and held it as he exited the Command Center with Anakin and he was startled by the men in the red armor and helmets, the black armor and helmets and the men in the mixed red and black uniforms with the black capes.

The men and the guard detail exited the building as they boarded a speeder that was apart of a larger motorcade with gunships hovering above full of Clones and Royal Guards. Captain Rex was a bit taken back, he didn't expect that but he didn't let his bewilderment show as he sat next to the Emperor and the motorcade took off going to an unknown destination.

* * *

 **02:30, Empire Day**  
 **Imperial City**

Anakin attended a few different parties in the last couple of hours and everyone was surprised to see him. Nobody would expect THE Emperor to show up at their private party to shake hands and to see how things were going but he did. Everyone knew how busy the man would be and knew that not only was it the first anniversary of the Empire but they asked him to wish a happy birthday to his twins for them and he was thankful for the gesture. It proved to him that he was doing the right thing and that the people were pleased with the Empire.

The Empire has changed drastically since its creation and Anakin led it the whole time except for the first few hours of its creation but Sidious couldn't make any decisions in that time other than name the Jedi, enemy of the state and Anakin didn't change that. He allowed them amnesty and pardons for their treasonous crimes if they turned themselves in and stayed out of Imperial affairs, he even allowed them entrance into his Imperial Order, which still wasn't named but was still being created with Ahsoka leading it. He has the final say but Ahsoka is a Master in the Order and the only full time Master, though there are instructors and plenty of Youngling's being trained.

Anakin would help where he could but being Emperor doesn't really give him enough time, he takes his role as a father and husband seriously and when he isn't working he is with them. He wanted nothing more than to have a family with Padme and to live as her husband without having to keep everything a secret, that secret was eating him alive. He had to admit though that he was surprised that no one discovered his lie, it proved once again how clouded their powers truly were. He would never allow that to happen to his new Imperial Order.

He came out of his thoughts as the motorcade stopped and he and Rex exited the luxury speeder and Rex put his helmet on and held his blaster rifle as he was used to going into battle with the man instead of a party.

Everyone at the private mansion stopped talking and the music shut off as they saw the large motorcade and gunships outside their house with the various Imperial Storm Troopers hovering in the sky above them, the Royal Guards, Shadow Guards and Imperial Sovereign Protectors standing around the property in a loose perimeter while a few Royal Guards stood close to the Emperor. They also noticed Rex standing right next to the Emperor and they knew he wasn't a man to be reckoned with but they knew the Emperor didn't need protection, he had his lightsabers dangling from his waist. He didn't go anywhere without them but by now he knew enough about the Force to the point of where he wouldn't need them unless he was fighting against a Jedi.

"Your Majesty!" A man shouted in surprise as he approached Anakin, he almost fell and it appeared that he was intoxicated but Anakin wouldn't judge the man, it was a party and it was Empire Day.

"Relax, I am here in an unofficial capacity, just call me Anakin." Anakin told the man with a smile as he approached the man and offered his hand for a handshake, the man took it and they shook hands. "So, where is the party?"

The noise started back up as the music began playing again and the Imperial Storm Troopers and the Protective Guards became invisible as all eyes fell on the Emperor as he followed the man around the side of the house and into the back yard.

It was almost like his own Estate's backyard except his Estate was much larger and it was renovated and a lot has been added to his property like the private hangar bays and the underground floors and tunnel. He could tell that this man was successful in whatever he did, unless he inherited the house from his parents or someone else but that didn't matter. The house wasn't cheap, it was easily a few hundred thousand credits and that kind of money doesn't come easily.

Despite the chilly temperature, people were still in the pool and the barbecue grille was on as they were acting as if it was two thirty in the afternoon instead of two thirty in the morning but Anakin welcomed it, it was a special day, for everyone.

Anakin walked around and shook hands with the people and he reached out with the Force to ensure that no one here posed him any threats and if they did, he welcomed the challenge, he hadn't really fought since one year ago, to this day. The day that the Empire was born, the day his children were born and the day that he eliminated the Jedi Order and the Sith. The day that he became free from his Destiny and the Force gave him everything he hoped to have, his family.

Anakin remained there for a half hour before departing and going to the next party, he would do this until his children were ready to wake up, he didn't want to miss them and miss his chance at being the first or second to wish them a happy birthday. He sat in his motorcade as he was surprised by the size of it, he hadn't noticed that it included over fifty speeders, three gunships, three probes that were trained on him and hundreds, maybe over a thousand troops there to escort and protect him, it was overkill.

* * *

 **08:00, Empire Day  
Skywalker's Estate**

Anakin returned home as he felt that the twins were awake. He was out most of the night going around the city and attending various parties and checking in on his men, Padme stayed at home with the twins and she wanted to be there when they woke up for their First Birthday! She couldn't believe it was already a year and neither could Anakin but they were so busy that the time just flew on by.

Padme was in the twins bedroom when Anakin found them and Padme was holding Luke as she was dressing him but Leia was already dressed in her princess dress that was pink with intricate designs that made her look like the Princess she was. Her hair wasn't done yet though, Padme was obviously just getting them dressed before doing Leia's hair as she normally did.

"Hi daddy!" Leia said as she ran to Anakin and Anakin knelt down to catch her in his arms as Luke squealed away in Padme's arms as he tried to say hi too.

"Hey, my little princess and my little prince." Anakin said as he scooped up Leia into his arms and walked over to Luke and Padme. "Happy Birthday, my little twins." He said as he kissed Leia's forehead and then kissed Luke on his forehead as Padme finished dressing him in a nice little suit without his suit jacket. "Where does the time go? It seemed like it was just yesterday that you both were so small and in my arms at the medcenter but here you are and practically walking on your own... and talking..."

"Don't remind me!" Padme said with a smile as she stood to greet her husband and she did with a sweet tender kiss. "How was your night?"

"It was interesting, I had my suspicions confirmed out there." Anakin said proudly as he knelt back down to let Leia stand on her own as he stood back up. "We are definitely doing the right thing and everyone I encountered was proof of that. A lot of people also wished the twins a happy birthday, it was surprising. They treated me like... like I mattered. Now besides you and the twins, it is rare to find that. It was evidence that we are doing the right thing and that we have the support of the people, and it was nice to see and hear that."

"Anakin, we are doing the right thing." Padme said as she placed her arms around Anakin and pulled him into embrace him. "I wouldn't be doing this with you if I thought we were causing more harm than good. We have done in one year what would've taken the Republic more than twenty years to achieve, there is no bickering. You took the Senate out of Imperial affairs put them in charge of legislative affairs, you let them decide certain policy and laws. That is where they belong, they screwed up with the executive powers they had and that is what created this, they are just lucky that you killed the Emperor when you had the chance otherwise this would be a very different galaxy. A galaxy of darkness instead of light and hope. Our children will inherit this and live a better life because of what we're doing, many other children are also living better lives because of it too."

Anakin smiled as he pulled back out of the hug and placed his hands on Padme's face and he leaned in for a kiss, she always knew what to say to him and always comforted him but he didn't need comfort today. He was comforted by what everyone told him, how they supported him and his Empire and his family and he need that from people that weren't related to him or worked for him. They inspired him to keep doing what he's doing and he was going to do just that.

"I know we're doing the right thing, we're making a galaxy that we could be proud of." Anakin agreed, he was confident in his Empire but he knew it would be a challenge and it was, if he didn't have Padme... he doesn't know where he'd be. "With our unique background and experience, we are the perfect people to run the Empire and we care about the success of all, we're not corrupted by greed or selfishness, we are two of the most selfless people I know of."

He didn't want to say it aloud but he did miss Obi-Wan, he would never admit it though and Obi-Wan gave him no choice but to kill him. He didn't want to kill the Jedi or the younglings, he didn't mind killing the Separatist Leaders, they were everything that was wrong with the galaxy but the Jedi were just as bad. They were fighting a war that they had no part in, a war that they started, Anakin may have had a hand in that but it would've happened regardless of what they did.

He just kept his head up and looked to the future, Obi-Wan was the past and lived by an antiquated code, a code that had no bearing in the present. A code that didn't fit the current affairs of the galaxy and they violated their own code and did something that Jedi aren't supposed to do.

They were attached to this, it may not be a person but it was a thing and that was war. They were attached to the war and led the war efforts, Jedi had no part in that. What was worse was the slave army, he kept fighting against using them but they were bred for this and without them being in the military, they wouldn't know what to do and he can't afford to lose them, not yet.

He dismissed those thoughts as he enjoyed the present with his children and his wife, he knew the thoughts were popping into his mind because it was the one year anniversary of the death of the Jedi Order and the Republic as well as the birth of his children and the start of his and Padme's Empire.

It was a bittersweet day but he wouldn't let the bitter part effect him, only the sweet.

* * *

 **10:00, Empire Day  
Imperial Palace**

In the large ball room in the Palace, it was converted into a hall for the First Annual Empire Day Breakfast. The breakfast is broadcasted throughout the Empire and all of the top Imperial officials were to attend the event. The top officials and their families. Senators were also invited as the hall was set to accommodate up to fifteen hundred people and they started to arrive and take their seats, the higher rank and more important you are, the closer you sat to the front.

The Imperial Royal First Family would sit on the stage in the front of the room and people would speak to those in attendance, including the Emperor and his Empress and they would eat breakfast which would kick off the Imperial festivities for the day and almost immediately following the breakfast, the Imperial Military parade would begin. There were other parades taking place as well but the Imperial Military parade would showcase their progress and achievements, it would also showcase their new Imperial vehicles, but there aren't much to showcase this year, it is a relatively new Force and would take time to develop and advance.

The room was getting full as it hit fifteen minutes past the hour and all eyes fell on the entrance as the Imperial Royal First Family entered the room with the Royal Guards leading the way, flanking them and covering their six.

Everyone in the room stood and those in the Imperial Military stood at attention while the room was silent then erupted in cheers as the children were being held by their parents as they shook hands and greeted those in attendance as they walked down the middle aisle and towards the stage and the podium.

It took them a few minutes but they reached the stage as Padme and the children sat down in their seats and Anakin stood behind the podium as everyone took their seats and the room fell silent.

"Good morning everyone, I am glad all of you could attend this breakfast." Anakin began, he has gotten used to doing speeches and had a good coach at looking more comfortable and what to say, of course that coach was his lovely wife and Empress. "Today is the First Empire Day and it is also the twins first birthday." Anakin stopped and looked to his wife and kids as the room erupted in clapping then everyone started singing happy birthday to the twins, Padme and Anakin joined them and a cake was brought out by Imperial Military Officers.

Anakin and Padme almost cried tears of joy, without even asking everyone started singing happy birthday to their children and they even thought ahead to bring a cake, something they weren't planning to do until tonight but tonight will be their real birthday celebration full of friends. Family wasn't invited since there was Padme's family wasn't speaking to her but the Lars family was invited but Anakin didn't know if they got the invitation or would show up but this was unexpected but was definitely welcomed.

"I think everyone just got a promotion especially you guys who brought the cake." Anakin teased with a smile as he looked at the men who brought the cake up to the stage for the twins. "This is our official opening celebration here on Imperial Center and as such it is only proper that I say Happy Empire Day! I would say Happy Birthday to the twins but we already did that, didn't we?" The room erupted in whistle blowing and clapping as Anakin continued. "This will be a short speech since my longer one will take place tonight when I speak to the galaxy about the State of the Empire and because I am hungry and was busy for the last twelve hours as I went from event to event and met random denizens as I attended their parties without an invitation and I learned quite a lot from them. I learned the impact that we had on them and their lives and it was great to hear, most of them were drunk already but nobody complained, maybe it was because I am an intimidating man or maybe it was because of my Royal Guards and my motorcade detail that went with me but these people looked happy, like most of you here.

"This morning we have a few people speaking and a few people testing their comic skills, I can't wait to hear them and just know that if you don't make me laugh, that I will have a special prison cell waiting for you." Anakin teased with a smile again as people found his wry sense of humor humorous, but even Padme laughed and that was another point for him. "I am happy to announce that all of the scheduled Imperial events that are planned for today here on Imperial Center will take place as planned. I spent time with my Imperial planners and my Imperial Officers with the Homeworld Security Command and I was assured that we had everything covered and I trust their judgement.

"Now, enough of my opening speech and lets serve these fine people some food, I hope you all like today's entertainment and activities." Anakin said looking to Padme and then around the room, he said all he wanted to say and wanted to save his voice for tonight's speech to the quadrillion citizens of the galaxy, though not all of them are apart of the Empire.

Anakin took his seat and kissed his wife as he lifted Luke onto his lap and put his bib on him as the food and beverages were served and the first speaker stepped up to the podium, Anakin wasn't surprised to see Bail Organa but he knew that Bail was going to lie in whatever he said, politicians like him are good at that and he knew he wasn't a fan of the Empire, he told Padme as much.

Anakin fake smiled to the Senator as he genuinely smiled to the waitress that served his plate of food along with Luke's, Padme's and Leia's. He was starving and knew his son was too if he was anything like him although he is only a year old and would develop his appetite as he got older.

Anakin removed the lids and started to eat as he cut the pancakes into smaller pieces for Luke knowing they were his favorite and he fed him as he noticed a lot of eyes were watching him and his wife, he didn't have to look to see, he had his Force senses spread out omnidirectional and could sense the eyes on him. They were probably surprised that the Emperor fed his own child but he didn't care what they thought, he pretended he did but he knew most of them didn't care as much about the Empire or the real people like he and Padme did but he didn't let that bother him.

He and Padme weren't paying attention to the speakers or to the crowd as their attention was on each other and the twins, they enjoyed their time together and didn't care that all eyes fell on them, they were used to it, Padme especially but Anakin grew accustomed to it over the past year though it didn't get any easier.

* * *

 **12:00, Empire Day**  
 **Imperial Palace**

Padme and the twins returned home to clean up and to relax before they have to return to the Palace to watch the parade, they're all expected to watch it in support of the Imperial Military.

Anakin however was not at home with his family, he was instead in his office as he was ensuring that everything was running smoothly and fortunately it was.

However, Anakin noticed Kir enter his office and it usually isn't good news when his Chief Guard needs to speak with him, though sometimes it is.

"Kir, I hope this isn't bad news." The Emperor said in a tone that told Kir that it better be good news that he was about to tell him.

"Well, that depends." Kir replied as he removed his helmet, even with it on Anakin knew it was him since only he just enters his office, the others would knock first. "We stopped the Naberries at the spaceport. They said that they wished to see their daughter and sister and their grandchildren and... niece and... nephew. The parents are here with the sister, her husband and her children. Per your standing orders we stopped them and brought them here."

"Great and the day was going by so well until now, I guess this isn't the worse news I could receive though." Anakin said knowing it could be worse but he wasn't sure what he was going to say to them. "Bring in the parents and Sola, Darred could stay with his children."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Kir replied as he turned around and exited the office leaving Anakin in disarray.

 ** _DAMN YOU!_** He shouted, it meant to stay in his head but it got out fortunately the room is sound proof. He was furious, _how dare they act the way they did to Padme and the twins and yet have the nerve to show up out of the blue and think that they could just see Padme and the twins! Not on my watch, not in Sith hell and not in the nine Corellian hells._

He felt better when moments later they arrived and entered his office, he didn't hide his feelings from them but he wouldn't act like the monster they portrayed him to be. So he slipped to the Dark Side for a few hours and they make him out to be a monster for doing something he was prophesied to do, _something he had to do!_

"Take a seat." He offered, demanded rather as he sat in his black cushy spinning leather chair. It wasn't luxurious but he didn't care about that, he just cared about it being comfortable and it was. "What can I do for you?"

"I believe you know that we want to see Padme and our grandchildren." Ruwee said as if stating the obvious, which he was but Anakin didn't care and he let them know by laughing.

"And why would I do that?" He asked as he composed himself of the laughing fit he had momentarily, they caused Padme so much pain the last year and they think that its just forgotten because they showed up for the twins birthday? Not by a long shot.

"Because she is our daughter!" Ruwee shouted as he stood and pounded his fist on the table. "She is our daughter and her children are our grandchildren!"

"Correction, they were." Anakin said unphased by his attempted intimidation tactic, d _idn't he know who he was talking too?_ "You won't be getting close to my wife or my children. They are mine, not yours. Padme saw you last year and what happened? Do you forget? Let me assure you that we didn't. I may not have been there but I was there for Padme when she was crying for days on ends and still does because none of you reached out to try to contact her. None of you tried to amend your mistakes and you think you can just show up for our twins birthday and the First Anniversary of the creation of our Empire? I think not. You are welcome to stay in Imperial City or Imperial Center but you won't get anywhere close to my family and my Royal Guards will see to that."

"Please Anakin!" Jobal spoke up as she stood and looked like she had tears in her eyes, she looked like she wanted to see Padme and the twins but Anakin didn't care, she should've thought about that before now.

"I am the Emperor, what I say goes. I will however tell Padme and if she wishes to contact you, she will through my Guards." Anakin pressed the button on his desk and Kir entered the room with another Royal Guard. "Kir, escort these three and the other three out of my Palace. I want a detail with them to stay with them during their stay here, however I don't want them anywhere near my Empress or my children. If they try to ditch their escorts, they have my authorization to detain them and then to escort them to their ship and send them back to Naboo."

"Understood, Your Majesty." Kir replied as they waited for the three to leave and just before Kir did, the Emperor stopped him.

"Kir," Kir stopped and turned to face him. "I don't want Padme to know that they're here. I will inform her and I want them under close observation. If they try to get anywhere close to the Palace or to my Estate then that is it and I want them out of here."

"I understand, sir." Kir said as Anakin nodded and he excused himself as the Emperor sat back down and shook his head, _really? You don't say sorry, you don't try to make amends, you make no contact then you just show up and expect to be welcomed with open arms? Only when Mustafar freezes over will they ever get anything from me,_ Anakin promised himself.

* * *

 **13:30, Empire Day**  
 **Imperial Palace**

The Skywalker's were waiting for the parade to reach them as they sat on the balcony with Luke running around and Leia standing at the barrier that held her safely on the balcony without her falling hundreds of feet to her death. The Royal and Shadow Guards were also present on the balcony and Anakin looked around as he noticed the snipers on the roofs and in the windows. Gunships were flying around for quick response to any calls for help, TIE fighters were also flying around and the police and Imperial Guard probes were flying around in bulk and the crowd was growing larger and larger as the parade got closer.

The music could be heard, it was the Imperial March, the official song or musical piece for the Galactic Empire and it was being played by the Honor Guard with representatives from the Imperial Army, Imperial Navy and the Imperial Storm Troopers Corps.

Anakin smiled as he sat next to his Empress, the kids were having fun doing their own thing and he was enjoying the company of his wife when he remembered what happened ninety minutes prior, he took her hand in his as he looked to her as she smiled and turned to look at him.

"We had visitors today and I wasn't very happy to see them." Anakin said sadly as he released a sigh as she looked at him with a concerned look.

"Who were the visitors?" She asked after a moment of silence, she had expected him to tell her what he said but she wasn't sure how she felt about it.

"Your parents, sister and her family." Anakin said looking to the ground before turning his attention to her, he sensed her mixed emotions but wasn't going to push, it was her family and what she chose to do was up to her.

"I had a feeling you were going to say that based on how you said it, did you talk to them or were you just alerted that they arrived here?" Padme asked as Anakin smiled.

"I had my Royal Guards escort them to the Palace and I spoke with your father, mother and your sister." Anakin replied as he brought her hand to lips and gently kissed it. "We had a talk, brief talk and then I had them escorted out under Guard escort. Your father tried to demand I let them see you and the twins, calling you three his, I corrected him by saying you were his but he surrendered his rights when he treated you like he did then decided not to contact you until now. Your mother pleaded with tears in her eyes but I didn't let it effect me, you've been through worse."

"What do you think I should do?" She asked as Anakin still felt her mixed emotions as the Parade finally reached them with the honor guard leading the way with their musical instruments and the crowd went crazy.

"I think you should do what your heart and mind tells you to do." He replied, he didn't really believe it but he didn't have a family except for Padme and the kids but he is different, they both are. "I wouldn't forgive them, not so easy and I don't want them to see the twins but you could give them a piece of your mind. I already did more than once, well to your parents once and your sister once, today your sister didn't even talk, I think I scared her enough or at least got through to her."

"I think I'll talk to them but you're right, they won't see our children, they haven't earned that right and especially not today." Padme replied looking at the kids as they stood side by side watching the Parade now, she smiled as did Anakin seeing them, they were happy and that made them both happy. "If they want to see our children then they have to earn it..."

"I agree completely, I have nothing against your family but if they want to paint me as a monster and judge you based on something they know nothing about, then I say screw them." Anakin said then continued before Padme could speak, "however if they want to make amends and try to rebuild or restart their relationship with you... us, then I won't stop them. It's your family, you know them better than I do and I trust your judgement and I trust you."

Padme smiled as she leaned over and Anakin met her half way as they kissed but they kept it civil, they were being watched by the holocameras and the people in the crowds and didn't want their love life to be broadcasted across the galaxy.

"I know you do and I couldn't ask for a better husband or father to my children." Padme replied as she smiled and pulled back, they could never get enough of each other and knew they never would. "You know I will always trust you and your judgement as well, which is why I didn't question any of your actions over the past year, not even the execution of all of those Senators and especially not those who tried to kill me and our children."

"I know, I don't like executions any more than you do but they got a fair trial and were found guilty and were sentenced to death by the Magistrate. I had no part in it, people may think I did but I was serious in keeping the Judicial System independent, except for certain cases like the Hutt's and the cases of high treason." Anakin reasoned, it made sense, the Supreme Chancellor presided over certain cases like the case against Ahsoka, the Emperor doing the same thing isn't much of a reach especially not when its a case of high treason.

The four of them watched the Parade as it really started and they were impressed, the kids loved it especially Luke when he saw the starfighters and the large military vehicles like the AT-ST, the various battle tanks and even the AT-AT's which were used during the Clone Wars briefly. Anakin recognized them all as a General in the Clone Wars and he knew that Luke would love them, he likes cars and starships but that shouldn't come as a surprise since Anakin is his father and he is his fathers son.

This was the most important Parade of the day for the Imperial Royal First Family since it was the Imperial Military and they are here to serve the Empire and the Emperor as Commander-in-Chief in charge of the Imperial Military.

* * *

 **15:00, Empire Day**  
 **Imperial Senate**

Padme informed the Royal Guards of her wish to see her family and she was to meet them in the Empresses office which once belonged to the Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic. Padme always liked the office but she didn't like the occupant of the office before her, he was a vile old man and he only cared about himself and used her to get himself that position.

She thought long and hard about what to say and then the doors opened and all six of her family members walked in and two Royal Guards stood guard inside the room, Ruwee and Jobal ran to Padme but she stopped them by putting her hand up as she continued to sit behind her large desk.

"You can't possibly think that I will just forgive you." She told them as she pointed to the seats across from her desk and they were taken back, but complied with her wishes. "Anakin informed me of your arrival here and we had quite the conversation about you."

"You can't believe a word he says!" Ruwee protested angrily and Padme shook her head, _they didn't change._

"So, we get into a fight and I leave for lake country, I get rushed away because of an assassination attempt and what do either of you do?" She asked her parents rhetorically. "Right, you did nothing, you didn't try and contact me to see how I was, you didn't reach out to apologize for the way you treated me and then the first thing you say is I can't believe a word that my husband says. I wanted to believe that you changed, but apparently no matter how good we do, you still think the worse."

Padme stood and walked over to Darred and the girls as she crouched down smiling at her nieces and hugged them both, "I've missed you both." She told them as she looked to Darred, "Thank you, Darred for being the only one who hasn't tried to tell me how to live my life. I think after being a Queen, a Senator and now Empress, that I know what I'm doing but apparently according to them at least, I don't."

Darred didn't reply, he just smiled and nodded, he obviously didn't want to get into a fight later on with his in-laws or his wife and Padme couldn't blame him.

"Kile, escort them back to their ship and see to it that they leave Imperial Center immediately." Padme ordered as she walked to her door looking to her Guard, he looked like all others in uniform but she knew which one he was when she saw him.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Kile replied with a slight bow of his head as Padme left her office and left her family behind as she made her way out of the building and back to the Estate to be with her children.

* * *

 **17:00, Empire Day**  
 **Imperial Palace**

Anakin, Padme and the twins were dressed up for the speech to the Empire. Anakin was dressed in black clothes, a black cloak over a black jacket with black pants, black boots and black gloves, he always wore the black gloves since becoming Emperor. He always wore the one on his right hand but he eventually decided to wear gloves on both of his hands when he was in public.

Padme wore a cloak as well but underneath she wore a red dress, it was beautiful and went down past her knees. It was sleeveless and just went above her breasts, it was more maroon in color and it was simple and elegant. No intricate designs or anything fancy, she had no need for that anymore like she used to wear as Queen and as Senator at Republic Ball's.

The twins were present with Anakin holding Luke and Padme holding Leia. Luke wore simple clothes, he was a baby and had no need for anything fancy, Leia however was wearing a dress, it was yellow with flowers on it.

Anakin exited his official office with Padme while they carried the twins in their arms and their arms were cross with each others. They stepped foot onto his balcony and that is where the Emperor will give his speech. The same location where they watched the Imperial Military parade together, earlier in the day.

The crowds were cheering as the Imperial Royal First Family became visible and they were surprised by how many people there were. Holocams were floating around the First Family and the footage was being broadcasted around the Empire on every big screen, every holonet news network, every radio and anything else connected to any sort of communication network.

Anakin and Padme waved to the crowds as they held hands and smiled as they set the twins down and let them stand tall next to them as Anakin stepped forward to the podium with Padme at his side. Luke and Leia were holding onto parents legs as they were startled by the loud cheering.

"Thank you, thank you." Anakin said trying to get them to stop shouting and a moment later they were. "Well, let me start off by saying Happy Empire Day!" Anakin smiled as the crowds were cheering again.

The people started chanting, _long live the Empire!_ L _ong live the Empire! Long live the Empire!_

"I agree, long live the Empire!" Anakin shouted back at them as he enjoyed the moment and he is only twenty three, he is young and full of energy despite his occupation and being the father of one year old twins. "Thank you all for attending! I hope you all enjoyed the Imperial festivities and I hope you enjoyed any private festivities that you may have attended earlier in the day or will be attending after my speech. Starting at midnight of Empire Day until eight in the morning, I attended multiple parties around Imperial City and I will tell you that I surprised many when my Imperial Motorcade stopped outside their homes and the gunships hovered above with hundreds of my Troopers and Guards stood guard. It definitely surprised them seeing the Emperor arrive at their homes, a few almost passed out but fortunately no one did.

"Today is the first anniversary of the Empire and a lot has changed in the past year. The Imperial Senate has been rooted of the corruption that has plagued the Republic for decades, it also received its new duties as the legislative branch where I absorbed the executive powers to streamline our authority and power. The Senate likes to debate things and while my beautiful Empress tries to keep them in line, it isn't always easy. I tasked them to make the laws and certain policy but I took the executive actions they had and took them for myself and delegated those responsibilities to my Ministers, Directors and Imperial Military Officials. I put the power where it belongs, to those that know how to wield it.

"I created a new Imperial Order, I didn't officially name it yet but we have received hundreds of younglings and other Force-sensitive beings that were recruited into the Order. They will be trained over the years and will be the peace keepers of the galaxy, they will do what the Jedi were supposed to do, yet failed at. They will keep the peace instead of becoming military generals, they will keep the peace instead of instigating trouble.

"The Imperial Military has grown exponentially and as you may have seen earlier during the Parade, the military isn't what it used to be in the Republic days. It is a real military with real men and women that are trained and experienced to fight and they do so proudly. The Army will be responsible for planetary defense and ground operations with the Storm Troopers Corps and the Navy will be responsible for keeping space safe from pirates, smugglers and threats from beyond the Empire. If you wish to join, the Imperial Academies are always accepting applications.

"The Empire has expanded and the Separatist Worlds have been reunited with the Empire and they will remain that way with the Droid Army eliminated and scrapped, the Separatist Leaders eliminated and the Sith eliminated, they had no choice but to surrender to our awesome power! They had every right to secede from the Republic but the one running the Separatists was a Sith Lord and was controlled by the First Emperor, the one who only ruled for mere hours and was the Sith Lord's Master.

"The trade routes have been secured and the Empire has eliminated the tax for the tax routes, which is one of the problems with the Republic and a reason for the Separatists movement. Tax rates in general have been set to five percent for every planet that is a member, it is a fair number and its the same for everyone, we aren't going to be unfair to our systems like the Republic was, we don't want a civil war nor do we want to use our Military to keep the systems in line. We believe in diplomacy but I don't have as much patience as my wife, therefore I am quick to stepping up to aggressive negotiations with my Imperial Order or my Imperial Military Forces. Keep that in mind.

"There is a lot more that happened or is happening and you can see everything on the Imperial holonet, the changes are on our official webpage. I won't bore you with the tedious details about that but I do hope that you all enjoyed the day and will continue to enjoy it. However my family and I will be returning home for the night, we had a very busy day. Thank you all for attending the festivities in honor of Empire Day, long live the Empire!"

Anakin finished his speech as he stood with Padme and the twins and waved to the crowd as they continued to chant and cheer as they faded away back into the Palace and walked back to the turbolift to go to the Estate.

* * *

 **19:00, Empire Day**  
 **Skywalker's Estate**

The Skywalker's were home as they welcomed their guests into their home as it almost came time for the twins cake and presents.

Ahsoka, Rex, Thire, Cody and Appo were present in civilian attire and quite a few others have arrived too from the Senate and the Imperial Military. Only friends were invited, sycophants weren't. The real truth though was that they wanted only those they invited to be at the party, it was only their first and everyone was tired.

It was a long day and everyone was looking forward to ending it.

They were sad to see that not many people were there but that was their choice and with the Jedi gone, most of the people Anakin knew dwindled down but Jar-Jar Binks arrived which Anakin enjoyed seeing again and then the doorbell chimed and opened as the Lars Family strolled in, Cliegg was in his power chair as Owen and Beru entered behind him.

Anakin wasn't sure how he felt seeing him but he knew he had to face his demons and had to deal with the past in order to move on and he was willing to do it.

He greeted the Lars with Padme as the twins ran around and were the center of attention with the guests watching them in the living room.

"Cliegg, Owen, Beru, it is nice to see the three of you again." Anakin said as he shook their hands and smiled, they were all he had left of his mother and they were living with his mother for years before she perished...

"Thank you for the invitation." Cliegg replied as he strolled through the foyer turning around to look at Anakin.

"No problem, we only invited very close friends and family and well your apart of the family." Anakin said as he motioned for them to follow him and Padme into the living room where the guests and children were.

The guests were laughing and enjoying each others company, for a lot of them they haven't seen each other in years and Ahsoka and Rex were chatting about what they've been doing since they both left the Order and Grand Army of the Republic.

"After the Jedi Order expelled me and tried to take me back after Anakin cleared my name, I couldn't return." Ahsoka told Rex, it was the saddest day of her life but it had to happen. "The Jedi Council didn't believe in me and they made me believe that I wasn't meant to be a Jedi, they tried to take me back by saying that was my great trial but it wasn't. They were wrong and jumped to conclusions and tried to cover up for their mistakes by taking me back but it didn't feel right. I couldn't accept it."

"I understand, that is why I left the Army when Order 66 was issued." Rex replied as he took a sip of champagne that had been served to the guests. "I couldn't turn my blaster on those that I served with and I removed the inhibitor chip to ensure that I didn't have to. I didn't know about Order 66 then but I knew something was amiss and I had to leave. I fled by myself and went to a planet in the Outer Rim, I tried to conceal my identity but with my face being the same as the other Troopers it wasn't easy, I bounced around planet to planet before finding out what happened when I made contact with you."

"I guess that is what happens when we're under the control of the Sith without knowing about it, I am just surprised that Anakin was able to overcome it especially as fast as he did." Ahsoka said looking at her former Master as he spoke with Padme and a few people she didn't recognize. "I am just glad he was able to do it, that must be what happens when you are the Chosen One."

"If you say so, Ahsoka." Rex said with a smile. "I still don't understand anything about Jedi, Sith or the Force. I just know you people could do some crazy things that I don't even care to understand. I am a warrior and that is what I do, the Force is what you do."

Ahsoka laughed, she knew it was hard talking about the Force to those who aren't Force-sensitive, most won't understand it and don't but even a lot of people that are Force sensitive don't understand the Force. It seems to have a mind of its own and controls everything like a very very very advanced and intelligent super computer or lifeform.

"Alright its cake time, people." Anakin said as he turned the lights off with the Force and Padme brought the cake in with two candles on it, one for Luke and the other for Leia. She set it down on the center table between the sofa's and Luke and Leia stood on either side of the table as Anakin and Padme sat on the sofa as everyone started to sing happy birthday to the twins for the umpteenth time today but this was the real official one.

"Make a wish." Anakin told the twins as they didn't understand and Anakin realized that, "blow out the candles." He told them but they couldn't manage that is when Anakin used the Force to do it on his own and let them think that they did it on their own and everyone clapped as the twins looked around with smiles on their little chubby faces.

* * *

 **22:00, Empire Day**  
 **Skywalker's Estate**

It was finally time to lay down and relax, it was a tiresome day for everyone mostly for the Emperor though since he was up for almost thirty hours. He lied down next to Padme in his sleep pants as Padme wore her sleep gown as the holoprojector was on and they were watching some events happen in other parts of the galaxy where statues were raised and numerous buildings and locations were named after the Emperor and Empress.

"Today went well, didn't it?" Anakin asked as Padme was snuggled up against him with her head on his chest.

"It did, extremely well." She agreed as she looked up at her husband, "you're getting more comfortable with your speeches too, I saw."

"More comfortable sure, but I still don't like them." Anakin replied. "I liked life as a Jedi General better, all action and no working with the press."

"I understand that, but for a Jedi you are getting a hang of it and will only get better as time progresses and you'll be more comfortable and be a professional like myself." She assured him but he wasn't as confident.

"Well, you're you." Anakin said with a smile. "You've been a politician or politician in training since you were eight, I was a Jedi since I was nine."

"I know right, we were very young!" Padme realized and Anakin couldn't help but agree although age wise he was a little old to be a Jedi initially.

"That we were, we were both great at what we did but I miss the action." Anakin complained losing his smile. "Maybe I'll start a war or two just to get back out there and get my adrenaline rush."

"Anakin Skywalker! You will do no such thing!" Padme replied harshly before seeing Anakin's serious face mellow and he started laughing. "You were teasing me..."

"I would never tease the Empress." He said as Padme attacked his lips and Anakin let her and even joined in on the assault. "I wouldn't mind a couple of wars like this."

* * *

 **That is it for Chapter 14!**

 **For the new Force order, how do you like the Imperial Guardians? The Imperial Guardians Order. I like it!**

 **Please Review or PM me!**

 **And as always if you have any ideas or suggestions for future chapters, please let me know! I will also be making up new people since we don't know many people following Episode 3 and most of the people we know from Episode 4 on, are nineteen years younger here and it will take them time before they reach their ranks like General Veers, Admiral Piett and Han Solo. They will be in later chapters though, down the road. Therefore if you have any original characters you'd like to see, please give me their names and a brief bio about them and PM me the info or add it here as a review!**

 **Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the month delay, the next one will be up sooner! I hope you like it! This is more of a family and romance chapter, this is a two parter... maybe three.**

 **Skywalkers rule the Galaxy, Chapter 15!**

* * *

 **Skywalker's Estate**

Anakin opened his eyes and yawned as that yawn turned into a smile at what he saw. Padme was lying down with her head propped on her right hand with her elbow against her pillows watching him wake up. He sensed it in his dreams that he wasn't in danger but that he was being watched and he knew who it was, no one else could get this close to him without him knowing about it.

"Good morning, Angel." Anakin said with a smile as he laid his eyes on his beautiful wife, he couldn't imagine what life would be like without her and honestly didn't want too.

"Good morning, Ani." She replied as she leaned forward and gently kissed her husband on the lips. "Looks like you had a good sleep."

Anakin grinned, he couldn't help but agree, "sure did." He said. "Yesterday and last night couldn't have gone any better than it did."

"True." She said with a smile as she sat up and got out of bed, ready to begin her day. "When are we going to leave for Naboo?"

Anakin threw the covers off of himself and joined Padme as he stood up and stretched, "I have a meeting with Homeworld Security Command and the planners for Empire Day, we'll talk about what went well and what we could improve on but I think it went very well."

"Me too, there weren't any attacks, there were a lot of people and everything seemed to go off without a hitch." Padme couldn't help but think of how well everything went, it surprised her and she realized that the Empire was definitely more efficient than the Republic ever was.

"It did seem that way." Anakin entered the refresher to start the shower as he walked back out to find an outfit for the day. "I wasn't informed of anything and we had more than enough troops here to handle any potential situation, Kir and Kile also didn't report anything suspicious either. It shouldn't be a long meeting, I have to meet with the Grand Vizier to ensure he has everything well in hand then I will make sure the shuttle is ready for takeoff."

"Then, I will start packing and preparing to leave." Padme said with eagerness in her voice, she wanted to get away as much as he did, they both deserved it.

"Well, before that, care to join me?" Anakin asked as he walked back to the refresher with Padme in tow taking advantage of their time together before the twins awoke.

* * *

 **Imperial Palace**

Anakin sat down at his desk as he activated his computer and checked his emails and didn't find anything abnormal, most of it was just the same old boring reports and messages.

He went to his meeting with the Homeworld Security Command and the planners and he congratulated them all on their job well done and even gave Thire a promotion to Captain, which is a step up from Commander for the Imperial Storm Troopers.

There were numerous arrests made but nothing serious, just drunken fights and disorderly conduct charges, nothing serious to note.

Kir and Kile had nothing to report, there were no intrusions of any kind as far as the Royal Guards were concerned and Anakin knew that they were the best of the best at what they do and that they wouldn't deliberately keep anything from him, not like they could even if they wanted too.

He finally sat down with Sate Pestage, the Grand Vizier, he was one of Palpatine's goons but he allowed him to remain and do the job, he wasn't all that experienced but he knew what he was doing and laid down the law. He may not have been as scary as the Emperor could be but he managed to do the job and did it well. Anakin never complained.

He finally called ahead to his Royal Hangar to sure the Royal Nubian starship was ready to go when they were and it was fully fueled and operational. He even went to check on it himself, he's been plagued with dreams as of late that he managed to keep away from Padme and they weren't good at all.

He'd be with his family on the Royal Nubian starship along with Kir, Kile and a few technicians and they would encounter a problem and would be thrown out of hyperspace. He had no idea what caused it, maybe an error, malfunction or sabotage but something threw them out of hyperspace and forced them to crash on a lush green world, he didn't recognize it. They would crash on the planet and he'd black out, he never knew what happened after that. He would wake up but every time he had that dream he got more and more out of it and he managed to uncover that he did live as well as everyone else onboard but that wasn't the end of it. Nope, they weren't alone on that planet and the inhabitants or native wildlife weren't benevolent.

He didn't know what to think of it, he knew that he could act and try and change it but he didn't know when it would happen or even if it would happen. The future isn't mapped out, it diverges into several different paths and based on your actions, those decide the outcome. _Always in motion, is the future_. That is what Yoda said numerous times and he believed it, if it was unchangeable then Padme would be dead and he'd be raising his children by himself or they'd be dead too and he'd be a much different man than he is today.

* * *

 **Skywalker's Estate**

Anakin returned home shortly after finishing his required meetings and he informed Kir about their vacation, which he was already aware of and made the necessary preparations for the Imperial Royal First Family as the Royal Guard already had the Naboo Estate secure and the 501st were providing support as well.

He exited the turbolift in the main floor of the residence and was greeted by Cliegg Lars who spent the night with his son and Beru who is now married to Owen, finally.

"Anakin," Cliegg said. "Thank you for visiting us and allowing us to stay in your home."

"Not a problem, Cliegg." Anakin replied with a nod as he walked closer to the man sitting in his power chair. "My family and I are actually planning on a mini vacation now and should be leaving soon. I have to go make sure our stuff is ready but before I do that, how is life on Tatooine coming along?"

"Better than its ever been before." Cliegg admitted with a smile. "The Tusken Raiders have been wiped out, the criminals have been taken into custody or killed, the slaves were freed and their owners arrested or killed, life has changed dramatically in such a short time. It's never been safer, it is still hot and sandy but we can deal with that."

Anakin laughed, yeah he remembered the heat and especially the sand, there wasn't anything he could do about that.

"I'm glad, I figured it was my homeworld and where my mother is currently buried." Anakin said kicking himself for mentioning his mother, he couldn't break down now! "Anyway, when you are ready to leave, just let the Royal Guards know and they will escort you back to Tatooine." He walked past the man and walked to the stairs, "excuse me." He said leaving the Lars patriarch and walked upstairs to see his wife and children.

* * *

"No! Don't do that!" Anakin heard Padme say as he approached the twins room and peeked in seeing Padme take something from Luke and sigh. "Luke, you can't be eating these." She said holding one of his small toys.

"Trouble as always, are we?" Anakin said relieving his wife of the stress of the Skywalker twins who definitely take after him, at least Luke does but that is what makes them so lovable, nobody loves someone boring and unspontaneous. You have to keep people guessing and on their toes at all times and that is a trait Anakin knows well and apparently so do the twins but kids are kids and they're always spontaneous.

"Of course, they get that from you." Padme said with a smile as she greeted her husband.

"Ah, so blame it on my genes." Anakin said defensively. "I know that the great Padme Amidala was a troublesome child, I mean comeon, you were a politician for most of your life, every politician I know is trouble."

"Me? Troublesome?" Padme asked sarcastically. "No! Never!"

"Hm mmm." Anakin said knowing she was lying through her teeth as he turned his attention to Luke and Leia who were aware of his presence but too busy occupying themselves with their toys and unpacking everything that Padme packed as he used the Force to lift them both in the air and into his embrace.

"ANAKIN SKYWALKER!" Padme scolded him in horror as she saw her babies floating in the air, the twins loved it and smiled and laughed but Padme looked... like she was going to have a heart attack.

"What? It's not like I was going to drop them or anything." Anakin said dismissively as he felt like he was being scolded as a Padawan again, something he hasn't been in a very long time! "Don't you trust me?" Anakin asked with his best puppy dog look.

Padme cursed him but didn't say out loud, he put her on the defensive and she hated him for it, only he could turn the table on her just as well as she could do it to him and anyone else throughout her political tenure.

"Are you done packing?" Anakin asked as he added a point mentally for his win against his wife, it happens so rarely but every point counts and he is only getting better and better.

"Yes, as long as the twins stop unpacking everything I pack up." She said as she again picked up toys off the floor and put them back in the bag, apparently the twins wanted to play with the toys as they had no concept of what was happening but kids will be kids, nothing you can do about that.

"Good, then let's go while we have everything packed up." Anakin said as he put the twins down and lifted the bags in the twins room and put them in the hall as he walked to his room and took his and Padme's bags and brought them to the hall as well as he walked to the stairs and looked down at the Royal Guards, one of them being Kir. "Kir, have your men come up here and help us bring the bags to the ship."

Kir didn't reply but the Guard he knew to be Kir nodded and motioned to a couple of Guards who walked up the stairs and took the bags as Anakin walked back to Padme and the twins and lifted Luke into his arms as Padme took Leia and they followed the Guards down the stairs and out into the backyard as they walked to the landing pad where the Royal Nubian starship was. The Guards boarded as did the Royal Family as they walked up the ramp and walked to the cockpit as the Guards left the bags in the Master bedroom, there are only a few onboard the ship including the one used for staff, in this case, the Royal Guards.

Kir and Kile entered the cockpit and removed their masks, as they sat behind Emperor and Empress as they informed them that they were ready for takeoff, "we're ready, Your Majesties."

"Very good, buckle up." Anakin said as he looked to Padme who secured herself and Leia as Anakin secured himself and Luke who kept trying to grab the throttle but Anakin wouldn't let him and he was too short to reach for any buttons as Anakin closed the landing ramp, took off and darted out of Imperial Center atmosphere. He had no need to contact ground control since he had priority clearance to take off and land on any Imperial world and his transponder was set on Imperial Navy-1, the transponder code for the Imperial Royal First Family.

Anakin never made sure that the Royal Guards were ready, he knew that they more than anyone were always ready for anything expected and definitely the unexpected. They were the best trained warriors in the whole Imperial Military, the only ones who can beat them in the Empire would be the Shadow Guard which are trained in the Force as well as the Imperial Sovereign Protectors who are trained further in all aspects of training including the Force, Dark Side and Light.

Anakin trained both groups himself in the ways of the Dark Side, not the aspects of the Sith ways but just how to do certain things to protect those that they're sworn to protect. They could use Force push, Force lightning, Force maelstrom, Force repulse, Force choke and a few others. They aren't experts in it but they know how to do enough to defend themselves and their protectees.

The Sovereign Protectors are the mightiest of all the warriors and are promoted from within the Shadow Guard ranks and are used for the most vital missions where time is of the essence and the Empire can't afford any screw ups.

The Sovereign Protectors outrank the Royal Guard and Shadow Guard warriors except for the Chief Royal Guards who answer only to the Emperor, Empress and when the time comes, Imperial Prince and Imperial Princess. Sovereign Protectors don't do much protecting, they usually lead war efforts, train warriors or perform vital missions. The Shadow Guard is almost the same except they also protect top secret facilities and perform intelligence missions and assassination missions.

In short, you don't want to mess with either group, they will seriously kriff you up and Anakin won't stop them.

* * *

 **Empresses Royal Nubian Starship, Naboo**

The alarm sounded on the navicomputer hours later as Anakin woke up out of his nap and pushed the hyperspace lever forward after informing the crew, Padme and the twins over the intercom as the blue tunnel of hyperspace vanished and the beautiful planet known as Naboo filled up the viewport and Anakin set course for the Naboo Estate.

He only saw the exterior and the interior via holograms over the holonet and had an interior designer outfit the house to his liking as the Imperial's secured and fortified the Estate and created an underground bunker equivalent to the one under his Imperial Center Estate except there are no underground tunnels except between the Estate and the underground hangar bays. He was always impressed with how thorough and efficient his people were and how they thought of things he never even considered but when you have the best of the best working for you, you should only expect the... best, right?

It made sense to Anakin as he entered the atmosphere of Naboo and ignored the attempts from ground control as they tried to reach him, he deactivated Imperial Navy-1 transponder frequency and used an Imperial Navy transponder frequency and that shouldn't raise any eyebrows.

The Imperial Navy doesn't answer to any planetary government, they answer to Moff's, Grand Moff's, Senators, Imperial High Command and the Emperor and Empress.

Therefore he ignored them and deactivated his comm system as he went in for a landing as the ground opened up as a lift appeared and he lowered the landing gears and landed on the lift as the lift descended bringing him underground into the hangar and he lowered the landing ramp and powered down the ship. He exited the cockpit and walked downstairs to meet Padme and the twins as he saw Royal Guards board the ship waiting for orders.

"Help us bring the bags in the Estate." Anakin ordered and pointed to the bedroom and Guards did as ordered as Anakin waited for them to take the bags and leave the room before entering, Padme was sitting in bed with the twins, who were wide awake. "Ready for a vacation?" He asked the trio as he extended his hands and Leia ran to him and he scooped her up and pulled her to him. "You ready for vacation?"

Leia nodded her head and smiled, "I edy." She said still working on her words as he smiled and looked to Padme who stood up with Luke and they exited together and disembarked the ship.

* * *

 **Skywalker's Naboo Estate**

The family walked the tunnel leaving the underground hangar and looked around thoroughly impressed, it was really nice and advanced looking. Anakin nodded in approval as they arrived at the turbolift and it was waiting for them as the Guard hit the call button upon seeing them and they boarded taking it to the main residential level.

"Wow!" Padme said once again impressed by the estate just like she was the first one, except this was a different kind of wow.

"Yeah, just like your lake house." Anakin said proudly. "This is a complete replica, including the outside. The only difference is the underground levels and the underground hangars, of course."

Padme was silent as she just looked around and wiped tears away from her eyes, Anakin knew she would like it but she hadn't said anything yet.

"Do you like it?" Anakin asked knowing the answer but wanted to hear her confirm his knowledge.

Padme nodded as she turned to look up at him, "no... I love it!" She confirmed as she pulled him down to him and held him in place while she showed him exactly how much she loved it... and him. "I see that hologram you gave me was a fake, but I like this surprise."

"I couldn't show you the hologram of your own Lake Country home, it would've ruined the surprise, however that hologram was of the house that was originally here before I had it torn down. Now not everything is exactly the same, mostly regarding the paintings and holograms since those are your family's. I figure since this is our home and though it may look like your family home, in every manner, this will be for us to make our own family memories and I plan on filling this place up with our own paintings and holograms." Anakin said clearly giving it thought, but since he met Padme, he gave everything thought, even more since becoming Emperor and realizing that he is the most powerful man in the galaxy and holds a lot of power and authority in his hands. He couldn't let anyone down, especially not Padme, he owed her everything and vowed to always make her proud of him. He didn't want her to doubt him again, like after he beat up Clovis during the Clone Wars and then again when he... nearly killed her.

"That is a great idea, I am sure the twins will definitely have many great memories here, as will we." She said looking up at him with a smile, he couldn't wait to make those great memories.

"We definitely will." Anakin agreed as he decided to give Padme the tour, she already knew her way around but the rooms are obviously different since only the four of them live here and rooms have been repurposed. "The rooms aren't exactly the same, the dining room is, the kitchen is, a lot of the rooms are but there are only four of us and two of us are only one, so we have extra rooms that are guest rooms, entertainment rooms and even a lightsaber training room when the time comes to teach them the basics or for me to keep in shape with my skills."

Padme looked at him disbelievingly, "you, keep in shape with your skills? Please, there was no better Jedi than you in the Force or lightsaber combat, there was also no better Sith since you easily killed Count Dooku and Palpatine. I think you can handle yourself even if you were seventy and haven't been in combat in forty years."

Anakin couldn't help but smirk, "I am glad you believe in my skills. Nevertheless, I need to keep up while the threats are always going to be out there and I am a priority target which makes the three of you, priority targets, as well. I won't let anyone hurt any of you, even if it means, I have to use my lightsaber to keep it that way."

Padme knew that he was different since that day and that he was still fighting with the darkness, walking the line even but she knew how important their safety was to him and she knew the lengths he would go to ensure it stays that way. She saw what it did to him before and that was her fighting him on it, she wouldn't do the same thing again. She didn't want anything to happen to her or her kids as much as he did, she also didn't want anything to happen to him either.

"I understand, just try to... keep your emotions in check." Padme decided to stay after thinking about what she wanted to say.

Anakin nodded, he didn't need a reminder. "I know a lot more now than I did before, I won't allow my dark side to cloud my judgement but I can't fully rid myself of it either. There are two sides of the Force, the Jedi and Sith have been battling each other ever since they discovered that and I'll be damned if I allow them to continue. I am neither Jedi, nor Sith and I won't allow either side to continue to exist while I have anything to say about it. I and my Force Order will need to counter any threat and they will under my guidance, if everything goes right, I won't need to fight any battles or wars but I have to expect that things won't go right, they never do."

Padme couldn't disagree with that, things do never go right where they are involved and they never have. So, she said nothing, she just smiled and nodded in understanding, he was right afterall.

"I just don't want to lose you, we almost lost each other before and I can't do this without you, none of us can." Padme said as Anakin wrapped his arm around her as they each held their twin and walked around the massive house.

"You won't lose me, I can promise you that." And Padme knew that he never breaks her promises, even when she said that she wouldn't die during childbirth and Anakin promised her that she wouldn't. She wouldn't admit that she was horrified that she would, his visions always happened the way he saw them and especially after his mother... but she didn't and she knew that was because of him. If she didn't have him there with her, she very well might have died.

"I believe you." She said happily as the twins were eager to get off their parents hold and the parents obliged as they let Leia and Luke go and away they went exploring with Leia running and Luke chasing behind her on all fours.

"I think they like it already." Anakin said as he watched them quickly leave their view as Anakin led Padme the opposite way to go outside the front where the Lake was, he had some renovations done. "You'll notice this isn't exactly like your Lake House, we aren't on a corner where you have to keep things tight, we have plenty of room here and I added some friendly touches." Anakin guided her outside and she was happy to see a pool, almost identical to the one that they had their Estate back on Imperial Center, he also had a large shed except it wasn't a shed. "I added the pool, I like it better than the Lake and I added in my workshop. I plan on teaching Luke when he is older to fix and make things like me, Leia too if she wants too but I think she'll be more like you than me. Nevertheless, fixing and building things always help me to relax and that is how I plan to do it, while we're here just like back on Imperial Center."

"It's pretty big, isn't it?" Padme asked surprised by its size, it had to be at least fifty feet by maybe another fifty feet, it was a perfect large square and it was wooden.

Anakin looked at it and shrugged, "it has to be big enough for me to work on my fighters."

"Ah, I haven't seen you tinkering with your starfighters in a long time." Padme observed, they've both been busy with home life and running the Empire to fall back to their old hobbies, too much has changed.

"I plan on going back to it, except now we don't have any more of the old fighters." Anakin shook his head in disgust, he missed his yellow Jedi Starfighter as well as the ones the Clones mostly flew but he could always have ships custom built for himself. "I plan on doing a lot of things that I used to do, we transformed our Empire and now I want to take the pressure off of my shoulders and yours and let the bureaucracy work. We'll still be there and make the decisions but we don't have to handle everything delicately like we did before, I trust my Ministers, Directors and Imperial High Command."

"Good," Padmé said relieved that he is finally taking the pressure of the galaxy off of his shoulders. He always put everything on himself and always held himself responsible for things he had no control over. "I hope you're able to get your mojo back."

Anakin looked at her quizzically and smiled, "mojo?" He asked knowing what it means but found it funny that she used the word. "I never lost it, just placed it on the sidelines."

Padmé smiled in return, she did never use the word but it felt right to her. "I'm glad, now lets enjoy our week long vacation and let the worries of the galaxy go until its time to return to reality."

Anakin couldn't help but agree, "don't worry, Angel." He said with a smile as he looked at her and put his hands on her shoulders as he pulled her to him and lowered his lips to meet hers as he whispered against her lips, "I have a few ideas for how we can... enjoy our vacation."

Padmé met his lips and smiled against the kiss, "care to enlighten me?"

Anakin did care, he whispered in her ear and she couldn't believe her ears, "wow." She simply said as she looked into his eyes. "We haven't done that in a long time."

"Well, we do have a week of family time and romance, I don't plan on wasting it." Anakin stated as a matter-of-fact as they held hands and walked further outside to the dock, he sat down just before the dock and sat down in the grass. Further below on both sides of the dock is sand for their private beach, it was a beautiful view as they were surrounded by trees with the bright yellow sun shining down on them without a cloud in sight.

"This is beautiful." Padmé couldn't help but say. "This was a wonderful idea and the house is amazing."

Anakin smiled as he took her hand and brought to his lips, "I know how much you loved your Lake House and we both share many great memories there." Anakin remembered the last time they were there when they had ten days to themselves and that is of course when the twins were conceived. "I plan on sharing many great memories here with you and our children, of course. Even if you did work things out with your family, it would always be nice having a place of our own where we can be alone and have time and privacy for ourselves. This place is perfect for that."

Padmé agreed, she wished that things were better with her family, afterall if she could forgive then so should they considering it was she who was hurt, not them. Had he not repented for what he did? She thought he did, he clearly wasn't the tyrant they seem to think he is.

"It definitely is." Padmé said after a few moments of silence as they looked past the dock and out to the lake where a couple of gondola's past by.

* * *

The day went by in a breeze as they spent the day together and relaxed as a family on their first day of vacation. They put their professional lives on hold as they just relaxed as husband and wife, mother and father with their children who liked the place as much as they did. They spent some time in the pool with the twins splashing water mostly into their own faces as Padmé and Anakin kept a close eye on them.

Padmé and Anakin finally put the twins down in their room as they closed the door and let them sleep as they moved to their bedroom which was different than Padmé's since they were a married couple and this was their house, not her family's house.

"I can't believe you did this and that you pulled it off." Padmé said happily surprised looking around at the architecture and it was definitely the same as her Lake House except obviously not it, but an exact replica though some rooms are larger than others.

"Does that surprise you?" Anakin asked as he took his shirt off and began to get ready to lie down for the night. "I recall surprising you many times especially during the Clone Wars."

Padmé smiled at the memories of her sleeping and being happily awoken by her husband or sleeping through the night and waking up with his arms around her. "I remember, time sure does fly by, doesn't it?"

Anakin nodded, "sure does." He agreed. "It seemed like just yesterday you told me about being pregnant and now here we are. I wish some things could've been different but we can't change the past and I honestly wouldn't even try. Everyone has something they regret in life."

Padmé didn't say anything immediately, it didn't take a Force sensitive to know he was talking about Obi-Wan, they were like brothers and then he had to kill him. She knew it couldn't be easy and though he justifies it to her and to himself, she knows he doesn't really believe that. She also knew that he wouldn't ever get over the loss of his mother, but could he? She died in his arms after not seeing her for a decade because of the Jedi, of course he'll have bad blood with them over that. He's been through more than most people could bare, yet here he is running the galaxy, being a loving husband and a loving father. She just knew the only thing she could do is love him and be there for him when he is going through this, the memory of those he slaughtered are surely still on his mind, especially the younglings despite his reasons for doing so.

"Ready for bed?" She asked, changing the topic and guiding him away from the past, something she knows how to do well.

After putting his sleep pants on, he nodded and joined Padmé in bed as he snuggled up with her. "Definitely, seems like the beauty and cool air of Naboo got to us. The twins were out like a light and even I'm tired."

"Me too." Padmé said putting her hand over Anakin's which was wrapped around her, she always loved sleeping like this knowing that she had Anakin next to her.

Normally they'd be all for some alone time in bed together but tonight Anakin was already snoring lightly and Padmé smiled as she too fell fast asleep.

* * *

The next morning, everyone was up and at it as they sat at the dining room table exactly like the one at Padmé's Lake House except the lake was further away than the one at her family home. She truly did appreciate it and love the house but it brought memories back from her family home and that brought memories of her family and how they've been treating her and it made her depressed.

She was always close to her family and her family wanted her to have a life outside of work and here she is married with twins and they decide that they don't like him because of something he did over a year ago when they don't even know the whole story. It wasn't Anakin's fault, at least not completely, the fault went from the Jedi Order, to the Republican Senate and to herself for falling into Palpatine's trap. But ultimately it was Palpatine who pulled the strings and orchestrated the events that ruined Anakin's life and the lives of many, but he had it easy, he's dead.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Anakin asked Padmé as he sat down eating his Shaak eggs and bacon as he fed himself and Luke. They decided that Anakin would take care of Luke and Padmé would take care of Leia, they know their gender better and they already found that they're a lot alike. Leia was always the ambitious one with walking early and talking her mouth off like a politician while making no sense, like most politicians... meanwhile Luke just liked to play with his toys and wasn't as much in a race to achieve wonders. Anakin being an only child with his mother, didn't have much toys, he just had her and was the opposite of Luke, he was much like Leia in the ambitious sense but he knew Padmé was like that too. Luke however looked just like him with his sky blue eyes, blond hair, his chin and his personality. Being a man, it is easier to take care of and raise your son compared to your daughter, they just understand each other more and he has no idea how women think and doesn't care to walk down that slippery slope.

Padmé wasn't sure what to do, she always liked to shop, everyone knew that but she wasn't sure.

"We can go there if you'd like." Anakin said knowing what she's thinking even though he wasn't intruding on her thoughts. "I wasn't reading your mind, well I was but not with the Force. You're just not that hard to read, for me anyway."

"Sounds like a plan, but what about keeping this secret?" Padmé knew that was the whole point, to get away from society not to go back to it after a day.

"We'll wear cloaks, people wouldn't really be expecting us here but people in Theed definitely do know your face." Anakin realized, of course they do, she was the most beloved Queen in recent history and was the former Senator until she became the Empress. "We'll be fine, people won't know where we're staying."

Padmé couldn't dispute that, they did know how to keep secrets, they've been doing it for awhile now. "Sounds like a plan." She conceded.

The rest of the morning went off without a hitch as they sat in the gondola and arrived in Theed, they had their Royal Guard details with them but they weren't wearing their suits nor did they have their Force pikes. They were just wearing civilian clothing and trying to blend in as best they could even though they were pretty intimidating, even without the suits and masks.

Anakin didn't care for anything as he just followed Padmé as he pushed the hoverstroller with the twins snapped in as Padmé was at ease walking through the streets like she used to do even as Senator and Queen when she had the time like all of those times she did before becoming a politician. Anakin was content with her ridiculous shopping because she was happy and they always loved Naboo, its kind of hard not to love it.

"What about this?" He heard Padmé ask as she held a sky blue beautiful dress up against her and Anakin smiled and nodded.

"It's nice." He said even though he always said that, she could wear the most hideous dress and make it work because of who she is.

Padmé smiled as she threw it over her arm as she continued to look around looking for more clothes even though she has multiple homes full of clothes, the two they own plus her family homes.

They left the store and walked to a nearby restaurant that she loved to eat at as they sat at a table just outside the restaurant and unsnapped the twins and sat them down next to them as they waited for their food. The twins could sit on their own, Anakin was always a little overprotective and still is but they could hold themselves upright without falling back or forward but that didn't mean Anakin wasn't going to keep a close eye on him even though Padmé didn't seem to be as overly cautious.

The server droid came and took their orders and delivered their drinks as it whisked away back into the restaurant.

"It's a beautiful day," Anakin noted looking at the clear blue sky, the sun was shining bright but wasn't shining on them since the building was blocking it but it was still definitely warm outside.

"It usually is, Theed usually has beautiful weather." Padmé said drinking her tea. "Lake Country, that is a different story. We experience all four seasons out there, during the winter we could probably skate on the lake if its cold enough."

Anakin nodded, not wanting to admit he doesn't know how to skate and that he isn't a big fan of cold weather, which she knows... all too well.

"We can avoid winters but the snow is beautiful and refreshing." Padmé subtly suggested.

"I'll take your word for it, you know that I love the hot weather though." Anakin replied uneasily. "It was hard enough to get me into the water, the snow... I'm not afraid of it per se but its a little cold for me. I'll just have to dress warm and get out of my comfort zone."

Padmé smiled, "I am sure you'll like it, I know the twins will. Snowball fights, making snowmen, snow angels, its beautiful."

"Sounds like you'll have to teach me." Anakin said as the server droid returned and delivered their food as they situated the food and started digging in. "I'm not one to back down from a challenge but I don't want to hear any complaining when I throw a snowball at you and it hits you in the face."

Padmé laughed and shook her head, "you're on, Skywalker." She said. "Even the Force won't be able to save you from my experience."

Anakin smiled, "we'll see about that, _Skywalker_." He retorted as he enjoyed finally being able to call her by his last name, as it should've been the last four years.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon was spent roaming around the city of Theed as they explored the city as they have before as Padmé told Anakin the history of certain monuments and historical locations and Anakin nodded as he tried to make it seem like he actually cared, which he didn't. He wasn't about to admit that though as he tried his best to seem interested, Padmé already knew that though which is why she continued.

"Very informat-." Anakin said trying his best not to yawn but he lost and yawned.

"Why don't we head back now, I think that is enough of a history lesson for today." Anakin couldn't help but agree as he nodded.

"Sounds good to me." He admitted as Padmé smiled and shook her head as she took over pushing the twins who were fast asleep. "Looks like the twins enjoyed the day, maybe you should tell them history lessons more often." He joked.

"Maybe you're right." She couldn't help but agree.

* * *

The trip home was short as they were greeted by more Guards who were in uniform and they didn't look happy even though they wore masks and you couldn't see their face, Anakin knew something was wrong.

"What is it, Myn?" Anakin asked surprising Padmé that he knew who he was, he only knew because of his presence, everyone has their own distinct presence regardless of whether or not their Force sensitive.

"Your Majesty, we have a visitor." He said hesitantly as he looked towards the house where there was a woman sitting on the stoop, it was Jobal, Padmé's mother.

"How'd she know we lived here?" Anakin asked questioning whether or not Padmé told them even though he knew she couldn't have since he never told her where the house was.

Padmé shook her head, she didn't know. "No idea." She said as they walked around the pool and towards the front steps. "Mom, what are you doing here?" She asked.

Jobal looked miserable as if she was crying with black marks down her face from where her makeup got messed up. Anakin decided that this was between them and he let them be as he unsnapped the twins and held them each in one arm as he entered the house and carried them inside nodding in acknowledgement to Jobal but not saying anything.

"He doesn't like me, I guess its understandable." Jobal said as she shook her head and looked at Padmé, "I wanted to say that I was sorry. You know your father and sister, they're just as stubborn as a Hutt."

Padmé wasn't sure what to say, so she asked the obvious question, "how'd you know we were here? We didn't tell anyone except a few people back on Imperial Center and the Guards who are here. The Queen doesn't even know."

"I have a friend who works at City hall and she told me." Jobal said vaguely. "Everything was hush hush, something about a high ranking Imperial and I took a ride by in my gondola and saw the Royal Guards and the Storm Troopers that I know are assigned to your husbands personal Legion. It didn't take long to discover this was your place, its obvious that he designed this house after our Lake House. It looks beautiful."

Padmé agreed, it was beautiful and she never wanted to leave but she knew she was only here for a week even though they could stay longer if they wished. "I see." Her explanation made sense. "Anakin knew how much I missed it and how you were all acting like Nexu's, therefore he had this designed almost exactly like the Lake House. There are differences, of course but he said that he wanted there to be differences and this is was our family home and we need to make our own memories here just like we did at the old Lake House."

Jobal nodded sadly, "I always liked him." She said softly knowing Padmé wouldn't believe her. "I knew you two were interested in each other romantically the first time you came to Naboo together despite you trying to say it was just professional."

"It was at the time, only in the days and weeks prior did the relationship really start." Padmé said sitting next to her mother as she looked ahead out to the pool and the lake beyond that. "I really wish everyone would accept that I love him and I won't leave him ever. He is my husband and the father to my children, he may have made mistakes but he never tried to deny them or excuse his actions. None of you know what happened or how anything happened, it isn't like he is a violent person. He would never hurt me or the kids," despite the fact that he did once, but no, that was Vader not Anakin, she knew. "You can't trust everything you hear, I think I would know him better than anyone else."

"I don't dispute that, nor will I try." Jobal said trying to assure her daughter that she could be trusted. "I know it hurt you not to hear from us and to think we're all upset about your choices, but I'm not. I only care about you being happy, your father is well... you know him. Your sister was always trying to control your life, she is probably just jealous or trying to be overprotective. I'm not upset with you though, you were a Princess, a Queen, a Senator and now an Empress. I know you know what you're doing and I know you can take care of yourself."

Padmé started to release the tears as she grabbed onto her mother and cried against her shoulder as Jobal smiled and embraced her daughter. She hated to see her like this but was happy that she could be here and talk to her without getting hostile, though she was never that kind of person.

Anakin looked out the window as he let the kids lie down and rest, he knew they'd be up again soon but he would enjoy the peace and quiet while he had it and enjoyed seeing Padmé talking with her mother. He knew she needed this and it was about time that one of them got their heads out of their asses and came to their senses. Sure, he did some monstrous stuff especially what he did to his beloved but that wasn't him, it was Vader, he knew and he wouldn't let that monster go ever again. That didn't mean he wouldn't use the Dark Side but he would never delve in it.

He kept watching them and he could feel the emotions that Padmé was giving off and he was happy about it, she was always a strong woman and kept her emotions bottled up, sure Anakin has a lot on his plate but he could always help his wife through hard times. He did before but this is one of the times that she needed her mother, this wasn't about him or their family or the Empire, this is about Padmé's family and only her family could help her there. Anakin doesn't know much about family, he only had his mother and now his family, he couldn't imagine anything else though.

He let them be as he walked away from the window and decided to go lie down and watch the holovision as he wound down and tried to relax while he had some time alone.

Before he knew it, he was sleeping.

* * *

 **This is it for Chapter 15!**

 **I think you will love the next chapter, if you love action and seeing what Anakin learned and returning to his role as a Jedi or Sith. You never know what could happen when you threaten the Emperor's life and that of his family... there will also be a new character introduced from the EU or Legends... can you guess who it'll be? I will say that he was requested more than once by PM and reviews and he is one of my favorites from the Legends/EU universe. I am thinking of adding this character to the Skywalker family, let me know what you think!**

 **Please review! Thanks!**


	16. Chapter 16

**This is part 2... and I decided to extend this to maybe 3 or 4 parts, we'll see. However, this will be a family chapter on Naboo. The first half is about Jobal and Padmé along with Anakin and the twins while the second half is mostly about the Naberries and a possible turning point in their relationship with the Skywalker's.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

 **Skywalkers Rule the Galaxy, Chapter 16!**

* * *

 **Skywalker's Naboo Estate**

Padmé continued to sit with her mother as she felt like she was a kid again, Queen even and she felt like a Star Destroyer was lifted off her shoulders. She didn't realize that she was holding all of this in and it felt good to allow the walls of the dam to fall apart and let the tears flow unhindered. Things have been going great over the past year between her and Anakin despite what happened on that dreadful day, she saw how much it changed Anakin and she was confident that he wouldn't let her down again. However, she wasn't worried or concerned about him, she was worried about her family. Not worried... no that isn't the right word, furious... yes, that is the word.

She is completely FURIOUS at her family. How _dare_ they just show up out of the blue and think that they'd just be welcome at the twins birthday party? Seriously? They didn't even reach out to her in that eleven month period, nor did they even send any messages or gifts or anything to the twins, yet, they wanted to pretend to care? Thankfully, she had Anakin and her twins to help her through it, they always helped her through anything just like she did them, yet, her own family abandoned her because of choices she made? She didn't tell Sola what to do with her life, she didn't tell her parents what to do or ever complain about anything of this magnitude! She was a damn Princess! A Queen! A damn Senator in the Galactic Republic! And now the Empress of the Galactic Empire! How dare they treat her like that!

Her mother though, she was never like her father or sister. They were always judgmental and pushing her to do what they wanted her to do but her mother never did that. Her father used her status and name as power, leverage and was always happy with the power it brought to House Naberrie, she may have been Queen Amidala but everyone knew she was a Naberrie, a political family that was losing its power until Padmé reclaimed their name and brought the glory back to the house. Her sister enjoyed it too and even got Pooja and Ryoo into the best schools, Darred took Sola's last name upon marriage and got a job at one of the best architecture firms on the planet and Sola got herself a sweet gig as well because of her relation to the greatest Queen of Naboo in modern times.

Her mother though, she was her rock, her friend, her _best_ friend even, who knew her better than she knew herself yet, why hadn't she reached out? She could've flew to Imperial Center or sent a message? Why didn't she?

Padmé raised the walls of the dam and stopped the tears like a hoverbus screeching to a halt.

Padmé looked at her mother as she withdrew from her arms, "why didn't you try to reach out to me?" She asked pointedly.

Jobal looked away and sighed not knowing how to answer this, "I didn't think you'd want to hear from me." She replied sadly. "The way we treated you then after the assassination attempts, I thought you had enough on your plate. I wanted to reach out but didn't know what to say and sending a message or calling you on the holonet or a comlink isn't exactly personal."

Padmé wished she was Force-sensitive like Anakin or her twins, she could really use it right now to see if her mother was telling the truth or lying because she didn't have a real excuse but she knew her mother wasn't a very good liar, so she believed her. "That never stopped you before." She pointed back to her days as Senator and Queen.

"You weren't the Empress before, you were just my daughter." Jobal replied. "You have Anakin and the twins now, you didn't have them before, well you didn't have the _twins_ before but your status and life has drastically changed."

"Do you want to come in?" Padmé asked knowing her mother had a point, she looked out to the lake and saw the pinkish purple sky fading away to darkness and knew it was getting late and... cold, it was time to get in the house.

Jobal nodded and smiled, "I'd love too."

Padmé stood up and led the way inside the Royal Nubian Estate and walked past the Royal Guards that were standing guard in their full crimson uniforms holding their Force pikes ready to attack or defend at a moments notice. She entered the house and felt right at home, like she did whenever going to Lake Country but knew that it wasn't that home, it was her new home.

Her's, Anakin's and the twins, it was _really_ her home.

Not the Naberrie home but the _Skywalker's_ home and it was now the second home that she owned with Anakin unless he bought more that he didn't tell her about. That wouldn't surprise her, she wouldn't expect anything less from him. He never had any money before, not as a kid and not as a Jedi and now he is the richest and most powerful man in the galaxy, he wanted to spoil himself and his family and she wouldn't dissuade him.

He's allowed to spoil them with the lavishes that she knew he wished he could've given them all along, she never cared about money, she had enough of that but she liked his gifts, gifts that mattered more to her because he made them himself or because their value was something credits couldn't buy. The Japor Snippet that he hand carved for her as a nine year old little boy on Tatooine and the Padawan braid that he gave to her the same day he was Knighted shortly after they married.

Yes, she liked those gifts, they meant more to her than any riches or gems ever could because those gifts were either handmade or more precious than anything else she could be given.

But a house is different, a house isn't a gift, its a home. It is a place that the family shares to live in and to make and share memories. She was looking forward to sharing those memories with Anakin and her twins and whatever other kids that she may have with him in the future.

She never wanted that many kids but she never felt the way she felt since she married Anakin, he just had this vibe that always brought her under his spell. She knew he'd never use the Force on her, not again and not in that way but she knew that he had a way with words and actions and spontaneity and she loved that.

Something her family just wouldn't understand because of something that happened in just a few hours, who cares about everything that he sacrificed but no, just judge him for something that he regrets and wishes that he could change despite him trying to justify his actions. She knew that he regretted them, he didn't have to say it. She also knew that he had nightmares all the time but became better at covering them up, they weren't visions anymore, they were just bad memories that would surface.

She would be there for him and sooth him as she could by distracting him and taking his mind off of the past and by just being there for him when he needed her the most. Its the least she could do for the man she loves more than anything, she wouldn't judge him for one mishap, she knew that he'd never forgive himself but it wasn't healthy holding onto a grudge or by tormenting yourself over something that happened in the past that couldn't be changed.

She just wishes her family would come around because if they don't then they won't have any place in her life. She has enough problems without adding them to it over a situation they know nothing about other than anti-Imperial propaganda.

"This is incredible, its exactly like Lake Varykino." Jobal said marveling the architecture and really seeing how much Anakin must love her daughter if he made this for her to remind her of home. "I didn't realize that Anakin was ever in our Lake House besides that one time with you the first time we met him."

Padmé nodded and smiled, "that is where we got married, shortly after the Battle of Geonosis after he got his first prosthetic arm before he had it replaced with his own custom made prosthetic arm. We traveled there a few times during the Clone Wars in secret and that is the same place where the twins were conceived. We were good at keeping our relationship a secret, from everyone."

" _Mostly_ everyone," Jobal corrected her. "I do remember mentioning something between the two of you when we first met him when he was in the backyard in Theed talking with Ruwee and you were with your sister and me talking about him in the kitchen."

Padmé nodded, yes she remembered that. "I remember, but at that time there was nothing going on between us. It was only at the Lake House did he confess his feelings for me and we shared our first kiss." She smiled remembering that and shook her head, "I rejected him until we were sentenced to death at Geonosis, the way I saw it, if I was going to die, I wasn't going to hide how I felt for him. He was a Jedi and if they discovered that we were married, well he would've been expelled. I wouldn't allow that and he was being irrational, I had to be the responsible adult and lay out the facts."

"Well, that never changed." Jobal interjected before Padmé continued. "I remember you bossing me around when you were a little girl and you acted like the Matriarch of the house. Everyone knew that you were destined for great things but I have to admit, Empress wasn't on that list."

"There was no Empire then," Padmé said with a shrug as she led the way through the foyer and into the large kitchen with state of the art appliances, that is the difference. It may have the same architecture but the appliances and electronics are state of the art and there are hidden rooms and rooms that are classified top secret for the Emperor and Empress only with a lot of the technology not even available to the public. "Palpatine... Sidious created it. Anakin and I are better leaders for the galaxy than he was or would've been, he was evil and would've plunged us further into chaos. He was behind everything and he used me to put him in power. I may not have taken over, it may have been Anakin but he was Palpatine's second-in-command at the time and it fell to him to assume the throne or plunge us further into war.

"I know you may think that Anakin is a monster or is using the Force to control my mind, but you, dad and Sola don't really know him." She continued sitting down at the L shaped marble island table in the center of the room. "You don't know what he went through, he had a very hard life, a life that we cannot possibly imagine. He has no family other than the kids and myself and you and the rest of the family rejected him without giving him a chance. He is a great father, a great husband and a great Emperor. If you and the rest of the family can't accept that, then none of them will be close to me or our children. He is my husband and I love him, if you or they want anything to do with me or us then they'll have to learn to get over their hatred for him, or they won't have anything to do with any of us."

Padmé left her mother with that as she stood and walked to the caf dispenser and made a pot of caf as the red light turned on and indicated that it was on and brewing. She knew that she'd be up for awhile and while she was on vacation, she didn't have a problem with that, it isn't like she isn't used to being up late.

It was only twenty one hundred standard hours anyway.

"I believe you and I told you that I always did like him." Jobal said again, she did like him but how could that day not matter? He was a Jedi and then he slaughtered them, maybe they did bring it upon themselves but did they all really deserve to die? She was a pacifist, she believed that you should only fight if you need to defend yourself. She didn't believe that a whole species, if they could be called that, deserved to die especially the younglings but she couldn't change any of that and the past was the past. "I know that you wouldn't be with him if you didn't love him and I know that you have a good judge of character. If you love him and say that he is a good man, husband and father then I believe you. I never doubted that, though. I may not have contacted you after everything but I didn't know how too. I knew your comm frequency yes, but I didn't know what to say."

Padmé believed her mother, she spoke like she meant it and didn't take time as if thinking of what was the right thing to say, she said what came to her mind and that is usually the truth, not a lie.

The caf dispenser dinged and started to dispense into the pot, the steam rose on the marble table and flew around the room. Padmé waited for it to finish and poured two cups, one for her and one for her mother and put the pot back to keep warm. She didn't know where Anakin was but he loves caf and may smell it or come down and want some.

She moved back to her seat and handed a glass to her mother knowing she loves caf and her mother accepted it and thanked her as they each put their glass cups down and let the caf cool down. It was steaming hot and required some blowing and time to cool down.

"Have you talked to Sola or dad about me recently?" Padmé asked not ignoring what her mother said but not knowing entirely how to respond to that, a change in subject was required but if she didn't believe her mother she would already be back on her gondola and floating down the river to Theed or to the Lake House under a Royal Guard or Storm Trooper escort.

Jobal sighed and looked down, "Sola is more forgiving and even misses you and how things were and how they fractured but your father... he believes that Anakin twisted your mind and is a bad influence on you and the twins." Jobal answered honestly and could see the hurt on Padmé's face. "I don't believe that but you know him. I don't think it has much to do with Anakin as much as it has to do with you not telling him sooner and being Empress. He believes that you turned your back on us and the democracy that you fought so hard for as Queen and as Senator."

Padmé knew that, her father wasn't a firm believer in democracy, he believed, like Anakin that was ineffectual but she did always believe in it but it does exist still. Just because it is an Empire, it doesn't mean that there aren't elections for Senators or planetary and system leaders, there are. They just don't elect a new head of state and government for the Empire, the Senate appointed Palpatine as their leader for life and gave him absolute power, they're responsible for the Empire, they approved it unanimously.

It was an Empire of their own making.

As for Sola, she doesn't understand what she forgives, Padmé knew that she did nothing to Sola and if anything it should be her forgiving Sola, not the other way around.

"I never turned my back on it, there is still a Senate, they're just not as involved as they were before." Padmé was proud of that, the Senate voted to continue the war and bankrupted the Republic when diplomacy could've worked building more clones and wasting them wasn't solving anything! They were people too! Just because they were grown and not born doesn't make them any less human or sentient. They can think and act as anyone else can, they're just more obedient and follow orders without question. In short, they're good soldiers. "The Senate shouldn't be making military decisions, they failed that during the Clone Wars and when I tried to reason with them, they called me a traitor and a Separatist. Then they created this with Palpatine as the Emperor for life, I didn't turn my back on democracy. Democracy isn't gone just because we're an Empire or because we have an Emperor, Empress, Imperial Prince and Imperial Princess. We're still free and governments still have say in what they do on their planets and systems, they just have to abide by Imperial Law just like they did Republican Law."

It was that simple. There are Galactic Laws and always have been, if you break them then you have to face the consequences just like any person. Governments aren't exempt from having to follow the law, either. Except for the Empire who is the law, but they're not a Government, they're THE Government.

"I know and understand that, your father is just hurt and thinks that you don't need him anymore." Jobal replied softly, she knew he was just being stubborn and is only further hurting and straining his relationship with his youngest daughter but she also knows that he loves her just as much as he always did. Padmé is his little girl and she knows that it just hurts him that she is grown up and doesn't rely on him like she used too.

"Well, maybe you can invite him here." Padmé suggested drinking her caf which finally cooled down enough. "Sola too, but I am not getting into an argument or a fight. I will have them removed if they want to keep acting stuck up and stubborn, if they wish to have a relationship with me and my family, then they need to accept us, all of us or there can't be a relationship, at all. I never treated Darred like this and I never made daddy feel as though he didn't matter or that I was so mad at him that I shut him out for something that I didn't care to understand."

Jobal smiled and drank her caf too, she saw that Padmé was willing to mend things, though she isn't the one the one at fault but she was happy that Padmé was open to talking with them. They don't know that she is here, she didn't want them dropping in on Padmé like she did, but she is the mother and knows her daughter better than they do. She was always there to help Padmé when she needed it and was always a shoulder to cry on, she just understood her better than Ruwee ever could, same with Sola. Sola and Padmé were just two completely different people, Padmé was outgoing, an intellectual, she always wanted to help others and was a natural leader. Sola was outgoing but wasn't as comfortable around people she didn't know, she is smart but doesn't care for politics or law or things that have no bearing on her personally, she did help others when it suited her but she was a part of a team not a team leader like Padmé.

Padmé was just like Ruwee in many respects while Sola took after Jobal. She knew that was the problem, Padmé and Ruwee are just too alike that they collide on their thoughts and opinions and are both just as stubborn, that is where Padmé gets it from. It just so happens that Ruwee as Patriarch of the family believes that he should have the final say and here he had no say, he didn't like things that he had no control over and Padmé was never a girl or woman that would be controlled like Sola was.

"I will be sure to explain that to them, I won't tell them you're here until I get them to agree. I will try to be the voice of reason and make them see what they're doing to you and to themselves. I know they both want to really meet their grandchildren, niece and nephew. They just don't know how to go about it." Jobal explained, Padmé already knew as much though.

"I hope they're reasonable and not as stubborn as I could be sometimes," Padmé replied with a hint of a smile already knowing that Anakin would be dying in laughter if he heard that but she figured he must be sleeping or lying down in bed.

* * *

Anakin's eyes shot open as he felt the Force whispering to him, he knew it was from the twins and knew they were about to wake. Luke was at least and when he starts to cry then Leia does and vice versa, so he got up yawned and stretched his arms and legs. He sent calming vibes to Luke to let him know that he was coming and sensed his acknowledgement, he couldn't communicate verbally with his son, well he could but his son couldn't respond verbally but he knew when his son and daughter understood just as Luke does now.

He donned his cloak as he delved into the Force and stretched his senses out. He felt Padmé in the kitchen with her mother, he also felt many other presences out there and knew they must've been the Storm Troopers and the Royal Guardsmen. He didn't sense anything sinister or out of place and relaxed himself as he left his bedroom and walked down to the end of the corridor, he opened the door to the twins room and saw Luke's blue eyes looking back at him.

"Hey my little prince, ready to wake up are we?"

He asked, smiling as he reached out with the Force, his son rose in the air and laughed, Anakin smiled at his sons laughter and he slowly flew into his arms, he held him tight and checked on Leia who was still fast asleep. Satisfied, he left Leia to sleep and he walked out of the room closing the door behind him walking down the stairs through the foyer and into the kitchen.

"Luke decided it was time to wake up, he must be hungry." Anakin said as a greeting to Padmé and Jobal whose eyes lit up upon seeing her only grandson.

Anakin set Luke down and he stumbled over to Padmé but remained standing, Anakin smiled as did Padmé, he usually just fell into a crawl and crawled his way from point A to point B instead of walking or running.

"Wow, he is already walking." Jobal said astonished as Anakin could see her eyes shimmering as if she was about to cry. She only then realized how much she missed, the first few years, especially the first year is when all of the first's happen and she was there for Sola's girls but not for her youngest daughter who needed her hell of a lot more than Sola did. Being the Empress is surely taxing and she was astonished that the family could be so close even when they have the weight of the galaxy on their shoulders like they did most of their lives.

"Eh, he usually crawls, Leia is the overachiever." Anakin told her as Luke reached Padmé and threw his arms into the air for Padmé to pick him up who quickly took him into her arms. Anakin went into the fridge to get him some shurra juice which Luke and Leia both love and he started to cut up some shurra fruit too giving his son a late night snack hoping that does the trick and that he isn't up all night. "This is a first for him actually," Anakin added.

"Yes, Leia takes after me in that department." Padmé said sitting Luke down on her lap waiting for Anakin to finish making his snack.

"Hey, I'll have you know that I was walking on my own by the time I turned one." Anakin stated matter-of-factly. "I was always an overachiever but I think that was because I was an only child and only child's tend to be more ambitious, in my experience anyways though that may be biased seeing as how I am an only child." Anakin said putting the lid on the bottle and put the slices of fruit on a plate, he then handed them to Padmé.

Jobal seemed to agree, "I think you're right. The girls were that way but there was a four year difference in age and Sola was a pretty fast learner and when Padmé started to walk and talk, it was to try and hang out with her older sister who was her role model, at the time."

"Well, that is how little sisters and brothers look towards their older siblings." Padmé replied, "they look up to them and want to be like them. The twins though are of course the same age, Luke is only a few minutes older than Leia, then again it is said that girls develop faster than boys growing up."

"Looks like Luke likes his fruit and juice." Jobal observed as Luke held a piece of shurra fruit in his hand and shoved it into his mouth as the juice spilled down his chin and onto his white shirt.

Anakin smiled seeing Luke make a mess, he didn't mind it, he was just one and little kids like to make a mess which he is known to do from time to time.

"Just as bad as his father," Padmé quirked with a smile looking at Anakin as she wiped Luke's mouth and cleaned up the juice from the fruit off of his chin, though he'll do it again with the next piece.

"Hey, I take offense to that, milady." Anakin replied crossing his arms across his chest and raising his eyebrows. "I'll have you know that I only spill stuff when you're involved in the equation."

Padmé laughed, "only when I'm in the equation? Is that so?" She asked raising her eyebrows right back at him.

"Oh yes, milady." Anakin replied lifting a piece of shurra fruit off of Luke's plate with the Force and called it to him, he left it hanging in the air and using his mouth, he grabbed it and easily gulfed it down without making a mess. "I can't be held responsible for my actions when you're around."

Padmé couldn't believe he said that right in front of her mother! He may not have said what he wanted to say but she knew that her mother would know exactly what he's talking about.

Jobal was amused by their interaction and knew that they were meant for each other, she could see it in how they look at each other like how she and Ruwee used to look at each other when they were young and newly weds, Anakin and Padmé may not be newly weds but they are still very young and very much in love. She was pleased to see it and to see how Anakin interacts with Luke and Padmé and she was very impressed at how easily he could use the Force, she never saw the Force used before.

It was also hard not to notice how much Anakin and Luke look alike, they're almost like twins, they may be separated by a couple of decades but they do look like identical twins. She wondered if Luke would look like his father, if he did then he'd be a good looking man, like his father but she could already tell that he'd be a good looking man. Looks aren't everything but being the most powerful people in the galaxy and being apart of the Imperial Royal Family, looks definitely help. People wouldn't really want to see their rulers on the holonet all the time if they look like, well... Palpatine, especially after his failed fight with the Jedi.

She wondered if that was what he looked like all along and was just masking his appearance with that mystical magic and only then did she realize how much he had everyone fooled with his old man kindness when in public and his evil plots to rule the galaxy by force behind closed doors. She was glad that if anyone ruled the galaxy, it was her daughter and her family, she knew her daughter was always a good leader as Queen, Senator and now as the most powerful woman in the galaxy. She is a role model to young woman and girls all across the galaxy and proof that dreams do come true and if you work hard enough, you can accomplish anything you set your mind too.

She couldn't be any prouder and as she watched her daughter, son in-law and grandson interact she couldn't help but see that they were all meant to be together and are good together, she only wished that Sola and Ruwee could see this side of them.

"Do you want to hold him?" Padmé asked pulling Jobal out of her thoughts as she smiled, nodded and put her arms out to take Luke from his mother. "Luke meet your grandmother, Jobal." Padmé said looking at Luke and handing him to her mother.

"Wow, he is heavy for one." Jobal noted as she admired her grandson, he really did look like his father from everything she could see. His ears, eyes, nose, chin and definitely his facial structure. She wondered if Leia was the same and looked like her mother like Luke looks like his father.

"He is, he is very healthy and eats as much as father." Padmé said teasingly though it wasn't a joke, they both do eat a lot.

"What can I say, he takes after me in more ways than just his looks." Anakin said proudly, he always wanted his child to be like him when he thought about what it'd be like to have his own family when he was Padawan, he never imagined having a family though and definitely not with Padmé. He thought that she was definitely out of his league and wouldn't be interested in him, that is until they were reunited and he felt the chemistry through the Force and knew that she liked him more than just friends, she had romantic feelings though of course, she doubted them.

Time went on as the four continued to talk and talk and got reacquainted, in Jobal's case anyway, the other three know each other quite well. They know their life stories, infact and as the night went on, it was time to go to sleep. Anakin offered Jobal one of the guest rooms which she gratefully accepted, Luke went back to sleep, Leia continued to sleep and Anakin and Padmé fell asleep to a holomovie in each others arms.

All in all, tonight was a good night and Padmé hoped the rest of the week went by like today, she only hoped that the rest of her family would treat her like her mother did.

That is what she fell asleep too as Anakin fell asleep in the soothing vibes he got from his wife sensing that she had a heavy weight lifted off of her shoulders that he couldn't help remove on his own. It was something that only Padmé could do with her family and he was glad that she finally had her mother back, something he wished that he could have as well but knew he couldn't. His mother was long gone and he couldn't do anything to bring her back, no Force powers could do that, not anymore as too much time has lapsed.

* * *

The _alarm_ chronometers sounded and woke Anakin and Padmé up, who looked at each other with a smile, "I'm surprised they slept this long." Anakin said releasing his hold on his wife after stealing a kiss. He sat up and stood up out of bed, he was only wearing his black sleep pants as he walked out of their room to the end of the corridor to Luke and Leia's room who they could hear crying audibly and through the Force.

Padmé followed suit and they entered the room together, she walked over to Leia's crib while Anakin walked to Luke's and they lifted the twins into their embraces to sooth them and let them know that they were here for them.

"It's alright my little prince, I'm here." Anakin greeted Luke with a smile as Luke stopped whining and smiled seeing and hearing his father.

"Dada!" He said happily as he ran his little hands through his fathers hair and grabbed at it.

"Hey, be nice little man." Anakin groaned pulling his hair out of Luke's grip as he exited the room and down the stairs, the twins definitely weren't old enough to walk up or down the stairs on their own, just yet.

Padmé contained her laughter as she already learned to keep her hair out of the reach of her children, they like to get tangled up in it and it isn't pleasant. She kept her hair wrapped up in a pony tail and followed Anakin and Luke down the stairs where she released Leia from her hold and Leia went off running after her brother and father.

"Always the daddy's girl." Padmé muttered under her breath catching a look from Anakin who looked at her.

"Like mother like daughter." Anakin said with a smile, "what can I say, the ladies can't get enough of me."

Padmé shook her head, "don't I know it." She remembered all of the holonews broadcasts that were about the Hero With No Fear during the Clone Wars and the women that devoted their love for him live on-air, she always changed the channel but always saw the reports. She wished the galaxy knew of their marriage during those times but she knew that they had to keep it a secret, she is happy that she doesn't have to keep it a secret anymore though.

"Jealous?" Anakin asked with a serious face, without a smile or humorous look. "You should know that you and Leia are the only women in my life... or woman and girl... in my life, rather. I could never want nor care about any other women, unless we had more daughters..."

Padmé smiled at that, her Anakin always knew the right thing to say and he may not be a politician but he is a smooth talker, at least with her. He always relieves her of bad moods or any tension and always makes her feel better and she really needed him in her life. She wouldn't tell him this but she was glad that Obi-Wan died instead of her husband, he may have believed he was right in his case to try and use her to kill Anakin but he wasn't right in putting her life in danger like he did along with her unborn twins. She knew that wasn't the Jedi way, he tried to coerce her thoughts about Anakin but in reality, it was he who turned on everything he stood for while Anakin was just doing what he had too to protect his family. She understands that, she even loves it but she doesn't like what he had to do, she would never want him to do what he did, not even to save her life but she couldn't change things and wouldn't, not anymore.

She had him, she had her twins and she was alive, just like he promised her and just like she promised him. Did they change fate or destiny? She didn't know but she knew that it was Obi-Wan in his dreams that were with her, not him and maybe that is what made the difference. Maybe in his vision, Anakin died against Obi-Wan and she died because he did, she lost him and couldn't bear to live without him. She knew it was definitely possible, she couldn't live without him and wouldn't be able to look her kids in the eye after being responsible for his death, she may not have known he was onboard but she should've expected that he wouldn't just give up, he never did.

She knew he wanted to kill him, he didn't want to talk, he said he wanted to kill him and she wouldn't allow that which was why she went. One to see if he was telling the truth and two to save and warn Anakin before something bad may have happened to him.

She didn't mean to get in between two people who used to be as close as brothers, she didn't mean to bring Obi-Wan to Anakin, she didn't expect what happened after that but she understood that Anakin felt betrayed by the Jedi Order and he thought that she betrayed him too and was outraged that his wife and mother of his children would do such a thing.

She can't believe she is even thinking this, she absolutely hated Anakin for what he did to her and the children but she saw him after and saw what it did to him. She knew that she had her Anakin back from the monster he was and she knew that there was hope for him when Obi-Wan gave up, she knew that she would never give up. She was a fighter like her husband and they've been through a lot together and she wouldn't let Palpatine win by leaving Anakin to completely lose himself in the darkness, she couldn't allow that monster to take everything from her and she wished that she could spit on his grave but he is long gone and dead.

He existed in nothing but ashes now, if that.

She could at least take comfort in knowing that she turned what would be his evil Empire into a benevolent Empire and she could take satisfaction in knowing that all of his manipulation has turned into something good, and that he died failing in bringing in his prized Apprentice.

That was always good to know.

* * *

 **Lake Varykino, Naboo**

The morning went off without a hitch as Jobal said her good-byes and left on her gondola to speak with Ruwee and Sola about what Padmé and she spoke about last night as well as the revelation she had when she saw Anakin and how he interacted with her daughter and grandchildren.

He wasn't a danger to them and she is very much loved, by both her twins and definitely by her husband whom she married in secret and kept it that way because she knew what would happen if word ever got out considering Jedi weren't supposed to form any attachments, marriage with love involved is a very big one.

Everyone knew that.

She arrived at Lake Country and was greeted by Paddy Accu, the primary caretaker of the Lake Varykino estate.

"Greetings, Mistress Naberrie," Paddy said greeting the Naberrie Matriarch to the Lake House.

"Paddy, nice to see you again." Jobal replied to the aging gray haired elderly man that used to serve on the Royal Naboo Security Forces.

"Likewise, milady." Paddy said with a smile offering his hand to help Jobal off the gondola and onto the dock outside the Lake home. "Master Naberrie, Mistress Sola Naberrie, children Naberrie and Master Darred Naberrie are all inside eating lunch."

Jobal thanked Paddy and headed indoors and looked around comparing Padmé's new estate to their own and it did look nearly identical except some minor differences due to their locations and the space they had available. She was still reeling over what she discovered over the past eighteen or so hours with Padmé, Anakin and her grandchildren. They were beautiful and they all belonged together, she saw that and never doubted that but she couldn't get her husband or daughter to see that.

Sola was hostile towards Anakin saying that he threatened her but never told anyone what he actually said though it made her upset which in turn made Ruwee upset, this was just a mess and she doesn't even believe that Anakin threatened her. He was protective of Padmé and his children but every father is as well as any mother but Ruwee was going overboard to find every reason not to like Anakin and constantly finds various excuses not too.

She knew the real reason why he didn't like Anakin, it was because he married their youngest daughter and they never got to go to their wedding or even know they were married until they found out on the holonews when Anakin proclaimed himself as Emperor along with his Empress, who was their daughter.

They couldn't change that and it wasn't Anakin's call, Padmé admitted it herself that she couldn't tell anyone. Anakin may have agreed or disagreed but he respected her wishes either way and she could respect that. Afterall, Anakin wasn't there son, Padmé was their daughter and Padmé was the one responsible for telling them the news, not him.

"Ah, there you are, where have you been?" Ruwee asked sitting at the dining room table as Sola, Darred and the girls were seated around him. They were eating their lunch with Ryoo and Pooja looking like they're ready to go swimming or just returned from swimming as they sat in their bathing suits, Darred was also wearing his as Sola just wore her regular outfit to go tanning on the beach as she usually did when she was here. Ruwee, was Ruwee, sitting in his collared shirt and tan colored shorts reading something on a datapad but put it down when he saw his wife.

Jobal greeted her family as she went and took a seat at the table, one of the servants asked her if she would like anything to eat and she declined, having already eaten. She couldn't wait to tell them all but knew she couldn't tell them that she just came from Padmé's and Anakin's house, she told them that she wouldn't tell them that they have an estate nearby, like a half hour way nearby.

"I had errands to do, you knew that," she said sticking to her cover story, she had to have some reason for not leaving with the rest of her family to come last night. "Now, what are we planning to do today?"

"We're going swimming in the lake, grandma!" Ryoo said excitedly gulfing down the rest of her lunch to be able to go swimming faster.

"Yes, after you wait at least a half an hour," Sola reminded her eldest daughter who very well knew the rule about waiting half an hour after eating before going in the water. "I am sure you girls can find something to do in the meantime," she added.

Pooja huffed but didn't complain, she knew the rule but really wanted to get back into the lake! The water temperature was warm and it was hot outside! It was perfect!

"Stop complaining, you have all day here at the Lake House," Ruwee reminded his grand daughters who were clearly upset but knew better than to talk back or verbally complain knowing that some rules aren't meant to be broken and that was one of them.

* * *

Later that day, the girls were swimming, Darred was with them in the lake and Sola was lying face down on a beach chair sulking in the sun. The girls were having a splash war with their father who enjoyed being here with his daughters, it wasn't often they came up here anymore with work and school on their schedule but when they did come here, they enjoyed their time as a family.

Ruwee and Jobal, however were inside the Lake House, Ruwee was inside his office as Jobal found him and entered seeing him at his computer desk reading the holonews and it was a story about Padmé and what's she done as Empress for the past year calling her a role model for all girls and young women. He knew it to be true and hated that he was fighting with her but he just couldn't accept Anakin! He killed all of the Jedi and even the younglings! He killed kids yet he is raising his own with Padmé, he couldn't see how she could accept him knowing what he did!

"When are you going to get over your ego, suck it up and talk to her?" Jobal asked as he sighed and kept looking at the article, she already read it but she decided to read it again.

"When she realizes the mistake she made and apologizes to me for cutting us out of her life!" He replied angrily. "She threw us off Coruscant when we went to see her and the twins! I could see why Anakin would do it but her! Padmé! Our own daughter!"

"Really, Ruwee?" Jobal said dismayed, it was always about him, wasn't it? "What did you expect? She was almost killed, her and the twins! What did you do? You did nothing! None of us did because you and Sola were adamant that she was making a mistake and you decided that we wouldn't contact her! _YOU_ wouldn't let me call my own daughter because of your ego! Give it a rest! You have everything you have because of her!"

She couldn't even continue, she's been listening to these same complaints and stories for the past eleven months and was tired of it! It was always about him! Always! Who cares what Padmé wanted! It was always what he wanted! He put her in the best schools, pushed her into politics, a field where he failed to get into! He pushed her into this and now, now he complains, not because she is the Empress or has her family and is happy but because he had no say in it! He didn't know anything about it and that is the problem.

She left him in his office and went out to the kitchen, took a glass out of the cabinet and took a bottle of wine and poured herself a glass, she needed it right now. He didn't see what she did and she knows that Padmé isn't being controlled, she would've seen it. She was loved, and loved her husband and obviously her twins, just like she should. The marriage wasn't arranged like it was between her and Ruwee who did eventually fall in love, but it didn't exist when their mothers set them up on a date and planned out their futures for them.

That is why he is mad. As far as he is concerned, Anakin was a nobody, until he was the most powerful man in the galaxy but as a Jedi, he was just that, a Jedi. Jedi can't form relations, he may have liked the man, but he didn't like him for Padmé. He wanted her to be with a Nubian and he wonders why Padmé didn't tell them anything, she had her whole life controlled by others- by him and she wanted control herself and now she had it and he didn't like that!

But he'd either have to accept it or lose her forever.

Something that she knows that he wouldn't be willing to do.

* * *

The rest of the day went by quickly, Sola and Darred knew that something was wrong between Jobal and Ruwee but they didn't say anything. Ruwee knew that he hit a nerve with Jobal and was actually afraid of her! She never spoke to him like that, not in the thirty plus years they'd been married! She never raised her voice, maybe to call him but never to yell at him and especially not about his so-called ego.

He didn't think he had an ego especially not one that wouldn't allow him to see what was happening with Padmé, how could she not see that something wasn't right? Padmé never lied to them, never hid anything from them but she did for him and he knew that something wasn't right! Why couldn't she see that?

So, he decided to let her be and talk to her later and now that it was just the both of them in their bedroom getting ready to go to sleep, he will find out what's wrong with her and why she is acting this way.

He had too.

"Jobal," he said lying down in bed watching the holonews on the viewscreen mounted on the wall across from them. "Talk to me."

"What is there to say?" She replied indifferently checking her emails on the computer in the corner of the bedroom on the wooden desk. "You won't see reason, this isn't just about you."

"You're right! This is about our youngest daughter!" Ruwee replied adamantly. "She is making a mistake-"

"No, she isn't!" Jobal stood and turned to face her husband, "you are! She is old enough to make her own decisions and this is _her_ family! You want her to leave him and come back and say that you're right? Well you're not! She isn't a little girl anymore, she is a grown woman and not yours to control! She has to make her own decisions in life and doesn't need to check with you before deciding what to do."

She walked to the door ready to leave him for the night to see how strongly she feels about this and to make him think of what he is doing.

"Being a parent is all about teaching your child right from wrong," Jobal reminded him. "It is about letting them walk on their own two feet and learn to walk on their own. They will stumble and fall and it is our job to support them and get them back on their feet. We have to trust that she knows what she is doing and from what I saw in the last twenty eight years of her life, she has a good head on her shoulders and she knows what she's doing.

"I saw it for myself, last night and this morning and she is loved by her children and her husband and he isn't the man that you and Sola paint him out to be."

* * *

Jobal slept in one of the guest rooms last night, she left her husband alone after her lecture and didn't even look back when he shouted out questions about where she saw them. It wasn't any of his business and she made a promise to Padmé that she wasn't going to tell them until she was sure that he and Sola wouldn't act like they have been for the past almost year.

She is her own woman, her husband and her eldest daughter don't and can't control her. She makes her own decisions as Matriarch of the family and as such, she will have her own voice and she will make it known. If they don't like it, tough. They will listen and they could either change their attitude about Anakin and go reunite with their daughter and sister, meet their grandchildren, niece and nephew and get to know Anakin.

He definitely isn't the person that they make him out to be, if he was then the galaxy would be in a very different place than it is now. And maybe they do have their reasons for not liking him but do they even know him? No they don't and as long as they don't know him, they never will.

If they want to treat him as a monster then maybe they should figure out if he is a monster at all.

It seems their opinions are biased though since his approval ratings are through the roof, as well as Padmé's and the Galactic Empire's as a whole.

If he is a monster would the people of the Empire really like him?

She knew they wouldn't.

Not voluntarily, anyway but nobody was holding a blaster to their heads when the poll was being polled and when the pollers went from planet to planet to pick random denizens to see what their opinion of the relatively new Empire was.

Some complained but those complaints had nothing to do with leadership or the Empire in general but due to the actions of the Clone Wars that they were still dealing with. People knew that it wouldn't be that easy but the Empire was working as fast and hard as it could to help the galaxy recover and even dedicated the Storm Troopers to help with that.

Much of the galaxy was surprised to see the soldiers working at various construction sites and setting up humanitarian camps doing more than just performing security but they got to see the part of the soldiers that many don't get to see. The clones may have been engineered to be soldiers, warriors but that isn't all they know how to do. They follow orders and are still human, they may be more susceptible and less independent but that doesn't mean that just eat, sleep and breath war.

Over the past year, people have been able to see that under the leadership of the Skywalker's and that was the first step to healing over the innocent millions of lives lost, all because of a petty rivalry between the Sith and the Jedi.

Both of which are guilty.

So, maybe they did get what they deserved?

She didn't know but that was irrelevant and as she got dressed and ready to walk downstairs for breakfast, she thought of that and went over everything she remembered about what she witnessed yesterday morning and the night before last.

She would give them the chance and if they don't want it, then its their loss but she'll jump off the sinking boat before it sinks to never surface again.

* * *

 **That's it for Chapter 16!**

 **We crossed the 100K words barrier! My first fanfic to do that, thus far! Yet, there is still has a long way to go without the end in sight, this is a drama afterall and dramas are known to be long. After these parts are done, we will be skipping ahead a few years and see more of the kids as well as the evolution of the Galactic Empire and the Imperial Guardians Order! A lot of stuff we saw in EU/Legends and Canon will be here as far as characters and military equipment go, like the Executor later on and the original trilogy characters, though they won't exactly be the same.**

 **The next chapter should be obvious and it will be a family chapter, a real family chapter on Naboo. That will take up the whole chapter and then the chapter after that will be wrapping up the vacation and returning to Imperial Center except something will happen which will bring us to the EU character who will become a major character for the story.**

 **I also have a new story here, its called Keeping Up With The Skywalker's, Paradoxxfoxx commented that phrase and I liked it and decided to come up with a new story using that as the title. It is in the 1st person pov of Anakin Skywalker who is the Emperor but it is a different AU and story than this with it taking place ten years into the Empire and with it being more intimate taking place in first person. The two are separate but similar. If you have time please check it out on my page!**

 **Please review! Thanks!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Skywalkers Rule the Galaxy, Chapter 17!**

* * *

 **Lake Varykino, Naboo**

Jobal entered the dining room and took her seat next to Ruwee but didn't say anything to him or to Sola as she helped herself to breakfast, she did however greet her son-in-law Darred and her granddaughters Ryoo and Pooja. She made herself a plate and picked up the datapad waiting for her on the table, Paddy always made sure to leave a datapad with the latest HoloNet News on it every morning that she was here and she was especially grateful for it this morning.

She could feel the glare of Ruwee on her, it was practically burning her like a raging inferno but she ignored it. If he didn't want to get over himself and try and get to know the man that is his son-in-law then he wouldn't get to be reunited with his daughter and grandchildren like she was. It was something that she should've done sooner but she was trying to get Ruwee and even Sola to come to their senses.

They steadfastly refused and have been miserable for it ever since, they missed their youngest daughter and little sister but were too pigheaded to reach out and try to be the father and sister they should be. Who are they to judge Padme? It isn't like they're perfect, they're far from it.

Of course, though she knew it was because they were either jealous or embarrassed. Maybe even both. Jealous of who their daughter and sister became, through hard work and perseverance. She refused to back down when assassins tried to kill her, she refused to back down when the Trade Federation blockaded and invaded the planet. She refused to let rules stand in the way of something she wanted, someone that wasn't supposed to be attached emotionally but was and it doesn't take a lot to see why he was as attached to her as she was to him.

Who wouldn't love Padme? She was beautiful, intelligent, hardworking, dedicated and extremely loyal to those who are loyal to her and more often than not, even those who aren't loyal to her. She has many more great qualities but those five define her best, then of course she is a great mother and Empress and she has no doubt that she is probably a great wife too.

She also couldn't pick a better husband, he may have been a Jedi but no one could control who they fall in love with, not even if it is with someone who isn't supposed to love, someone who isn't supposed to form relationships with people or even _things_. But he wouldn't let the Jedi code stand in his way, he followed his heart and married the love of his life, just like Padme did.

And Ruwee and Sola are probably embarrassed about being wrong, surely they know it by now, right? If not then it is because they don't want to know because if they did, that would mean that they were wrong and were separated from their daughter and sister because of it.

She was sure that it was the latter, the former is enough but they shouldn't be jealous of her. It is because of her that they have everything they have today, the Naberrie family was nothing compared to what it is today. It may once have been one of the most powerful family's on the planet but that was generations ago, it wasn't until Padme became Queen that the family rose to prominence once more.

Deciding that she finally had enough, she sighed then turned to face her husband.

"Are you going to say something or are you just going to glare at me, all morning?" She asked, still holding her datapad in hand.

He snorted, "what is there to say?" He asked, throwing his hands up in the air in frustration. "You're okay with Padme being with that monster, our _grandchildren_ being with that monster and you know where they are and won't tell me! Like I said, what is there to say?"

Jobal sighed again, then shook her head. Monster? Oh, yes, he really looked like a monster yesterday. "You're right, I am okay with Padme, Luke and Leia being with their husband and father." Jobal agreed, "I am not, however, okay with you hating your son-in-law and acting like you have the power to decide whom Padmé marries or how she lives her life. As I recall, _Ruwee_ , it was you who pushed her to become a politician and it was _you_ who suggested she run to become Queen." She stood to her feet, hands palms down on the dining room table, "so what Ruwee, you don't like how your master plan worked out? Too _kriffing_ bad, now get over your ego or your youngest daughter and youngest grandchildren won't be the only ones you lose for good."

Ruwee was too shaken up to respond, Sola was too and that is when Jobal turned to face her.

"That goes for you too," Jobal said. "Get over yourself, you should be happy for your sister and instead you are also trying to control her. She is happy, she has a family of her own and has enough weight on her shoulders. She doesn't need the added stress of how you treat her, if you love her at all and want to see your niece and nephew, then you'll get over your ego and admit that you were wrong. Believe me, you are and if Anakin did frighten you or say something that you didn't like, then ask yourself, is what he said or did something that you would want Darred to do for you?"

With that, she turned and left the dining room leaving a baffled Ruwee and Sola behind, along with Darred, Ryoo and Pooja who were also shocked with what just happened. Neither of them ever saw Jobal act that way, neither of them ever heard her swear either. In a way they knew she was right though, Darred especially. He held no ill-will towards Padme or Anakin, he didn't know the man personally and didn't like to judge people until he met them and knew them enough to base his judgement. From what he saw though, he wasn't a man to hate, rather he was a man to respect and to be proud of as the man who leads their galactic government. He also knows that Padme wouldn't be with him if he was dangerous or a threat to her and her children and from what he saw on the HoloNet, she didn't look unhappy or scared.

He even told his wife that but she would always stick to her stubborn beliefs and it would turn into a heated argument. After the first few times, he decided to leave it be and just nodded or changed the topic, that lead to having to basically never watch the HoloNet News since they're always on it.

That was only to be expected from the galactic rulers, of course they're going to be all over the news, everything they do is important, to the journalists and to the Imperial citizens.

Unsure of what to do or say, Darred just stood to his feet and looked down at his daughters. "Pooja, Ryoo, let's say we head outside." He suggested, the girls were delighted to be anywhere but there and jumped up to run outside to play. They really didn't care what they played, so long as they were away from all of that tension. Darred followed them, saying nothing as he left. He knew that they needed to talk, or Ruwee would have a divorce in his future and Sola would lose her sister for good, along with her niece and nephew.

Sola and Ruwee sat at the dining room table for a little longer, sitting in silence until Ruwee finally spoke.

"Well," he slowly and quietly said, "that was unexpected."

Sola couldn't help but agree, it definitely was unexpected. Not the part of her mother not agreeing with them but the part where she shouted at them, and swore, well yeah- that was _most_ unexpected. So unexpected, that she was... speechless, so she just nodded her head in agreement.

Was it possible that he and Sola were wrong? She was with them just yesterday, she would know better than he but Ruwee couldn't help but recall the last time he saw them. It was on Empire Day, the twins first birthday. It was also just a couple of days ago and Anakin summoned them to his office and told them to stay away from his family, he couldn't really blame him for that but Padmé is his daughter, Luke and Leia are his grandchildren.

Doesn't he have a right to see them?

 _Well, no, no you don't._ The annoying part of his brain responded, much to his dismay. Maybe he was wrong, maybe he _should_ give Anakin a second chance, if he doesn't then he won't be able to see his baby girl anymore nor would he be able to see his grandchildren, which includes his only grandson.

He sighed, was there any harm in giving him a second chance? _Chance you mean, you never gave him a first chance in the first place_. That same annoying part of his brain chided, the annoying part was that it was right. He _didn't_ give him a chance, he couldn't see past the HoloNet News broadcasts of him slaughtering the Jedi. _He_ was a Jedi, he was one of _them_.

How could he just go and not only turn his back on them but also slaughter them? He didn't have an answer for that, he just knows that he could never do such a thing but he was also never put in a position like that. He also doesn't even know why he turned his back on them, maybe he had a good logical reason and had no choice? It was pointless in guessing, there was only one way he'd ever find out and that would be asking the man himself.

The man who not only is the Emperor of the Galactic Empire, but also his son-in-law and father to his grandchildren. He didn't have a choice but to give him a chance, maybe he isn't the same man anymore or maybe he never was that man to begin with. Either way he didn't know and that was part of the problem.

Though Jobal was right, the real reason why he was so mad was because he didn't know his daughter was married or expecting twins before he had to find out when Anakin went on to announce himself Emperor and Padmé: Empress on the HoloNet. Couldn't they have told him sooner? Maybe even just sent a message to them instead of having them find out at the same time as the rest of the galaxy? Ruwee knows that they had a lot going on that time but surely a simple message wasn't too much to ask for.

Ruwee sighed, looking at his eldest daughter. Sola looked back at him, still speechless. "Seems like we need to give him a chance. Padmé never was stupid or scared, if she's with him and they're raising their twins together then he can't be the monster I claim of being, can he be?" Ruwee asked, knowing that the only way to truly find out one way or the other was to see the man himself and get to know him better. He knows that Anakin doesn't have a family of his own besides Padmé and the twins now, by family though he means parents or siblings. Ruwee also knows that Jedi are usually taken from their family's at a very young age and none of them remember who their parents or family members even are. Jedi aren't supposed to have personal attachments which includes family but Anakin was also found much later than most Jedi at nine years old which was when he took part in the Trade Federation blockade and blew up the droid control ship in orbit over this very planet.

He may have turned his back on his former brethren for reasons unknown to Ruwee but he was once a good man and maybe he did turn his back on who he once was but his daughter was still with him and his wife was with them just yesterday and although she always liked to see the good in everybody and never said a bad thing about anyone, she was always protective of her children. Ruwee knows that she would never allow anyone to mess with her children, even if they were grown up and if Anakin ever mistreated Padmé, Anakin would have to be more afraid of Jobal than of him.

"Looks like we have to go and apologize." Sola said, looking anywhere but at her father. She has been unfair about the whole situation, Padmé didn't deserve any of that. And her mother was right, if she were in Padmé's position, she would want Darred to stand up for her like Anakin did for Padmé. It can't be said that he isn't protective of his wife and children, just as any husband and father should be. "I miss her."

Ruwee nodded, he missed her too. He just wished that she was open and honest with them instead of hiding her pregnancy and marriage. Why couldn't she trust them? Did she really think they'd tell anyone she was married to a Jedi Knight? All he ever wanted was for her to reach her full potential, which she most definitely did, well beyond that in fact but he wanted her to first and foremost, be happy. If she's happy with Anakin, then he's happy for her and he'll give Anakin a chance. Get to know the man that is his son-in-law and maybe find out why he turned on the Jedi. Ruwee is sure he had a reason, he just doesn't know what that reason is.

"Go be with your husband and children," Ruwee to Sola as he stood to his feet. "I'll go talk to Jobal and try to patch up my own problems before she hopefully brings us to see Padmé, then we can fix our problems with her."

Sola nodded as he walked away and she stood up and walked down to meet Darred, Pooja and Ryoo.

Ruwee walked throughout his lake house looking for his wife and couldn't find her until he stopped to think for a minute. Where would she go when she's mad or upset? The gardens, he should've known and started to walk around back and found her tending to her garden. It was peaceful out here. Jobal was kneeling down, pulling out some weeds from her vegetable garden. He knew that she knew he was here.

"Well?" She prompted, not even looking up at him. He deserved that, even if it hurt a little bit.

"You're right." He said, swallowing his pride for once. It was something he knew would get him into trouble, it had before and it has again. He was just as stubborn as she was but she thought logically when he thought what he wanted to think, regardless of whether he was right or not. Pride can be a powerful thing. "I was wrong. I'm sorry."

That got her attention and she slowly looked up at him. "Why the sudden change?" It was awfully suspicious. Was he just saying that or did he really mean it? She wanted to believe it was the latter but that is a big change in just an extremely short time.

He sighed, walked closer to her and helped her pull some weeds out of the ground. "I know you probably don't believe me, considering I blew up on you last night and not even an hour ago, but you're right. I was mad. It had nothing to do with Anakin, it was more to do with her not telling us. I'm not going to totally admit I was wrong about Anakin, but I'm willing to apologize to the both of them and I want to get to know him. Know why he made the decisions he made, I think I have a right to know. We knew Darred well enough before he and Sola got married, after all and a father should get to know the man marrying his daughter or in this case, _already_ married to his daughter." He sighed again, unsure of what else to really say.

Jobal took off her gardening gloves and sat down. "And Sola?" She asked.

"We're on the same page." Ruwee assured her, knowing how much this meant to her and to all of them, really. "We all do miss her and do want to see our grandchildren, niece and nephew."

Jobal smiled, either he got over his stubborn pride or he's lying to her to find out her location. "If your lying to me, you will find your belongings in the trash." She was serious about that and made sure he knew it. By the look on his face, he did. "Alright, go tell Sola, Darred and the girls to pack a bag for the day and we'll go pay them a visit."

Ruwee did as she commanded, after he smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Jobal smiled as he walked away and pulled out her comlink to inform Padmé.

* * *

 **Skywalker's Naboo Estate**

Ruwee was speechless as the Skywalker Estate came into view of their gondola. If he didn't know any better, he would've thought he was going to Lake Varykino. It looked exactly the same, except it was bigger and sat on a much larger plot of land and had a nice inground pool in their front yard.

Men dressed in scarlet armor and masks came into view with Force-pikes resting on their shoulders. He knew damn well who they were, the Emperor's Royal Guard who were said to be the best and most fierce warriors in the galaxy.

Storm Troopers also appeared in their armor telling him what he already knew. They were from the 501st Legion, the personal legion of the Emperor.

If he didn't know this wasn't Lake Varykino before, he would now that he saw all of them. It's kind of hard for him to believe that his daughter, the Empress has an estate on this planet without everyone knowing about it. Especially with all of the Royal Guardsmen and Storm Troopers around, though even he didn't see them until they got too close, probably as a warning for people who have no reason to be here. Jobal said that they were expected though and cleared through security.

As they got closer, the Royal Guardsmen got closer and awaited them on the dock. They tied the rope to the dock and helped them off, Ruwee had to admit that he was intimidated by them as he always was. Storm Troopers are one thing, Royal Guardsmen are a whole other.

"Right this way," one of the Guardsmen said, leading them off the dock, onto the stone path towards the estate and into the house that looks exactly like theirs except for the pictures being different and some other minor differences. There are also toys on the floor, both toys for a boy and toys for a girl and Ruwee could hear laughter coming from the other room, it sounded like that of a little boy.

To say that he was surprised by what he saw would be an understatement. In the kitchen was Anakin, Padmé, Leia and Luke all sitting there around the L-shaped island eating, talking and laughing like any other family. It wasn't anything significant but if he thought the man was still a monster then he would be obviously proven otherwise by the obvious family man.

"Hey Mom, Dad, Sola, Darred, Ryoo and Pooja." Padmé said, smiling just a little bit at them as she stood and hugged her mother and the rest of her family. She obviously had a lot of talking to do with her father and sister but she wasn't going to skip over them.

Ryoo and Pooja squealed when they saw their little cousins. "Is that them?" Ryoo asked, eyes on her little cousins.

Padmé nodded and motioned for her and Pooja to come closer. "Pooja, Ryoo, come meet your cousins." Luke and Leia were looking at their older cousins with interest. It isn't often they see other kids. "This is Luke and Leia." They don't really need an introduction, its rather obvious which is which, Leia's hair is done up and she's wearing pink clothes while Luke has his long blond hair like his father and is wearing a green and white striped t-shirt and pants. "Luke and Leia, meet your cousins, Pooja and Ryoo."

The cousins size each other up before Leia crawls out of her seat and runs over to meet them. She wobbles a bit but makes it and runs past them towards the front door. Padmé already knew where she wanted to go and smiled. Leia loves it outside, the wide open space where she could just run and run. Space is a premium on Coruscant and even if there is plenty of space to run around there for the twins on their Estate, Naboo is wide open and the air is nothing but fresh.

Coruscant's air is anything _but_ fresh.

Luke followed his sister. Scooting out of his chair, his blue eyes wide and filled with excitement. She smiled at the sight, nothing she ever did in her life made her happier than looking at her and Anakin's miniatures. Leia looked more and more like her every day, down to the very same dimples. While Luke looked more and more like Anakin, even down to the mischievous look he gets in his eyes.

Padmé could never stop loving those eyes or that cute little face. She peered over to where Anakin was and found him watching the twins with a smile gracing his face then just like she knew he would, he turned his attention to her and smiled wider.

Then he made his way over to her.

Anakin wrapped his arms around his wife tightly from behind as they watched their younglings run outside, watching proudly as Luke didn't fall even _once_. "I'll go watch them, you..." he kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear, "repair things with them."

Letting go of his wife, he walked outside with the twins. Ryoo and Pooja tagging along, a look of awe in their eyes as they looked at their cousins. Anakin didn't know what that look meant but he sat down in one of the chairs in the front yard and watched them run around in the grass.

Leia was watching her older cousins carefully, it didn't look like she knew what to do with them but it didn't take her long to warm up to them and babble incoherently. If he strained his hearing with the Force, he could hear them talking and if he brushed his mind against his daughter's then he'd know what's on her mind but he didn't.

He was content watching his little girl play with her cousins as Luke ran around with his hand in his mouth. A smile formed on his lips, he was never so happy or at peace as he was just sitting here watching his children run around and play on the most beautiful and peaceful planet in the galaxy, probably the universe.

A form plopped down on the seat next to him, he hasn't even felt him coming. Had he been in danger, he would've sensed a warning in the Force but he didn't and it isn't like he was surprised that this man chose to be out here with him rather than in the Estate.

Just like him, he was only related to the family by marriage. He may have taken their last name because he's a Naboo native and the name Naberrie means a lot here but he's just as much of a Naberrie as he is.

"They're beautiful," Darred said, Anakin looked over at him and noticed he was smiling as he watched the kids around. "There's nothing better than watching your kids light up like that."

He's right, Anakin never saw Luke and Leia light up like they are now. Before, back on Coruscant- the Imperial Center, the twins were a constant blinding light in the Force but here they were something _more_. They shine brighter than the ball of fire shining down on them, Anakin's sure of that and he's also sure that he's shining just as bright.

There's nothing to worry about here. No work. No stress. No problems. Just him, his gorgeous wife and his beautiful children. What more could a man want? If he could live like this every day, he would. It's always something to think about, even if it isn't very realistic given their roles in the galaxy. They may be able to give orders and run the galaxy from the command center in the basement but the galaxy needs to see their leaders and the leaders of the galaxy need to see their _galaxy_.

One can always dream, Anakin supposes.

"I've never been as happy until they came into my life." Anakin admitted, feeling happy that he can talk to someone else that understands some of what he goes through. Darred doesn't work for him and Anakin doesn't have to worry about him telling the HoloNet journalists anything he says. It's freeing. "Before they were born it was just constant war and death. I rarely got to see my wife and I could never publicly acknowledge her _as_ my wife. It was hard not being able to truly be _me_."

Anakin wasn't sure if Darred would understand. That didn't matter to him though, it felt good just saying out loud. During the war, he had to remind himself constantly that the only reason why he was still fighting was so that one day he and Padmé could leave their jobs and settle down. Eventually start a family of their own. He never expected it to turn out the way it did but he couldn't have planned it out any better if he tried.

Luke ran around in circles, smiling as he looked up at the clear blue sky. He eventually fell on his rear, having become dizzy. Anakin watched him closely, Luke was oblivious and just stood back up and ran around like nothing happened.

Leia continued talking to her cousins, if Anakin didn't know any better he would think that Ryoo and Pooja understand what Leia is saying. He supposes though that they're just thrilled to have a new family member in the family that they could play with.

Luke and Leia may only be a year old but they're not infants any more. It kind of hurts him that they aren't. They're growing up and the past year went by so quick it was like he just blinked. One second they're just born and tiny and both resting in his arms and then the next second, here they are running around without a care in the world.

That's how it should be. Anakin knows he and Padmé can handle the problems of the galaxy while raising their precious twins. The twins though don't need to worry about anything. When they're older, like _older_ , they can take their rightful place in the galaxy but unlike he and Padmé, he wants them to have a childhood and to enjoy it.

Children shouldn't have to worry.

 _His_ children shouldn't have to worry.

And so long as he draws breath, they'll never need to worry about anything.

That's his job. Padmé's job, even if he wouldn't even want her to ever have to worry. That's just who she is though and he has come to learn and _love_ that a long time ago. Padmé, his sweet beautiful angel.

Leia was giggling, the noise washing over him like a warm caressing blanket. Luke was still running in circles seemingly enjoying himself.

All in all, everything was right with the universe.

Anakin knew that this wouldn't last forever but so long as he has his wife and kids, nothing can take away his happiness. He just sat back in his chair and watched them with a wide satisfied grin.

* * *

 **That's it for Chapter 17!**

 **I'm sorry for such the long wait but I've been busy and I honestly couldn't think of where I wanted to take this story. I pretty much knew where this chapter was going but I decided to break it down into two chapters instead of one long chapter. Next chapter will pick up where this one left off, with Padmé still being in the Estate with her family. There's a lot they'll need to talk about which is why Anakin went outside with the kids and why Darred joined him.**

 **I plan on making Darred and Anakin closer as the story progresses but I'm still unsure where I want to take this story. I was thinking of rewriting some parts but decided against it. The story is too long as it is to just totally rewrite it and I do like how far off the canon/legends universe this story went. Literally anything can happen. Since I started writing this there have also been many changes in the canon world of SW. Rogue One was awesome and introduced some new characters to us, I plan on bringing them into the story. Director Krennic was a pretty cool character, in my opinion but I am pro-Imperial all the way. Doctor Erso was pretty cool too though and I see him and Anakin getting along just fine, they're both passionate about what they believe in and they both do like science. Jyn can also be another kid we see running around with the Skywalker twins.**

 **What do you guys think?** **Please review and let me know!**

 **Also, if you haven't already... I wrote two new stories that I just posted within the past week! They're both AU's of the OT and are father/son stories. If you like stories about Luke and Vader then those stories are for you!**

 **And I especially want to thank you for sticking with me! It means a lot!**


End file.
